Je t'aime maintenant, dans dix ans, il y a trois jours, pour toujours
by TheMockingPiaf
Summary: Les seules personnes qui ignorent que Tony aime Steve sont Tony et Steve. Et si un petit coup de pouce de la part d'une personne inattendue pouvait faire tout basculer ? [STONY]
1. Très, très moulant, le tee-shirt

_Bonjouuuur~ Ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci !_

 _Malgré un passé chargé d'écriture en tous genres, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans la fanfiction._

 _Soyez donc indulgents s'il vous plaît T-T_

 _Cette fiction concerne le couple **STONY** (que j'aime d'amour ) ; j'ai pris en compte les films que j'ai vus (les Iron Man, les Captain America et Avengers, pas eu le temps de voir les autres) donc s'il y a des choses incohérentes, me tapez pas s'il vous plaît T-T (J'ai quand même pris en compte que les Avengers vivent dans la Tour Stark, enfin à ma manière)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'accepte les critiques ! Et je ne mords pas (en tous cas pas souvent :3 )_

 _Cette fiction fait déjà (dans mon ordinateur) quarante-cinq pages (plus de 21000 mots) donc vous aurez la suite très bientôt !_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

Il était tard. Très, très tard. J'avais une réunion importante le lendemain, mais impossible de dormir. Pour être totalement honnête, je n'avais pas pour habitude de dormir énormément, mais là ça en devenait problématique. Je me contentais habituellement de trois à cinq heures par nuit, avec une moyenne tout à fait acceptable d'une grosse trentaine d'heures de sommeil par semaine.

Et voilà que, depuis quelques temps –cinquante-sept jours très exactement en fait– je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Plus du tout. Je m'estimais satisfait lorsque j'arrivais à trouver le sommeil une ou deux heures d'affilée, divisant ma moyenne raisonnable de temps de sommeil hebdomadaire par trois.

TROIS !

Je dormais moins de deux heures par nuit. Je devenais irritable, hargneux, enfin bref, je commençais sérieusement à devenir insupportable. Encore pire que d'habitude, s'entend.

Je soupirai longuement et décidai de descendre dans mon atelier. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'attrapai un sweat sur une chaise. Peine perdue.

-Tony ?

-Chhht, rendors-toi Pepper, c'est rien, je vais en bas.

-Tony…

Elle alluma la lumière et je plissai les yeux.

-Tu sais, je suis ta petite amie, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas. Non, tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis quelques temps, tu es irascible et tu ne dors pas, tu prends des décisions sans réfléchir… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. S'il te plaît.

Je poussai un second soupir et m'assis sur le lit. Je voulais le lui dire, mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Et c'est ce qui allait forcément arriver si je me confiais à elle. Je choisis donc une solution de repli :

-Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'il se passe, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à tirer au clair avant de t'en parler. Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ?

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

-Tony, je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, et je sais lorsque tu me mens.

J'évitai son regard et quittai la pièce.

L'appartement occupait les trois derniers étages d'un petit immeuble de huit avant travaux, cinq après, de l'Upper East Side, que j'avais acheté quelques mois auparavant, pour ne pas être obligé d'habiter à Malibu pendant les travaux de la Tour Stark. J'avais fait rénover l'ensemble de l'immeuble pour en faire un triplex au sommet, un étage entièrement consacré à mon atelier, et le rez-de-chaussée avait été repensé en mini-musée, où Pepper avait accroché tous les tableaux que j'avais. J'habitais ici –avec Pepper– lorsque je voulais m'éloigner du bruit et de l'agitation qui régnaient dans la Tour.

* * *

-Monsieur, il est sept heures du matin.

-Merci, JARVIS.

Je me relevai de la table sur laquelle je bricolais un énième gadget pour l'une de mes innombrables –vingt-trois– armures et fis craquer ma nuque. Il était temps pour moi d'aller déjeuner. Mon chauffeur devait me prendre à 7h45 pour que je sois à 8h30 à ma réunion. Et il fallait encore que je prenne une douche… Je soupirai. J'étais vraiment épuisé.

-Tony ? Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner.

Je me retournai vers Pepper qui venait d'entrer, un plateau garni entre les mains. J'étais triste de savoir que j'allais la blesser profondément dans les jours à venir, mais tentai tout de même de lui faire un sourire :

-Merci Pepper.

A voir sa tête, mon sourire n'en était pas un. Tant pis. J'aurais au moins essayé…

-Café, croissants, beurre de cacahuète et confiture de cerises, pomme, banane et comme j'ai trouvé du raisin rouge hier, je t'en ai mis aussi.

-Merci beaucoup, Pepper.

Il y a quelques temps, il y a une éternité, il y a cinquante-huit jours, je l'aurais attirée contre moi et j'aurais embrassé le haut de son ventre avant de l'assoir sur mes genoux pour partager notre petit déjeuner. Je remarquai à cet instant qu'il n'y avait qu'une tasse sur le plateau. Mmm, Pepper n'était pas dupe, elle savait que quelque chose se passait…

-Je remonte, dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Je levai vers elle un regard surpris, mais elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

* * *

Bon sang, cette réunion avait duré des heures ! En fait, non, seulement deux, mais j'avais failli m'endormir au moins douze fois. Note pour plus tard : enregistrer les réunions de Stark Industries et les regarder pour m'aider à dormir.

-M. Stark ?

Je me retournai, surpris.

-Pepper ?

-Puis-je vous voir un moment ? C'est important.

-Bien sûr, dans mon bureau ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Je pensais plutôt au Café Plazza. Vous semblez apprécier cet endroit.

Je hochai la tête et marchai à sa suite vers le parking. Elle monta dans la voiture avec chauffeur, tandis que je me glissais dans STARK 2, une petite décapotable noire aux courbes élégantes et acérées.

* * *

-Un capuccino pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Un café noir, avec trois sucres, merci.

Le serveur repartit préparer nos commandes alors que Pepper me jetait un regard réprobateur :

-Tant de sucre ?

-Et s'il en ramène, j'en rajouterai.

-Tony…

Je notais le retour au tutoiement. Je savais que Pepper préférait garder ses distances au boulot, et qu'elle ne s'autorisait à me tutoyer que lorsque nous étions seuls. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, au contraire, mais me réjouissais quand même lorsqu'elle cessait de me vouvoyer.

-Tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin.

Le ton était sévère. Mais elle avait raison malgré tout.

-Je pensais que ça allait te passer, tu sais. Mais ça ne fait qu'empirer… Tu me mènes la vie dure parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ton appel quand j'étais dans l'avion et que tu allais passer dans le portail ? Si c'est le cas, d'accord, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux exactement.

Je poussai un long soupir alors que le serveur posait sur la table nos cafés et un panier rempli de morceaux de sucre. Pepper n'allait pas être contente…

-Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux.

-A qui alors ?

Pepper semblait exaspérée.

-A moi.

Elle me regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Tu peux être plus explicite ?

Je la regardai longuement. Ses cheveux blond-roux noués en chignon sur le bas de sa nuque, sa frange bien coiffée, son regard sévère… Comment pourrais-je jamais faire du mal à une femme comme elle ?

Ce fut d'une toute petite voix que je lui répondis :

-Je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Tony, fit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne, tu me blesses davantage en ne me disant pas ce qu'il se passe. Je suis ton amie, vraiment, alors tu peux tout me dire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et je retins la mienne.

-Je sais que tu ne ressens plus pour moi ce que tu ressentais au début. Je l'ai deviné, tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Tu dors le plus loin possible de moi, tu ne me touches plus, tu ne m'embrasses plus… Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote et dis-moi la vérité.

Son regard s'était adouci. Je me remis à respirer. Ce que j'allais faire demandais du courage, mais elle avait raison : je devais arrêter de la prendre pour une idiote.

-Je crois… Je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour… quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je suis désolé, achevai-je en baissant la tête.

-Tony… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je t'en veux parce que cela fait deux mois que tu me caches ça, que tu me mens, et que tu te tortures.

-Pepper…

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais depuis le début que tu as des sentiments pour un autre. Oui, j'ai bien dit _un autre_ , ajouta-t-elle lorsque je levai sur elle un regard surpris. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Que je suis aveugle ? J'ai beaucoup d'intuition, Tony. Et tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons. Maintenant, parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Ce fut à mon tour de prendre une grande inspiration.

-D'abord, je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir essayé de te cacher des choses. Tu as raison, tu as le droit de savoir. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Il n'empêche que je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans te blesser.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-C'est simple pourtant. Je vais t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à dire : Pepper, j'ai des sentiments pour Steve Rogers. Et voilà !

Je la fixai sans respirer. Etais-je si peu discret, si lisible que ça ?

Elle nota mon regard et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai noté tout un tas de petites choses, pendant les réunions du SHIELD, quand tu as lu sa mort dans les journaux après la tentative d'assassinat par HYDRA, quand tu as appris qu'il ne l'était pas… Ces signes sont invisibles pour la plupart des gens, mais je te connais depuis longtemps et j'ai appris à lire ce que tu ne dis pas.

Je recommençai à respirer.

-Oh, et que dire de la peluche Captain America que tu caches sous tes oreillers !

Je soupirai et préférai ne pas répondre. J'avais acheté cette peluche, d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut, lorsque j'avais commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Rogers. Tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible –ce qui, apparemment, n'avait pas marché– je dormais avec depuis. C'était aussi en partie pour ça que je me débrouillais pour tourner le dos à Pepper et pour m'installer aussi loin que possible d'elle, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle la découvre. Peine perdue.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-J'ai donné rendez-vous à Steve Rogers ici même, dans une petite dizaine de minutes maintenant. Veux-tu que le l'attende avec toi ou…

-Tu as quoi ?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. J'avais parlé doucement mais avec une dureté que je ne me connaissais pas. Elle pensait sans doute bien faire, mais j'ignorais les sentiments du Captain à mon égard, et je n'allais pas me lancer dans une déclaration à cœur ouvert avec lui. Il était mon ami, et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Même si cela signifiait des années de torture, si près de lui et pourtant à des années-lumière.

-Reste ici, je m'en vais.

Je me levai, et Pepper resta coite.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Steve est mon ami.

Pepper me lança un regard désolé :

-Il pourrait être tellement plus…

-Je n'ai aucune certitude là-dessus. C'est toi qui lui as donné rendez-vous, pas moi, alors attends-le. Je rentre à la Tour Stark.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me levai et sortis du café. Je me glissai dans la voiture lorsque Steve arriva, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc –très, très moulant, le tee-shirt– et d'un jean. Il ne me remarqua pas, mais je sentis mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine.

Une fois qu'il fut entré dans le café, je me redressai, sortis de la voiture et allai m'asseoir à une table, idéalement située derrière deux bacs de plantes vertes, près de la porte, assez loin pour que Steve ne me remarque pas mais trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

-Merde !

Mon oreillette était activée, et celle de Pepper sans doute aussi, puisque je la vis parcourir la salle du regard. Elle me trouva, inclina légèrement la tête dans ma direction et effleura son oreille.

Aussitôt, j'entendis la voix de Steve dans l'oreillette que je ne quittais jamais –et Pepper non plus, à ce que je voyais :

-Je ne connaissais pas ce café, mais il me paraît très sympathique !

Je murmurai un remerciement à Pepper. Cette femme était simplement géniale !

-Oui, c'est le café préféré de M. Stark, lui répondit-elle.

* * *

 _Hiiiii, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _J'arrive peut-être un peu vite à ce moment, mais j'ai imaginé ça dans le train alors que je m'ennuyais._

 _La suite sera très, très, mais alors très fluffy :3 Avec quelques passages de lemon \o/_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Des bisouuuuus~_


	2. Un burger nommé Iron Man

**Bonjouuuuuur~**

 ** _Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre ;)_**

 ** _Merci pour la review, merci d'avoir ajouté cette fic à vos favoris, de la suivre, maintenant j'ai la pression ! /_**

 ** _Je vous laisse avec le texte~_**

* * *

 _Aussitôt, j'entendis la voix de Steve dans l'oreillette que je ne quittais jamais –et Pepper non plus, de toute évidence :_

 _-Je ne connaissais pas ce café, mais il me paraît très sympathique !_

 _Je murmurai un remerciement à Pepper. Cette femme était simplement géniale !_

 _-Oui, c'est le café préféré de M. Stark, lui répondit-elle._

* * *

-Je l'ignorais. Attendez, M. Stark ? Vous… vous n'êtes pas…

-Oh, non, plus maintenant. Cela fait un mois environ.

-Mais pourquoi ?

A l'intonation de sa voix, il tenait beaucoup à connaître les véritables raisons de… Hé, une seconde ! Pepper avait menti ! Nous n'avions jamais rompu –du moins, pas de manière officielle– et pourtant, elle venait de lui dire que nous étions séparés depuis un mois ?

-Nous avions… Eh bien, des… centres d'intérêts et des souhaits pour l'avenir très différents. Nous le savions depuis le départ, mais nous pensions que ces différences allaient s'atténuer.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-C'est plutôt le contraire.

-Je… je suis désolé, Melle Potts.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Pepper.

-Seulement si vous consentez à m'appeler Steve.

-Très bien, Steve.

Il sourit, de ce sourire d'enfant que j'adorais voir sur son visage. Bon sang ! J'allais finir par devenir complètement fou si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. Et en même temps, s'il me rejetait…

Je préférai chasser ces pensées de mon esprit et me concentrer sur la conversation que Steve entretenait avec ma –depuis quelques minutes– ex-petite amie.

-Pardonnez-moi, Pepper, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Vous venez de le faire, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Alors une de plus ou une de moins… Je vous en prie.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et Pepper jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur dans ma direction. Je levai un pouce en l'air en désignant mon oreille de l'autre main pour lui signifier que j'entendais tout. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avec un léger sourire et tourna son regard vers Steve.

Le serveur arriva avec un café pour Steve –il devait l'avoir commandé avant que je n'aie le son. Il en but une gorgée et se lança :

-C'est un peu compliqué…

Il inspira longuement.

-Pepper, pouvez-vous garder un secret ?

-Bien sûr, Steve.

-Parfait, parce que je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais dire ça. Vous êtes –étiez ?– proche de lui, vous le connaissez mieux que n'importe qui, et surtout, je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à juger les gens. Et je ne peux pas en parler à un autre Avenger –pas tout de suite, du moins. Mais il faut que cela reste strictement confidentiel, je n'ai pas envie que Tony…

Mon attention, qui s'était focalisée sur le visage d'ange de Rogers, fut rappelée à l'ordre par la mention de mon prénom. Que Tony quoi ?

-Que Tony quoi ?

Bon sang, Pepper lisait dans mes pensées !

Steve leva le regard vers elle.

-Je ne veux pas que Tony s'éloigne de moi.

Aucune chance Capsicle !

-Je doute qu'il le fasse. M. Stark est fidèle à ses amis, Steve. Il ne s'éloignera pas de vous. Si vous avez besoin de soutien, d'une épaule sur laquelle vous reposer, de faire disparaître un cadavre ou de vingt mille dollars, il sera là. Quoi qu'il se passe.

Wouha, merci Pepper ! Enfin, faire disparaître un cadavre… Ca dépend, j'ai droit à un bisou après ?

Malgré cette tirade, un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du Captain.

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque… Ce que je vais vous dire est plutôt… choquant.

-Oh croyez-moi, Steve, je connais Tony depuis plusieurs années, je crois que plus grand-chose ne peut me choquer !

Il se redressa brusquement et planta ses yeux dans les siens, l'air de dire qu'il relevait le défi.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de Tony Stark.

Explosion de bonheur. Je me forçai à rester immobile et réussis –par miracle– à réfréner un hurlement de joie. Je me contentai de le fixer en serrant très fort mon poing et en mordant ma lèvre. J'avais envie de traverser la salle et de l'embrasser de toutes mes forces, mais je me retins –bordel, j'allais vraiment finir par exploser. J'inspirai un grand coup et tentai de me calmer.

Pepper n'était pas en reste. Elle le regardait avec un sourire grandissant et sa voix était pleine de bonheur lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

-Je ne suis pas choquée, Steve.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise.

-Je dois avouer que je suis étonné que vous ne le soyez pas. A mon époque, c'était très mal vu, et choquant, de voir deux hommes ensemble. _Don't ask, don't tell_ , même à l'époque. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte, et encore plus à l'accepter. Mais c'est cela que je veux, j'en suis certain.

Le visage de Pepper se fit plus grave :

-Lui en avez-vous parlé ?

-Non, et je redoute le moment où je devrai le faire. J'ai essayé de tâter le terrain, de semer des indices, mais…

Ah bon ? Je n'avais rien vu. Et pourtant, j'étais entièrement concentré sur lui dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi !

Pepper rit doucement :

-M. Stark n'est pas du genre subtil, vous savez. Je pense que vous avez des chances de lui faire comprendre en affichant un immense panneau sur la Tour Stark, et encore, je ne suis pas certaine à cent pour cent qu'il comprenne que ce message s'adresse à lui. Il faut que vous lui en parliez de vive voix, c'est le seul moyen qu'il comprenne.

Merci Pepper de m'avoir fait passer pour un attardé aveugle et débile. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle lui fasse parler des indices qu'il disait avoir semés, parce que je n'en avais vu aucun. Bon, il est vrai que j'étais tellement convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que j'avais sans doute ignoré inconsciemment ces indices…

-Le problème, Pepper, c'est que je ne veux pas le perdre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers moi en haussant les sourcils et baissant le menton, un léger sourire en coin, du style « j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… ». Je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel –j'étais vraiment très doué pour ça– et me focalisai sur le visage de Steve.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, M. Stark est fidèle à ses amis.

-Certes, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il colporte des ragots sur moi ou…

Pepper l'interrompit avec colère :

-Hé ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre dire une chose pareille. Tony est quelqu'un d'intègre et de loyal, il ne vous trahira jamais. Ce serait contraire à ses principes que d'aller raconter ce que vous lui aurez dit.

Je reconnaissais bien là ma Pepper. Toujours prompte à prendre ma défense et à chanter mes louanges –même quand je ne le méritais pas. Je notais avec un temps de retard qu'elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le début de la conversation.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je devrais lui en parler ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'emmener à la Tour Stark ?

Nous avions construit une nouvelle Tour Stark pour Stark Industries, histoire de séparer complètement ma vie d'Avenger et mon entreprise.

-Oh, il n'y est pas. Nous avons eu une grosse réunion ce matin, ce qui veut dire qu'il a le reste de la journée de libre. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire venir aux réunions importantes… Il doit être en train de bricoler ses armures en ce moment. Mais il vient souvent ici vers midi manger un bout… Ce café sert de très bons burgers.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre, imitant Steve. Onze heures cinquante, déjà ?

Pepper se levait, et j'en fis autant, avant que le regard de Rogers se focalise sur la porte. J'étais déjà dehors lorsque j'entendis la fin de la conversation :

-Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un déjeuner d'affaires. Je suis touchée que vous m'ayez parlé, Steve. Maintenant, il faut que vous discutiez avec M. Stark.

Ah, tiens, retour au professionnel.

-Je vais l'attendre ici. Je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien.

Elle ne m'a rien dit, c'est toi tout seul qui t'en es chargé !

-Je ne lui dirai rien. En retour, promettez-moi de lui en parler le plus tôt possible.

-Aujourd'hui même, c'est promis.

-Très bien. Bonne journée, Steve.

-Bonne journée, Pepper.

Elle sortit du café et me trouva dans ma voiture, que j'avais déplacée de manière à ce qu'elle soit invisible depuis la salle.

-Merci, Pepper. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, M. Stark.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble que tu n'as plus le droit de me tutoyer.

-Message reçu, monsieur.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais planta son regard sévère dans le mien :

-Oh et, Tony, ne me déçois pas.

-Promis Pepper !

Elle sourit d'un air entendu et rejoignit sa voiture, à côté de laquelle le chauffeur l'attendait patiemment.

J'admirai cette fabuleuse femme d'affaires et conseillère matrimoniale –même si cette étiquette était toute récente. Elle n'avait pas un Iron Man à caser dans les bras d'un Captain America tous les jours ! Encore heureux, soit dit en passant. J'étais le seul Iron Man, et je ne voulais que l'unique Captain America, Steve Rogers, le gendre parfait de l'Amérique.

Je décidai d'attendre un peu après midi pour rentrer dans le café. Les douze minutes qui suivirent me parurent durer une éternité.

Lorsque ma montre indiqua midi passé de sept minutes, je sortis de la voiture. Malgré mes belles paroles, je n'en menais pas large. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mes mains étaient moites et ma respiration était irrégulière.

J'entrai dans le café de mon pas nonchalant habituel :

-Bonjour ! clamai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je fis mine de m'asseoir à une table libre tout en parcourant la pièce du regard, et trouvai Steve. Lâchant la chaise que j'avais reculée, je le rejoignis sur la banquette, à la place que Pepper avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt.

-Bonjour, Captain ! Dites-moi, je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?

-Bonjour Stark. Oh, euh, j'ai découvert ce café aujourd'hui grâce à… une amie.

-Vous avez faim ?

-Oh, non, euh…

-Garçon ! tonnai-je. La carte s'il vous plaît !

Un serveur vint en trottinant nous apporter les deux cartes, celle des boissons et celle des burgers.

-Un Iron Man avec double ration de sauce barbecue, et un Coca. Rogers ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je vais prendre… un… un Classic avec un Coca aussi s'il vous plaît.

-Cuisson du steak, monsieur ?

-Saignant s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur repartit passer la commande en cuisine, et je m'installai confortablement sur la banquette.

-A quel point venez-vous souvent ici pour qu'il y ait un burger nommé Iron Man ?

-Oh, au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine, répondis-je avec un sourire. Ils voulaient l'appeler le Stark mais je trouvais ça un peu trop… Trop.

Il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Stark, est ce que ça vous ennuie si je… si l'on se tutoie ?

-Oh tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Après tout, tu es Captain America, alors que je ne suis qu'un génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope !

Il leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche, mais le serveur arriva à cet instant avec nos burgers et nous nous mîmes à manger en silence.

De temps en temps, je levais les yeux de mon assiette et jetais un coup d'œil à Steve. Je me demandais comment il allait s'y prendre pour me dire ce qu'il avait dit à Pepper. Je ne pouvais rien dire, puisque Pepper m'avait fait passer pour un idiot aveugle, et surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas que j'avais écouté toute la conversation via mon oreillette.

Je finis de manger le premier, et me calai confortablement sur la banquette, allant jusqu'à croiser les jambes sur une chaise. Il prit son temps pour finir, et je l'observais en silence. J'avais une envie folle de caresser sa joue, de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais je me retins.

Il termina son burger, et repoussa son assiette vers le centre de la table. Il avait l'air préoccupé, et j'espérais que je n'étais pas le responsable.

-Tony, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

-Je croyais qu'on se tutoyait ?

-Pardon, fit-il avec un petit rire. Tony, reprit-il avec un ton plus sérieux, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis ton ami, je suis là pour ça. Tu as besoin de quoi ? Un avocat, dix mille dollars, un plein d'essence ?

Ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère sembla fonctionner, puisqu'il me regarda avec un sourire.

-Non, j'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes, sans m'interrompre.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !**_

 _ **Bientôt, bientôt, la suite... Mais je pense que vous avez deviné ce qui va finir par se passer ;) {tu l'as mis dans ton résumé, débile}**_

 _ **Bisouuuuuuus~**_


	3. La pire des groupies

_**Coucouuuuuuu~**_

 _ **Bon, d'abord, j'aimerais pousser un coup de gueule. Pas contre vous hein, mais contre le réalisateur de**_ **Civil War** _ **. Parce que je l'ai vu avant-hier et BORDEL CA DEVRAIT ETRE INTERDIT DE FAIRE CA, MERDE. Voilà. (Sinon, j'ai adoré le film hein !) Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise (d'ailleurs je retourne le voir ce soir, histoire d'enfoncer le clou).**_

 _ **Ensuite, du coup, je ne tiens toujours pas compte ni de**_ **l'Ere d'Ultron** _ **ni de**_ **Civil War** _ **dans cette fiction !**_

 _ **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait plaisir ! :3**_

* * *

 _-Tony, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important._

 _-Je croyais qu'on se tutoyait ?_

 _-Pardon, fit-il avec un petit rire. Tony, reprit-il avec un ton plus sérieux, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important._

 _-Bien sûr ! Je suis ton ami, je suis là pour ça. Tu as besoin de quoi ? Un avocat, dix mille dollars, un plein d'essence ?_

 _Ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère sembla fonctionner, puisqu'il me regarda avec un sourire –oh bon sang, son sourire._

 _-Non, j'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes, sans m'interrompre._

J'aurais préféré qu'il me demande d'aller exploser une base d'HYDRA tout seul, c'aurait été plus facile ! Moi, me taire ? Et pourtant, j'acquiesçai, légèrement tendu, serrant les dents –ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je pouvais le faire. Non, rectification, je devais le faire. Pour lui –pour nous ?

Son regard se perdit au loin. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et poussa un léger soupir. Puis il se lança :

-Lors de la bataille contre les Chitauris, lorsque tu as décidé de faire passer l'ogive nucléaire par le portail et toi avec, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Je venais de te trouver, et déjà tu allais disparaître.

L'émotion dans sa voix était palpable, et je me rendis compte à ce moment précis de la difficulté qu'il devait éprouver à me dévoiler ses sentiments –il venait d'une autre époque où les relations entre hommes étaient proscrites, sinon très mal vues, je ne devais pas l'oublier.

-Et puis j'ai dû prendre l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de ma vie : fermer le portail et sauver des milliers de gens, mais te perdre, ou te laisser le temps de revenir et prendre le risque de voir plus de Chitauris envahir la Terre.

Il reprit son souffle, et je me rappelais comment respirer, durant une seconde.

-Lorsque tu es revenu, sans vie, j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer. Et puis tu t'es réveillé, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que lorsque tu as recommencé à respirer. Nous étions au milieu de ruines, et pourtant j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Tu étais en vie…

Il eut un petit rire :

-Et tu as demandé si quelqu'un t'avait embrassé. Je mourais d'envie de le faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Oublier la bataille, oublier le monde, tout oublier et t'embrasser.

Il soupira, alors que je me retenais de ne pas pleurer de joie.

-Cela fait deux mois maintenant. Deux mois que je respire mieux et que mon cœur bat plus vite quand tu rentres dans la pièce où je suis, deux mois que je tente de garder mon calme lorsque tu es dans les parages, deux mois que j'ai réussi à ne pas rougir quand nos regards se croisaient…

Un léger sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

-Je ne te demande rien. Je suis soulagé de t'en avoir parlé, même si je doute que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi…

Maintenant, j'avais le droit.

Les yeux humides, je tendis la main vers son visage. Je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts, et, alors qu'il se tournait vers moi avec un regard interrogateur, glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attirai fermement à moi pour l'embrasser. Il se figea, mais la surprise fut de courte durée puisqu'il enroula une main autour de mon cou et l'autre autour de mes reins pour me serrer contre lui.

Cela me paraissait tellement normal, tellement bon. Je posai ma deuxième main sur le haut de son bras lorsque je remarquai le silence autour de nous. Il me surprit d'ailleurs, le café étant d'habitude très animé. Je me demandais si je devais regarder lorsque Steve empoigna mes cheveux pour m'attirer encore plus près de lui, et j'oubliai tout.

Lorsque nous relâchâmes notre étreinte, je souris doucement, en réponse au sourire qui se déployait sur ses lèvres. Et puis il se figea, remarquant sans doute le silence. Il regarda autour de nous, et prit une grande inspiration lorsque je lui demandai, le plus naturellement du monde :

-On y va ?

Il acquiesça –je pouvais lire le soulagement sur son visage– et nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement.

Je posai un billet sur la table pour payer nos consommations, enfilai mon manteau, pris la main de Steve comme si je faisais ça depuis toujours –en même temps, j'en avais pas mal rêvé ces derniers temps– et nous sortîmes du café, sous le regard insistant, presque inquisiteur, des autres clients. Certains –beaucoup– avaient leur téléphone dans la main, l'appareil photo dirigé vers nous. Captain America et Iron Man en train de s'embrasser, la nouvelle allait faire la une des journaux du lendemain ! J'eus un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Steve.

-Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je doute être capable de garder ça secret…

Il comprit et rit doucement, en réponse à mon sourire en coin. J'adorais le voir rire, sourire, j'adorais voir la joie sur son visage d'ange. Il était magnifique, tout le temps, en permanence, mais il s'illuminait de l'intérieur lorsqu'il souriait –bon sang, je commençais sérieusement à verser dans le gnian-gnian. Bah, tant pis.

Je glissai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi, et il enroula les bras autour de ma taille avant de poser sa bouche contre la mienne. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour que ma langue se fraye un chemin entre les siennes, et l'embrassai passionnément. Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui, et, après une seconde d'hésitation, enroula sa langue avec la mienne.

Mais c'est qu'il savait y faire, le Capsicle !

Je l'aurais bien déshabillé sur le champ, mais d'une part nous étions au milieu d'un parking et je devinais les gens collés aux fenêtres, et d'autre part je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Il était –de manière totalement paradoxale bien entendu– plus jeune que moi, et d'après les recherches que j'avais faites, n'avait jamais eu de relation autre que celle, très platonique, avec Peggy Carter.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, et je fis rugir le moteur.

-Je te dépose quelque part ?

Ma question, si elle semblait innocente, ne l'était pas. Il savait que j'avais ma journée, Pepper lui avait dit. Je voulais savoir s'il pouvait –voulait !– venir chez moi pour être tranquilles, où s'il avait quelque chose à faire. De tout mon cœur, j'espérais qu'il était libre.

-En fait… J'ai une réunion aux Vétérans à 14h, mais c'est une réunion informelle donc je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir durant une poignée de secondes –j'étais un homme très occupé avec une réputation à tenir– puis lui répondis d'un ton que je souhaitais le plus neutre possible.

-Oui, j'ai des plans pour l'après-midi.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis baisser la tête. Je notais son expression déçue, un peu triste aussi, et je m'en voulus d'avoir dit ça. Je continuai rapidement :

-T'emmener chez moi et te serrer contre moi le plus fort que je peux pendant très, très longtemps.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et me fit le sourire d'ange le plus parfait du monde. Et Natasha qui trouvait qu'il avait une bonne influence sur moi –tu parles, je me transformais en guimauve à son contact.

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark, tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Ce fut ma première pensée en me réveillant. D'autres suivirent, encore moins charitables pour ma personne.

Tu réussis enfin à embrasser Steve Rogers, à le ramener chez toi, sur ton canapé, dans tes bras, et tu trouves le moyen de t'endormir ?! Imbécile ! Le fait que tu n'aies pas beaucoup dormi ces deux derniers mois n'est en aucun cas une excuse ! Andouille ! Il doit penser que tu n'en as rien à faire de lui maintenant, pour être un hôte si stupide ! Espèce d'abruti de première ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot de classe internationale, Stark !

Il faisait nuit.

Les derniers souvenirs que j'avais étaient d'avoir proposé un café à Steve, que nous avions pris dans le canapé, puis je m'étais allongé sur lui et j'avais dû sombrer dans le sommeil pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux –très agréable, comme sensation, d'ailleurs. Je sentais ses mains : l'une sur ma nuque, l'autre sous mon épaule, posée sur son ventre. Je levai légèrement la tête, pour voir qu'il s'était également endormi.

Bon sang, qu'il était beau. Un visage d'ange, rendu paisible par le sommeil. Ses beaux cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le front. Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait de si longs cils –Stark, reprends-toi, on dirait une collégienne en chaleur.

Je n'osais pas bouger mes bras, enroulés autour de lui, de peur de le réveiller. N'ayant aucun moyen de connaître l'heure sans compromettre le sommeil de Steve, je choisis de poser à nouveau ma tête sur son torse parfait –j'étais vraiment la pire des groupies– et fermai les paupières pour glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, il faisait grand jour. Steve jouait avec mes cheveux –c'est probablement ça qui m'avait réveillé, d'ailleurs– et son autre main caressait ma joue.

Je levais les yeux vers lui –bon sang, m'habituerai-je un jour à son sourire ?– et lui souris à mon tour.

-Bonjour, Tony.

-Mmm, bonjour Steve. Bien dormi ?

Il hocha la tête :

-Ma meilleure nuit depuis deux mois ! Et toi ?

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et vins déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Tout pareil. Tu fais un très bon oreiller…

-Et toi une très bonne couverture, répliqua-il avec un sourire.

Je m'assis sur le bord du canapé et m'étirai en baillant.

-JARVIS ? Quel jour on est ?

-Bonjour monsieur, bonjour Capitaine Rogers. Nous somme le mercredi sept mars, il est onze heures et vingt-six minutes. Vous avez dormi une vingtaine d'heures, messieurs.

-Tant que ça ? s'exclama Steve.

-J'en avais bien besoin, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Et toi aussi je pense.

Il acquiesça et se redressa sur un coude. Il m'attrapa derrière la nuque de sa main libre et m'attira à lui pour un baiser.

Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de l'embrasser. Il avait les lèvres douces et fermes, et elles avaient un goût absolument parfait.

Nous fûmes interrompus par JARVIS :

-Monsieur, Melle Potts a appelé trois fois ce matin. Il semble que vous ayez oublié de signer l'un des documents à la réunion d'hier, pour le dossier Z82B33. Elle ne peut envoyer le dossier sans cette signature, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était assez urgent.

Je soupirai et me décollai à regret de Steve –franchement, je doutais qu'elle en ait tant besoin que ça, elle voulait dans doute savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Rappelle-la et dis-lui que je serai à la Tour Stark dans une dizaine de minutes. Je prends l'armure, il faut que l'héliport soit dégagé.

-Bien, monsieur.

Je me tournai vers Steve avec un sourire d'excuse :

-Je serai de retour très vite. Et je ramène des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner !

-Je t'attendrai. Juste, est ce qu'il y a moyen que je prenne une douche ?

-Bien sûr, la salle de bain est à l'étage. Il y a des serviettes dans le placard de… euh… gauche je crois.

-Les serviettes sont dans le placard de droite, monsieur.

-Merci JARVIS. Bon, il faut que je file. A tout de suite !

Je déposai un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres et descendis dans mon atelier pour enfiler une armure. Ma chemise était toute froissée, mon pantalon de costume aussi, mais tant pis, je voulais être de retour au plus vite.

Je passai l'armure et m'envolai vers la Tour Stark.

* * *

-M. Stark, Melle Potts est dans son bureau.

-Merci Janet.

Sur les indications de la réceptionniste de l'étage, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Pepper. Je toquai trois fois et entrai dans la pièce à l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur la ville.

-Bonjour, Tony.

-Bonjour, Pepper. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Et je suppose que toi aussi, à en croire ta tenue… Eh bien… débraillée.

Je souris.

-J'ai dormi, Pepper. Enfin, nous avons dormi. Près de vingt heures d'après JARVIS. Je suis requinqué.

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-Vous ?

-Oui. Steve et moi. Je suis arrivé dans le café, on a commandé, mangé, et puis il m'a tout déballé d'un coup. Ses sentiments pour moi. Et puis il a commencé à parler de la possibilité que je ne ressente pas la même chose…

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

-Alors je l'ai embrassé.

Elle eut ce drôle de sourire, à la fois profondément heureux et infiniment triste, et hocha la tête.

-Merci mille fois, Pepper. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans toi.

-Vous auriez rendu fou le monde entier !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Ouais, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, remarque. Pepper passa derrière son bureau. Elle ouvrit un dossier, d'où elle sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle me tendit, avec un stylo.

-Tiens, j'ai besoin que tu signes ça pour le dossier Z82B33.

Je signai, puis la remerciai encore une fois et pris congé. Cette femme était extraordinaire. Elle était capable non seulement de me laisser partir, mais aussi de tout faire pour que je sois heureux avec un autre. Peu de gens seraient capables d'un tel altruisme.

Je réenfilai l'armure, passai prendre des croissants dans cette petite boulangerie française où j'avais mes habitudes, et rentrai à la maison le plus vite possible. Steve me manquait déjà…

* * *

Je le trouvai dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans ma peluche Captain America, qu'il avait dû trouver sous mes oreillers –le petit curieux. Au son de sa respiration, paisible, je devinai qu'il dormait.

Je m'approchai et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Il avait les cheveux humides, signe qu'il avait utilisé ma douche. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque j'imaginai son corps parfait –décidément, Stark, t'es une vraie groupie !– sous le jet d'eau…

Il ne portait que son pantalon de la veille, d'où dépassait un caleçon –un de mes caleçons ! Je tournai la tête pour voir que mon armoire était ouverte et un tee-shirt mal replié posé sur le dessus de la pile. Il avait dû essayer de l'enfiler mais il était plus massif que moi, le tee-shirt devait être trop petit –en même temps, je n'étais pas shooté au sérum, moi. Je souris.

S'il dormait, c'est qu'il en avait besoin. J'attrapai un plaid dans le placard et le couvris pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Je descendis à la cuisine, mis les croissants dans le micro-ondes pour qu'ils ne ramollissent pas et me servis un grand verre de jus d'orange. Je lui donnais deux heures pour finir sa sieste –c'est le temps qu'il me fallait pour aller faire un jogging et prendre une douche.

-JARVIS ? Si Steve se réveille, dis-lui de faire comme chez lui le temps que je revienne. Je serai de retour dans moins de deux heures.

-Bien, monsieur.

* * *

 _ **Voilààààààà~**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! J'en viens peut-être un peu vite à ce moment mais que voulez-vous, il me suffit d'un wagon de train (vide) et de mon reflet dans une vitre pour que j'imagine une conversation entre Pepper et Tony, puis Steve... Alors voilà :3**_

 ** _Comme dit, c'est très, trèèès fluffy et ça risque de le devenir encore plus ;) {encore pire que ça}_**

 ** _Des bisouuuuuuus~_**

 ** _PS : les accolades de type {blabla} sont des incursions de ma conscience !_**


	4. Mon charmant Capitaine

**Bonjour ! {ou bonsoir, comme d'habitude, blabla}**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et merci de suivre cette fiction !**

 **Comme l'a si bien dit _Sonataaa_ , mes feels stonyiens ont été mis à mal par _Civil War_ , donc cette fiction va devenir un peu -beaucoup- plus fluffy que ce qui était prévu au départ. Pardon. Mais j'aime bien Tony tout mignon et Steve encore plus chou :3**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les deux autres, mais je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs !**

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai, JARVIS m'annonça que Steve était toujours en train de dormir. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait tant besoin de sommeil après soixante-sept ans passés à roupiller sous la glace ? Je pris ma douche dans la salle de bains attenante à mon atelier pour faire le moins de bruit possible, enfilai un caleçon, un tee-shirt et un jogging –j'avais toujours de quoi me rhabiller en bas, pour quand j'étais trop sale pour remonter me doucher–, et montai dans la chambre.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et effleurai son visage du bout des doigts. Il grogna en enfonçant plus la tête dans la peluche à son effigie. Pas découragé pour autant –je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement–, je me penchai vers lui et déposai une multitude de baisers sur son visage, ses cheveux, sa nuque, la naissance de ses épaules. Je le sentis sourire.

Je me redressai alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux :

-Bonjour, Captain.

-Re-bonjour, Tony. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Il s'assit, et je le regardai s'étirer –il avait repoussé le plaid– avec un sourire. Cet homme, en plus d'être bon, loyal, courageux, altruiste, était aussi beau comme un dieu –un dieu grec du style Adonis ou Apollon. Je n'aimais pas le style des Asgardiens du type Thor ou –yerk– Loki. Non, les cheveux longs et les costumes bizarres, très peu pour moi, vraiment.

-Une paire d'heures. J'ai fait un jogging pendant que tu dormais.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

Je fis non de la tête, et répondis avec un sourire :

-Tu étais si mignon, à serrer cette peluche contre toi.

Il regarda la peluche avec un sourire très doux, qui me fit littéralement fondre :

-Elle sent ton odeur…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Bon sang, cet homme était vraiment parfait. Je me jetai sur lui, le plaquai sur le lit et l'embrassai avec passion. Il dégagea ses mains des miennes et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans son étreinte, chaude et rassurante.

* * *

-Ces croissants sont délicieux, Tony !

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'ils étaient délicieux, je n'étais pas allé n'importe où pour les trouver ! J'avais testé un certain nombre de boulangeries de l'Upper East Side avant de tomber sur les meilleurs croissants de New York, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais pris des viennoiseries ailleurs que dans cette boulangerie-là !

Je l'embrassai sur le coin de la bouche pour récupérer une miette de croissant, mais apparemment il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, puisqu'il tourna la tête pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'un mouvement souple, il me fit basculer sur le dos et se jucha au-dessus de moi sur le canapé, avant de glisser son visage dans mon cou et de m'embrasser tout doucement dans le creux de la clavicule. Je sentais son érection naître contre ma cuisse, et la mienne grandir dans mon caleçon.

Bon sang, ce que j'avais envie de lui ! Et à ce que je sentais, mon désir était partagé…

Je glissai une main dans son dos, caressant la peau à nu, tandis que l'autre attrapait une des fesses de Steve. Il eut un sursaut, mais repris rapidement ses mordillements dans mon cou, à mon plus grand bonheur. Il glissa timidement ses doigts sous mon tee-shirt, et je gémis en attirant son visage vers moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Monsieur, désolé de vous interrompre, un appel de Natasha Romanoff.

Je grognai. Comme d'habitude, la Veuve Noire choisissait son moment ! A croire qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait sur mon canapé.

-Haut-parleur JARVIS s'il te plaît.

La voix de Natasha résonna dans la pièce :

-M. Stark ?

-Melle Romanoff, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Mon ton était hautement ironique, et je sentis Steve sourire dans mon cou alors qu'il continuait de semer des baisers sur ma peau.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission. Barton a localisé une base secrète d'HYDRA, et j'ai besoin de tous les Avengers disponibles pour l'attaquer et récupérer un maximum de documents. Ce qui, pour le moment, concerne Clint, Bruce et moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Rogers pour le moment.

Pas étonnant Romanoff, il n'est actuellement pas chez lui, songeai-je en me mordant la lèvre. Je me repris et répondis :

-Très bien, envoyez-moi tout ce que vous avez.

-L'agent Coulson sera chez vous d'une minute à l'autre.

-Phil est vivant ?!

L'exclamation de Steve résonna dans la pièce. Lorsque Natasha reprit la parole, je notais un sourire en coin dans sa voix :

-Oui, il a survécu à ses blessures. Nous voulions qu'il prenne des vacances, mais ce n'est pas son genre. Capitaine Rogers, vous vous joindrez à nous ?

-Bien sûr, agent Romanoff. Pour quand l'attaque est-elle prévue ?

-L'agent Coulson vous fournira cette information. A bientôt, messieurs.

Elle raccrocha.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Steve. Il planta son regard dans le mien, en se mordant la lèvre –lèvre que j'avais très envie de mordre moi aussi, d'ailleurs– et me murmura d'un ton évocateur :

-Si j'ai bien compris, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

J'eus à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire qu'il m'embrassait déjà avec force, me clouant sur le canapé.

-Monsieur ? L'agent Coulson est là. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

A regret, je repoussai Steve pour m'asseoir, et il en fit autant.

-Tu devrais mettre quelque chose, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Il se figea, rougit, et fila dans la salle de bain retrouver sa chemise. Je le trouvais très bien –très, très sexy– torse nu, mais j'avais peur que Phil ne tombe dans les pommes. Après tout, il était aussi une groupie –bien moins désirable que moi, évidemment, mais une groupie quand même– et je ne partageais pas.

-Je t'en prie, JARVIS. Fais-le entrer.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis une heure lorsque j'eus fini de lire tous les documents que nous avait apportés Coulson. L'attaque était prévue deux jours plus tard, à peu près à la même heure, et nous avions une réunion des Avengers planifiée le lendemain pour mettre au point un plan collectif –enfin, un plan de Steve, que nous allions devoir suivre à la lettre, bien sûr, ce que j'avais tendance à ne pas faire. J'étais assez grand pour décider tout seul !

Je me levai du canapé et m'étirai. Steve lisait toujours. Je me penchai vers lui et lui volai un baiser.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

-Ce que tu voudras, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je réfléchis une demi-seconde, puis proposai :

-Chinois ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas !

-JARVIS, tu peux nous commander un repas au chinois du coin pour dans une demi-heure ? La même chose que d'habitude, en double.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Merci. Je vais prendre une douche, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Steve.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rougissait, le nez dans ses papiers. J'eus un sourire de prédateur, mais choisis de ne pas relever, et montai en me mordant la lèvre –j'adorais le voir rougir.

* * *

J'observais Steve pendant qu'il se battait avec ses baguettes, tentant de mettre un maximum de nourriture dans sa bouche –du calme Stark– et un minimum à côté. Mouais, pas très doué le Capsicle !

Pris de pitié après que son nem se soit suicidé dans son assiette pour la cinquième fois sans qu'il n'ait pu mordre dedans, je fouillai dans un tiroir et lui tendis une fourchette :

-Tiens, prends ça, je n'ai pas envie que tu meures de faim, fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me jeta un regard noir –bon, un faux, parce qu'avec des yeux aussi bleus que les siens c'était dur– mais soupira et abdiqua en s'emparant de la fourchette :

-Merci, Tony.

Je souris tendrement en le regardant manger –enfin !– son nem d'une seule bouchée. Il était adorable –et je commençais sérieusement à ne plus supporter la collégienne énamourée que j'étais devenu. Mais bon, tant pis.

Nous finîmes de manger sur le coup des vingt-trois heures trente, et Steve insista pour faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine. Malgré mes –bon, d'accord, faibles– tentatives pour l'en dissuader, il se montra inflexible :

-Tu m'as invité chez toi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

-Oui ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, les mains toujours dans l'évier, et je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

-Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?

Il se figea, et je me maudis en silence, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et je retirai ma malédiction lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

J'allais répliquer que j'avais trois chambres d'amis et qu'il y avait largement la place pour qu'il s'installe sans me déranger, mais je mourais d'envie de dormir dans ses bras, comme la nuit précédente –simplement, dans un vrai lit, avec une couette et pourquoi pas seulement en caleçon. Tiens, ça me faisait penser qu'il portait sans doute toujours le mien…

-Tu ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Et, euh…

-Je peux prendre une chambre d'amis si tu veux, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je fis non de la tête :

-Tu peux dormir avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il sourit, rougit, et baissa le regard en acquiesçant :

-Je n'osais pas te le demander.

Mon cœur rata un deuxième battement –bon sang, j'allais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque si ça continuait– et je me plaçai derrière lui pour l'enlacer et poser mon front sur sa nuque. Il se retourna, me releva le visage et m'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde :

-Allez, allons nous coucher. Je suis fatigué –ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas dormi !

-Pareil pour moi, Capsicle, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai à ma suite vers l'escalier, jusque dans ma chambre, et lui volai un baiser avant de commencer à me déshabiller. Ses joues de colorèrent de vermillon, et je fronçai les sourcils :

-Tu, euh… Ca va ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tu parles, sa voix était bizarre.

-Tu veux un pyjama, Steve ?

-Tu dors en pyjama ?

OK, là, il était à la fois curieux et vaguement moqueur. Je répondis d'un ton faussement vexé :

-Non monsieur, je dors en caleçon.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Trop mignon –Stark, décidément, insupportable. Je soulevai la couette et me glissai dessous, puis il me rejoignit et se colla à moi. Mmm, il était chaud, et il sentait bon. Je lovai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, et m'endormis en quelques minutes, bien loin de l'habituelle bataille que je devais mener depuis deux mois pour tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Le vaisseau est immense. Il se découpe sur le ciel rempli d'étoiles. Des monstres plus gros que des avions ondulent vers moi. Il y en a des centaines._

 _J'ai peur._

 _La lumière de mon casque s'éteint, JARVIS s'endort. Je suis seul. Seul face à l'immensité de l'espace, à ce vaisseau gigantesque qui menace la Terre. Tous ceux que j'aime vont mourir, c'est une certitude._

 _Je ne respire plus, le vide m'aspire._

 _Je voudrais fuir, je voudrais partir, laisser à d'autres la responsabilité de ce combat. Je ne peux pas._

 _Je lâche quelque chose et tombe._

-Tony !

 _Un cri effrayé de parvient. Pourtant, JARVIS s'est éteint. Je tombe toujours, incapable de respirer, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine._

 _Non. Ne battant plus._

 _Le silence est absolu, et je ferme une dernière fois les yeux._

-TONY !

 _J'ouvre les yeux._

Je tremblais, le souffle court, alors que Steve me secouait par les épaules, complètement paniqué, répétant mon nom. J'entendais mon cœur pulser à mes oreilles. Je parcourus la pièce du regard à toute vitesse, affolé, ne sachant pas où j'étais. Il… neigeait ?

-Tony…

Steve me serra contre lui, en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Je retrouvai une respiration plus calme, bien que mon cœur résonne toujours dans ma tête. Il me relâcha, et s'empara de mes poings serrés.

-Tu peux lâcher cet oreiller maintenant.

Je regardai mes mains, pour découvrir le cadavre d'un coussin entre mes doigts. Ce que j'avais pris pour de la neige était en fait la garniture de l'oreiller, que j'avais déchiré pendant mon sommeil. Je le jetai par terre et me lovai dans les bras de Captain America, le seul à pouvoir me protéger.

-Raconte-moi.

Je fis non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Ces cauchemars –ces souvenirs, puisque j'avais vécu ce moment– étaient la raison principale pour laquelle je ne dormais pas depuis deux mois –la raison secondaire étant Steve. Je ne voulais pas en parler.

Mais l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras de l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il releva mon visage vers lui, et répéta, d'une voix douce mais ferme :

-Raconte-moi.

Je ne pouvais résister au regard inquiet de Steve, alors je fermai les yeux et commençai à lui raconter. Le vide, immense. Les étoiles, cachées par le gigantesque vaisseau. Les monstres, énormes. Et moi. Seul. Désespérément seul. JARVIS éteint. La peur. L'angoisse. L'absence d'air. Le silence.

J'étais le seul à avoir traversé le portail. Le seul à avoir vu la mort personnifiée, le seul à avoir affronté la certitude que nous n'étions qu'un point insignifiant perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Et cette certitude me terrifiait.

Steve m'écouta sans mot dire, caressant simplement mes cheveux, doucement, tentant de me réconforter. Je ne pouvais me rendormir –les images effroyables dont j'avais encore une fois rêvé surgissaient dès que je fermais les paupières– alors je restai là, me concentrant sur la respiration de Steve, alors qu'il se rendormait paisiblement.

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était trois heures quarante-sept du matin. Presque quatre heures de sommeil, pas mal Stark. Mais si la nuit était finie pour moi, Steve avait encore besoin de dormir un peu. Et puis, j'étais bien, dans ses bras, alors qu'il glissait dans ceux de Morphée.

* * *

Nous avions terminé. La base d'HYDRA était nettoyée de ses occupants, et nous avions même réussi à en capturer deux vivants. Natasha et Bruce étaient en train d'essayer de pirater leur système informatique pour obtenir d'autres données sur l'organisation, et je regardais Steve du coin de l'œil, appuyé contre un mur. Il parlait avec Hawkeye à propos de je ne sais quoi.

D'un accord tacite, nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était entre nous. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris de n'avoir rien trouvé dans les journaux de la veille ou du matin à propos de nous –j'avais la certitude que les clients présents dans le café avaient pris des photos– mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement garder notre relation secrète, mais mon charmant Capitaine –il fallait que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça– venait d'une autre époque, et je ne voulais pas le brusquer.

Steve rit, Barton lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers Natasha, qui lui montra où elle en était du piratage. Je n'étais pas le plus doué de l'équipe pour ça –j'étais plus compétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de décryptage–, aussi n'avait-elle pas fait appel à moi. Steve remarqua enfin que je le dévorais du regard, et il me sourit.

Il se mordit la lèvre, expira longuement, comme s'il prenait une décision, puis traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

J'entendis à peine le « Wow » de Natasha, tout occupé que j'étais à enrouler ma langue autour de celle de Steve. Le silence se fit assourdissant. Ils nous observaient, je pouvais sentir leurs trois paires d'yeux fixées sur nous. Et je n'en avais cure. Je regrettais de porter l'armure et de ne pas pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme j'aimais le faire. Au lieu de cela, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et le plaquai contre moi.

Nous relâchâmes notre étreinte, et il me regarda de l'air coupable d'un enfant qui ne sait pas s'il a fait une bêtise ou quelque chose de bien. Je souris pour le rassurer. Avoir passé six heures à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir se toucher avait été une torture pour moi, et j'étais ravi qu'il y ait mis fin.

-Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça…

Nous nous tournâmes vers Bruce. Natasha lâcha un éclat de rire :

-Je vous en prie, docteur, c'était évident pour beaucoup d'entre nous qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

Clint acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, il y avait toute cette tension entre vous. J'avoue que nous avons pris les paris sur celui qui allait faire le premier pas. Natasha et moi avons gagné ! Tout le monde pensait que ce serait Tony.

-Eh bien, répondis-je d'un ton soucieux, désolé de te décevoir, mais il te manque certains éléments, notamment la partie où _je_ l'embrasse en premier, il y a deux jours, au Café Plazza.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Je regardai Steve avec un sourire tendre, qu'il me retourna. Natasha nous annonça la suite du programme :

-Nous avons fini ici. Bruce et moi avons récupéré tout ce qu'il y avait dans les bases de données présentes, il est temps de finir de nettoyer la zone. Nous prenons le quinjet. Stark, vous faites exploser le bâtiment dès que nous avons disparu de votre champ de vision, et vous rejoignez New York.

Steve détacha son regard de moi pour le tourner vers la Veuve Noire :

-Nous ne partons pas ensemble ?

-Capitaine Rogers, je vous promets que vous retrouverez M. Stark d'ici trois heures au plus tard.

Il fronça les sourcils de la manière la plus adorable qui soit, et, alors que les autres sortaient du bâtiment, je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser encore.

* * *

 **Voilààààààààà~**

 **Du fluff, encore du fluff, toujours du fluff, et ce n'est rien par rapport à la suite -même si j'essaye de ne pas être trop gnian-gnian. Je suis une bouse lorsqu'il s'agit de scènes d'action, donc je choisis la voie de la facilité et hop, je saute l'assaut :3**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

 **Des bisouuuuuuus~**


	5. Gendre idéal de l'Amérique hein ?

_**Bonjour !  
J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre part rapport aux autres, mais week-end de l'Ascension, vacances, pas internet, voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On continue dans le fluffy même si j'essaye de me limiter un maximum (le traumatisme de Civil War est un peu passé).**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois, merci de suivre cette fiction, ça me fait très plaisiiiiiir ! :D**_

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était sept heures et demie du matin –ben dis donc, je dormais beaucoup en ce moment ! Le lit était chaud et lorsque je risquai un bras hors des draps, je frissonnai –la chambre était glaciale ! Normal, la fenêtre était ouverte. Bizarre ça, je n'ouvrais pour ainsi dire jamais mes fenêtres –JARVIS le faisait lorsque je n'étais pas chez moi. Je me tournai vers le côté où avait dormi Steve, mais ne trouvai que des draps. Inquiet, je me redressai d'un coup.

Avais-je tout rêvé ?

L'angoisse me saisit brutalement. Je me levai et, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit par-dessus mon caleçon, me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant Steve s'affairer autour de la table. Il m'entendit, leva les yeux vers moi, me sourit mais me reprocha ma présence :

-Oh non, je voulais te faire la surprise !

Les yeux humides, je m'approchai de lui, pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassai le plus tendrement du monde. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra doucement contre lui.

Je lovai ma tête dans son cou pour profiter encore de cette étreinte. Il sentait tellement bon ! J'adorais son odeur.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je sentis l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et répondit dans un murmure :

-Quand j'ai trouvé le lit vide ce matin, j'ai cru que j'avais tout rêvé. Je suis soulagé de voir que non.

-Je voulais te préparer le petit-déjeuner. La prochaine fois, je resterai dans le lit jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Je ne répondis pas, mais me serrai encore plus contre lui. Il était la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée depuis des années, je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre –je commençais vraiment à ne plus me supporter, à force de verser dans le niais.

-C'est prêt, si tu veux bien prendre place.

Il me relâcha, et je m'installai à table. Deux verres de jus, un café pour moi et un bol de lait pour Steve, des confitures, du sirop d'érable et du beurre de cacahuète.

-Je n'ai pas osé sortir pour acheter des croissants, alors j'ai fait des pancakes, annonça-t-il en sortant du four une assiette où la pile de pancakes la plus monstrueuse que j'avais jamais vue tenait miraculeusement en équilibre.

-Woah, merci !

Il sourit et posa l'assiette sur la table.

-Je t'en prie, sers-toi pendant que c'est chaud !

J'en prélevai un sur le dessus de la pile et, sans prendre la peine de le faire passer par mon assiette, l'enfournai en entier dans ma bouche. C'était délicieux ! La bouche pleine, je tentai un sourire assorti d'un pouce levé à destination de mon beau Capitaine –très, très sexy avec ce tablier, d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'il soit habillé en dessous… Enfin, ça pouvait toujours s'arranger.

-Ch'est chuper bon !

Il me fit ce sourire en coin que j'adorais et se servit à son tour, en passant par son assiette pour recouvrir son pancake de confiture.

* * *

J'étais sous la douche lorsque Steve entra dans la salle de bains. Je ne m'en aperçus pas tout de suite, occupé que j'étais à me laver les cheveux. Je ne le vis qu'au moment où je tendis la main pour actionner le jet d'eau. Il ne m'avait jamais vu nu, et, bien que très à l'aise avec mon corps, je rougis –comme une jeune écolière.

Il sourit, mais je notai que ses joues se coloraient également de vermillon. Donnant-donnant, mon beau Capitaine –il fallait vraiment que je l'appelle autrement, je ne me supportais plus.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais fini… Je vais t'attendre dans la chambre.

-Et si tu venais plutôt me frotter le dos ?

Il me regarda d'un air surpris, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et je le trouvai infiniment attirant en cet instant. Mon ton était légèrement aguicheur, avec une pointe de timidité justement dosée –j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser ce ton lors des nombreuses soirées que je ne finissais pas seul.

Je me mordis la lèvre et le gratifiai d'un regard entendu.

Il se figea un instant, mordit la sienne et entreprit de se déshabiller, rougissant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il enlevait un vêtement. Il était magnifique, et tellement désirable. Je mordis ma lèvre plus fort.

Il fut bientôt nu, et me rejoignit dans l'immense douche à l'italienne que j'adorais, à cause de ses multiples jets. Je basculai l'eau du petit jet frontal à l'énorme pommeau qui permettait à deux personnes de se doucher ensemble.

Je me retournai et enroulai mes bras autour de son torse pour me coller à lui et l'embrasser tout à mon aise –épaules, pectoraux maaaaagnifiques, creux de la clavicule, gorge, arête de la mâchoire, joue rougie, lèvres si douces. Il me serra contre lui, et nos érections se touchèrent, provoquant des frissons et des gémissements chez lui comme chez moi.

Sans desserrer mon étreinte, j'approfondis le baiser, ma langue jouant avec la sienne. Il gémit et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Haletant moi aussi, je commençai à descendre mes mains le long de son dos, dessinant les muscles parfait, traçant la colonne vertébrale, effleurant le haut de ses fesses.

Il poussa un gémissement anxieux et immobilisa mes bras. Je ne cherchai pas à me soustraire à son étreinte –il avait une sacré poigne !–, mais continuai d'embrasser son cou et l'arête de sa mâchoire comme si de rien n'était.

Lentement, je remontai mes mains vers ses épaules, et il se détendit doucement. Sa voix était hésitante lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

-Tu voulais… tu voulais que je te frotte le dos ?

Je compris le sous-entendu –Pepper aurait été fière de moi– et acquiesçai, avant de me retourner pour couper l'eau et lui passer le gel douche au bois de santal que j'utilisais. Je l'entendis ouvrir le flacon et verser une bonne dose de savon dans sa main, puis il referma la bouteille, la posa et commença à me savonner le dos.

Il avait les mains larges et puissantes, fermes et douces à la fois. Je gémis, relâchant ma tête et fermant les yeux pour profiter du massage.

Steve me massa longtemps, et, en même temps que moi, je le sentais se détendre. Moui, j'attendrais peut-être un peu avant de lui sauter dessus. Je voulais qu'il apprécie sa première fois, pas qu'il en ait peur, alors j'attendrais. Après tout, si l'on enlevait les soixante-sept ans pendant lesquels il avait dormi sous la glace, Steve Rogers avait quinze ans de moins que moi –ironique, étant donné qu'il avait connu mon père bien avant que je naisse.

Il ralluma l'eau pour me rincer, et il me murmura de fermer les yeux pendant qu'il me massait le crâne pour enlever toute trace de shampooing –très, très agréable ça aussi. Il se colla à moi sous le jet d'eau, et posa son front dans le creux de ma nuque :

-Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas… Je voudrais prendre mon temps pour…

Je l'interrompis en me retournant et plantai mon regard dans le sien :

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends, ajoutai-je d'une voix plus douce.

Je passai une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai encore, très tendrement cette fois, puis éteignis l'eau et attrapai sa serviette pour la lui tendre. Je remarquai à cet instant que j'avais oublié de m'en sortir une.

-Tu pourras m'en passer une ? Elles sont dans le…

-Dans le placard de droite, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je m'en occupe.

Il se sécha rapidement et m'envoya une serviette, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il avait récupéré une valise de vêtements chez lui la veille, pour ne plus avoir à piocher dans mes caleçons –dommage, ils lui allaient bien.

-Steve ?

-Oui ? fit-il en se redressant alors que j'entrais dans la chambre.

-Tu peux t'installer ici si tu veux. Je veux dire, déménager ici. Je te ferai de la place dans le dressing, et tu peux prendre le deuxième bureau, celui à gauche de la bibliothèque, pour en faire ton coin à toi.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai ? J'en serais ravi.

Je soupirai, soulagé :

-Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais la Tour Avengers est loin, et même là-bas tu peux t'installer à mon étage d'ailleurs, sauf si tu veux rester discret –ce que je comprends aussi, du moins pour le moment. Mais je suis souvent ici, alors je me disais que ce serait l'idéal, enfin je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, prenant mon visage à deux mains. Allais-je un jour me lasser de l'embrasser ? Aucune chance, pensai-je en l'enlaçant.

-Je me fiche que ce soit rapide, c'est ce que je veux.

Son ton était ferme et posé, et encore une fois la joie m'inonda en pensant que cet homme parfait était mien –je sonnais comme une écolière énamourée, mais tant pis, j'étais heureux, alors merde quoi.

Parfait, mais déstabilisant. Un instant, il voulait prendre son temps, l'instant d'après, il acceptait d'emménager chez moi. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre son raisonnement, j'attirai son visage vers le mien pour un nouveau baiser.

Je ne sais qui de lui ou de moi lança le mouvement, mais nous basculâmes sur le lit, faisant voler les oreillers –et ma peluche Captain America. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il se retrouvait au-dessus de moi, seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Je fis courir mes mains sur son torse, sur son dos, ne me lassant pas de dessiner encore et encore les muscles parfaits du gendre idéal de l'Amérique, tandis que je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes, et entrepris de semer des baisers dans mon cou, le creux de ma clavicule, pendant que je traçai les contours de ses abdos et remontai pour effleurer son dos.

J'étais une vraie groupie !

Cette réflexion me fit rire, et je répondis au regard interrogateur de Steve :

-Je me disais que beaucoup, beaucoup de filles rêvent d'être à ma place. Mais c'est moi ton plus grand fan !

Il rit à son tour, avant de fondre sur moi et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, mordillant mes lèvres de manière très suggestive.

Il se redressa brusquement, l'air vaguement inquiet :

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas une pièce entière consacrée à ta collection de posters, photos, peluches, figurines, porte-clés, dessous de verres et autres goodies Captain America n'est-ce pas ?

Je fis mine d'avoir l'air coupable, mais ne pus tenir très longtemps et éclatai de rire devant son air déconfit :

-Non, le seul goodie que j'ai c'est la peluche avec laquelle tu as dormi.

Il sourit et soupira, soulagé. Il avait l'air un peu honteux lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

-J'ai eu peur de n'être qu'un goodie en plus sur la liste de tes possessions, pendant un instant.

-Hé !

Je l'embrassai.

-Tu es bien plus que ça !

Je l'embrassai encore, et profitai de son manque d'attention pour le faire basculer et passer au-dessus de lui.

-Tu es tellement plus que ça.

Mon ton était grave et sérieux. Je voulais qu'il sache à quel point il comptait pour moi. La peluche était tout ce que j'avais avant qu'il ne soit mien.

Son intonation se voulait légère lorsqu'il me répondit, avant de m'attirer à lui dans un baiser :

-J'espère bien.

* * *

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et frottait mon visage pour tenter de me donner un peu d'énergie. Peine perdue. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, j'étais épuisé. En même temps, je n'avais pas dormi depuis... Bien trop longtemps. Je levai le regard vers le compteur que JARVIS avait pris l'habitude de lancer lorsque je rentrais dans mon atelier, pour me donner la possibilité de visualiser le temps que j'y passais.

Il indiquait quarante-sept heures et douze minutes.

Natasha m'avait envoyé tout ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer dans la base d'HYDRA pour que je passe tous les fichiers au décryptage. C'était mon fort d'habitude –j'avais même réussi à décrypter les données du SHIED sur l'héliporteur– mais cela faisait deux jours que je travaillais là-dessus et je n'avais réussi à rendre en clair qu'une petite centaine de fichiers. Chacun était crypté avec un algorithme différent, qui se modifiait sans cesse, ce qui m'obligeait à traiter les documents un par un. Et même avec l'aide –précieuse– de JARVIS, ça me prenait un temps fou.

Je sentis deux mains puissantes se poser sur mes épaules et commencer à me masser la nuque. Je soupirai de contentement me laissai faire.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Steve vivait chez moi, et je nageais dans le bonheur –bon sang, je devenais vraiment gnian-gnian. Me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, m'endormir dans ses bras tous les soirs –même si nous n'avions encore rien fait– rendait ma vie parfaite –je me donnais presque envie de vomir tant je sonnais niais, mais j'étais heureux alors tant pis.

-Tu t'en sors ?

La voix de Steve était soucieuse. Je n'avais pas bougé de mon atelier depuis deux jours, même pas pour manger –le compteur aurait été remis à zéro–, et il devait s'inquiéter pour moi –malgré son piteux essai pour le cacher.

-Mmm, pas vraiment, avouai-je d'un ton découragé. Ces fichiers sont protégés par des algorithmes différents, qui se réécrivent en permanence.

-Comme celui de la clé qui contenait Insight.

J'acquiesçai :

-Exactement.

Je lâchai un gémissement de plaisir. Cet homme massait comme un dieu ! J'avais une envie folle de me retourner pour l'embrasser, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était tellement agréable…

-Le dîner est prêt, si tu as faim.

Là je me retournai. Que quoi ?

-Le dîner ? Tu as cuisiné ?

-Oui, répondit-il sur la défensive.

Gendre idéal de l'Amérique hein ? Je souris. Y'avait-il une seule chose dans laquelle il n'excellait pas ? Un sourire plus lubrique se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je l'imaginai nu, dans un lit –ou sur toute autre surface plane, qu'elle soit verticale ou horizontale– avec moi, mais je réfrénai cette pensée –le moment viendrait, lorsqu'il le déciderait.

-Allons-y !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua le tee-shirt que je portais : bleu marine, avec un motif de son bouclier sur le torse. Il fronça les sourcils avant de me demander :

-Hé, je croyais que la peluche était ton seul goodie ?

-Ça compte pas, je l'ai acheté hier ! J'ai pensé que tu aimerais, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est le cas, répondit-il en m'embrassant. C'est un peu comme si tu disais au monde entier que tu es à moi. J'aime ça. Et maintenant, à table !

Je le suivis dans les escaliers et jusqu'à la cuisine, où la table était dressée pour deux personnes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait cuisiné, mais ça sentait diablement bon ! Je m'assis, essayant de déterminer la teneur du repas en inspirant les odeurs qui sortaient du four.

-J'ai fait quelques courses, pendant que tu travaillais, annonça-t-il. Il y a un marché très bien à deux rues d'ici, et j'ai trouvé le reste dans une grande surface un peu plus loin.

Je fronçai les sourcils :

-Tu as quitté l'Upper East Side ?

-Pas de beaucoup, et pas longtemps. Je te rappelle que ma moto dort dans ton garage, et elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Tu sais, j'ai connu New York avant toi et cela n'a pas beaucoup changé !

Avant que je n'aie pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il sortit du four un plat de potatoes et une plaque sur laquelle reposaient deux burgers.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça, sourit-il en désignant ces derniers.

Je hochai la tête, ravi, et me levai pour chercher de quoi servir les potatoes –ce qui me prit un peu de temps, je ne cuisinais jamais. Il avait déjà posé un burger dans chacune de nos assiettes, et je répartis les patates entre nous. Le tout sentait divinement bon, et je me rendis compte à cet instant que je mourais de faim.

-Bon appétit, Steve !

J'attaquai de bon cœur, et il sourit en me voyant mordre dans mon burger à pleines dents.

-J'ai mi une double ration de sauce barbecue dans le tien, me signala-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Moui, je pouvais la sentir qui me coulait le long du menton. Je reposai le burger et allais prendre une serviette lorsque Steve se leva, passa une main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui et entreprit de lécher lascivement la sauce que j'avais dans le cou. Je poussai un soupir qui n'avait rien d'innocent, mais il se rassit et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Ou presque. Je pouvais voir une étincelle coquine dans son regard lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi, tentant de prendre un air candide. Mais je ne m'y trompais pas. Il venait de me chauffer. Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, gendre idéal de l'Amérique, celui que tous prenaient pour un saint, un exemple de chasteté, un modèle de perfection, venait littéralement de me chauffer.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais dit quoi, déjà ? Que j'attendrai pour ne pas le brusquer ? J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre sur le sol de la cuisine, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il se mordit la lèvre à son tour avec un sourire lubrique, les yeux sombres.

Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? Très bien, on peut être deux, Capsicle.

Je pris une potatoe dans mon assiette et enroulai lascivement ma langue autour avant de la mettre dans ma bouche. Le rouge monta aux joues de mon Capitaine préféré –j'étais vraiment gnian-gnian, c'était ridicule–, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

* * *

 _ **Voilààààà~**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées ! :3  
Je vous fais des bisous, et puis à la prochaine !**_


	6. Tu es une allumeuse, Steve Rogers

**Bonjour !  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'est _merci de suivre cette fiction !  
_ Je me suis dit que j'allais poster avant le week-end, parce que je n'aurai probablement pas accès à un ordi d'ici mardi soir T-T J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres :3**

* * *

Je ne sais comment nous en étions arrivés dans le lit. Une chose était sûre : la température avait continué de grimper en flèche durant tout le repas. J'étais prêt à le prendre sur le sol de la cuisine, mais il m'avait entraîné vers la chambre –notre chambre. Un jour, je lui ferai l'amour dans la cuisine. Mais pour le moment, l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique méritait un matelas confortable.

Je l'allongeai sous moi et m'assis à califourchon sur lui, sentant son érection sous mes fesses. Mon pantalon devenait vraiment trop petit. Il respirait vite, et je pouvais voir de l'anxiété dans son regard.

Je me penchai vers lui et dessinai un chemin imaginaire de baisers de sa gorge à ses lèvres, en passant par l'arête de sa mâchoire. Il sentait mes deux odeurs préférées : Steve et les hamburgers. Qui pouvait résister à ça ? Pas moi en tous cas.

Je détachai doucement mes lèvres des siennes, alors que mes doigts se glissaient entre nos corps pour dessiner le contour des muscles de son torse si parfait, et murmurai à son oreille :

-Tu es une allumeuse, Steve Rogers.

Il rit brièvement, mais je sentais la tension dans tout son corps. Je me redressai juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-On n'est pas obligés de faire ça maintenant. C'est toi qui vois.

-Mais Tony, tu…

Je l'interrompis :

-J'ai envie de toi depuis notre première dispute sur l'héliporteur du SHIELD. J'ai envie de toi à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, à chaque fois que tu te mords la lèvre, et j'ai encore plus envie de toi maintenant que tu m'as chauffé pendant tout le repas, espèce d'allumeuse.

J'esquissai un sourire tendre :

-Mais je suis prêt à attendre que tu le veuilles vraiment. Je veux que les choses se passent le mieux possible. Je veux que tu en aies envie toi aussi, et pas seulement parce que je t'ai chauffé en mangeant mes potatoes.

Je pris une grande inspiration –bon sang, c'était plus dur que je ne le pensais, j'avais tellement envie de lui !– et achevai :

-Alors si tu veux, on arrête là pour cette fois. Mais je te jure que si tu me refais un coup pareil, prêt ou pas prêt, je te prends sur le sol de la cuisine.

Il se figea, la bouche entrouverte, et mit une dizaine de secondes à se rappeler comment respirer. Puis il baissa les yeux d'un air honteux :

-Je…

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire. Tout ce que j'avais dit était vrai. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, aussi mes mains restèrent sagement posées de chaque côté de son visage, même si je mourais d'envie d'aller explorer du côté de son caleçon –bon sang, il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose si je voulais me calmer.

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon buste et me serra contre lui –sa manière de me remercier. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour déposer des baisers sur ses joues, l'arête de sa mâchoire, son cou, jusque dans le creux de ses omoplates.

Il respirait toujours vite, mais toute trace d'anxiété avait disparu. Je souris dans son cou. Un jour, je lui ferais découvrir la puissance de la jouissance partagée, mais pas maintenant. Je le respectais, plus que j'avais jamais respecté personne.

* * *

-Tony ? Sors de ton atelier, on a un gala ce soir !

Je grommelai. Je savais parfaitement que nous avions une soirée pour lever des fonds au profit de la Fondation de Secours Stark –un autre de mes projets philanthropiques, un moyen efficace d'aider les populations civiles un peu partout sur la planète. J'avais convaincu les autres Avengers de venir à ce gala, parce que je savais que les invités seraient plus enclins à donner à des héros –et puis parce que la Fondation passait après nos batailles pour soigner les civils s'il y en avait.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que j'étais enchanté de passer la soirée à faire du charme à des inconnus, la cause fut-elle louable.

-J'arrive…

Trop tard, Steve avait débarqué dans mon atelier de la Tour Avengers, et m'avait pris par la main pour m'entraîner dans nos appartements et m'habiller.

Il portait un costume bleu nuit et une cravate turquoise, qui allait décidément très bien avec ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler ses fesses magnifiques sous le pantalon –graou.

-On va encore être en retard, c'est pas sérieux Tony.

-Mais je travaillais sur un truc révolutionnaire !

-Tu auras tout le temps de travailler dessus demain.

Nous finîmes par arriver dans notre chambre, et Steve me désigna ma housse de costume, accrochée devant le miroir :

-Allez, enfile ça et on y va !

Bon gré mal gré, je m'habillai d'un costume gris perle, avec une cravate du même bleu que la veste de mon amant –petit clin d'œil discret à notre relation, que nous n'avions pas encore rendue publique, même si les Avengers étaient au courant depuis deux mois. Je voulais montrer au monde entier que je l'aimais, mais il n'était pas prêt, aussi je me contenais. N'empêche que c'était dur. J'étais un homme d'extravagance, après tout.

-On peut y aller, je suis prêt !

Nous descendîmes et je pris le volant de STARK 2 pour nous conduire à la salle de réception au cœur de Manhattan, où les autres nous attendaient. Nous trouvâmes Natasha en premier :

-Hé ben, c'est pas trop tôt vous deux !

-Désolé, répondit Steve avec un air contrit, Tony a encore oublié l'heure.

-Oh, ça va Cap', grognai-je. On y va maintenant ?

Je me dirigeai vers le bar, histoire de prendre un petit whisky sec, avant d'attaquer le tour des invités. J'avais convié tout ce que New York comptait de personnalités influentes et de gens fortunés –chirurgiens, banquiers, chefs d'entreprises, etc.–, sans oublier les journalistes, dont l'un était uniquement chargé de noter et de photographier les donateurs au moment où ils glissaient leur chèque dans le coffret en bois prévu à cet effet.

-Monsieur Stark !

Je me retournai d'un mouvement souple, et reconnus la journaliste de Vanity Fair Magazine que j'avais, euh, rencontrée peu avant de devenir Iron Man.

-Mademoiselle… ?

-Everhart, Christine Everhart. Je suis vexée que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de moi, monsieur Stark.

-En fait, si, j'ai juste un peu de mal avec les noms. C'est à cause de vous que j'ai révélé au monde entier que j'étais Iron Man, très chère, ajoutai-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle sourit, satisfaite :

-Je m'en rappelle. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions sur la Fondation de Secours Stark ?

-Je vous en prie, je suis là pour ça. Allons nous asseoir, voulez-vous ?

Je la précédai vers l'une des alcôves entourant la salle, dans lesquelles étaient disposés canapés et fauteuils pour le confort des invités, et l'invitai à s'asseoir face à moi. Je sentis le regard de Steve sur moi, mais Natasha l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce, et je me focalisai sur la journaliste.

Qui ne se priva pas de me bombarder de questions sur Iron Man, la nouvelle spécialisation de Stark Industries dans l'énergie verte, mon étiquette de philanthrope, la Fondation de Secours Stark…

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, je finis par couper court :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir accaparée tout ce temps, vous devez avoir d'autres personnes à interviewer, je vous libère.

Classe, clair et concis. Mes trois mantras en interview.

Je me levai et décidai de tenter de retrouver Steve, que je ne voyais plus –bon, je savais qu'il voulait que nous restions discrets, mais rien ne m'empêchait de passer du temps avec lui. Officiellement, nous étions amis non ? Malheureusement, l'un des banquiers les plus influents de la ville –Charles Heagerfield, m'indiqua JARVIS– m'attrapa par le bras pour engager la conversation :

-Alors, Stark, comment vont les affaires ?

Mon sourire spécial médias sur le visage, je répondis :

-Hé bien, comme vous le voyez, très bien. J'arrive à gérer Iron Man, Stark Industries et j'ai même le temps de m'occuper de ma Fondation. Et vous, Heagerfield ?

-Très bien, très bien.

Il se pencha vers moi et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je dois vous avouer que je suis très intéressé par votre tour autoalimentée. Le réacteur ARK est vraiment révolutionnaire ! Pensez-vous que cette technologie sera bientôt sur le marché ? Je souhaiterais en équiper ma villa dans les Hamptons le plus rapidement possible.

Voilà qui était intéressant ! Bien sûr, beaucoup de gens étaient intéressés par mon réacteur nouvelle génération, mais cet homme pourrait mettre le prix qu'il faudrait pour en équiper sa maison, en exclusivité –ou du moins, en priorité. Note pour plus tard : organiser un gala pour lever des fonds à l'intention de la commercialisation du réacteur ARK.

-La Tour Stark n'est encore qu'un prototype, il faudra attendre la fin de l'année pour que le réacteur s'épuise, et nous pourrons alors –après quelques mois de tests en tous genres et d'améliorations, évidemment– penser à la commercialisation.

-Combien de temps ?

-Entre un et trois ans je dirais. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, voyons. Avez-vous goûté le champagne ?

-Bien sûr ! Juste avant de faire un don à votre Fondation.

Je souris et ouvris la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix de JARVIS se fit entendre dans mon oreillette :

-Monsieur, il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème sur le toit.

Je me figeai, mais repris rapidement contenance en voyant le regard du banquier posé sur moi, interrogatif :

-Je vous remercie de votre geste, Heagerfield. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle !

Je m'éclipsai vers une alcôve vide, attrapant Clint –qui discutait avec un groupe de femmes toutes très élégantes en train de se pâmer devant lui– au passage, et l'informai de la situation en deux mots :

-JARVIS a détecté quelque chose de suspect sur le toit. Deux hommes portant un coffre, et six autres déployés autour. Il pense à un explosif.

-Mes flèches ?

-Elles sont dans l'armoire de la salle A, deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir des toilettes. J'envoie Natasha te rejoindre dès que je la trouve.

Il fila, et je demandai à JARVIS de m'indiquer la position de la Russe. Elle se trouvait à gauche du bar, et râla lorsque je l'entraînai à l'écart du petit groupe qui se pressait autour d'elle :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend, Stark ?

-Il y a un problème sur le toit, Clint y est déjà, je lui ai dit que tu le rejoignais.

-Un problème ?

Je lui répétai les informations que j'avais données à Clint, et elle me répondit en fronçant les sourcils :

-J'y vais tout de suite.

Steve me rejoignit alors que Natasha se glissait dans la foule vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers extérieurs :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Probablement plus rien, Natasha et Clint sont sur le coup.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-JARVIS a localisé des hommes sur le toit, les deux tireurs sont montés, je pense qu'il n'y a plus besoin de s'inquiéter.

-En effet, monsieur. L'agent Barton et Melle Romanoff ont neutralisé les assaillants. C'était bien un coffre d'explosifs, programmé pour exploser dans douze minutes, onze maintenant. Melle Romanoff est en train d'essayer de le déprogrammer.

Je rassurai Steve :

-C'est bon, Natasha s'en occupe. JARVIS ?

-Monsieur ?

-Envoie le Quinjet pour récupérer le colis.

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

Le vrombissement caractéristique de notre moyen de transport favori ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, mais les invités n'y prêtèrent pas attention. J'entendis la voix de Natasha, qui devait être à l'intérieur :

-Explosif désamorcé, Stark. Je l'emmène dans le bunker et je reviens. Clint vous rejoint dans cinq minutes.

Comme d'habitude, nous avions géré. Le colis serait isolé au bunker –un abri antinucléaire construit par mon père, quelque part dans la montagne. Natasha y arriverait en une trentaine de minutes avec le Quinjet, et nous rejoindrait rapidement pour la fin de soirée.

-Alors les gars, on ne lève pas des fonds ?

Clint rajustait sa cravate en venant vers nous, tout sourire :

-C'était presque trop simple.

Je haussai les épaules :

-Mieux vaut ça que trop compliqué. JARVIS n'a identifié aucune autre menace.

-Parfait ! Je retourne à mon devoir. Rogers, vous venez ?

L'interpellé leva un regard vers moi, soupira, et suivit Clint vers un groupe de femmes en robes longues –les épouses influentes des hommes présents. Un excellent moyen de ramener de l'argent ! Aurai-je été une femme, j'aurais été jaloux –jalouse– et l'aurais surveillé de très près pendant qu'il parlait à ces dames, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur les penchants de mon amant –ces pauvres cruches n'avaient aucune chance–, aussi le laissai-je partir en toute confiance, avant de me diriger à mon tour vers un petit groupe –deux des plus importants chirurgiens de la ville, un sénateur et leurs épouses– pour abattre ma part du boulot.

-Messieurs dames ! Comment se passe la soirée ?

-Oh, Stark, bonsoir ! Ce champagne est vraiment excellent, il me faut le nom de votre fournisseur à tout prix.

Je souris, et répondit d'un ton affable :

-Il s'agit d'un domaine indépendant en France, mais je vous en donnerai les coordonnées, bien évidemment.

L'une des femmes présentes –il s'agissait de Madeleine Von Hausen d'après JARVIS, la femme du sénateur donc– s'accrocha à mon bras et me demanda avec un sourire, toute excitée :

-Pouvez-vous nous raconter vos aventures d'Iron Man, monsieur Stark ?

Avec un grand sourire légèrement charmeur, je m'exécutai. Tout était bon pour lever des fonds, n'est ce pas ? Et j'étais très doué pour glisser de subtiles allusions à la Fondation de Secours Stark dans mon discours héroïque.

* * *

La soirée s'était déroulée sans autre accroc –à ce propos, j'allais obliger tous les Avengers à porter les oreillettes en toutes circonstances à présent, histoire de ne pas avoir à leur courir après en cas d'incident–, et nous avions fini par rentrer à la Tour Avengers sur le coup des quatre heures du matin, saturés de champagne. Nous étions tous affalés sur les canapés du salon de l'étage commun, épuisés mais voulant profiter un peu de notre petit groupe après la soirée que nous avions passée dispersés, lorsque JARVIS nous avertit que Fury exigeait un compte-rendu de l'incident du toit, et ce, rapidement.

Natasha soupira :

-C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé, mais je pensais qu'il attendrait demain pour nous demander un rapport.

-Je le comprends, répondit Bruce. Il y avait le gratin de New York à cette soirée, et à mon avis les assaillants visaient plus toutes ces personnalités que nous. Imaginez la ville privée de ses membres les plus influents !

-Mmm, Bruce n'a pas tort, acquiesçai-je, songeur. Il faudra penser à doubler la sécurité la prochaine fois. Ils viendront sans doute mieux préparés.

-M'en fiche, de la prochaine fois, grommela Natasha. Je veux aller dormir. Le compte-rendu attendra.

Clint acquiesça et Bruce bâilla un coup.

-D'ailleurs, tout le monde ? appelai-je pour avoir l'attention pleine et entière de mes coéquipiers.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul mouvement, et je repris :

-Ce n'est pas que je sois parano ou quoi, mais la prochaine fois, je voudrais éviter d'avoir à courir derrière vous s'il se passe quelque chose.

-J'y ai pensé aussi, me coupa Clint. On devrait porter nos oreillettes, ce sera plus simple si nous avons besoin d'intervenir rapidement. JARVIS pourra nous contacter plus facilement, sans avoir besoin de passer par Tony.

-Hé, c'était mon idée ! protestai-je avec véhémence.

-Du calme Tony, c'est une excellente idée, fit Steve en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Que ce soit Clint ou toi qui l'ait énoncée ne change rien. Je suis d'accord avec cette proposition.

Les autres acquiescèrent, puis Natasha bâilla, contaminant tout le groupe. Elle se leva, imitée par Clint et Bruce, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, me laissant seul avec Steve.

Qui n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille, apparemment.

-Dis donc, cette journaliste de Vanity Fair Magazine…

Aïe.

-Oui ? répondis-je sur le ton le plus innocent du monde –qui ne trompait personne, et encore moins Steve.

-Elle avait l'air de bien te connaître.

-Hum, oui, on a, euh… On s'est rencontrés avant que je n'aille me faire capturer par une bande de fous furieux au Moyen-Orient.

-Rencontrés ?

Le ton de Steve était ironique, et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, c'est ça, rencontrés, répétai-je. Elle m'a interviewé plusieurs fois depuis. J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'elle me suit où que j'aille.

Il chassa une poussière imaginaire de son pantalon et répondit d'un ton nonchalant, un léger sourire railleur au coin des lèvres :

-En même temps, si la nuit que vous avez passée ensemble était aussi torride qu'elle se plaisait à le raconter à tout le monde, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Et merde.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre, et attirai son visage à moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il enroula sa langue autour de la mienne et me plaqua contre lui. Hé, une minute, en fait si, j'avais quelque chose à dire. Un sourire lubrique étira mes lèvres, et je murmurai à son oreille :

-Je parie que je peux faire encore mieux avec toi…

Il rougit furieusement, et planta son regard dans le mien :

-Tu as trop bu. On va se coucher.

Un petit rire m'échappa, mais je le suivis, docile, vers notre chambre. J'étais peut-être un peu pompette, mais j'avais compris à sa voix que nous n'allions faire que dormir –malheureusement. Tant pis, une prochaine fois ! Je ne m'avouais pas vaincu aussi facilement. Cap' allait finir par passer à la casserole, un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

 **Voilàààààà~  
Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'avais envie de ralentir le rythme de vie de ces chers héros !**

 **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :3**

 **Des bisous !**


	7. Joyeux anniversaire, Tony

**Hello people !**

 **Après ce long week-end de FIESTA, je vous propose de commencer la semaine (même si on est mardi) avec un petit (long) chapitre des aventures de nos héros préférés :3**

 **Merci pour vos reviews (je reçois les mails mais je n'arrive pas à les voir sur le site T-T), elles m'encouragent beaucoup !**

* * *

Cela faisait presque trois mois que Steve et moi sortions officiellement ensemble –i.e. que les autres Avengers étaient au courant de notre relation. La scène de la cuisine était loin, et il n'avait jamais retenté de me chauffer comme ce soir-là. Je regrettais un peu, certes, mais j'avais été clair sur les conséquences d'un tel acte de sa part, et il ne semblait pas tenir à ce que je le prenne sur le sol de la cuisine, fût-il en pierre naturelle de la meilleure qualité.

Je garai STARK 4 –petite berline blanche aux courbes épurées– à son emplacement dans le garage, et montai dans l'ascenseur.

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

-Bonsoir JARVIS. Steve est là ?

-Oui, il vous attend dans le salon, monsieur. A ce sujet, il souhaiterait que vous preniez les escaliers.

Surpris, je haussai les épaules et descendis de l'ascenseur pour emprunter l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Je détestais les escaliers, Steve avait intérêt d'avoir une excellente raison de me faire quitter mon ascenseur. Rien dans le hall. Je continuai à monter. Rien dans mon atelier. Bon.

A cet étage, l'escalier changeait de localisation, et passait de l'est du bâtiment à l'ouest. Je traversai mon labo et ce que je découvris alors me fit fondre. Steve avait décoré les marches de pétales de roses rouges, et une lumière tamisée y régnait. Je m'immobilisai un instant, gravant la scène dans mon esprit, avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Le salon était encore mieux. D'énormes bouquets de roses d'un rouge profond étaient disposés sur tous les meubles, des bougies éclairaient la scène d'une douce lumière presque irréelle et, au centre de la pièce, à l'endroit où se trouvait d'habitude le canapé –hé, mon canapé avait disparu !–, un lit immense croulait sous les oreillers.

Steve, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et une rose entre les dents, m'adressa son sourire Colgate lorsque je posai les yeux sur lui. Bon sang, que cet homme était beau –beau à se damner. Je lui souris tendrement et vins le rejoindre sur le lit.

-Ça te plaît ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la rose qui, l'instant d'avant, se trouvait entre ses lèvres parfaites.

-Beaucoup.

Tout était magnifique. La pièce, les lumières, le corps presque totalement nu de Steve, les roses… J'étais ému au point d'en perdre mes mots.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Tony, me dit-il avec un sourire d'une tendresse infinie.

Je sursautai. Déjà le vingt-neuf ? Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Et puis, songeai-je en fronçant les sourcils, JARVIS ne me l'avait pas souhaité, c'était bien la première fois !

-Tu veux ouvrir ton cadeau ?

Je levai les yeux vers l'homme parfait qui était à moitié allongé en face de moi, souriant comme un gosse.

-Tu m'as fait un cadeau ?

-Bien sûr !

Je souris encore plus. J'avais rarement des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire –le dernier, de la part de mes parents, datait de mes dix-huit ans–, et à part durant les fêtes que j'organisais, personne ne me le souhaitait vraiment.

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, un sourire charmeur sur son visage, se mordant la lèvre, et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que je remarque les deux énormes rubans : l'un dans son cou, l'autre accroché à son caleçon.

Je me figeai et fronçai les sourcils, à la fois ravi et inquiet.

-Hé !

Il se redressa, inquiet, et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Ça va ?

Je hochai la tête, sans un mot –pour une fois !–, et il se mordit la lèvre, maintenant vraiment anxieux.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non, c'est juste que… Tu en es sûr ? demandai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il poussa un soupir rassuré et son visage se détendit :

-Oui, répondit-il. J'attendais le bon moment, et quoi de mieux que ton anniversaire ?

-Merci, fit-je, réellement touché, avant de l'embrasser.

J'enlevai ma veste et commençai à desserrer mon nœud de cravate sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes lorsque Steve me prit les mains :

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Il me bascula sur le lit, s'installa à califourchon sur moi, et, tout en embrassant mon cou, mes joues, l'arête de ma mâchoire, il entreprit de défaire ma cravate, qu'il jeta par terre –Capsicle aussi empressé, qui l'eût cru ? Son bassin faisait pression sur le mien, dans de lents et langoureux va-et-vient, et je sentais mon érection grandir dans mon caleçon –bon sang, dur à croire qu'il n'avait aucune expérience. Il sourit dans mon cou et commença à défaire, un par un, les boutons de ma chemise, tout en semant des baisers sur mon torse. Le ruban autour de son cou me chatouillait, mais la sensation de ses lèvres se promenant sur ma peau était tellement merveilleuse que je ne dis rien et le laissai continuer, lâchant des gémissements à chaque fois qu'il touchait mon torse de ses lèvres.

Il finit par m'enlever complètement ma chemise, et s'attaqua à mon pantalon, qu'il fit glisser le long de mes jambes, caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, son regard fiévreux plongé dans le mien. Mmm, les choses avaient beaucoup évolué depuis la scène de la cuisine ! Et j'a-do-rais ça.

Une fois que je me retrouvai en caleçon, il bascula et m'assit sur lui, avant de me regarder d'un air coquin :

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié d'ouvrir ton cadeau par hasard ?

Je souris, me redressai, et entrepris de défaire le nœud autour de sa gorge, tout en imprimant un suçon dans le creux de son cou. Sans que mes lèvres ne bougent, j'envoyai le ruban rejoindre ma cravate et laissai mes mains descendre jusqu'à la frontière entre sa peau si douce et le caleçon qu'il portait. Je caressai la zone entourant son sexe lascivement, puis tirai sur le deuxième ruban d'un coup sec pour l'envoyer avec le premier.

Le souffle de Steve était court, mais il m'avait donné la permission de l'envoyer au septième ciel, aussi, après un baiser langoureux, je l'allongeai sur les oreillers. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux alors que mes doigts s'aventuraient sous son caleçon. Il rougit, autant de timidité que d'excitation, et sa respiration s'accéléra encore.

Je me mordis la lèvre, excité par le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui –on ne me qualifiait pas de playboy pour rien.

J'empoignai son érection et il se cambra d'un coup, basculant la tête en arrière, dans un grognement lubrique. Semant des baisers sur son torse parfait –arrête de faire la groupie, Stark, c'est vraiment pas le moment–, je descendis vers le bas de son ventre, toujours en imprimant de sensuelles pressions sur son membre, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Je lui enlevai son caleçon d'un coup sec, et il leva la tête vers moi, pour la rebasculer presque immédiatement en arrière dans un gémissement qui me fit frémir lorsque je donnai un coup de langue sur son gland.

Il était délicieux, et délicieusement à ma merci –j'adorais avoir les gens à ma merci. Lentement, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses d'une main, son érection de l'autre, je suçotai lascivement l'extrémité de son membre, jouant avec ma langue autour de son désir dressé.

Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que j'accélérai mes coups de langue. Soudain, je le pris en entier dans ma bouche, lui arrachant un grognement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus luxurieux. Je commençai les va-et-vient, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Lorsqu'il fut à deux doigts de jouir, je me retirai avec un dernier coup de langue. Il poussa un feulement réprobateur, et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

-Je te garde pour la suite, Cap'.

Soudainement soucieux, je me redressai et fouillai la pièce du regard.

-J'ai mis… du lubrifiant… juste… là, m'interpella Steve en sortant un flacon de sous les oreillers.

Je m'emparai de la bouteille, lui adressai un sourire de prédateur puis le remerciai de la voix la plus lubrique possible :

-C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin...

Il poussa un gémissement et se cambra. Une fine pellicule de sueur faisait briller sa peau sous la lumière tamisée des chandelles. Il était magnifique et infiniment désirable en cet instant.

Je retirai rapidement mon caleçon et versai un peu de lubrifiant sur mon doigt.

-Si jamais ça te fait mal, tu me le dis et j'arrête tout. OK ?

Trop essoufflé pour parler, il hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

Je l'embrassai, et commençai à masser l'entrée de son intimité du bout de mes doigts. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque j'introduisis un doigt en lui, et je me figeai, inquiet, mais il me rassura d'un hochement de tête, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, un râle s'échappant de sa gorge. Je commençai alors à bouger mon doigt, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Rajoutant du lubrifiant, j'insérai un deuxième doigt en lui, et il grogna. Je m'immobilisai pour lui donner le temps de m'accepter, mais il donna un coup de hanches lascif pour m'inciter à continuer –Dieu qu'il était bandant comme ça. Je m'exécutai, et débutai des mouvements lents de mes deux doigts.

-Tony, je… Aaannnnh…

Mmm, j'avais apparemment touché un point sensible. J'introduisis un troisième doigt dans son intimité et recommençai à titiller la tache de plaisir au fond de lui alors qu'il se cambrait :

-Je… te… aannhh… veux… s'il te plaît, Tony…

Il avait parlé d'un ton on ne peut plus allumeur, à la fois timide et diablement lubrique, et ce fut à mon tour de pousser un grognement.

Retirant mes doigts, j'enduisis mon membre de lubrifiant, relevai son bassin, le calai en hauteur avec deux des multiples oreillers présents sur le lit, et me présentai à l'entrée de son intimité.

Je redoutais par-dessus tout de lui faire mal, aussi commençai-je à m'enfoncer très lentement, le regard rivé sur son visage, guettant le moindre signe de douleur. S'aidant de ses mains pour pousser la tête de lit, il donna alors un violent coup de reins, s'enfonçant d'un coup sur moi, mais ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Je me figeai.

Non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre.

Je commençai à me retirer lorsqu'il leva vers moi un regard brûlant :

-Ne… t'avise… pas… de faire ça, fit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

La menace était à peine voilée. Je ne bougeai plus, lui laissant le temps de m'accepter en lui. Lorsque la douleur disparut de ses traits, et que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avec amour, confiance et désir, je recommençai à bouger, lentement. Il tenta d'accélérer le mouvement, mais je bloquai ses jambes pour lui imposer mon rythme languissant.

Il grognait de plus en plus fort, et je gémissais à l'unisson avec lui.

J'accélérai de plus en plus le mouvement, cognant au fond de lui avec de plus en plus de force, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Je pris son érection dans ma main et lui imposai des va-et-vient en rythme avec mes coups de hanches. Steve ne tarda pas à jouir en criant mon nom, et je le rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle.

Je m'affalai sur lui, vidé.

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, jouant avec d'une main tandis qu'il caressait ma joue de l'autre :

-Wow. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps…

J'eus un petit rire et me redressai pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis m'écroulai à côté de lui, le souffle toujours court :

-Si j'avais su, je t'aurais pris sur le sol de la cuisine, il y a deux mois de ça, répondis-je d'une voix lubrique.

-Ça peut toujours s'arranger, tu sais, me répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je me redressai sur un coude pour le regarder, cet homme parfait qui était mien, et lui adressai un sourire :

-Je ne suis pas shooté au sérum, moi, contrairement à certains. J'ai besoin de récupérer un peu tu sais.

-Mmm, eh bien on verra ça demain, fit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

Je lovai ma tête dans son cou et appréciai sa chaleur, le rythme des battements de son cœur, et la moiteur délicieuse de sa peau si douce.

-Oh, au fait, j'ai un vrai cadeau pour toi.

-Tu es le meilleur cadeau que je puisse avoir, répondis-je sans quitter son cou. Je n'ai besoin de rien, sauf de toi.

-J'ai quand même trouvé un petit quelque chose, annonça-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Histoire que tu puisses raconter aux autres ce que tu as eu pour ton anniversaire !

Je ris, et me décollai de lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Cet homme plein de qualités était mien, et je l'aimais un peu plus à chaque seconde –j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une groupie énamourée, mais je m'en fichais.

-Je peux aller le chercher ?

J'acquiesçai et le libérai de mon étreinte. Il se leva, marcha vers l'un des meubles pendant que je dévorais ses fesses magnifiques du regard, et revint avec un air ravi :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Tony, dit-il en me tendant un paquet.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, et j'entrepris de déchirer l'emballage. J'y trouvai un cadre en bois sombre, autour d'une photo de nous. Et pas n'importe quelle photo. Une photo de notre premier baiser, au Café Plazza.

-Natasha a réussi à récupérer toutes les photos prises par les clients ce jour-là, et j'ai choisi celle que je préférais. Ça te plaît ?

Je tournai vers lui un regard ému –c'était sans conteste le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de ma vie–, et lui adressai un sourire heureux :

-C'est magnifique, Steve. Merci.

Je me levai pour poser le cadre en évidence sur le meuble qui se trouvait face au lit –et donc au canapé lorsqu'il serait de retour– et me retournai vers Steve avec un regard coquin :

-Et maintenant, fis-je en me jetant sur lui, deuxième round !

-Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est vrai, fis-je en basculant sur le côté et en l'entraînant avec moi pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus. C'est pour ça que je vais te laisser faire…

Je me mordis la lèvre lascivement et lui jetai un regard de prédateur en prononçant cette dernière phrase, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter le rouge aux joues de mon amant –il était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il rougissait, j'adorais le faire rougir. Il se mordit la lèvre de la manière la plus érotique qui soit, avant de fondre sur moi et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sa main descendit lentement le long de mon ventre, dessinant mes muscles, chatouillant légèrement ma peau sensible, avant de venir caresser du bout des doigts mon sexe, qui n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se durcir à nouveau, reflet du désir que j'avais pour mon beau Capitaine –je commençais vraiment à ne plus me supporter quand je disais ça.

Il sourit sur mes lèvres, et entreprit un langoureux va-et-vient sur mon membre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je rejette la tête en arrière avec un grognement sourd. Sa bouche se détacha de la mienne –à mon plus grand regret– et, comme je l'avais fait précédemment, entreprit de déposer sur mon torse une myriade de baisers légers comme des papillons –OK, je ne regrettais plus.

Steve approchait dangereusement de mon bas ventre, et sa descente ralentissait progressivement, tandis que mon désir s'intensifiait proportionnellement. Je grognai de frustration lorsqu'il interrompit sa descente pour jouer dans mon nombril, ses mains caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses –bon sang, je savais que j'étais un bon prof en matière de sexe, mais lui était un élève prodigieux ! Je gémis plus fort lorsqu'il flatta mon gland d'un coup de langue, avant de me prendre soudainement en bouche –en entier. J'émis un râle changé de plaisir alors qu'il reprenait les va-et-vient auparavant imposés par ses doigts avec ses lèvres, me relâchant quelquefois pour déposer des baisers sur mon membre durci par le désir.

Fatigué, moi ? Jamais ! Et certainement pas quand un homme beau comme un dieu s'apprêtait à me faire l'a… Aaannnhhhh !

Il venait de glisser un doigt en moi, et la sensation était délicieuse. J'avais beau dire, j'étais toujours vierge de ce côté-là –j'avais toujours été à la place du dominant lors des quelques expériences que j'avais eu avec des hommes–, et appréhendais vaguement ce moment, mais il avait la même prudence et la même délicatesse lascive que moi précédemment.

Il attendit que me soit habitué à sa présence pour introduire un second doigt en moi, toujours avec autant de douceur. Mon désir montait en flèche alors qu'il effleurait ma prostate de lents mouvements, et s'il n'arrêtait pas de me sucer ou de jouer dans mon –aaaannnhh, il venait d'ajouter un troisième doigt– intimité, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir.

Il le ressentit certainement, puisqu'il relâcha mon membre avant de venir lécher lascivement ma gorge –comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait pour la sauce barbecue. Je souris en gémissant, et il devait y penser aussi puisqu'il me murmura d'un ton des plus lubriques :

-Ça te rappelle des choses ?

Je poussai un gémissement, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, pris au piège de ses doigts et de sa langue. Il finit par sortir ses doigts, releva mes jambes sur ses épaules, enduit son sexe de lubrifiant comme il m'avait vu le faire, et se présenta à l'entrée de mon intimité.

Il me pénétra lentement, faisant attention à me faire le moins mal possible. De mon côté, je poussai un râle de douleur, tout en tenant fermement ses fesses parfaites pour l'obliger à me pénétrer plus avant.

La sensation était magnifique.

Il me laissa le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, en caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisant gémir.

Doucement, il commença à bouger, et je grognai de plaisir, donnant plus d'amplitude à ses mouvements en bougeant mon bassin. Il accéléra, cognant au fond, et j'étouffais un cri à chaque fois qu'il touchait ma prostate.

Il ne laissa pas mon membre en reste, puisqu'il l'empoigna d'une main et lui imposa de délicieux va-et-vient, à la même vitesse que ses coups de reins, faisant monter le plaisir jusqu'à son paroxysme.

Je ne tardai pas à jouir en hurlant son nom, et il me rejoignit dans l'extase presque instantanément, dans le râle le plus délicieusement sexy que j'avais jamais entendu, avant de s'écrouler sur moi, haletant.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela, reprenant notre souffle, sans parler, savourant simplement la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Je pris la parole le premier :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère.

Il se redressa et, s'affalant à côté de moi, me répondit :

-C'est vrai que c'est dur de choisir. On devrait recommencer, pour voir.

J'entendais un sourire dans sa voix, mais pour le coup, j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer. Ces deux rounds m'avaient épuisé. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, et il comprit sans que je n'aie besoin de dire un mot.

-Si tu arrives à lever tes fesses, on pourra s'installer sous la couette.

Je m'exécutai pendant qu'il dégageait la couverture de sous nos corps luisant de sueur. Il me couvrit, déposa un baiser sur mon front dans un geste très tendre, et entreprit d'éteindre toutes les bougies de la pièce, ce qui lui prit tout de même un certain temps, pendant lequel je dévorais du regard son corps parfait.

Il finit par se glisser dans les draps et, m'enlaçant, me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je répondis par un baiser, ivre de bonheur. Je me calai confortablement contre lui, lovant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Mmm, il sentait encore meilleur après le sexe, et je m'endormis en respirant son odeur, au chaud dans ses bras puissants, bercé par sa respiration profonde.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà~**

 **Caliste, j'espère que tu es contente, Stevie est enfin passé à la casserole ;)**

 **Soyez indulgents, c'est le premier lemon que j'écris ! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :)**

 **Des bisous !**


	8. Ma peluche Captain America

**Helloooooo~**

 **Un petit chapitre avant le week-end ! Le prochain devrait arriver lundi ou mardi, il sera un peu plus long, parce que le suivant sera plus court (pardon T-T) et celui d'après très long (je suis incapable d'équilibrer mes chapitres, *shame !*)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillai au milieu de mon salon.

Ça n'était pas la première fois –j'avais l'habitude d'y reprendre conscience, jusqu'ici avec une gueule de bois phénoménale, le lendemain de chacun de mes anniversaires, conséquence évidente des soirées monstrueuses que j'organisais pour célébrer ma venue au monde, simple prétexte afin de faire couler l'alcool à flot pour la petite centaine de privilégiés que j'invitais.

Ce qui changeait, c'était le lit dans lequel j'étais allongé, les bouquets de roses tout autour de la pièce, ce corps chaud serré contre le mien, cette respiration paisible dans mon dos, et le murmure de mon amant qui me cueillit lorsque j'esquissai un mouvement :

-Bonjour, Tony.

-Bonjour, Steve, répondis-je dans un sourire.

Il embrassa ma nuque, doucement, très tendrement.

Je voulais que cet instant dure à l'infini, et en même temps, il me paraissait idéal pour parler à Steve de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il m'avait ouvert son cœur, trois mois auparavant, dans ce café, et je n'avais pas trouvé le moment idéal pour faire de même –bon, et surtout, je n'étais pas très doué pour ça. Palabrer autour de ma personne, je le faisais très bien, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments… Et pourtant, je ressentais le besoin viscéral de lui dire, parce que même si je lui montrais –en tous cas, j'essayais– dès que je le pouvais, je me doutais qu'il attendait que je lui parle, que je lui dise, avec des mots, ce que je montrais par des gestes tendres, des regards amoureux et des cadeaux.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il interrompit ses baisers et je le sentis se tendre légèrement, attentif :

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Vraiment ? Style, cambrioler une banque, là, tout de suite ? Etouffant un petit rire –oui, je riais à mes propres blagues, et alors ?–, je repris :

-J'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes, sans m'interrompre.

Il sourit dans mon cou, sans doute en se rappelant le moment où lui m'avait demandé la même chose, trois mois plus tôt, dans ce café, quelques minutes avant la photo qui trônait sur le meuble, en face de nous. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas choisi cette formulation au hasard.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai vu ton regard. Lorsque j'ai volé au-dessus de Thor et toi, prêt à passer à travers le portail avec cette ogive nucléaire, j'ai vu ton regard. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite tout ce que tu avais mis dedans. La peur de me voir disparaître, la douleur de savoir que c'était un aller simple, le regret des mots que tu avais prononcés un peu plus tôt.

Le silence résonna de la phrase assassine qu'il m'avait jetée, sans que je n'aie besoin de l'énoncer.

« Vous n'êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier »

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et nicha son visage dans ma nuque, comme pour me demander pardon. Je repris :

-J'ai compris après. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, et que j'ai lu le soulagement dans tes yeux, au moment où j'ai recommencé à respirer. Rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais voir sur le visage de Thor ou de Bruce. C'était comme si, en me remettant à vivre, je te ressuscitais aussi. J'ai commencé à déblatérer, autant pour me rassurer sur le fait que j'étais vraiment en vie que pour combler le silence. Et tu m'as souri, comme si nous étions seuls, comme si j'étais la seule personne qui importait.

Je souris et repris mon souffle :

-Et puis tu n'as plus rien montré, comme si au final ça t'était égal, alors j'ai cru avoir rêvé. Et pourtant, quelque chose dans mon ventre se tordait lorsque je te voyais, lorsque tu me parlais, et lorsque nos regards se croisaient. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

Je ne précisai pas « même pas pour Pepper », mais nous l'entendîmes tous les deux dans le silence de la pièce.

-Alors j'ai pris peur. J'ai commencé à rêver de toi, et ça m'a effrayé. Non pas que je sois contre les relations entre hommes, non pas que ça m'arrive, mais que ce soit toi l'homme pour lequel je commençais à avoir des sentiments. Tu étais si loin de moi, si parfait, le gendre idéal de l'Amérique, un parangon de chasteté, et après ton regard à la fin de la bataille contre les Chitauris, tu es redevenu comme avant. Et surtout, d'après les informations que j'avais, tu n'avais eu qu'une relation et c'était avec une femme. J'avais donc, selon mes estimations, aussi peu de chances de t'avoir que Natasha de se reconvertir dans la broderie.

J'avais presque terminé. Il ne me restait plus qu'un point à éclaircir avant que je n'aie fini –et que je passe à autre chose. J'avais envie –très, très envie– de montrer à Steve que chez moi, les petit-déjeuners n'impliquaient pas forcément des pancakes et de la confiture, mais plutôt deux hommes et –pourquoi pas– un sol de cuisine en pierre naturelle.

J'eus un petit rire :

-La peluche Captain America date de cette période. Une nuit, une énième nuit sans arriver à dormir, j'ai traîné dans les rues et j'ai échoué dans un magasin de souvenirs. Je suis tombé sur cette peluche, et je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais t'avoir, j'aurais au moins un mini Captain America tout doux et rien qu'à moi. Je la cachais sous mes oreillers, mais les rares fois où j'arrivais à dormir, elle était serrée contre moi.

Je repris ma respiration, et un sourire légèrement triste se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je continuai :

-C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai cessé d'avoir peur, et que j'ai commencé à accepter le fait qu'il n'y aurait probablement jamais rien entre nous. Bien sûr, je faisais toujours des cauchemars, mais moins, et puis j'avais la peluche pour me réconforter.

Je me retournai et Steve leva vers moi un regard ému. Je puisai dans son regard la force de continuer, d'achever ce que j'avais commencé :

-Alors quand tu m'as tout déballé, dans ce café, j'ai eu la même sensation que lorsque Bruce m'a hurlé dessus à Manhattan : celle de renaître à la vie. Je t'aime, Cap'. Je t'aime maintenant, dans dix ans, il y a trois jours, pour toujours. Je t'aime à la folie, à en déplacer des montagnes, à décrocher la lune. Je t'aime, Steve.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il m'embrassa, sans un mot, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Je l'entourai de mes bras et le serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces pour lui rendre son baiser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Tony.

Il était vraiment ému. Moi aussi. J'étais même à deux doigts de pleurer –ce qui, pour un playboy comme moi, était assez rare. Je n'avais jamais parlé à personne comme ça –même à Pepper.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, pour fixer ce moment dans ma mémoire. J'avais réussi. J'avais réussi à dire à cet homme merveilleux ce que je ressentais pour lui. Cela ne paraissait pas grand-chose, mais pour moi c'était énorme.

Et j'adressai à mon beau Capitaine –non, définitivement, j'adorais l'appeler comme ça, même si je me faisais l'effet d'une fillette énamourée– mon regard le plus lubrique en rouvrant les paupières :

-Capsicle ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, et je notai que son regard avait changé, devenant plus luxurieux également.

-Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix rauque qui m'emplit instantanément de désir.

Je le basculai sur le dos et m'installai à cheval sur lui, avant de me pencher pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille :

-Je. Te. Veux.

Il poussa un grognement tout ce qu'il y a de plus lubrique, et attrapa mes fesses de ses mains puissantes pour coller mon bassin au sien. Je constatai avec un sourire que ces quelques mots avaient réussi à éveiller son désir –et le mien, par la même occasion.

* * *

C'était la soirée « rattrapons le retard monstrueux en culture générale de Captain America », et tous les Avengers étaient réunis pour l'occasion.

Ces soirées se déroulaient en général le jeudi soir, sauf lorsque nous avions une mission ce jour-là –elle était décalée au premier soir libre qui suivait la mission. Bien entendu, il y avait d'autres moments où nous essayions de faire rattraper son retard à Steve : Bruce lui parlait de science et de médecine, Clint s'occupait des films et séries, Natasha lui parlait de l'Histoire depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et j'étais chargé de la musique –évidemment, puisque j'étais le seul à avoir un goût parfait en matière de musique, AC/DC forever.

Lorsque Thor était là, il profitait aussi des leçons de culture générale dispensées par le reste de l'équipe. Il était toujours curieux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les « bizarreries midgardiennes ».

Ce soir-là, il avait été décidé que nous regarderions Star Wars, puisque –à mon grand désespoir– Steve ne les avait toujours pas vus. Évidemment, la soirée était consacrée à la trilogie originale.

Nous avions commandé assez de pizzas pour nourrir la moitié de New York, mais je savais que Thor et Steve se feraient un plaisir de finir –dans l'éventualité peu probable où le reste d'entre nous arriveraient au point de ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Alors Cap', prêt pour les meilleurs films de tous les temps ?

Il eut un petit rire avant de me répondre :

-J'ai vu le Seigneur des Anneaux il y a trois jours, pour le moment ce sont mes films préférés.

-Tu vas changer d'avis, répliquai-je d'un ton ferme.

L'héroic-fantaisy, c'était sympa, mais rien ne valait les robots et vaisseaux spatiaux de Star Wars. Un X-Wing était tout de même beaucoup plus pratique –et rapide– qu'un cheval, fût-il originaire du Rohan !

Je me collai un peu plus à Steve, et il me serra contre lui, sans bouger la tête, déjà concentré sur le film. Lors de la première soirée cinéma qui avait suivi l'officialisation de notre relation pour les Avengers, nous avions été, eh bien, un peu comme deux adolescents en chaleur, et Clint avait râlé parce qu'il n'entendait plus le film à cause de nos embrassades, alors que Natasha nous avait menacé d'une dérouillée sévère si nous ne nous arrêtions pas sur le champ.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, nous avions peut-être un tout petit peu dépassé les bornes. Mais, hé, c'était resté très décent –pas de tee-shirt qui vole, pas de pantalon qui tombe, rien, juste des bisous, parce que Steve voulait prendre son temps. Bon, d'accord, nous avions les mains baladeuses, mais par-dessus nos vêtements, alors ça ne comptait pas !

Depuis, la règle était simple : pas de tripotage, pas de roulage de pelles pendant les soirées film. J'avais râlé, pour la forme, mais Steve m'avait menacé de s'asseoir loin de moi si je ne me tenais pas tranquille, et j'avais fini par céder. Sans cesser de grommeler. Ne pas toucher Steve était encore pire que de devoir me contenter d'un câlin soft, alors je réfrénais mes envies.

Pour les laisser s'exprimer plus tard, évidemment.

Après tout, j'avais découvert les joies du sexe avec Steve une quinzaine de jours auparavant, et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête à peu près tout le temps depuis : lui faire l'amour sur toutes les surfaces planes de la Tour –ou du petit immeuble de l'Upper East Side.

Nous avions déjà expérimenté le lit –très banal, vraiment, mais confortable après une longue journée ou une mission–, la baignoire –heureusement qu'elle était immense–, le mur de la chambre et celui de la douche –Steve avait vraiment beaucoup de force dans les bras– et le canapé de mon atelier –qui offrait tout un lot de positions exotiques– mais je voulais tenter le comptoir de la cuisine, le banc du vestiaire des étages d'entraînement, la table basse du salon, le jacuzzi de ma salle de bain, la selle de sa moto, l'arrière de l'une de mes voitures –n'importe laquelle d'ailleurs, du moment que la banquette arrière était assez large– et l'ascenseur –véritable machine à fantasmes.

* * *

A la fin du Nouvel Espoir, Steve reconnut que c'était un très bon film.

-Je te l'avais dit ! jubilai-je.

-Je préfère quand même le Seigneur des Anneaux, rit-il.

Je rouspétai :

-Gnia gnia gnia. Star Wars est _le_ meilleur film de tous les temps.

-Je suis d'accord avec le moustachu, répondit Clint d'un ton railleur, alors que je lui tirai la langue dans un geste empreint d'une grande maturité.

Qualifier mon bouc parfaitement taillé de moustache était une insulte à mon sex-appeal de dieu vivant, Clint allait le regretter.

Un soupir retentit dans la pièce, alors que Natasha, qui l'avait lâché, prenait la parole d'une voix fatiguée :

-Bon, les gars, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder les autres ce soir. Entendre Stark s'extasier à tout bout de champ sur la technologie des vaisseaux est insupportable, on entend à peine les dialogues avec son blablatage. Je vais me coucher. Bye !

Elle se leva et quitta la salle de cinéma –bien sûr qu'il y avait une salle de cinéma à l'étage commun, quelle question– et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Bruce la suivit en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit, et je lui adressai un sourire carnassier alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là !

-Je dois également m'en retourner, mais j'espère voir la suite très bientôt, fit Thor. J'ai promis à Jane que je la rejoindrai pour le lever du soleil en Islande, et j'ai une course à faire avant.

Il sortit sur la terrasse et se servit de Mjöllnir pour s'envoler dieu –enfin, Thor– sait où.

Il ne restait donc plus que Clint, Steve et moi dans la pièce. J'espérais un peu de tranquillité avec mon amant –les sièges de ciné, bien qu'atrocement clichés, étaient un endroit que je rêvais d'expérimenter sexuellement parlant, et puis je n'allais certainement pas me rendre dans un vrai cinéma pour ça, hors de question que des inconnus voient _mon_ Steve en train de jouir– mais Clint ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille :

-Bon les gars, on continue la trilogie ou on trouve une autre activité ?

J'eus envie de répondre que j'avais effectivement d'autres idées que continuer à regarder mes films préférés, mais Steve s'exprima avant moi :

-Je ne suis pas contre continuer. Je suis curieux de connaître la fin.

Je retins un ronchonnement –certes, Star Wars étaient les meilleurs films de tous les temps, mais j'avais envie de mon amant– et appelai mon majordome virtuel :

-JARVIS ?

-Monsieur ?

-Lance L'Empire Contre-Attaque s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite, monsieur, répondit-il en s'exécutant.

Je me calai confortablement contre mon amant et pris mon mal en patience, plus attentif à son visage qu'au film qui défilait à l'écran. Je l'avais déjà vu une bonne centaine de fois, et puis Steve était fascinant. Je voulais graver chaque trait de son visage dans ma mémoire –mode groupie Stark enclenché.

* * *

-Dummy, arrête de faire le con tu veux ! pestai-je alors que mon imbécile de robot avait encore une fois fait n'importe quoi.

-Langage.

Je tournai le regard vers Steve, qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son carnet à dessin pour me réprimander.

Il était sans doute en train de dessiner R2-D2 –nous avions vu les Star Wars la veille, et il avait avoué que la trilogie originale supplantait de peu le Seigneur des Anneaux dans le palmarès de ses films préférés. Bon, je le soupçonnais surtout d'avoir un faible pour R2-D2. C'est vrai qu'il était chou, ce petit robot bleu et blanc, à biper joyeusement tout le long des films. Enfin, je préférais C3PO, qui me faisait un peu penser à JARVIS.

-J'ai le droit d'insulter mon robot s'il fait de la merde, Cap', répondis-je en remettant le nez dans mon circuit imprimé.

Cette fois, il releva les yeux vers moi d'un air vaguement désespéré, et soupira, me faisant le regarder :

-Non Tony, même si Dummy fait des bêtises…

-Des conneries !

-… tu ne dois pas l'insulter, acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

Me tournant vers lui, je tirai la langue –un geste d'une maturité sans égale et d'une prestance infinie. Il reprit :

-Et arrête d'être vulgaire comme ça.

Je ronchonnai :

-Je suis tout le temps vulgaire, Capsicle. C'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu n'es pas dans mon atelier quand je bricole d'habitude. Enfin, tu y viens de plus en plus souvent, et ça me fait plaisir, mais je ne renoncerai pas à mon langage vulgaire –comme tu dis– pour tes oreilles de Captain Fillette.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis les baissa un instant sur son carnet.

-Je ne suis pas une fillette. Je croyais que tu t'en étais rendu compte, ajouta-t-il en levant un regard faussement détaché vers moi, avant de se mordre la lèvre de manière très suggestive.

Je me figeai, la bouche ouverte, mon fer à souder dans une main et mon circuit imprimé dans l'autre, les yeux fixés sur mon aguicheur de Capsicle. Qui reprit :

-Mais si tu veux, je peux te refaire une démonstration, histoire que tu arrêtes une bonne fois pour toute de me prendre pour une fillette.

OK, là, j'étais tellement sonné que je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Que quoi ? Une _démonstration_ ? Le Captain Pureté voulait me _démontrer_ qu'il n'était pas une fillette ? Graou.

-Hum, ça dépend, fis-je d'un air faussement innocent qui ne trompait personne tout en posant ce que je tenais dans les mains sur mon plan de travail, elle consiste en quoi ta démonstration ?

Pour toute réponse, mon Capitaine préféré –gnian gnian power !– posa son carnet, s'approcha de moi, se cala entre mes cuisses ouvertes et prit mon visage à deux mains avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, mordant, suçant, aspirant mes lèvres et jouant avec ma langue.

Je me relevai de ma chaise, et enroulai mes bras autour de son torse pour me serrer contre lui, alors qu'il me donnait un coup de bassin des plus suggestifs. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que je m'achète des jeans plus larges, ça en devenait douloureux de me faire allumer par mon amant à tout bout de champ –OK, OK, des fois je m'allumais tout seul, mais passons.

Il relâcha mon visage et m'enleva mon tee-shirt pour le balancer sur le sol, laissant ses doigts caresser la peau de mon ventre de manière très sensuelle, puis me souleva par les cuisses, avant de me porter pour aller me poser sur un plan de travail vide, en face du canapé. Mmm, oui, je n'avais pas pensé à cette surface dans ma liste des endroits à tester, mais le métal froid dans mon dos était des plus agréables alors que Steve parsemai mon torse de baisers mouillés, ses mains occupées à défaire la ceinture de mon jean.

Cette _démonstration_ promettait d'être des plus intéressantes.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà~**

 **Encore une fois, pas d'évènement majeur mais ils ont le droit à un peu de repos ces pauvres Avengers non ? :3  
Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D**


	9. J'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur

**Bon-jour !**

 **La suite est làààààà :3 Si vous saviez à quelle vitesse j'écris, c'est fou ! J'ai dépassé les 100 pages ce week-end, sachant qu'avec ce chapitre on arrive à la page 54... Il reste encore pleeein de chapitres à venir :3**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Je me mordis la lèvre en survolant Steve.

Mon dieu, ce collant était vraiment très, très moulant, et ses fesses absolument parfaites –je l'aurais bien déshabillé sur le champ– me déconcentraient en plein combat. Bon, pour ma défense, j'avais passé huit jours au MIT en tant que parrain de promotion pour la remise des diplômes et la présentation des projets des étudiants, et Steve n'avait pas pu se joindre à moi comme il le faisait d'ordinaire puisqu'il était parti en infiltration avec Natasha. A peine rentrés, nous avions dû repartir : Clint avait localisé une base d'HYDRA dans le Vermont.

Je n'avais donc pas pu dormir –et plus si affinités, évidemment, comme si la question se posait– avec Steve depuis plus d'une semaine, ce qui expliquait ma perte de concentration lorsque son fessier magnifique était malencontreusement –oui, malencontreusement, comment ça JARVIS avait zoomé à ma demande, mais pas du tout enfin, c'était totalement involontaire– entré dans mon champ de vision.

Il fallait vraiment que je me recentre sur le combat.

Nous avions bien progressé, mais il restait encore pas mal d'agents d'HYDRA pour nous barrer la route. Leurs armes tiraient leur énergie du sceptre de Loki –du moins, c'était ce que Thor nous avait dit, après échec de l'analyse par JARVIS de l'alimentation de leurs joujoux–, et ils étaient plus vindicatifs que ceux que nous avions l'habitude de combattre –et surtout mieux équipés, leurs armes tirant des rayons d'énergie et non des balles.

Je montai en altitude, survolant la forêt, pour permettre à JARVIS d'effectuer un scan du champ de bataille et de localiser mes coéquipiers. Je repérai Bruce, toujours dans le Quinjet –nous n'avions pas besoin du Hulk, pour le moment en tous cas–, Thor au milieu des bois, Natasha dans le 4x4 avec Clint, mais Steve était tout seul.

Et en bien mauvaise posture, puisqu'au centre d'un cercle presque parfait formé d'une trentaine d'ennemis.

-Steve ? Tu es encerclé ! l'avertis-je d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

-Je sais Tony, concentre-toi sur la base, c'est le plus important ! haleta-t-il.

Je voulus répliquer qu'il était plus important que toutes les bases d'HYDRA réunies, mais un tir d'énergie alors que je redescendais vers lui m'envoya valdinguer dans les arbres.

-Saloperie.

-Langage !

Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'était que Steve était toujours vivant. Bien. J'envoyai un rayon d'énergie vers celui qui m'avait tiré dessus et allais rejoindre mon Capsicle lorsque la voix de Natasha résonna dans mon oreillette :

-Stark ! Nous arrivons au pont, avez-vous éliminé les tireurs des remparts ?

Elle n'ajouta pas « comme c'était prévu dans le plan de Rogers » mais à mon avis elle l'avait au bord des lèvres.

-Hmph, non, j'arrive.

Je changeai de trajectoire pour me diriger vers le 4x4 et leur dégager le chemin. Bon sang, les tireurs étaient dopés ou quoi ? Je faillis me faire toucher trois fois avant que JARVIS ne les identifie tous et ne tire pour les neutraliser.

-Merci Stark. Le champ de force ?

-Je m'en occupe. JARVIS ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Localise-moi la source du champ de force.

JARVIS se fit silencieux un instant, et j'en profitai pour dégommer deux tireurs embusqués dans les arbres, évitant à Natasha de devoir se retourner pour les abattre elle-même, avant que la voix de mon majordome virtuel se fasse entendre de nouveau dans mon oreillette.

-Elle se trouve dans les bois, monsieur, non loin de l'endroit où se trouve le Capitaine Rogers.

Ce qui expliquait le nombre d'assaillants sur Steve.

-Je reviens, Romanoff.

-Rapidement !

Je soupirai –ouais, ouais, cause toujours– et infléchis ma trajectoire pour retourner auprès de Steve. Qui était bien silencieux, d'ailleurs. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas –au moment où Natasha m'avait reproché de ne pas suivre le plan, il aurait dû réagir, il réagissait toujours, au moins en disant que j'en entendrais parler plus tard. Je pris de la vitesse, slalomai entre les arbres, pour rejoindre la source du champ de force qui protégeait le bâtiment d'HYDRA.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Steve ? Steve, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Très mauvais pressentiment.

-Rogers ?

La voix de Natasha se joignit à la mienne, légèrement inquiète. Bon, là, quelque chose clochait vraiment. Très, très mauvais pressentiment.

J'arrivai au milieu d'une boucherie.

Les agents d'HYDRA tiraient sans discontinuer sur Steve, de tous les côtés, l'empêchant de se protéger efficacement avec son bouclier. Il avait du sang le long du visage, et un bras ballant –son épaule était salement amochée, on pouvait voir le muscle sous l'uniforme. Certains tiraient des rayons d'énergies, mais la plupart avaient des armes à feu classiques et attaquaient avec des balles.

JARVIS identifia les tireurs d'HYDRA et je leur envoyai une balle dans la tête à chacun –pas pour les neutraliser comme nous avions l'habitude de faire sur ordre formel de Captain America, mais pour les tuer. Personne n'avait le droit de blesser mon amant. Personne.

Steve leva le regard vers moi et murmura :

-Tony…

J'atterris et me précipitai vers lui pour le retenir alors qu'il s'écroulait, inconscient, dans mes bras. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang, son uniforme était déjà imbibé du liquide vital, et le simple fait de le tenir essorait le tissu, faisant goutter le sang sur mon armure, sur le sol, partout.

-Stark ?

La voix de Natasha me semblait lointaine, très lointaine, alors que je m'agenouillai pour allonger Steve contre moi, le plus délicatement possible, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

-STARK ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

OK, là, elle était énervée. Je répondis d'une voix tremblante, alors que mon casque se relevait :

-Steve est à terre.

-Quoi ?

Clint et Thor réagirent de concert. Je répétai d'une voix blanche, alors que ma vue se brouillait de larmes :

-Steve est à terre !

Natasha réagit immédiatement et prit les commandes sans flancher, voyant que je ne pouvais pas le faire –en temps normal, j'étais le second de Captain America, mais je n'étais actuellement pas du tout en état de prendre la direction du groupe–, et ordonna d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucune discussion :

-Stark, ne bougez pas, restez avec Rogers. Thor, rejoins-les, vite. Il faut désactiver le bouclier le plus rapidement possible, et ramener le Captain au Quinjet immédiatement. Bruce devrait pouvoir s'occuper de lui, je le préviens que vous arrivez, mais ne traînez pas !

Il ne répondit pas, mais je l'entendis atterrir près de moi, et le vrombissement caractéristique de son marteau fendant l'air retentit alors qu'il le lançait pour détruire le petit bâtiment qui protégeait la source.

-Bouclier désactivé, monsieur.

La voix de JARVIS fut suivie par les remerciements de Natasha. Elle et Clint allaient pouvoir pénétrer dans la base et récupérer les documents pour lesquels mon amant avait risqué sa vie. Je m'en foutais royalement. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était Steve, toujours inconscient dans mes bras.

Thor me proposa de le porter jusqu'au Quinjet, mais je refusai, me levai et le pris dans mes bras le plus délicatement possible, puis décollai vers la clairière éloignée où nous nous étions posés, une heure auparavant.

J'allongeai Steve sur un brancard présent à l'intérieur du Quinjet avant de retirer l'armure. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Malgré mon génie de renommée internationale, je ne savais pas soigner les gens. Je n'avais pas de concurrent pour réparer des machines, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour les êtres humains. Bordel ! J'étais au bord du désespoir lorsque Bruce me prit par les épaules et me décala pour se rapprocher de Steve, en me murmurant :

-Je vais regarder, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, incapable d'articuler un mot, et pris la main de l'homme qui partageait ma vie. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

-Je vais faire un bandage compressif sur l'épaule, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à localiser les autres plaies pour que je puisse extraire les balles s'il y en a et les refermer avant qu'on puisse le transfuser, sinon ça ne servira à rien.

Je hochai la tête, complètement sonné, et prêtai mes mains à Bruce pour retirer le haut de l'uniforme de Steve. J'eus un hoquet devant le nombre de plaies barrant son torse –certaines avaient déjà commencé à cicatriser, merci le sérum, mais beaucoup d'entre elles saignaient encore.

Le dos était pire.

Bien sûr, puisque ces enfoirés visaient les parties qu'il ne protégeait pas avec son bouclier ! Je retins un hurlement de rage, mais ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes. HYDRA allait payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Steve.

Bruce, en bon médecin, ne perdit pas son temps et entreprit immédiatement d'extraire les balles qui étaient accessibles, de nettoyer les plaies, de recoudre les plus profondes et de panser les moins graves. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec le torse, il me demanda de maintenir mon amant en position assise, et je tentai de ne pas toucher à ses blessures tandis que je le serrai contre moi pour que le médecin de l'équipe puisse soigner les plaies de son dos. Bruce banda ensuite entièrement le torse de Steve, et finissait de fixer la perfusion de sang –fort heureusement, j'avais prévu un stock de O négatif à la demande du médecin, et je le remerciai mille fois en cet instant– et d'antibiotiques lorsque les autres rentrèrent dans le Quinjet.

-On a pu récupérer quasiment tout, annonça Natasha d'une voix neutre. Comment va Rogers ?

-Mal, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je sentis deux mains fines se poser sur mes épaules et les serrer, fort. Natasha n'était pas du genre démonstrative, mais elle savait –de temps à autre– être compatissante. Je pris une de ses mains dans la mienne et ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. C'était faible, indigne du playboy que j'étais, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lutter. Steve était blessé, peut-être mourant, et je ne voyais pas comment maintenir le masque devant ça.

-Il va s'en sortir, me dit Clint avec une voix rassurante.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Mon ton était bien plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu, et j'allais m'excuser mais Bruce répondit avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche :

-Moi je le sais. Il va s'en sortir. Il absorbe le sang rapidement, et il n'en perd plus, c'est bon signe. Il a déjà repris des couleurs. Et le sérum l'aide à cicatriser plus rapidement.

Je levai la tête vers son visage dans un espoir fou, mais Steve n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

-Je l'ai mis sous sédatif pour diminuer la douleur, expliqua le médecin. Il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. En plus, à cause du sérum, j'ai dû forcer la dose donc je ne sais pas exactement quand il reprendra conscience. Mais il le fera, je te le promets Tony.

Je n'étais pas plus rassuré, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, alors je me contentai de prendre la main de Steve et de la serrer de toutes mes forces. Bruce s'installa en face de moi, les doigts sur le poignet de Steve pour surveiller son pouls –nous n'avions pas d'électrocardiogramme dans le jet, parce que je ne pensais pas, lorsque je l'avais conçu, que nous en aurions besoin un jour. Et je me maudissais en silence pour ça, alors que Bruce regardait sa montre pour estimer le rythme cardiaque de l'homme qui partageait ma vie.

Clint prit les commandes du Quinjet pour rentrer à New York. Contrairement à son habitude, Natasha ne s'installa pas avec lui, mais resta debout derrière moi en me tenant l'épaule tout le trajet.

* * *

A notre arrivée à la Tour Avengers, Maria Hill –qui avait rejoint l'équipe après la dissolution du SHIELD– nous attendait, entourée de deux infirmières. Elle avait apparemment pris les devants pour qu'on s'occupe du mieux possible de Steve. Bon point, il fallait que je pense à l'augmenter.

Bruce avait tout de suite pris la tête des opérations, guidant le brancard sur lequel reposait mon amant vers le scanner pour en savoir plus sur ses éventuelles blessures internes.

Lors de la conversion de la Tour Stark en Tour Avengers, j'avais fait réhabiliter un étage entier en centre médical, que j'avais équipé d'une IRM, d'un scanner, d'un bloc opératoire, de six chambres tout confort et rempli de tout un tas de matériel de pointe, juste au cas où.

Et j'avais bien fait.

Le scanner montrait deux côtes cassées, qui ne semblaient pas avoir perforé les poumons, cinq encore balles logées dans son torse et onze dans ses jambes.

Néanmoins, d'après l'une des infirmières –qui était en fait une résidente en chirurgie traumatique, d'après ce que j'avais compris, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'était une résidente– avait, après auscultation, préconisé une IRM : l'abdomen de Steve était rigide, ce qui indiquait un traumatisme important, d'après elle.

J'avais donc attendu avec Bruce dans la petite salle que l'IRM soit terminée, l'angoisse serrant ma poitrine.

Et le diagnostic était tombé : hémorragie interne, causée par les balles.

Je n'avais pas suivi leur discussion pleine de jargon médical –j'étais plus doué en mécanique qu'en médecine. Bruce m'avait demandé si JARVIS pouvait appeler deux chirurgiens dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom pour opérer Steve dans les plus brefs délais. Sa vie était en jeu.

Mon majordome n'avait pas traîné, et deux des chirurgiens les plus réputés de New York s'étaient bientôt présentés à la Tour.

L'opération avait commencé depuis deux heures et demie.

Je tournais en rond dans le salon de l'étage, qui faisait actuellement office de salle d'attente. Bruce était au bloc, sortant pour me donner des nouvelles de temps à autre mais cela faisait quarante-sept minutes qu'il n'était pas venu me rassurer sur le sort de mon amant.

Clint, Natasha et Thor me regardaient faire les cents pas.

-Bon, Stark, ça suffit maintenant, soupira Natasha en se levant brusquement. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir tourner en rond comme ça. Asseyez-vous bon sang !

Je m'étais figé le temps qu'elle finisse sa tirade, mais fis non de la tête et repris mon petit manège. Je ne pouvais pas rester inactif alors que Steve était en train d'être opéré.

-Tasha a raison, Tony. Tu vas me rendre fou, renchérit Clint. S'il te plaît, pose tes fesses sur une chaise et calme-toi.

-Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ?!

Toute l'anxiété et la colère que je ressentais me firent exploser :

-Steve est ouvert sur une table d'opération, quelque part entre la vie et la mort, et tu voudrais que je me calme ?

Thor se leva et prit la parole de sa voix grave :

-Calmez-vous, Stark. Il est, je pense, entre de bonnes mains, et le docteur Banner est là pour veiller au grain. Cessez de marcher en tous sens et prenez un siège.

J'allais répliquer vertement que j'étais dans _ma_ Tour et que je faisais ce que je voulais dans _ma_ Tour, mais Bruce sortit à cet instant du couloir menant à la salle d'opération, et j'inspirai, anxieux, attendant son rapport :

-L'hémorragie du foie est presque contrôlée, mais il y a une deuxième source et nous n'arrivons pas à la localiser pour le moment.

J'eus l'impression qu'on avait retiré l'air autour de moi, et haletai, comme si ma poitrine était prise en étau.

Bruce posa ses mains sur mes épaules et tenta de me rassurer :

-On le transfuse, il perd moins de sang que ce qu'on lui donne. Et nous allons finir par trouver la deuxième source de l'hémorragie. Et nous allons le sauver, parce que je t'ai promis qu'il se réveillerait et qu'il irait mieux. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je le remerciai vaguement alors qu'il retournait vers le bloc, et mes jambes refusèrent de me porter davantage.

Je m'écroulai dans les bras de Natasha, qui avait vu le coup venir.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, les deux chirurgiens sortirent du couloir en même temps que Bruce. Mes coéquipiers et moi nous levâmes d'un même mouvement :

-Comment va-t-il ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Bien.

Le soupir de soulagement que je poussai n'échappa à personne, et Bruce me sourit. L'un des chirurgiens –celui avec les cheveux gris– continua :

-Il est dans une chambre actuellement. Il sera maintenu sous sédation pendant encore huit heures, il devrait donc se réveiller aux alentours de six heures du matin. Je ne vous cache pas que, malgré le sérum, il a failli y passer. Mais son état est stable.

L'autre chirurgien –le blond– prit la parole :

-Nous reviendrons demain vers quatorze heures pour vérifier son état. D'ici-là, nous le laissons entre les mains expertes du docteur Banner. Vous pouvez le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Je ne le fis pas dire deux fois, et courus vers la chambre qu'occupait mon amant. Je m'assis au bord du lit, tenant sa main dans les miennes. Il avait un tube dans la gorge, et des tas de fils le reliaient à des machines qui bipaient sans arrêt.

Mais il était en vie.

* * *

Je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit, incapable de dormir.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin.

Bruce m'avait ordonné d'aller dormir à minuit malgré mes protestations, me menaçant de laisser sortir le Hulk si je ne rejoignais pas ma chambre dans les plus brefs délais. J'avais donc obéi, de mauvaise grâce.

Cela faisait donc quatre heures que je me retournais dans mon lit, incapable de me détendre, incapable de fermer les yeux, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Steve, huit étages plus bas, seul, blessé, inconscient.

Décidant que c'en était assez, je me levai et replaçai l'oreillette qui m'assurait la communication avec mon majordome.

-JARVIS ? chuchotai-je.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Dans l'oreillette. J'ai besoin que tu m'avertisses s'il y a des gens sur mon chemin. Je descends voir Steve.

-Bien monsieur. Je scanne la tour.

J'attendis une poignée de secondes avant que la voix de JARVIS ne se fasse entendre dans mon oreille :

-Melle Romanoff est dans l'unité de soins, mais elle semble endormie dans le salon. Le Capitaine Rogers est seul dans la chambre.

-Bruce ?

-Le docteur Banner est dans ses appartements, monsieur. L'agent Barton se trouve dans la cuisine, à l'étage commun, et Thor est reparti il y a trois heures.

-Très bien. Merci, JARVIS.

-C'est toujours un plaisir, monsieur.

J'enfilai rapidement un jogging et un tee-shirt sombres –un vrai cliché du ninja amateur–, et me dirigeai vers les escaliers de secours –le bruit de l'ascenseur aurait réveillé Natasha.

JARVIS reprit la parole alors que j'arrivais à l'étage voulu après avoir dévalé les escaliers sans faire trop de boucan :

-Monsieur, Melle Romanoff quitte l'étage de soins et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je pense qu'elle retourne dans ses appartements.

Parfait !

A pas de loup, je rejoignis l'unité médicale et me glissai dans la chambre que Steve occupait. Il respirait profondément et, sans la sonde d'intubation, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait. Bruce avait éteint le son des machines qui se trouvaient autour de lui –le bip de l'électrocardiogramme avait failli me rendre fou– mais un ronronnement de fond baignait la pièce.

Je m'approchai doucement, attentif à ne rien déranger –c'était un vrai foutoir de câbles et de tubes, encore pire que mon atelier, c'est dire–, et m'assis sur le bord du lit pour embrasser très tendrement mon amant sur le front. Il paraissait tellement fragile, tellement impuissant, le grand Captain America, seul au fond d'un lit d'hôpital, maintenu en vie par des machines.

Doucement, je levai la main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

Un énorme pansement blanc recouvrait la moitié gauche de son crâne, et d'autres plus épais sortaient de sa blouse pour remonter dans son cou. Je n'osais pas relever ladite blouse, ne voulant pas découvrir –redécouvrir, en fait– l'étendue des dégâts causés par HYDRA.

Je restai là longtemps, à caresser son visage, m'abreuvant des battements de son cœur, de la chaleur de sa peau, de son odeur que j'aimais tant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser. Pas alors que je l'avais tout juste trouvé.

Pas alors que j'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà :D**

 **Alors ? J'ai été méchante avec Steve, mais ça me permet d'explorer une nouvelle face de Tony, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :3 Et puis, un peu de angst au milieu du fluffy, ça ne fait pas de mal, non ? ;)  
A votre avis, Steve va s'en tirer ou pas ? :D**

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3**

 **Des bisous, à vendredi pour la suite !**


	10. Les quatre pires heures de ma vie

**Alleeeeeeez, comme je suis très, trèèèèèès gentille (et que j'avais peur d'être pendue en place publique si je ne publiais pas vite), je vous donne le chapitre avec un jour d'avance !  
Bon, c'est aussi parce que j'ai publié un texte triste et que je voulais équilibrer la balance ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi sur son torse lorsque Steve eut un spasme, me réveillant dans un sursaut.

Je me redressai, inquiet, pour le voir tousser et s'étouffer avec le tube qui sortait de sa gorge. Affolé, je me ruai hors de la chambre en hurlant :

-BRUCE ! BRUCE, VITE !

JARVIS relaya mon message au docteur –oui, j'aurais peut-être pu penser à JARVIS avant de beugler comme un demeuré dans le couloir, mais tant pis–, qui dormait dans sa chambre, et il fut là en quelques minutes, alors que, complètement paniqué, je tenais la main de Steve, dont le corps était agité de spasmes de plus en plus violents.

-Tout va bien, c'est excellent ! s'exclama Bruce en découvrant la scène.

J'explosai :

-PARDON ?! MAIS IL S'ÉTOUFFE !

Le visage calme de mon ami m'angoissait encore plus que les quintes de toux de Steve, alors que je le fusillai du regard. Il enfila rapidement une paire de gants en latex et entreprit de retirer la sonde d'intubation de la gorge de mon amant, qui cessa de tousser presque instantanément :

-C'est très bien, parce que ça veut dire qu'il essaye de respirer tout seul, qu'il reprend le contrôle de son corps. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, m'expliqua Bruce calmement.

Je me remis à respirer normalement, observant le visage de Steve, rassuré par le soulèvement maintenant régulier de sa poitrine et par le son de sa respiration. Bruce installa un tube fin sous ses narines –pour vérifier sa saturation d'oxygène, m'indiqua-t-il doucement– et le brancha à un autre écran, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui de l'électrocardiogramme.

-Je te laisse avec lui, j'ai besoin d'un café. N'essaye pas de le stimuler, il se réveillera quand il sera prêt.

J'acquiesçai, toujours attentif à la respiration de mon amant, alors que Bruce interpellait mon majordome :

-JARVIS ?

-Oui docteur ?

-Préviens-moi quand Steve se réveillera, je reviendrai l'examiner.

-Bien docteur.

Je n'aimais pas trop que JARVIS obéisse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, mais dans ce cas précis, ça ne me posait pas de problème. Bruce était mon ami et le médecin de l'équipe, il avait besoin de connaître l'état de son patient.

Et puis, il avait aidé à sauver la vie de l'homme que j'aimais. Il pouvait bien donner des ordres à JARVIS de temps en temps.

Bruce sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seuls. Je tentai d'accorder ma respiration à celle de Steve pour me calmer, soucieux de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je ne le lâchai qu'un instant, pour aller éteindre les lumières de la pièce, ne laissant que les écrans allumés. Ils diffusaient une douce lueur bleutée, apaisante.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, mon amant ouvrit les yeux.

-Steve ? appelai-je dans un murmure.

-T… Tony ?

Sa voix était faible et rauque, et la mienne mouillée de larmes de joie lorsque je lui répondis, serrant sa main dans les miennes :

-Tu es vivant…

Il me sourit faiblement mais tendrement, et répliqua :

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tout seul ! Tu aurais fait beaucoup trop de bêtises.

J'eus un petit rire, nerveux et soulagé à la fois, avant de me pencher et d'embrasser l'homme de ma vie –oui, je pouvais le dire, j'en étais certain maintenant. La vague de soulagement qui m'envahit lorsque je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes me fit vaciller, et je pris conscience à cet instant que je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans lui. Il m'était aussi essentiel que l'oxygène que je respirais.

Bruce revint à cet instant, averti par JARVIS. Il vérifia les écrans, puis prit son stéthoscope et se tourna vers Steve :

-Je vais te faire quelques examens, et on va commencer par écouter tes poumons. Les côtes cassées ne les ont pas perforés, mais il se peut qu'il y ait un hématome.

Après une série de test pour vérifier que ses poumons étaient intacts, Steve passa encore des radios –ses côtes s'étaient réparées, et il n'avait plus d'hémorragie interne, dieu soit loué–, puis Bruce m'autorisa à le ramener à notre étage, à condition qu'il se repose. J'acquiesçai vaguement, mais mon ami me posa sur moi un regard dur, du genre d'une mère qui protège son enfant.

-Très bien, il va se reposer, capitulai-je.

-Je vais demander à JARVIS de vous surveiller, et je t'assure que je monterai directement si jamais tu menaces le repos de Steve. Ou plutôt, le Hulk montera. Je ne plaisante pas.

Je grimaçai.

-Tu devrais dormir aussi, Tony. Je sais que la nuit a été longue –ou plutôt courte, tout dépend du point de vue–, donc profite-en pour recharger tes batteries.

-D'accord, râlai-je pour la forme. Nous allons dormir tous les deux, et JARVIS n'aura pas besoin de t'appeler, et tu n'auras pas besoin de monter puisque nous serons sages et que je laisserai Steve se reposer.

-Parfait.

Je montai Steve dans notre chambre, l'allongeai sur le lit avec délicatesse et me blottis contre lui dans un soupir de contentement alors qu'il refermait les bras sur moi et glissai ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Steve ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et embrassa mon front, avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse du monde, avant de me répondre d'une voix posée :

-Prendre la base d'HYDRA était le plus important. Si je dois mourir pour mener à bien une mission, je le ferai.

Je me redressai et explosai :

-Non ! Ta vie vaut plus qu'une mission, que toutes les missions d'ailleurs. La prochaine fois que tu te mets dans le pétrin comme ça, je te jure que, plan ou pas plan, ordres ou pas ordres, je viens te chercher immédiatement. Et si tu t'avises encore une fois de…

Ma voix se brisa.

-Tony…

Il releva mon visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens, et j'y puisai la force de continuer, refoulant mes larmes :

-Si tu t'avises encore une fois de mourir, je te jure que l'enfer te semblera une promenade de santé à côté de ce que je te ferai subir.

J'avais parlé d'une voix dure, mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas le perdre –que je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

Mon ton s'adoucit lorsque je repris la parole :

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, d'accord ? Alors ne meurs pas. Jamais.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-J'en ai autant pour toi, tu sais.

Puis il m'embrassa, et ce fut le paradis.

* * *

Sur le coup des huit heures du matin, JARVIS nous réveilla :

-Le docteur Banner souhaite entrer dans vos appartements afin d'ausculter le Capitaine Rogers, monsieur.

Je ronchonnais, émergeant d'un sommeil sans rêves, et, sans ouvrir les yeux, me blottis un peu plus contre mon amant. Qui était parfaitement réveillé à cause de l'intervention de JARVIS, et qui l'autorisa à laisser rentrer Bruce.

-Bonjour, c'est le docteur, fit notre médecin d'un ton léger en entrant.

-Bonjour, c'est le patient, répondit Steve sur le même ton.

Je grognai. Vraiment ? C'était n'importe quoi. Le monde devenait fou.

Bruce me demanda de m'écarter de mon amant, ce que je fis en grommelant, très attentif cependant à ne pas lui faire mal.

Le médecin prit les constantes de mon Capsicle préféré, le fit tousser, respirer fort, par le nez et par la bouche, bouger les bras, le torse et le cou, puis décréta qu'il allait bien.

-Je repasse dans deux heures.

-Quoi ?

-Oui Tony, c'est la procédure courante dans les hôpitaux. Les patients sont même auscultés toutes les heures, mais était donné les capacités hors normes de Steve, je réduirai mes visites de moitié.

J'allais protester vivement, mais mon ami leva la main pour me faire taire :

-Il a eu droit à une chirurgie abdominale suite à une hémorragie sévère. Je prendrai toutes les précautions qui s'imposent pour le garder en vie, et je doute que tu aies quelque chose à dire contre ça. Je me trompe ?

-Non, bougonnai-je, faisant rire Steve.

-Bien. A tout à l'heure !

Il sortit de la chambre, et je demandai immédiatement à JARVIS de la verrouiller pour tout le monde, sauf pour Bruce, avant de me lover dans les bras de mon amant.

Qui ne se fit pas prier pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Je levai le visage vers lui, quémandant un baiser, et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, amoureusement. Je ne cherchai pas à approfondir le baiser, j'avais trop besoin de sa douceur tendre après tout ce qui s'était passé. Je voulais simplement sentir Steve contre moi, respirer son odeur, sentir les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Les deux chirurgiens étaient revenus, et Bruce avait fait redescendre Steve à l'étage médical pour les examens. Il avait de nouveau passé une IRM, qui indiquait la même chose que la précédente : plus d'hémorragie interne.

-Capitaine Rogers, je suis le docteur Jeffrey Daniels, et voici le docteur Mark Hoffner. Nous sommes chirurgiens traumatologues et nous vous avons opéré la nuit dernière, avec l'aide du docteur Banner.

Steve hocha la tête pour les saluer.

Nous nous tenions à ses côtés, Bruce, Clint, Natasha et moi, et bien que ça me tuait de garder mes distances, je le faisais. J'aurais tout le temps nécessaire plus tard pour me coller à lui et ne plus le lâcher.

-Suite à votre mission, vous avez été grièvement blessé. Deux côtes fracturées, qui heureusement n'ont causé aucun dommage à vos poumons, ainsi qu'une hémorragie du foie et de l'artère iliaque, sans parler de vos multiples blessures par balles. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang par une multitude de plaies sur votre abdomen, votre dos et vos jambes, mais le docteur Banner a pu soigner certaines de vos blessures en urgence pour limiter les pertes sanguines externes.

Je me concentrai pour suivre du mieux que je pouvais, mais il utilisait trop de mots que je ne connaissais pas –je ne m'étais pour ainsi dire jamais intéressé à la médecine, lui préférant de loin la mécanique.

-Nous avons réussi à stopper vos hémorragies internes au cours d'une opération qui a duré quatre heures.

Quatre putains d'heures à ne pas savoir s'il allait s'en sortir.

Quatre putains d'heures à espérer de toutes mes forces qu'il survive.

Quatre putains d'heures à supplier un Dieu en lequel je ne croyais pas de laisser mon amant s'en tirer.

Quatre putains d'heures à attendre une bonne nouvelle qui n'arrivait pas.

Quatre putains d'heures à lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Les quatre pires heures de ma vie.

-Durant cette opération, avons également terminé d'extraire les balles qui se trouvaient dans votre corps : certaines dans le torse et l'abdomen, davantage dans les jambes.

Le deuxième chirurgien prit la parole à son tour :

-D'après le docteur Banner qui vous a ausculté plusieurs fois depuis votre réveil, il semble que vous alliez bien. Néanmoins, nous vous recommandons de reprendre toute activité physique en douceur pour ne pas brusquer davantage que nécessaire votre organisme. Je connais les capacités du sérum, pour les avoir vues à l'œuvre au cours de l'opération, mais vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et subi un traumatisme important. Ménagez-vous au moins quelques jours.

Ils se retirèrent, escortés par Bruce, et je fondis sur les lèvres de Steve, qui entoura mon torse de ses bras puissants pour me rendre mon baiser.

-Oh, bon sang, mais trouvez-vous une chambre ! s'exclama Natasha.

-Ça tombe bien en fait, répliquai-je d'un ton ironique sans me détacher de mon amant, puisque nous sommes actuellement dans une chambre. A vous de sortir si vous ne voulez pas voir ce genre de choses…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit en grommelant en russe –sûrement des insultes d'ailleurs–, suivie de Clint, hilare –ouais, à voir comment Legolas rigolait, ça ne pouvait être que des noms d'oiseaux.

Je me penchai vers mon amant et semai de légers baisers sur son visage, avant de lui demander :

-Tu crois que tu as le droit de revenir dans notre chambre maintenant ? J'aimerais dormir un peu, j'ai eu une nuit assez courte. Je ne dors pas bien quand tu n'es pas là.

Un sourire d'une tendresse infinie étira les lèvres de Steve, qui me répondit d'une voix douce :

-Allons-y.

Nous remontâmes à notre étage, collés l'un à l'autre comme des adolescents en chaleur. Peu m'importait. J'avais failli le perdre, il était hors de question que je le lâche avant un bon bout de temps.

Il se glissa sous les draps et m'ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels je me lovai avec bonheur, avant de lui voler un baiser.

-Je t'aime, Steve.

Je ne le lui disais pas souvent, seulement aux moments importants, parce que je ne prenais pas ça à la légère. Et nous étions en train de vivre un de ces moments importants. Il avait échappé de peu à la mort.

-Je t'aime aussi, Tony.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et je me laissai glisser dans le sommeil, bercé par sa respiration paisible.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux alors que le soleil se couchait sur New York.

En tournant le regard vers Steve, je m'aperçus qu'il dormait toujours, ses mèches blondes lui tombant sur le visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air paisible, respirant régulièrement, un bras passé sous sa tête et l'autre posé négligemment dans le bas de mon dos.

Qu'il était beau.

Qu'il était fragile, aussi.

Et que je l'aimais, surtout.

Avoir failli le perdre m'avait fait prendre conscience de bien des choses : il n'était pas invulnérable, et je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Que deviendrais-je s'il me quittait ? Je régresserais sûrement vers l'alcoolique irresponsable et capricieux que j'étais avant.

Toujours observant son visage dans la lueur orangée du couchant, je pensai au moment où je m'étais rendu compte –où j'avais enfin accepté– que j'avais des sentiments pour lui.

Après la bataille de New York, j'avais essuyé un sévère TSPT –Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique– qui avait duré des mois, jusqu'à ce que j'aille provoquer un terroriste de la manière la plus stupide qui soit pour venger Happy –en même temps, avec une trentaine d'heures de sommeil par mois au compteur, difficile de prendre des décisions logiques. Quelque chose de bon en était sorti : j'avais enfin accepté de me faire opérer pour ne plus avoir à vivre avec mon réacteur ARK et le shrapnel dans ma poitrine.

Mais je faisais toujours des cauchemars.

Steve m'avait appelé, juste après les fêtes, pour me demander si j'allais bien. Il avait suivi les évènements dus au Mandarin de près et s'inquiétait –mon cœur avait loupé un battement au son de sa voix. J'étais donc venu passer quelques jours à la Tour Avengers pour retrouver mes collègues –Pepper était en voyage d'affaires pour Stark Industries–, et ces quelques jours qui s'étaient transformés en quelques mois.

J'avais eu une sensation bizarre dans le ventre en revoyant Captain America. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de la faim, soif, descente de l'avion, peu importe.

Bien entendu, étant donné que j'étais de retour à New York, Steve m'avait demandé d'assister aux réunions du nouveau SHIELD –les Avengers, plus Fury, Hill, Coulson et quelques autres. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge devant son regard d'un bleu intense, et j'avais hoché la tête avant de fuir dans mon atelier.

Cette nuit là, j'avais fait un cauchemar, encore, mais le souvenir du regard océan du leader de l'équipe m'avait apaisé rapidement, et je m'étais rendormi aussi sec, plus serein que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois.

J'avais commencé à douter.

Nous nous étions installés avec Pepper dans le petit immeuble de l'Upper East Side, ce qui me permettait de m'éclipser discrètement dans mon atelier ou dans les rues de New York lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

A cause de Steve.

J'avais beau me répéter que j'aimais Pepper, et que le Capsicle n'était qu'un collègue, vaguement ami, c'était lui que j'imaginais lorsque je me réveillais d'un cauchemar au milieu de mon atelier après trois jours sans dormir. Et me rappeler ses yeux bleus, me couvant d'un regard empli d'émotions que je n'arrivais pas à nommer après la bataille de New York, me calmait bien mieux que d'appeler la femme qui partageait ma vie.

Un soir, un énième soir de torture, une énième nuit sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, j'avais fini par accepter –après une bouteille entière d'un scotch pur malt de la meilleure qualité– ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis des mois : le fait que j'entretenais peut-être pour le Capitaine Rogers des sentiments dépassant légèrement l'amitié franche et virile.

Steve bougea à cet instant, me sortant de mes pensées. Je déposai un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, et il sourit avant de m'enlacer contre lui, sans ouvrir les paupières pour autant :

-Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien. Mon grand blessé a récupéré ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et darda sur moi un regard tendre :

-Je vais bien. Je pense que je vais pouvoir reprendre du service.

-Oh, et qu'est ce que tu vas commencer par faire alors ? Aller botter les fesses d'HYDRA une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il fit non de la tête avec un petit rire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bain ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire libidineux sur le visage.

-Mmm, oui, je ne suis pas contre, répondis-je d'un air faussement innocent.

Il me sourit en se mordant la lèvre, avant de se lever et de m'entraîner vers la baignoire pour allumer l'eau.

Je proposai de rajouter du savon pour faire un bain moussant –j'adorais créer des montagnes de mousse, un vrai gosse mais tant pis–, et Steve acquiesça avec un sourire joueur.

Le bain fut bientôt prêt, et je me glissai dans l'eau avec délices. Elle était à la température parfaite ! Mon amant me rejoignit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'asticoter un peu :

-Fais gaffe, Capsicle, c'est très chaud, un glaçon comme toi a toutes les chances de fondre !

Il eut un petit rire :

-Je vais te montrer si je suis un glaçon…

Je me mordis la lèvre tant son ton était lubrique.

Il se plongea dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, avant de se caler, dos à moi, contre mon torse. Je l'entourai de mes bras et commençai à semer des baisers sur son épaule. Il pencha la tête et je souris contre sa nuque. Il était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il quémandait.

Je m'appliquai à jouer avec la peau sensible, aspirant, léchant, mordillant son épaule, son cou, l'arête de sa mâchoire, lui arrachant des gémissements. Mes doigts vinrent caresser doucement son torse, son ventre, ses bras. Il n'avait plus aucune cicatrice, le sérum était vraiment extraordinaire.

Etrangement, je n'avais aucune envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air pour le moment, alors que la baignoire était l'un de mes spots préférés, avec le canapé de mon atelier et le mur –n'importe quel mur d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste profiter de Steve, tranquillement, oublier les Avengers, oublier HYDRA, oublier les missions et les batailles, les blessures et les armes.

Profiter de mon homme.

Tout simplement.

Nous fîmes des montagnes avec la mousse, puis des chapeaux et des barbes, et Steve eut même droit à une robe de bulles –je me débattis tellement lorsqu'il voulut me rendre la pareille que la moitié de l'eau se retrouva hors de la baignoire. Il capitula donc, avant de remplir de nouveau le bassin.

Sans mousse cette fois.

Dommage, je me demandais de quoi il aurait l'air avec une coupe afro digne des Jackson Five.

Nous finîmes par sortir du bain au bout de deux heures à profiter simplement de l'autre, comme nous avions si peu l'occasion de faire. Un moment tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent et de tendre. Je me fis la réflexion que les instants comme ceux-là étaient rares, et qu'il faudrait les provoquer plus régulièrement.

-Tony ?

-Mmm ?

-On devrait prendre des bains comme ça plus souvent.

-Je suis d'accord, Capsicle ! Enfin pas trop souvent quand même, j'ai vraiment peur que tu ne fondes entre mes doigts, ajoutai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il lâcha brusquement sa serviette et se colla à moi, empoignant fermement mes fesses pour frotter son bassin contre le mien –mm, il était déjà bien réveillé–, avant de répliquer :

-Je suis sûr que tu vas fondre en premier…

Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque ses doigts caressèrent délicatement mon dos, mes côtes, mes fesses, alors que sa langue dessinait des arabesques dans ma gorge, le creux de mes omoplates, la naissance de mes épaules.

Je réussis à articuler, entre deux gémissements :

-D'accord, tu as gagné, j'arrête les blagues sur toi ayant quoi que ce soit en commun avec un glaçon, promis.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou, alors que le désir enflait doucement dans le creux de mon ventre.

-Je préfère ça, dit-il avant de m'entraîner vers notre lit avec fougue. Et maintenant, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?

Je gémis et frottai mon bassin au sien –j'étais bien réveillé aussi, maintenant–, en enroulant mes bras autour de lui pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi. Je le voulais de tout mon être.

-Je suis d'accord…

Nous fîmes l'amour doucement, très tendrement, comme une promesse d'avenir.

 **Et voilàààààà :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus haha :3 Et que du coup votre haine envers moi à cause du dernier chapitre s'est un peu atténuée ;)**

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D**


	11. Pas touche à mon Capsicle

_Bonjour !_

 _Le lundi, c'est pas cool, alors pour que votre journée soit meilleure, voici un chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !_

 _Je tiens à remercier beaucoup beaucoup mes reviewers ( **Caliste** , **cassiewright** en particulier), vos review me font toujours très plaisir et me motivent plus que jamais !_  
 _Petit coup de gueule cependant : près de 40 personnes ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes (merci merci merci, je vous nem fort T-T), ce qui veut potentiellement dire que 40 personnes lisent cette fiction, et donc que 40 personnes peuvent potentiellement laisser une review. Je ne vous demande pas des commentaires de textes détaillés, mais laissez une trace de votre passage, votre avis en trois mots (ou en quatre, n'est ce pas **MademoiselleSweet** ;) ), ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage !_

 _On écrit pour soi, évidemment, mais on publie pour les autres, évidemment aussi._

 _Et ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir quelques mots pour nous dire que vous avez aimé ! **Sauvez un auteur, laissez une review** , comme j'ai lu récemment quelque part ici.  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !_

* * *

C'était le grand jour.

Enfin, pour moi. Lui, c'avait été la veille.

Le quatre juillet. La Fête Nationale. Et anniversaire de mon Captain America préféré. Le matin, il y avait d'abord eu une cérémonie militaire pour les trente-et-un –ou quatre-vingt-dix-huit– ans du gendre idéal de l'Amérique. Sobre, mais avec une fanfare gigantesque et beaucoup de monde en uniforme. Rhodey était venu en tant que militaire ayant combattu aux côtés de Captain America –il nous accompagnait parfois lorsque nous partions sur une grosse mission–, tiré à quatre épingles dans son uniforme de Colonel de l'Air Force –dommage, je le préférais en War Machine.

Le SHIELD avait même réussi à reproduire fidèlement l'uniforme de Capitaine de l'US Army que Steve portait lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lorsqu'il n'avait pas sur le dos son costume de Captain America –qui, soit dit en passant, était bien plus discret que le rouge vif et bleu roi qu'il portait actuellement lorsqu'il était en mission, d'une sobriété toute relative. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose avec mon armure rouge et or, mais bon.

J'y étais allé avec les autres Avengers –Natasha, Clint, Bruce–, ainsi que Pepper. Thor n'avait malheureusement pas pu se libérer –en tant que futur roi d'Asgard, il avait des responsabilités, et contrairement à moi, il n'y était pas allergique.

Steve et moi n'avions pas discuté de l'attitude que nous allions devoir adopter l'un envers l'autre lors de la cérémonie militaire, mais je me doutais qu'il ne voulait pas d'esclandre. Il n'était pas simplement l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis bientôt quatre mois, mais aussi le héros de tous les États-Unis d'Amérique, et tous le prenaient –encore, haha, quelle bande de cons– pour Captain Pureté, exemple de bienséance et parangon de chasteté –s'ils savaient, oh mon dieu s'ils savaient, ils ne s'en remettraient probablement jamais.

Alors, pour une fois, j'avais été exemplaire –chose rarissime chez moi– et avais réussi à agir comme si nous étions simplement amis et collègues –même si je crevais d'envie de le prendre dans son uniforme. Bon sang, ce pantalon moulait ses fesses de manière diablement sexy.

Le repas qui avait suivi la cérémonie avait été copieux et raffiné, même si j'étais placé bien trop loin de mon Steve –trois personnes nous séparaient, un véritable scandale– pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Et surtout, je n'avais pas supporté les trois jeunes gradées en jupe qui lui tournaient autour comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel –et étaient assises de part et d'autre de lui pendant le repas. C'était bien parce que notre relation n'était pas –encore– officielle que je n'avais pas rejoint Steve pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant ces dames pour marquer mon territoire, entre la cérémonie et le repas. Captain America était mien, et je ne partageais pas. Certes, je n'avais absolument aucun doute quand aux penchants de mon amant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ces pintades énamourées se croient tout permis –pas touche à mon Capsicle, bande de dindes, si vous ne voulez pas affronter Iron Man.

Bon, en réalité, je m'étais surtout abstenu de revendiquer l'exclusivité sur mon amant parce que Natasha ne me quittait pas d'une semelle et aurait pu me mettre K.O. en moins de deux si nécessaire. Moi, terrifié par la Veuve Noire ? Non, pas du t… Oui, bon, OK, elle me faisait peut-être légèrement flipper. Pas que légèrement, d'ailleurs. Mais chut.

J'avais réussi à négocier auprès des autres pour avoir Steve pour moi tout seul l'après-midi, et nous avions pris sa moto pour sortir de la ville. Après une heure de route à suivre les indications de JARVIS, nous étions arrivés dans une petite villa de style colonial que j'avais fait construire récemment, au milieu d'un grand parc pourvu d'un bois, d'un étang où se baignaient quelques canards et d'une immense piscine.

Nul besoin de préciser que l'après-midi s'était déroulée entre la piscine, l'herbe tendre et la terrasse donnant sur le petit bois, à faire des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans. J'avais vraiment adoré prendre Steve dans la piscine –il ne pesait rien dans l'eau, et je devais avouer que le plaquer contre l'une des parois en le soutenant par les cuisses comme il le faisait si souvent avec moi avait été une expérience riche en sensations. Bon sang, nous allions passer beaucoup de temps dans cette piscine, tous les week-ends jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! L'herbe chatouillait un peu, mais c'était agréable, et, bon, le transat aurait paru fade à côté de tout le reste si ça n'avait pas été Steve.

Rien n'était jamais fade avec lui.

Peu après dix-huit heures, nous étions rentrés à New York, Steve conduisant sa moto et moi collé contre lui, protégé du vent par les muscles puissants de son dos. J'aurais bien aimé faire des choses sur la selle –avant de partir bien entendu– mais mon amant avait eu l'air très peu enthousiaste à cette idée. Bah, j'arriverais bien à le convaincre un jour ! J'étais du genre têtu, il finirait par céder.

La soirée s'était déroulée à la Tour Avengers, avec toute l'équipe, y compris, cette fois, Thor et Jane Foster, qui vivait entre la Tour –lorsque Thor était là– et son appartement dans New York –lorsque le Dieu du Tonnerre retournait sur Asgard. Le champagne, que j'avais fait venir tout droit de France –évidemment–, avait coulé à flots, le vin –de la Vallée de Napa– également, et j'avais cru un instant que les quantités astronomiques de nourriture –hors-d'œuvres, petits fours, mignardises, etc. – que j'avais commandées chez l'un des meilleurs traiteurs de la ville allaient ne pas suffire –Thor mangeait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, encore plus quand il avait de l'alcool à disposition.

Et Clint n'était pas en reste, à croire que le dieu et l'archer faisaient un concours.

Miracle ou surveillance aigüe –et bienvenue, OK, je l'admets– de la part de Steve, je ne m'étais pas écroulé ivre mort à trois heures, et ma gueule de bois de ce matin me faisait l'effet d'un caillou dans la chaussure comparée aux autres –gênant, un peu piquant mais pas douloureux.

Nous étions rentrés dans le petit immeuble de l'Upper East Side, où nous habitions lorsque nous voulions nous retrouver seuls tous les deux, sur le coup des cinq heures du matin.

Je m'étais levé –une fois n'est pas coutume– plus tôt que mon amant, et achevais de préparer le salon lorsque JARVIS m'annonça que Steve était réveillé. Je montai le retrouver quatre à quatre pour qu'il ne voie pas ce que je préparais en bas avant que je n'en aie décidé. Et puis, ce n'était pas terminé, et hors de question que mon amant découvre son cadeau inachevé.

Il était encore en train de s'étirer –graou– lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre et fermai la porte, me mordant la lèvre de manière tout à fait suggestive. Il ne s'y trompa pas, et se rallongea sur le lit, repoussant la couette, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec un regard on ne peut plus provocateur.

Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais d'autres projets en tête pour sa petite personne. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais innocent, et l'embrassai très –trop ?– chastement sur les lèvres.

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'attend en bas, si tu acceptes de t'habiller, lui annonçai-je avec un regard tendre.

-Même si j'ai très envie de toi, là, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un air joueur en penchant la tête sur le côté et en se mordant la lèvre.

Je souris, lui volai un autre baiser et répondis :

-Oui, même si j'ai aussi très envie de toi, là, tout de suite. Allez, viens, on aura le temps pour ça après, c'est promis. Je veux vraiment que tu voies ton cadeau. Maintenant. Déjà que je n'ai pas pu te l'offrir hier…

Il me sourit doucement, hocha la tête, caressa ma joue, puis son visage se fit plus sérieux, et il prit une grande inspiration avant de me regarder dans les yeux avec un air grave :

-Tony, je veux qu'on se marie. Pas forcément tout de suite, peut-être dans un an ou peut-être dans dix, mais je veux qu'on se marie.

Je me redressai, feignant la colère, mais réellement vexé :

-Alors ça, Cap', c'est pas cool ! Vraiment, vraiment pas cool !

Je me levai du lit sans plus de cérémonie et sortis un étui à costume de l'armoire d'un geste brusque.

-Maintenant, tu mets ça, et tu me retrouves au salon dans dix minutes. Et tu arrêtes d'être pas cool !

Il se figea, effrayé, et hocha la tête à toute vitesse.

Je tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains d'un air vexé –un vrai gamin à qui on aurait piqué son jouet–, où mon propre costume m'attendait. Il était d'un bleu nuit magnifique, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate gris perle –oui, j'avais vraiment très bon goût. Je m'habillai en vitesse, me coiffai du mieux que je pouvais, me fis un clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire d'encouragement dans le miroir –t'es le meilleur, Stark !–, vérifiai que j'avais bien tout ce qu'il fallait sur moi –j'aurais eu l'air con de faire descendre Steve si je n'avais pas son cadeau–, pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage –ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller– et descendis au salon achever la préparation de ma surprise.

Mon majordome m'appela alors que j'inspectais mon travail, nerveux comme pas possible :

-Monsieur ? Le Capitaine Rogers demande s'il peut venir.

-Pas tout de suite, JARVIS.

Je vérifiai rapidement que mon costume était bien mis –pour la douzième fois– et que j'avais bien ce qu'il fallait dans ma poche intérieure –pour la huitième fois–, rajustai ma cravate et appelai JARVIS :

-C'est bon, dis-lui qu'il peut descendre.

-Bien monsieur.

Je me plaçai au centre de la pièce et attendis que l'homme de ma vie –je m'en étais rendu compte peu de temps auparavant, lorsque, désespéré, j'avais attendu qu'il se réveille après la bataille qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie– descende les escaliers.

Il était vêtu d'un costume de même couleur que le mien, mais sa cravate était gris argent, plus foncée que la mienne –oui, décidément, j'avais un goût exquis.

Dieu qu'il était beau.

Lorsqu'il me vit, qu'il découvrit ce que j'avais fait du salon, son regard s'illumina et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

J'avais disposé d'énormes camélias blancs partout sur les meubles, et la lumière du soleil illuminait les fleurs. Les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs, et un immense tapis immaculé ornait le centre de la pièce. Je me tenais au milieu du tapis. Au-dessus de moi, tel un lustre au parfum entêtant, un énorme bouquet de roses blanches pendait du plafond.

Je lui fis signe d'approcher, en tentant de contrôler ma respiration, et lorsqu'il se trouva face à moi, je pris la parole d'une voix que je voulais assurée :

-Lorsque tu t'es réveillé, dans ce lit d'hôpital, après l'assaut qui avait failli te coûter la vie, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, que je te voulais auprès de moi pour toujours.

Je pris l'écrin dans la poche de mon costume, mis un genou en terre et levai mes yeux vers lui :

-Steven Grant Rogers, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que le sourire le plus heureux du monde se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il répondit, ému :

-Oui…

Je me redressai, un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres, et passai l'anneau d'or blanc orné de minuscules saphirs autour de son annulaire gauche. Il me laissa à peine le temps de finir avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser le plus amoureusement du monde.

Il avait un sourire dans la voix lorsqu'il me demanda, d'une voix douce, en caressant mes joues affectueusement :

-C'était pour ça ta petite crise tout à l'heure. J'ai gâché ton grand moment ?

-Exactement, Capsicle.

Je tentai de prendre un air boudeur –et me ratai complètement, d'ailleurs–, mais il passa un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui, avant de s'excuser dans un sourire tendre :

-Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, d'ailleurs, parce que dans ma tête je voulais te faire une demande digne de la tienne.

Il eut un petit rire :

-Ça doit être les endorphines des orgasmes d'hier soir –enfin de ce matin–, je n'avais pas conscience que je parlais à voix haute.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Des endorphines d'orgasme, hein ? répliquai-je d'un ton railleur. Et que dirais-tu de reprendre un peu de ces… endorphines ?

Son regard changea du tout au tout, passant d'un romantisme tendre à un désir fougueux, et il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne. J'avais bien fait de choisir un tapis épais et moelleux, parce que j'avais mille fois trop envie de lui –il était encore plus sexy avec cette petite bague indiquant qu'il était mien– pour prendre le temps de remonter dans la chambre.

Je voulus lui faire un croche-patte pour qu'il tombe sur le sol, mais il fut plus rapide que moi, et me souleva en glissant ses mains sous mes cuisses pour m'allonger sur le tapis avec un râle d'impatience.

Tant pis pour les costumes, songeai-je alors qu'il défaisait ma cravate sans ma moindre délicatesse, en aspirant la peau sensible de ma gorge, me laissant un suçon dans le cou. Il arracha ma chemise, faisant voler des boutons à travers toute la pièce, et m'assit pour me la retirer, ainsi que ma veste –il eut toutefois la courtoisie de ne pas déchirer celle-ci.

J'essayai d'atteindre ses lèvres, mais il me fit un sourire libidineux et immobilisa mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avant de les attacher avec ma cravate.

Je poussai un râle, à la fois de frustration mais aussi de désir amplifié.

M'allongeant sur le sol, il entreprit ensuite de délacer mes chaussures, de me les retirer, avant de faire glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Il répéta l'opération avec mon caleçon, mais sans l'enlever totalement, le laissant sur mes chevilles de manière à les immobiliser. Je voulais le toucher, passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, mais il en avait décidé autrement :

-Ne bouge pas tes mains.

La menace était à peine voilée, aussi reposai-je bien sagement les poignets au-dessus de ma tête, à l'endroit où il les avait placés. J'adorais quand il prenait le contrôle comme ça, même s'il me plaisait aussi de le dominer totalement –hé, j'étais un playboy-né, quand même !

L'homme le plus désiré de l'Amérique –juste après moi, évidemment– enleva sa ceinture avec une langueur affriolante, retira son pantalon à la même vitesse languissante, déboutonna sa chemise le plus lentement du monde, et finit par l'envoyer valser, ainsi que sa veste, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le tout sans me quitter des yeux et sans cesser de mordre sa lèvre d'un air aguicheur. Moi aussi je voulais la mordre, cette lèvre !

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau, passa mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules et, profitant du fait que je ne pouvais pas les écarter –à cause de mon caleçon– pour avoir les deux mains libres, entreprit de masser l'entrée de mon intimité de l'une, tandis que l'autre caressait lascivement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, zone qu'il savait hautement érogène chez moi. Je me cambrai un peu plus à chaque caresse, lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en moi, me faisant grogner de plaisir.

Prévoyant, j'avais glissé dans une poche de chacun de nos costumes un mini-flacon de lubrifiant –et comme quoi, j'avais eu raison ! Il s'en versa donc sur un deuxième doigt, avant de glisser celui-ci au même endroit que le premier, m'arrachant un cri rauque. Il commença de lents mouvements de ciseaux, effleurant ma prostate, me faisant gémir son nom dans une brume de luxure. Un troisième doigt rejoignit bientôt les deux autres, tandis que sa main passait de l'intérieur de mes cuisses à mon membre dressé.

Il le prit entre ses doigts, d'abord très délicatement, puis en appuyant de plus en plus, lui imposant un rythme lascif. J'étais à deux doigts –ou plutôt à trois– de l'extase, lorsqu'il me lâcha et sortit ses doigts de mon corps, m'arrachant un feulement de frustration.

Oh bon sang, ce que c'était bon.

Il enduisit son membre avec le lubrifiant, titilla quelques secondes mon entrée, et me pénétra d'un coup sec, me faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Le sentir en moi était toujours aussi magnifique.

Il s'arrêta une poignée de secondes pour me permettre de m'habituer à lui avant de se mettre à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, sa main caressant mon membre au même rythme, en ralentissant lorsqu'il me sentait prêt à jouir –une véritable torture !

Le gendre idéal de l'Amérique réitéra ce petit manège trois fois avant de m'arracher une supplique :

-S'il… te… plaît… Capsicle !

-Bientôt… Mais pas tout de suite, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me cambrai, à la fois à cause de son ton et de ses mouvements de reins, et poussai un nouveau grognement :

-Steve !

-Non, non, non, pas encore…

Sa main caressait l'intérieur de mes cuisses, l'autre s'activait toujours sur mon membre, ses coups de butoir faisaient monter la jouissance…

-S'il te plaît !

Il eut un sourire victorieux me laissa alors exploser dans sa main, pour me rejoindre deux coups de bassin plus tard, dans un râle extraordinairement sexy.

Nous restâmes figés quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se retire de moi, enlève mon caleçon de mes chevilles et s'allonge dans mes bras. Je le serrai contre moi, et laissai ma respiration s'apaiser pendant de longues minutes, savourant le souffle de Steve sur ma peau et les battements de son cœur contre mon torse, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Tu sais Cap', je te trouve encore plus sexy avec cette bague.

Son ton se voulait boudeur lorsqu'il répondit :

-Oui mais toi, personne ne sait que tu es à moi.

-Avec l'énorme suçon que je dois avoir dans le cou, tu rigoles ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire, heureux.

* * *

 _Et voilàààààà !_

 _J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire ! Même si, bizarrement, c'est ce chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre pour le moment. Enfin bref._

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?_

 _Des bisous !_


	12. Steve et moi sommes fiancés !

_Walala, j'ai eu des reviews trop mignonnes sur le dernier chapitre, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage !_

 _Comme d'habitude, un petit chapitre avant le week-end, voili voulou, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Tony ?

Je sortis de la salle de bain en me frottant la tête avec une serviette pour rejoindre mon fiancé dans la chambre :

-Oui ?

Il était déjà habillé, du même costume que celui qu'il portait lorsque j'avais fait ma demande –et qui lui allait décidément très, très bien.

-A quelle heure devons-nous être au restaurant ?

-Hmph, sais plus. Vingt heures trente je crois. JARVIS ?

-Vingt heures, monsieur. Soit dans trente-sept minutes exactement. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de partir rapidement, le trafic est assez dense. Et il serait particulièrement impoli de votre part d'arriver en retard, étant donné que c'est vous qui avez fixé le rendez-vous.

Je grommelai et retournai dans la salle de bains pour me raser. Mon bouc était négligé, je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça ! Je me coiffai du mieux que je pouvais, étendis la serviette pour qu'elle sèche et retournai dans la chambre pour m'habiller.

Steve me tendit ma chemise, et, pendant que je l'enfilai, sortit de l'armoire mon costume : gris perle, avec une cravate bleu marine, l'inverse exact de celui de mon fiancé –bon sang, j'adorais ce mot.

J'avais proposé à Steve d'annoncer nos fiançailles aux autres Avengers autour d'un repas, puisque cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il portait l'anneau d'or blanc à sa main gauche, mais uniquement lorsque nous étions seuls. Et je mourais d'impatience d'en parler à nos amis. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver dans un restaurant coté de la ville, avec Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor et Pepper. Bien entendu, j'avais réservé un salon privé pour que nous soyons tranquilles –je craignais légèrement les réactions de nos amis, d'un point de vue volume sonore surtout. Thor pouvait être très expressif quand il était heureux, autant épargner les oreilles des autres clients.

-Steve ?

-Oui ?

Je soupirai un grand coup. Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais j'en avais besoin, et j'espérais vraiment qu'il pourrait comprendre :

-Je voudrais que nous rendions notre relation officielle.

Il me regarda, interrogatif, et répondit :

-Elle est déjà officielle, non ?

J'eus un petit sourire crispé. Là venait la partie compliquée :

-Pour les Avengers, oui. Mais pas pour le reste du monde.

Il se figea, interdit :

-Tu veux…

-Je voudrais arrêter de devoir me comporter en ami avec toi dès que nous passons les portes de la Tour Avengers. Je voudrais pouvoir te tenir la main pendant les galas, t'emmener au restaurant sans être obligé d'inviter le reste de l'équipe pour plus de discrétion, me balader à ton bras dans Central Park, aller manger une glace en amoureux sans avoir à me cacher…

Je pris une grande inspiration :

-Je sais que tu aimes la tranquillité et la discrétion, mais c'est devenu une torture pour moi, toutes ces femmes qui peuvent se coller à toi pendant les soirées alors que je dois rester bien sagement à distance.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester –sans doute me dire que je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir, ce que je savais pertinemment–, mais je l'arrêtai en levant une main avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais que beaucoup de monde nous a vu au Café Plazza, mais JARVIS a surveillé la presse depuis pour que rien ne fuite, parce que je me doutais que tu voudrais rester discret. Les gens ont de toute manière dû penser que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, puisque j'étais le champion pour ce genre de choses avant toi, et comme on ne s'est jamais montré en public, ils ont lâché l'affaire. Ou bien ils ont imaginé que ce n'était qu'un coup de pub comme je sais si bien faire. Alors… Je voudrais juste que tu y réfléchisses. Je ne te demande pas une réponse dans la minute, même si je pense que l'annonce de nos fiançailles serait l'occasion de rendre notre relation publique.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux, alors que j'entourai sa taille de mes bras, puis me demanda d'une voix douce :

-Ca compte tellement pour toi ?

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix posée. Je déteste le fait d'avoir à me cacher en permanence. Je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent, pour toi, et si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je continuerai, mais je veux que tu saches à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais caché de rien jusqu'à présent, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que j'ai honte de toi ou quoi que ce soit, quand les journalistes le découvriront. Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, ils finiront par le découvrir un jour. Autant prendre les devants tout de suite, même si on risque de se faire harceler pendant une ou deux semaines. Avec JARVIS qui gère la sécurité, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout de notre tranquillité à la Tour ou à la maison.

Ce fut à son tour de prendre une grande inspiration, puis il me répondit d'une voix tendre :

-Je comprends.

Il eut un petit rire :

-Je me doutais que ce jour viendrait, même si j'espérais qu'il arrive le plus tard possible. Néanmoins…

J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres, légèrement inquiet, mais malgré tout relativement confiant, et il reprit la parole dans un sourire :

-Je pense que tu as raison, c'est le bon moment. Alors rendons notre relation officielle maintenant. Mais seulement si tu me promets une balade dans Central Park _et_ une glace demain, acheva-t-il en riant.

-Promis !

Je souris et attirai son visage à moi pour l'embrasser. Je l'aimais un peu plus chaque jour, et décidément, il n'arrêterait jamais de me surprendre.

-Messieurs, vous allez être en retard, nous prévint JARVIS, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration.

Steve me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite vers le garage. Je me glissai au volant de STARK 2 et nous filâmes vers le restaurant, où nos amis nous attendaient.

Je confiai mon bolide au portier, et nous rejoignîmes le bar. Pepper, Natasha et Clint étaient déjà là, mais Bruce et Thor n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-Bonsoir Tony ! m'accueillit Pepper. Alors, quelle est cette nouvelle importante que tu dois nous annoncer ?

-Un peu de patience, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Il manque encore du monde.

Le maître d'hôtel s'avança vers nous dès qu'il me reconnut –je venais régulièrement ici pour des déjeuners d'affaires.

-Monsieur Stark, votre table est prête.

-Le salon blanc ?

-Oui monsieur. Dois-je vous y conduire ?

Je fis non de la tête :

-Nous attendons encore deux personnes.

-Très bien monsieur, vous n'aurez qu'à me faire signe lorsque vous souhaiterez vous installer.

Je hochai la tête, et il se retira.

-Bien, je suggère un petit apéritif avant de monter, proposai-je en entraînant mes amis vers le bar. Natasha ?

-Un Martini avec deux olives, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle au serveur qui venait vers nous.

-La même chose pour moi, ajouta Clint.

-Je prendrai un whisky sec, sans glaçons, merci, fis-je d'un ton nonchalant.

Steve commanda un jus de fruits –totalement stupide de mon point de vue : si j'avais un corps insensible à l'alcool j'en boirais d'autant plus– et Pepper prit un verre de vin blanc.

Bruce et Thor nous rejoignirent peu de temps après, et commandèrent respectivement un jus de framboises et une liqueur de poire. Puis je fis signe au maître d'hôtel pour qu'il nous mène jusqu'au salon privatif que j'avais réservé.

J'aimais beaucoup ce salon, d'une part parce qu'il était dans les tons blanc et brun sombre, des couleurs neutres, et d'autre part parce que la table était ronde, permettant à chacun d'être au même niveau, si l'on peut dire. Personne ne présidait à un bout, tout le monde était à égalité.

Je m'installai à gauche de Steve, avec Bruce à ma droite. Natasha s'assit à côté de Bruce, puis Clint, Pepper et enfin Thor.

Un serveur nous donna les menus, et resta à côté de nous pour attendre nos commandes. Une fois qu'il eut noté les entrées et plats choisis par chacun, il se retira, nous laissant seuls.

Natasha attaqua dès que le serveur eut refermé la porte derrière lui :

-Alors, Stark, cette grande nouvelle ?

-Oui, parce que c'est pour ça qu'on est là, si je me rappelle bien, renchérit Clint. Alors ça a intérêt d'être vraiment important, je loupe un super film pour vous !

-Dites-nous tout, Stark, ajouta Thor.

Je regardai mon amant, qui hocha la tête avec l'un de ses sourires tendres et heureux sur le visage –ceux qui me faisaient fondre–, puis pris une grande inspiration et me tournai vers nos amis :

-Steve et moi sommes fiancés !

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis une explosion de joie. Natasha secouait un Clint rayonnant par les épaules de toutes ses forces, surexcitée, Bruce me donnait de grandes claques dans le dos, hilare, Thor broyait l'épaule de Steve en hurlant, et Pepper applaudissait à tout rompre. Ouais, j'avais bien fait de prendre un salon privé.

Ce fut Natasha qui se reprit en premier :

-Félicitations ! Mais, depuis quand… ?

-Ca fait une semaine, répondit Steve. Le lendemain de mon anniversaire.

-Vous avez déjà choisi la date ? Qui s'occupe de l'organisation ? Et les enterrements de vie de garçon ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Pepper, puis je lui répondis avec un sourire :

-Non, nous n'avons pas encore décidé de la date. Nous n'avons pas choisi d'organisateur pour le moment, et nous n'avons encore rien prévu pour les enterrements de vie de garçon.

-Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de tout, répondit-elle avec autorité.

Je la regardai d'un air surpris.

-Tu ne trouveras pas meilleure organisatrice que moi, Tony, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de te laisser le choix, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Je souris. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, voire parfaitement raison. Pepper était une organisatrice-née –j'avais pu le constater depuis qu'elle travaillait pour moi–, et j'étais certain que tout serait parfait entre ses mains.

-Très bien. Si cela convient à mon fiancé, évidemment, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Steve, qui hocha la tête.

-Je suis d'accord, merci beaucoup Pepper.

-Il faudra que nous ayons une réunion bientôt pour discuter de tout ça, fit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un même mouvement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans l'euphorie la plus totale, et Clint insista pour porter un toast au champagne au moment du dessert. Il nous fit à l'occasion un petit discours improvisé :

-Tony, Steve, félicitations. Enfin, félicitations Tony d'avoir choppé le Captain, parce que Steve, tu vas en voir des vertes et des pas mûres à mon avis. M'enfin. Du coup, je récupère ton étage à la Tour Avengers, ta vue est mieux que la mienne, et puisque tu es coincé avec Tony, tu n'en as plus l'utilité. Je te souhaite bien du courage avec le mégalo. Tony, ah, Tony, félicitations, et gaffe au Cap', je suis sûr qu'il mord quand il est pas content, alors sois gentil avec lui. On ne voudrait pas ramasser Iron Man en morceaux après une dispute !

Il nous salua d'un mouvement de tête et acheva :

-A Tony et Steve, les SuperFiancés !

-A Tony et Steve, répétèrent les autres avec enthousiasme.

Nous entrechoquâmes nos verres dans un même mouvement, des sourires rayonnants sur tous les visages.

* * *

Pepper pénétra dans le salon où je me trouvais avec Steve, profitant de la vue sur New York par la grande baie vitrée de l'étage commun. Bon, en vrai, dévorant le cou de mon amant pendant qu'il profitait de la vue sur la ville.

-Ah, bonjour les fiancés, je vous cherchais !

-Bonjour Pepper, lui répondit Steve avec un sourire.

Je détachai –à regret– les lèvres de la gorge de mon Capsicle, et saluai mon associée et amie avec un grand sourire :

-Hey Peps !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire, et s'installa sur un fauteuil en face de nous avant de déplier son ordinateur portable sur la table basse.

-Bien. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour le mariage. Tout d'abord, les journalistes. Est-ce que vous comptez faire une conférence de presse pour annoncer officiellement vos fiançailles ou est ce qu'il faut que je soudoie grassement le personnel qu'il y aura au mariage pour ne pas que ça s'ébruite ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, mais Steve me prit de court :

-On va faire une conférence de presse.

Pepper leva un sourcil interrogatif. Je pris la main de mon amant dans un geste tendre, et acquiesçai, avant d'ajouter :

-Tu peux la programmer pour demain, quatorze heures, dans la salle de la Tour Avengers prévue pour ce genre de choses. Ca te va ? ajoutai-je en me tournant vers mon fiancé.

-Parfait. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ?

-Exactement Cap'. La suite ? ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Pepper.

-La date. Je pensais programmer la cérémonie pour septembre, il fait encore bon mais les grosses chaleurs sont passées. J'ai trois dates : le douze, le seize et le trente.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté avant de demander d'un ton plaintif :

-Pourquoi seulement trois dates ? On a déjà des réunions Stark Industries prévues pour _septembre_ ?

Pour ma défense, nous étions seulement en juillet.

-Non, mais la salle que j'ai repérée et le restaurant pour la soirée ne sont pas libres tous les jours, et encore moins de jours en même temps.

-Tu as déjà choisi la salle et le restau ?!

-A quoi est ce que tu crois que j'ai passé les cinq derniers jours, Tony ? répondit-elle. Bien sûr, j'ai pris sur mes horaires de boulot, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'étais bluffé. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine que nous avions annoncé nos fiançailles à nos amis, et Pepper avait déjà prévu la quasi-totalité de la cérémonie.

-Je pense que le seize pourrait être bien, fit Steve, me sortant de mes pensées.

J'acquiesçai. Plus tard, les nuits étaient fraîches, et je voulais profiter de la réception jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

-Parfait, je réserve pour le seize. Et pour ce qui est des couleurs, voici des échantillons d'ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en nous tendant un classeur.

Il y avait trois thèmes de couleurs et de fleurs assorties. Le premier, tout de bleu et d'argent, avec des roses blanches. Mouais, très classique. Le deuxième, vert et blanc, avec des lys et des feuillages. Sympa. Et le troisième, rouge et blanc, avec des roses et des camélias des deux couleurs. Mon préféré !

-J'aime bien le rouge et blanc, murmurai-je à mon fiancé.

-C'est aussi mon favori, sourit-il.

-On part sur celui-là alors ? demanda Pepper.

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert, et mon amie nota quelque chose sur son ordinateur, avant de relever le visage vers nous.

-Les témoins ?

-Sam pour moi, répondit Steve.

Je tiquai mais ne relevai pas. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant la chasse au Soldat de l'Hiver, et j'étais bien trop certain des sentiments de mon fiancé pour être jaloux.

-Rhodey, fis-je sans hésiter. Et, Pepper ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi, alors… Pourras-tu me conduire à l'autel ?

Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle hochait la tête :

-Avec un immense plaisir, Tony. Et Steve ?

-J'irai tout seul, je suis un grand garçon.

-Un vieillard ! répliquai-je.

-Tu vas voir ce que le vieillard va te faire ce soir, murmura mon fiancé à l'oreille sur un ton diablement aguicheur. A mon avis, tu seras le premier à vouloir aller te coucher tellement tu seras fatigué, mon cœur.

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un gémissement. Mon associée était toujours dans la pièce !

-Très bien, conclut Pepper en tapant à nouveau sur son clavier, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Encore deux choses et je vous laisse tranquilles : d'abord, la liste des invités ?

-Que les amis proches.

Nous avions répondu de concert, et Pepper acquiesça :

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Je vous laisse trois semaines pour me faire une liste, c'est bon ?

-C'est trop, répondit Steve. Nous en discuterons tout à l'heure, tu l'auras ce soir !

-Encore mieux. Dernier point, le budget, reprit-elle.

-Illimité ! Enfin presque, ne me ruine pas tout de suite s'il te plaît, j'ai des Avengers et un fiancé à nourrir, répondis-je en riant.

Elle sourit, contaminée par ma bonne humeur, et m'annonça qu'elle plafonnerait les dépenses à deux ou trois millions. Quatre, grand maximum.

Pepper nous quitta après avoir rangé ses affaires, et je repris les miennes immédiatement, à savoir dévorer le cou de mon fiancé.

Qui avait d'autres idées en tête, puisqu'il me repoussa tendrement :

-Nous devons discuter de la liste des invités.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, mais abdiquai : plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt je pourrai profiter de mon amant. Et j'avais quelques idées en tête pour ça…

-Pepper, évidemment. Sam et Rhodey, bien entendu. Clint, Bruce, Natasha et Thor, comme si la question se posait. Jane Foster également, avec Thor. Ah, et l'agent 13 aussi, je l'aime bien celle-là, comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Voisine. Enfin, ex-voisine.

-Sharon !

Mon adorable fiancé soupira. Il refusait toujours de l'appeler par son prénom, rancunier après qu'elle l'ait espionné pendant des mois. Il renchérit :

\- Maria Hill et Nick Fury, je pense.

-Evidemment, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Happy aussi, j'y tiens, ah et je pense que Coulson sera absolument ravi de venir également.

Steve eut un petit rire et acquiesça :

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, je pense que c'est tout. C'est bon pour toi ?

-C'est bon. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur, hein ? Je mets tout ça dans un mail et j'envoie à Pepper.

-Maintenant ? fis-je d'un ton larmoyant.

-Maintenant, confirma mon fiancé d'un air très sérieux. Et après, j'irais bien faire un tour dans le jacuzzi…

Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer un grognement, tant son ton avait été lubrique. Mon jean était vraiment, vraiment trop étroit.

* * *

Il était treize heures cinquante-huit, la conférence de presse ouvrait dans très exactement deux minutes et mon fiancé faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, nerveux comme jamais.

-Hé, Steve, ça va bien se passer, tentai-je de l'apaiser en lui prenant les mains. Tu me laisses parler, Pepper a prévenu les journalistes que les questions étaient interdites, alors tu n'auras qu'à monter sur l'estrade lorsque je te ferai signe.

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement, tendu comme un arc.

-C'est à ton tour, Tony ! m'interpella Pepper en ouvrant la porte.

Je sortis de la pièce à sa suite, laissant Steve seul. Mon admirable associée s'approcha la première du micro :

-Je vous rappelle que les questions ne seront pas tolérées. Quelques minutes sont prévues à la fin de la conférence de presse pour les photos, merci de ne pas en prendre durant l'allocation de M. Stark.

Elle recula d'un pas, me laissant prendre place au pupitre.

-Bonjour ! Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour une raison un peu particulière, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de Stark Industries, ni des Avengers, mais bien de ma vie privée.

Quelques journalistes remuèrent.

-Depuis quelque temps, j'ai arrêté les frasques, et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi Tony Stark a brusquement arrêté de coucher à droite à gauche et d'organiser des beuveries déguisées en soirées mondaines. Et bien la réponse est simple : je me suis fiancé.

Si j'avais pu prendre une photo à cet instant… L'air ébahi des journalistes valait son pesant d'or !

-Et parce que je sais que vous ne me laisserez pas tranquilles tant que vous n'aurez pas son nom, je tiens à vous présenter mon fiancé.

Seule la moitié de l'assemblée tiqua sur le pronom masculin –l'autre moitié était au courant que j'avais des aventures autant avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes–, alors que je me tournai vers la salle où Steve attendait pour lui faire signe de venir. Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration, puis il s'avança sur l'estrade.

-Il s'agit de Steve Rogers, que vous connaissez également sous le nom de Captain America, annonçai-je d'un ton neutre. Nous sommes fiancés depuis une dizaine de jours, et voulons mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant pour éviter de lire tout et n'importe quoi –surtout n'importe quoi– à notre sujet dans les journaux.

Steve se plaça à côté de moi et hocha la tête en direction des journalistes, silencieux et choqués pour une fois.

Je continuai :

-C'est pour cela que je vous offre un article de premier choix : annoncer au monde entier les fiançailles de Steve Rogers et Tony Stark. Veillez cependant à ne pas confondre nos identités civiles et nos rôles d'Avengers. Ce sont les hommes qui se fiancent, pas les héros. Cette union ne change en rien notre présence sur le terrain.

Je pris la main de Steve et hochai la tête, signe que j'avais terminé.

Pepper intervint alors, toujours aussi professionnelle :

-Nous allons pouvoir passer aux photos, si vous voulez bien me suivre dehors.

Je pris la main de Steve et sortis à sa suite, devant la meute de journalistes toujours aussi sonnée –ou alors, Pepper les avait menacés de mort s'ils osaient ouvrir la bouche. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Elle savait être parfaitement terrifiante quand elle voulait.

Elle nous guida devant le mur blanc recouvert de lierre qui entourait la cour de la Tour –ça faisait toujours son effet sur les photos– et nous fûmes mitraillés par les journalistes pendant quelques minutes, avant que Pepper ne les remercie et ne nous escorte à l'intérieur.

-Ca va, ça s'est bien passé ! m'exclamai-je.

Steve hocha la tête, le soulagement se peignant sur son visage. Je devais avouer que j'étais content que ce soit terminé –certains regards dans la pièce avaient été franchement antipathiques lorsque mon fiancé était monté sur l'estrade.

-Merci Pepper.

-Pas de quoi, vraiment, répondit-elle à Steve avec un sourire.

-Juste une question, la retins-je alors qu'elle allait partir, comment as-tu fait pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles ?

-Secret professionnel, monsieur Stark, répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres avant de nous laisser.

Je la regardai partir, vaguement effrayé par le ton qu'elle avait employé, puis me tournai vers mon fiancé :

-Et maintenant, je propose que nous remontions, j'ai très envie d'un bain.

Il acquiesça, me sourit, plus détendu, me prit la main, et nous rejoignîmes l'ascenseur pour monter à notre étage.

* * *

 _Hééééé non, le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite, même si le chapitre est déjà écrit (depuis longtemps) ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le suivait sera bien fluffy !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_


	13. Des adolescents en rut, plus précisément

_C'est le chapitre du lundiiiiii !_

 _Ca y est, j'ai dépassé les 140 pages, parce que j'ai eu un regain d'inspiration ce week-end ! Du coup, cette fiction va être beaucoup plus longue que prévue.  
A ce sujet, j'hésite à **passer à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine au lieu de deux** , pour faire durer le plaisir, mais c'est comme vous voulez alors **dites-moi ce que vous préférez** en review !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chose promise, chose due.

C'était le jour de la balade dans Central Park –et de la glace– que j'avais promise à mon amant. Nous avions –j'avais, en fait– préféré attendre après la conférence de presse pour notre première sortie en amoureux, histoire de maintenir l'effet de surprise de l'annonce.

Steve était dans la cuisine de l'étage commun, en train de discuter avec Natasha après le petit-déjeuner –très tardif– que nous avions pris tous ensemble. J'étais passé faire un tour dans mon atelier pour vérifier l'avancement de la mise à jour du logiciel de stabilisation de vol de Mark LIII.

Bon, OK, j'étais surtout venu ici pour retarder le plus possible le moment où Steve allait finir par me proposer d'y aller.

Malgré mon apparente décontraction, j'étais légèrement tendu. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de rendez-vous galant –seulement trois ou quatre sorties au restaurant avec Pepper, et encore, connaissant sa discrétion, je réservais toujours des salons privés– et je voulais faire ça bien, parce que je me doutais que Steve souhaitait que notre première sortie se déroule dans les règles de l'art.

Même si nous avions commencé à l'envers, d'abord le sexe, ensuite les fiançailles, et enfin le premier vrai rendez-vous. Autant limiter la casse. Mon fiancé venait d'une époque de bonnes manières et de gens bien éduqués, de convenances et de respect.

Et j'étais sa première vraie relation –l'unique baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Peggy Carter ne comptait pas à mes yeux. Idem pour celui avec Natasha. J'avais été jaloux, mais c'était une couverture donc j'avais passé l'éponge.

En parlant de premières fois, je ne m'étais jamais baladé en couple dans Central Park –pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais connu qu'une relation longue et que nous n'étions pas du genre à nous promener plus que ça.

J'avais lancé ça comme un exemple au hasard, mais Steve m'avait pris au mot, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber, après ce qu'il avait accepté de faire pour moi –à savoir rendre notre relation publique.

Je pris une grande inspiration –je voulais faire les choses bien, vraiment. Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Non, pas de balade, finalement. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas. J'interpellai mon majordome virtuel :

-JARVIS ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Trouve-moi un bon restaurant français dans le coin. Je veux emmener Steve.

-Tout de suite monsieur. Je vous suggère le restaurant _La Grenouille_.

Il afficha face à moi les avis des internautes et la carte des plats. Mmm, ça avait l'air plutôt pas mal !

-Parfait. Réserve une table à mon nom pour deux personnes, s'il te plaît.

-Pour quelle heure souhaitez-vous effectuer la réservation ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est actuellement onze heures vingt-trois, monsieur.

Je réfléchis, effectuai un rapide calcul dans ma tête –en prenant en compte les variables suivantes : heure du petit déjeuner, quantité de nourriture ingurgitée, heure idéale pour le repas– et répondis en me levant :

-Midi trente. Je veux une voiture pour nous y déposer prête à partir à midi. Préviens Happy, hors de question être en retard.

-A vos ordres, monsieur.

Je sortis de mon atelier pour remonter dans la cuisine, et y trouvai mon fiancé qui finissait la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner.

-Steve, tu sais qu'on a un lave-vaisselle pour ça hein ?

Il sursauta légèrement avant de répondre :

-Oui, mais ça m'occupe.

Je me collai dans son dos et entourai sa taille de mes bras. Mmm, il était un peu tendu, mon beau Capitaine –oui, j'étais une fangirl énamourée, et alors ?!

-Ca va ? demandai-je d'un ton incertain.

Il soupira :

-Oui, c'est juste qu'on a notre premier vrai rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et que je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit avant. Je voudrais faire ça bien.

Je souris dans sa nuque, avant de semer des baisers sur la naissance de ses épaules, en me frottant doucement contre lui. Je n'étais pas le seul à appréhender, et ça me rassurait un peu.

-Je me suis dit que j'allais t'inviter au restaurant, pour faire ça dans les règles de l'art, murmurai-je doucement. Nous avons une réservation pour midi trente. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, on peut…

Il se retourna d'un coup, me prenant par surprise, et ma phrase resta en suspens devant son air ravi :

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger au restaurant ?

J'acquiesçai en souriant, très fier de mon petit effet :

-J'ai réservé à _La Grenouille_ , j'ai pensé que tu aimerais la cuisine française.

-C'est toi que j'aime, répondit-il en fondant sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser tendrement. Et je serais ravi d'aller au restaurant avec toi.

Je l'entraînai vers la chambre pour enfiler des tenues plus appropriées –chemise, pantalon de costume et veste, mais pas de cravate, on était en journée quand même. Steve était vêtu de gris, avec une chemise blanche, et j'avais opté pour un costume bleu nuit avec une chemise bleu clair.

Nous descendîmes dans le garage, où Happy nous attendait à côté de la voiture. Il nous félicita pour nos fiançailles –il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant– et nous ouvrit la portière pour nous permettre de monter.

Nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant en avance –contrairement à mes habitudes– et Happy nous souhaita un bon appétit, ajoutant que je n'aurais qu'à l'appeler quand je voudrais qu'il vienne nous chercher.

-Bonjour, messieurs, bienvenue à _La Grenouille_ , nous accueillit l'hôtesse avec un sourire très professionnel.

-Bonjour, répondis-je. Nous avons une réservation au nom de Tony Stark.

Elle pianota un instant sur la tablette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et releva le regard vers nous sans se départir de son sourire :

-Oui, monsieur Stark, pour midi trente. Votre table est prête. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

Elle nous précéda jusqu'à l'emplacement de notre table, un brin à l'écart des autres, près de la fenêtre, encadrée par deux plantes vertes, et retira le petit carton « réservé » qui se trouvait entre les verres.

-Je vous en prie, nous dit-elle en s'écartant pour nous laisser nous installer.

Nous nous assîmes, et elle nous tendit les cartes du menu.

-J'envoie quelqu'un prendre votre commande tout de suite, messieurs. Je vous souhaite un excellent repas.

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête, et elle se retira, nous laissant détailler le menu. Très varié, des viandes et des poissons, et les desserts avaient l'air absolument merveilleux. Presque trop de choix !

-Je pense que je vais prendre le tartare de bar en entrée, dit mon amant derrière son menu. Et après… La poêlée de St Jacques me tente bien. Et toi ?

-Mmm… Le carpaccio d'artichauts a l'air pas mal ! Et après, les quenelles de brochet me font de l'œil. Mais moins que toi, et en plus elles sont bien moins désirables, ajoutai-je d'un ton coquin en relevant le regard vers Steve, qui rougit instantanément.

-Tony ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ici !

Je penchai la tête de côté d'un air interrogatif :

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mais, parce que, ça ne se fait pas !

J'allais répliquer que je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre des convenances, mais fus coupé dans mon élan :

-Vous avez choisi, messieurs ?

Le serveur s'était approché silencieusement pendant que nous discutions, et avait sorti son calepin pour noter notre commande.

-Oui. Steve ?

-Le tartare de bar à l'avocat et citron vert, puis la poêlée de St Jacques, pancetta croustillante et risotto à la truffe, s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien. Monsieur ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Le carpaccio d'artichauts, roquette, parmesan et huile de truffes, puis les quenelles de brochet au champagne, merci.

-Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-Un blanc légèrement fruité avec l'entrée, plus sec avec le plat et nous verrons pour le dessert, répondis-je. Je fais confiance à votre sommelier.

Le serveur hocha la tête et partit vers les cuisines. Je notai le regard que l'hôtesse qui nous avait accueillis posait sur nous, avant qu'elle ne se détourne rapidement et en rougissant –ouais, c'était pas très professionnel comme attitude de reluquer ses clients comme ça, même s'il s'agissait d'Iron Man et de Captain America. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'Iron Man et de Captain America.

Les plats étaient excellents, le vin remarquablement choisi, enfin bref, un très bon choix de restaurant ! Il faudrait y revenir, je voulais goûter d'autres spécialités présentes sur la carte.

Nous choisîmes chacun un soufflé en dessert, qui étaient aussi délicieux que le repas que nous avions mangé.

Il était presque quatorze heures trente lorsque nous quittâmes le restaurant. Happy nous attendait devant la porte, à côté de la voiture, pour nous reconduire à la Tour Avengers.

-C'était bon ? nous demanda mon chauffeur en démarrant.

-Plus que bon, répondit mon amant avec un sourire. Un vrai délice ! Tony, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, il faudra y retourner absolument !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, on reviendra vite, et pourquoi pas avec les autres.

Il hocha la tête, et me prit la main dans un geste très tendre.

Nous avions été très bien élevés au restaurant –la faute à Steve, j'aurais été bien moins sage s'il ne m'avait pas fait les gros yeux à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose d'un peu osé ou suggestif, Captain Pureté forever !–, et j'avais peut-être très légèrement manqué de contact physique avec mon fiancé ces deux dernières heures. Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, comme une promesse de ce qui l'attendait dès que nous serions rentrés à la Tour.

Et il rougit légèrement, me faisant sourire. J'adorais toujours autant le voir avec le rouge aux joues, que ce soit par timidité comme là ou après une partie de jambes en l'air des plus torrides.

Happy nous déposa en bas de la Tour et alla ranger la voiture au garage, après nous avoir souhaité une excellente après-midi. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et repoussant l'envie que j'avais de le prendre dans la minute, je fis une proposition à mon fiancé :

-On se change vite fait, et on va se balader ? Je t'ai promis une glace, il me semble, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il sourit d'un air à la fois tendre et ravi, et accepta.

Nous montâmes dans la chambre pour nous changer rapidement –chemise décontractée et veste en cuir pour Steve, jean, tee-shirt et blazer pour moi, sans oublier mes éternelles lunettes de soleil–, puis descendîmes par l'ascenseur pour nous rendre à pied dans Central Park, qui se trouvait à deux rues de la Tour Avengers –pas besoin d'appeler Happy, donc.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ceux de mon fiancé, serrai sa main dans la mienne, et lui lançai, avec un sourire espiègle :

-Prêt à affronter la faune sauvage de New York ?

Il eut un petit rire et attira mon visage vers le sien pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de répliquer sur un ton joueur :

-Je pense que tu es le plus sauvage ici, et je n'ai pas peur de t'affronter, comme tu as sûrement pu t'en rendre compte…

Je me figeai brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte devant l'expression libidineuse de mon amant. J'étais à deux doigts de le traîner à l'intérieur de la Tour pour le prendre sauvagement sur n'importe quelle surface plane à ma disposition, mais je me retins. Plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avions une balade de prévue.

Steve ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il faisait beau et la température n'était pas trop élevée à l'ombre des arbres, ce qui était très agréable. Un petit vent faisait bruisser les feuilles, et on aurait dit que tous les oiseaux de la ville s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc.

Allez, Stark, tu peux le faire.

Une petite balade dans Central Park n'était rien à côté d'une invasion extra-terrestre orchestrée par un pseudo-dieu asgardien aux tendances légèrement despotiques, pas vrai ?

* * *

Je regardais Steve manger sa glace. Il était vraiment adorable !

Nous nous étions arrêtés sur les bords de l'un des lacs qui se trouvaient dans Central Park, après avoir acheté des glaces –chocolat et fruit de la passion pour moi, framboise et citron pour mon fiancé.

Qui peinait à empêcher sa crème glacée de couler sur ses doigts, malgré la vitesse à laquelle il léchait les deux boules. Il faisait assez chaud malgré la brise, et les glaces fondaient à toute allure. Je lui aurais bien suggéré de prendre l'une des serviettes qu'on nous avait données avec les glaces, mais il était bien trop mignon à paniquer pour essayer de récupérer tout ce qui coulait.

Il me regarda soudain en fronçant les sourcils :

-Tony ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as de la glace qui dégouline sur ton pantalon.

Et merde !

J'entrepris de lécher tout ce que j'avais sur les doigts pour limiter les dommages sur mon jean, qui était déjà foutu –bah, j'en avais d'autres. A force d'observer Steve, j'avais oublié de manger ma glace, et elle se rappelait à moi de la manière la plus désagréable qu'il soit : en dégueulassant mon pantalon.

Le rire de mon fiancé devant mon air paniqué me fit sourire, et je finis par croquer à pleine dents dans ma glace : de cette manière, elle ne coulerait plus ! Le froid sur mes gencives me fit grimacer, mais la sensation désagréable passa très vite, et je repris une bouchée de la même manière.

Une fois les glaces finies, j'entrepris de nettoyer le visage de mon amant à l'aide de mes lèvres. Il était vraiment exquis, ainsi parfumé au citron et à la framboise, en plus de son goût habituel que j'adorais. Bien sûr, il ne resta pas immobile, et batailla pour nettoyer mes lèvres de sa langue délicieuse.

Décidément, nous étions de vrais gamins !

Des adolescents en rut, plus précisément.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de rut…

-Steve ?

Il m'adressa un sourire tendre :

-Oui ?

-La glace m'a donné quelques idées, j'aimerais qu'on rentre tout de suite à la Tour pour les mettre en pratique.

Il soupira, l'air déçu :

-Tu veux qu'on rentre, ce qui signifie écourter notre première balade en amoureux, pour que tu puisses t'enfermer dans ton labo et bosser sur les idées que tu as eues en mangeant une glace ?

Oh, il n'avait pas compris ? Un sourire libidineux s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'entrepris d'éclairer sa lanterne en me penchant vers son oreille, et en murmurant d'un ton des plus lubriques ce que j'avais en tête :

-Non, je pensais plutôt à prendre un bac de glace dans la cuisine, aller dans notre chambre et tenter quelques petites choses avec toi. Tu sais, une cuillère de crème glacée au bon endroit, ça fait toujours son petit effet…

Cette fois-ci, si j'en jugeais par l'écarquillement de ses yeux et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, il avait compris. Il resta figé une poignée de secondes, pendant lesquelles je jouais de ma langue dans son cou, avant de se tourner vers moi en se mordant la lèvre :

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça, hein ?

Je penchai la tête de côté d'un air faussement songeur, et lui répondis d'un ton qui se voulait innocent :

-Non, c'est faux, des fois je pense aussi à mes armures, et à JARVIS, et aux missions, et au café, et…

Steve m'interrompit dans ma tirade en m'embrassant à pleine bouche, et je m'accrochai à sa nuque pour jouer avec sa langue. Oui, décidément, il avait un goût exquis. Il faudrait revenir manger des glaces ici prochainement.

-Je crois que j'ai saisi, murmura-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. Bon, et si on rentrait maintenant ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as des expériences à faire, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et c'était moi qui ne pensais qu'à ça ? J'eus un petit rire.

Je me levai d'un bon et l'entraînai vers la sortie du parc la plus proche de la Tour. La suite s'annonçait des plus intéressantes…

* * *

Steve me plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mmm, il était déjà bien réveillé… et moi aussi ! Je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise, palpant les muscles parfaits, caressant autant de peau que je pouvais, alors qu'il ravageait ma bouche de sa langue, suçant, aspirant, mordant mes lèvres, gémissant doucement contre moi. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, malaxant délicieusement mes fesses, collant son bassin contre le mien.

-Steve…

Je gémis son nom contre ses lèvres de la manière la plus lubrique qui soit, alors qu'il ondulait des hanches, frottant son érection contre la mienne à travers le tissu de nos jeans.

Oh bon sang, j'étais à deux doigts de demander à JARVIS de bloquer l'ascenseur pour que Steve me prenne immédiatement, mais avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, nous arrivâmes à l'étage commun, et je repoussai Steve en lui adressant un regard des plus lubriques :

-J'en ai pour une minute. Retiens l'ascenseur.

Ma mission était simple. Courir –vers la cuisine–, ouvrir –le frigo–, prendre –la glace–, courir –vers l'ascenseur.

Je filai hors de la cabine et me précipitai vers la cuisine, satisfait de ne trouver personne pour me détourner de mon but. J'ouvris le congélateur et m'attardai quelques secondes sur les parfums de glace : chocolat, non, framboise, mouais et encore, caramel, trop collant, citron, Steve aimait bien, pistache, pas question j'étais allergique, ah, vanille !

Je m'emparai du dernier bac et me retournai, prêt à courir vers mon fiancé dans l'ascenseur, mais fus retenu –bien contre ma volonté– par Bruce, qui afficha un sourire satisfait :

-Ah, Tony, justement je te cherchais ! J'ai besoin de ton expertise sur quelque chose, tu veux bien venir au labo ? Il n'y en a pas pour très longtemps, mais c'est assez urgent.

Je tentai de ne pas lui adresser la pire grimace du monde –frustration, emmerdement et flemme–, et soupirai, avant de remettre la glace au congélateur. Plus vite j'allais au labo avec Bruce, plus vite ce serait fini, et plus vite je pourrais rejoindre Steve.

-Je te suis.

Nous traversâmes le salon et montâmes dans l'ascenseur, où mon fiancé m'attendait. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif, et je répondis à sa question silencieuse :

-Bruce a besoin de moi au labo. Je te rejoins dès que possible !

Mon amant m'adressa un sourire étrange, entre le compréhensif et le déçu, et acquiesça. Mon science bro ajouta :

-C'est l'affaire d'une petite heure, tout au plus. Je ferai tout pour te rendre ton fiancé le plus rapidement possible, Steve !

L'interpellé le remercia alors que nous descendions de l'ascenseur à l'étage du laboratoire de Bruce. Je lui volai un baiser et murmurai à son oreille que ce n'était que partie remise, j'avais trouvé la glace idéale pour mettre en pratique les idées que j'avais eues au parc.

Il frissonna délicieusement et m'enjoignit de me dépêcher, après quoi il descendit à notre étage.

Je me tournai vers le docteur, qui affichait un air contrit :

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, je me trompe ?

-Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave Bruce. On y va ?

Il acquiesça et me mena vers la table sur laquelle il travaillait pour que je puisse l'aider du mieux que je pouvais.

En essayant de ne pas trop penser à Steve.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
_

 _Et que Brucie ne vous aura pas trop frustré en détournant Tony de son but haha.  
Pour info, les plats commandés sont ceux visibles sur la carte du restaurant_ La Grenouille _à New York, je n'ai rien inventé !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?_

 _Des bisous !_


	14. Mes expériences avec la glace

_Bonjour !_

 _Je poste un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps ce matin ;)_

 _La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai été super inspirée cette semaine, donc il reste au moins huit chapitres avant la fin !  
Heureux ? ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La petite heure s'était transformée en une bonne heure et demie lorsque je réussis enfin à m'échapper du laboratoire pour reprendre le chemin de l'ascenseur. Il me mena à la cuisine, où je récupérai le bac de glace à la vanille après avoir demandé à JARVIS de verrouiller l'étage pour que personne d'autre ne me détourne de mon but –aller retrouver mon fiancé le plus rapidement possible–, puis me conduisit à mon étage, où Steve devait m'attendre.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre, il était installé sur le lit, calé dans les oreillers, son carnet à croquis dans les mains, et dessinait –la vue sur les immeubles de New York, sans doute.

-Steve ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire ravi :

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

-J'ai cru que Bruce ne me lâcherait jamais. La prochaine fois, je m'éclipse tout de suite en prétextant un mal de crâne ! Il comprendra –j'ai lu quelque part qu'un orgasme était un moyen très efficace pour se débarrasser d'une migraine…

Il rit, ferma son carnet et le posa sur la table de nuit.

Il était toujours habillé de sa chemise à carreaux –il fallait vraiment que je refasse sa garde-robe, c'était vraiment plus possible là les chemises d'agriculteur– et de son jean, mais il avait enlevé sa veste en cuir.

Je sortis le bac de glace et la cuillère de mon dos, un sourire libidineux sur le visage, exact reflet de celui qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Steve. Qui se leva pour me prendre la glace des mains et la poser sur la table de nuit, avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Où en étions-nous ?

Le degré de lubricité dans sa voix me fit gémir, et j'entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, sans cesser de jouer avec sa langue, mordillant ses lèvres, ravageant sa bouche. Je finis par balancer le vêtement et poussai mon amant sur le lit, où il tomba à la renverse.

D'un seul mouvement, je lui enlevai son pantalon et lui levai les jambes pour l'installer correctement dans le lit, avant de lui attacher les poignets à la tête de lit à l'aide de sa ceinture –évidemment qu'il avait la force de la déchirer s'il le souhaitait, mais il ne le ferait pas.

Bien évidemment, son caleçon –oh, rouge et or, adorable– rejoignit immédiatement le reste de ses vêtements, et je me déshabillai également, mes yeux plantés dans les prunelles de Steve, mordant ma lèvre de manière très suggestive.

Nous allions enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Et à ce que je voyais, il était plus que prêt.

Je m'installai à califourchon sur son bassin, sentant son érection sous mes fesses, et donnai un coup de hanches lascif, le faisant gémir, avant de m'emparer de la cuillère et de prélever une noix de glace dans le bac.

Je suçai lascivement la crème glacée, toujours en ondulant du bassin, alors que mon fiancé se cambrait de plus en plus, gémissant de manière diablement sexy et tirant doucement sur la ceinture.

Je posai la cuillère dans le bac et vins tracer des arabesques dans son cou du bout de ma langue, refroidie par la glace. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant le froid sur sa gorge, mais ne tarda pas à demander plus en me donnant à son tour des coups de hanches lascifs.

Je pris une deuxième cuillère et suçai un instant la crème glacée, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour lui faire goûter la vanille. Il aspira mes lèvres, mordant la chair tendre, quémandant davantage.

Et je ne me fis pas prier pour lui donner plus.

Une noix de glace atterrit dans son nombril, le faisant grogner et se cambrer, puis je jouai avec ma langue et la vanille pour un délicieux effet de chaud-froid, qui devait être à son goût d'après ses gémissements profonds et ses mouvements incontrôlés du bassin.

Une fois que j'eus terminé de lécher la glace dans son nombril, je repris une cuillère et allai titiller son membre dressé de ma langue glacée.

Oh, le gémissement lubrique qu'il poussa à l'instant où ma langue touchait son gland ! Je n'avais rien entendu d'aussi magnifique de toute ma vie. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

-Tony…

OK, peut-être que sa manière de m'appeler d'une voix rauque et pleine de désir était plus belle que son gémissement. Peut-être.

Un sourire libidineux sur le visage, je repris un peu de glace et la promenai sur la longueur de son membre du bout de ma langue, le faisait haleter. Je finis par le prendre en bouche –il était déjà délicieux, et avec la glace, c'était encore mieux– et par imposer de langoureux va-et-vient sur son désir dressé.

-Tony, je… ah ! Je… je vais…

Je le libérai, et retournai jouer un instant dans son nombril avant de remonter vers son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-Alors, que penses-tu de mes expériences avec la glace ? demandai-je sur un ton tout à fait lubrique.

-J'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup même, répondit-il en se cambrant délicieusement. Tu as l'autorisation d'interrompre toutes nos balades en amoureux –tout ce que je fais, de manière plus générale– si c'est pour faire ça.

Un large sourire victorieux –et lubrique– sur le visage, je descendis lentement ma main en effleurant la peau de son ventre pour caresser son membre du bout des doigts, et il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de retenir un gémissement alors que je murmurai à son oreille :

-Avec ta permission, j'aimerais passer aux choses sérieuses…

Le grognement qu'il poussa en se cambrant davantage me fit sourire contre son cou, et j'attrapai un flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit sans cesser d'aspirer la petite parcelle de peau.

Me tortillant pour m'enduire les doigts sans lâcher la gorge de mon amant, je finis par rentrer un doigt dans son intimité, alors qu'il se cambrait toujours davantage en poussant des gémissements tout à fait magnifiques. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, avant que je ne débute de lents mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui, effleurant sa prostate et lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir.

-Aaaannnhh, Tony… Aaah !

Je rajoutai un troisième doigt avec les deux autres, juste pour le plaisir de le voir succomber au plaisir que je lui procurais avant de me glisser en lui.

Il leva vers mois deux perles bleues brûlantes, et grogna d'une voix délicieusement rauque :

-Tony… prends-moi… maintenant.

Je faillis répliquer qu'il allait devoir patienter encore un peu, mais n'y tenant plus –le degré de lubricité dans sa voix était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour me faire perdre tout contrôle–, j'enduisis mon membre de lubrifiant –sans lâcher un seul instant son regard–, relevai ses jambes pour les placer sur mes épaules et le pénétrai le plus lentement du monde, alors qu'il poussait le râle le plus bandant que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie.

-Aaannnnh, Tony !

Il m'appela en donnant un coup de bassin, et je commençai les va-et-vient en lui, lascivement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. La sensation de ses chairs autour de moi était toujours aussi extatique, et je songeai entre deux halètements que je ne m'en lasserais sans doute jamais.

Je ne laissai pas son membre en reste, puisque je le caressai en rythme avec mes coups de reins.

Il était absolument magnifique comme ça, la tête rejetée en arrière, la gorge offerte, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les paupières closes, le souffle court, une légère pellicule de sueur brillant sur son corps, perdu dans les affres du plaisir, gémissant mon nom.

J'augmentai la cadence de mes coups de hanches, butant contre la tache de plaisir au fond de lui presque à chaque fois, et il ne tarda pas à jouir en criant mon nom. Je le rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard, emporté autant par la sensation de ses chairs se resserrant délicieusement autour de mon membre que par la vision extatique de mon amant terrassé par l'orgasme.

Je me retirai et me laissai tomber sur son torse, haletant, pour reprendre ma respiration.

Steve m'entoura de ses bras avec tendresse.

-J'approuve totalement les petits jeux avec la glace, me glissa mon fiancé d'un ton lubrique –oui, il était déjà prêt à remettre le couvert. Et si tu me détachais, maintenant, que je puisse te faire découvrir les sensations qu'apporte, je cite, « une cuillère de crème glacée au bon endroit » ?

J'eus un petit rire et me redressai pour détacher la ceinture –il aurait pu la déchirer seul, mais c'était sa dernière, et comme il détestait faire du shopping…

Mon amant me bascula sur le dos, sema des baisers dans ma gorge et s'empara du bac de glace :

-Et maintenant, à mon tour !

* * *

Nous avions eu à peine deux jours pour nous remettre de notre après-midi à Central Park –et de nos expériences avec la glace toute la nuit qui avait suivi– lorsque les emmerdes nous tombèrent dessus.

Enfin, les emmerdes, c'est un bien grand mot.

En réalité, nous avions un gala de prévu.

Il s'agissait d'une soirée de vente aux enchères d'œuvres d'art, dont les profits seraient reversés à une association qui creusait des puits en Afrique, ou quelque chose du genre –je n'avais écouté qu'à moitié le discours de Pepper. Enfin, j'avais quand même enregistré la partie où elle me disait que cinq des toiles de ma collection d'art contemporain seraient mises aux enchères.

La vérité, c'était que j'achetais ces toiles dans le but de les revendre au profit d'œuvres caritatives –mon côté philanthrope–, donc cette occasion était parfaite.

Ce qui était moins parfait, c'était que les généreux donateurs étaient conviés à la soirée qui se déroulait après la vente.

Et leurs conjoints également.

Le carton d'invitation était adressé à « M. Stark & M. Rogers », et nous priait de venir une demi-heure avant le début de la vente aux enchères pour assister au toast de remerciements à l'encontre des donateurs.

J'y allais donc accompagné de Steve.

C'était notre premier gala depuis l'officialisation de notre relation, quelques semaines plus tôt, et je dois avouer que j'étais assez impatient. Enfin une occasion de rappeler à toutes les femmes qui lui tournaient autour que j'étais le seul et l'unique à avoir la moindre chance de me retrouver seul avec Steve dans une chambre !

Mon amant, au contraire de moi, n'en menait pas large.

Je me doutais qu'il avait noté les regards antipathiques de la conférence de presse, et il devait angoisser un peu à l'idée d'arriver à la soirée avec un milliardaire accroché au bras, fût-il son fiancé.

Une fois ma cravate carmin ajustée, je vérifiai mon costume. Gris anthracite, chemise blanche, sobre et élégant. Je me tournai vers Steve, vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit assorti d'une cravate turquoise, qui devait s'encourager mentalement devant le miroir de la chambre.

-Hé, Stevie, fis-je en lui prenant la main.

Il sursauta, mais coula vers moi un regard tendre en serrant mes doigts dans les siens avec force :

-Oui ?

-Ca va bien se passer.

Il acquiesça vaguement, tendu, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, même si je débordais d'assurance en public –mais j'avais l'habitude de ça, depuis mes vingt-et-un ans en fait, ce qui faisait un sacré paquet d'années maintenant.

-On y va ?

Un hochement de tête me répondit, et je l'entraînai vers l'ascenseur. Happy nous attendait dans la voiture, dans la petite cour qui se trouvait devant la Tour Avengers, prêt à partir.

-Messieurs, nous salua-t-il alors que nous arrivions en bas.

-Bonsoir, Happy, répondis-je.

Il nous ouvrit la porte et nous montâmes dans la voiture, puis nous conduisit à la salle de réception où allait se dérouler la soirée.

* * *

J'avais déjà terminé ma deuxième coupe de champagne –sous le regard réprobateur de mon fiancé– lorsque l'organisateur de la soirée monta sur la petite estrade pour le discours d'ouverture :

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à cette vente aux enchères au profit de l'ONG « De l'eau pour tous » qui soutient la construction de puits en Afrique de l'Est. Je tiens à remercier personnellement tous les généreux donateurs, qui ont contribué à la mise en place de cette vente aux enchères en offrant des œuvres d'art. Je voudrais remercier particulièrement monsieur et madame Heagerfield, monsieur et madame Von Hausen, ainsi que monsieur Stark, pour leurs dons d'une valeur estimée à douze millions au total.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, puis le responsable de l'association prit la parole et remercia à son tour l'ensemble des donateurs et des participants, sans qui la vente n'aurait pas lieu.

Nous passâmes dans la pièce où allait se dérouler la vente. Des places réservées aux donateurs se trouvaient sur les côtés, et je m'assis à côté de Steve.

Sans lâcher sa main. Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis le début de la soirée, pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

* * *

La vente en elle-même avait duré une petite heure, puisque seulement quatorze œuvres d'art avaient été offertes à l'association. Les recettes avoisinaient les vingt-deux millions, ce qui était énorme, et j'étais ravi d'avoir pu participer à ça –oui, j'avais acheté une sculpture représentant je ne sais trop quoi –de l'art contemporain– pour l'anniversaire de Pepper.

Le maître de cérémonie nous invita, alors que le dernier tableau était vendu, à rejoindre la grande salle pour la suite de la soirée.

Je me levai, toujours en tenant la main de mon fiancé, et suivis le flot de participants vers la pièce principale, où un immense buffet avait été dressé. Des serveurs en chemise blanche et queue de pie slalomaient déjà entre les invités, proposant champagne, vins, petits fours et toasts.

Je m'emparai d'une coupe, imitant mon amant –je lui avais appris à apprécier le goût des vins et du champagne, même s'il ne ressentait pas les effets de l'alcool– mais dus lâcher sa main pour prélever un toast de foie gras sur un autre plateau –je commençais à avoir un peu faim.

Steve ne prit rien –il devait être trop tendu pour avaler quoi que ce soit de solide. Déjà qu'il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise lors des galas, en plus avec un milliardaire exubérant à son bras, ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui.

Malheureusement, nous fûmes séparés très vite –Heagerfield m'entraîna dans un coin pour me reparler du réacteur ARK, et une demi-douzaine de femmes en robes longues se pressa autour de mon fiancé.

Je discutais depuis une quinzaine de minutes avec le banquier –toujours en surveillant Steve du coin de l'œil, évidemment– lorsque l'une des dindes –pardon, des femmes– qui lui tournaient autour s'enhardit assez pour prendre son bras et se couler contre lui.

Tentant de garder mon calme, je m'excusai auprès de Heagerfield en lui promettant un entretien ultérieurement et me dirigeai d'un pas nonchalant vers mon fiancé. Son bras droit étant pris d'assaut par une blonde en robe verte –stupide, vraiment, Steve aimait les petites brun(e)s, les grandes blond(e)s c'était mon truc–, je me glissai à sa gauche et enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille.

Il posa un regard surpris vers moi, et l'expression de son visage se mua en soulagement lorsqu'il me reconnut. Il entoura mes épaules d'un bras et me serra tendrement contre lui.

Je lui adressai un sourire, et le laissai répondre à la question de la dinde –femme– en vert qui le collait avant de me redresser pour l'embrasser –chastement, mais assez longtemps pour signifier aux pintades qui lui tournaient autour « propriété exclusive d'Anthony Edward Stark ».

Le silence se fit un instant, mais les conversations reprirent presque instantanément. Les seules différences, c'était qu'une distance respectueuse s'était installée entre mon fiancé et ses admiratrices, et qu'elles m'avaient plus ou moins inclus dans la conversation.

Conversation dont je n'avais pas grand-chose à foutre, soit dit en passant.

D'ailleurs, après un nouveau baiser volé à mon amant, je m'éclipsai vers le bar pour prendre un verre de scotch et rejoindre le groupe des hommes, qui discutaient affaires, golf et politique –des sujets qui m'intéressaient bien plus.

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque Happy nous ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour nous ramener à la Tour.

Je me calai comme je pouvais dans les bras de mon amant –la banquette arrière d'une voiture, fût-elle une limousine de la meilleure qualité, n'était pas l'endroit le plus pratique au monde pour se faire des câlins–, et il posa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne en me serrant tendrement contre lui, avant de me murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton espiègle :

-Dis donc, c'était quoi ce petit manège tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi pourtant.

-Oh, j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi, répliquai-je d'un ton innocent. C'est en ces fangirls énamourées que je n'ai pas confiance. Non mais, tu les as vues ? Draguer mon fiancé sous mon nez, quel culot ! Il fallait bien que je leur montre qu'on ne flirte pas impunément avec toi en ma présence. Et puis, ça a été efficace non ? La dinde en vert s'est détachée de toi illico.

Steve eut un petit rire, avant de répondre d'une voix tendre :

-C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très à l'aise, en particulier quand celle dont tu parles m'a pris le bras.

-Ha ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton victorieux.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de m'interroger :

-Mais, tu es arrivé juste après… Tu me surveillais ?

Je haussai les épaules :

-Evidemment. Ou plutôt, je gardais un œil sur tes admiratrices, histoire de les remettre à leur place si l'envie leur prenait de te coller d'un peu trop près.

Un rire franc me répondit, avant que Steve ne relève mon visage vers lui pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Puis il murmura, tout contre mes lèvres :

-Merci, mon chevalier servant.

-Le chevalier servant est ravi d'avoir pu aider son chevalier en détresse, répondis-je d'un ton joueur.

Ben quoi, je n'allais pas le qualifier de princesse quand même ! J'avais eu –et plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs– la preuve –la _démonstration_ – qu'il n'en était pas une…

Happy nous déposa devant la Tour Avengers en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit, et nous rejoignîmes notre chambre sans même penser à faire quoi que ce soit dans l'ascenseur –je voulais mon lit, avec Steve nu dedans évidemment. Nous avions bien mérité un peu de repos, quand même !

* * *

Le repos fut de courte durée d'ailleurs, puisque nous dûmes repartir à la chasse aux méchants six jours à peine après la soirée de la vente aux enchères. Ca n'arrêtait décidément jamais !

HYDRA avait attaqué un centre bactériologique du gouvernement, situé en plein cœur de Washington, et tout laissait à croire qu'ils avaient embarqué une fiole contenant un virus mortel.

Fort heureusement, la fiole était équipée d'un microémetteur GPS –merci la paranoïa des scientifiques– qui nous avait indiqué sa position, quelque part dans les Appalaches. Dans un bunker, protégé par un bunker, protégé par un régiment au sol et un héliporteur qui, s'il était plus petit que le _64_ du SHIELD, n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier.

La bataille avait fait rage toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, avant que nous arrivions enfin à pénétrer le second bunker. Fidèle à ma parole, je n'avais pas lâché Captain America d'une semelle –enfin si, mais JARVIS le surveillait en permanence. Et me prévenait dès qu'il pensait que Steve était en difficulté : je filais alors aider mon fiancé, malgré les protestations –pas si énergiques que ça, finalement– des autres membres de l'équipe.

Nous avions réussi à récupérer la fiole –qui heureusement n'avait pas encore été ouverte–, et, pour plus de sécurité, avions scellé le bunker extérieur et fait exploser le bunker intérieur. Hors de question qu'il reste quelque chose à piller pour récupérer quoi que ce soit. La zone serait classée défense, personne ne pourrait plus y accéder, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de mourir –du moins, pas avant les quarante prochaines années–, et encore moins d'être tué par un virus. C'était très peu glorieux comme mort, indigne de ma grandeur Starkienne. Être désintégré pendant une attaque extra-terrestre en sauvant le monde, mouais, à la limite –et encore, si je pouvais devenir immortel, c'était cool aussi–, crever au fond d'un lit à cause d'une maladie inconnue, certainement pas.

Et comme à chaque retour de mission depuis maintenant deux mois –en tous cas, celles qui pouvaient concerner les populations civiles– nous avions convoqué une conférence de presse pour un compte-rendu de mission, par pur souci de transparence, pour nous détacher du SHIELD qui œuvrait dans le secret le plus total et pour conserver la confiance des civils.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la conférence ne se déroulait pas dans la salle prévue à cet effet dans la Tour Avengers, mais dans une pièce de l'immeuble du New York Times gracieusement mise à notre disposition. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, souhaitant simplement en finir avec ça pour rentrer à la maison et profiter de mon fiancé.

Bien entendu, nous avions révélé à la population qu'un bâtiment en apparence normal était un laboratoire bactériologique, et qu'une arme avait été mise au point sous forme d'un virus.

Et que ladite arme avait été dérobée sans plus de difficultés que ça par une organisation terroriste.

Je parlais, évidemment, puisque j'étais le plus à l'aise de l'équipe devant les journalistes, répondant aux questions, éclairant les points qui me –nous– semblaient importants, précisant certaines choses, rectifiant les affirmations qui me paraissaient inexactes –hors de question que ces reporters aillent raconter n'importe quoi sur les Avengers.

Nous avions rédigé un communiqué de presse en équipe, dans le Quinjet, mais je préférais le bon vieux jeu des questions-réponses à la lecture pure et simple d'un texte pré-écrit. Bien entendu, je me référais quand même au communiqué pour répondre aux questions.

Les autres étaient dans la petite pièce à côté de la salle de conférence, et lorsque je tournai légèrement la tête, je pouvais voir le visage fatigué de Steve qui me surveillait d'un regard tendre. De temps en temps, lorsqu'elle se penchait pour jeter un coup d'œil vers moi, je pouvais apercevoir les boucles rousses de Natasha. Clint devait être à côté d'elle, ou alors Bruce. Thor était reparti sur Asgard, ou bien voir Jane Foster, et il manquait donc à l'appel. Mais les autres étaient prêts à intervenir à tout instant.

En théorie.

Puisque lorsque je levai les yeux de mon communiqué de presse pour répondre à une nouvelle question, je remarquai la femme blonde debout, de l'autre côté de la pièce, un rictus désespéré sur le visage.

Un revolver à la main.

J'esquissai un mouvement mais elle fut plus rapide, et un coup de feu retentit, suivit d'un deuxième.

La douleur me transperça, et je tombai en arrière.

J'entendis vaguement les cris dans la salle, le hurlement de Steve m'appelant, d'autres coups de feu.

J'avais froid.

Le visage totalement paniqué de mon fiancé apparut dans mon champ de vision alors qu'il soulevait délicatement ma tête d'une main, et je tentai de reprendre ma respiration, mais ne pus que cracher du sang.

Très froid.

-Tony ! Tony, reste avec moi ! Tony, s'il te plaît…

La voix de mon amant était suppliante et affolée, et je voulus le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était rien, faire le dur à cuire comme j'en avais l'habitude, mais la douleur était trop forte.

Trop froid…

Je fermai les yeux et laissai les ténèbres m'emporter.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que vous aurez pardonné à Bruce, et de mon côté je vais aller me planquer dans mon bunker anti-nucléaire au fin fond de la Sibérie orientale pour que vous n'arriviez pas à me tuer tout de suite !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D_


	15. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi

_*sort un drapeau blanc*  
Bonjour !  
*sort la tête de son bunker*  
C'est bon ? Je peux sortir ?_

 _Je tiens à remercier **Chrome-chan96** qui a l'amabilité de ne pas vouloir me tuer (pour avoir la suite), et **julie91** pour sa review même si elle veut m'envoyer le Hulk :P_

 _Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, pour me faire pardonner haha !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Un bip strident et régulier retentissait à mes oreilles.

Je gémis.

C'était quoi ce bruit insupportable ?

La douleur me vrillait la poitrine. Je toussai, gêné par un tube dans ma gorge, avant que la souffrance ne s'intensifie à cause du mouvement. J'avais un mal de crâne atroce, et l'impression que mon cœur avait fait un petit séjour dans un broyeur, accompagné de mes poumons, puis qu'ils étaient tous les trois joyeusement partis se faire hacher menu.

Bon sang, mais il se passait quoi là ?

Une odeur bizarre, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, flottait dans l'air. Définitivement, je n'étais pas chez moi.

Pourquoi ?

J'esquissai un mouvement, mais la douleur me vrilla le torse.

Et puis, tout me revint en mémoire d'un coup. La conférence. La journaliste –je la connaissais, mais d'où ?– et son revolver. La détonation. Le choc dans ma poitrine. La douleur. Le regard paniqué de Steve.

Steve. Où était-il ?

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, pour essayer d'identifier l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais la lumière était trop forte. Alors je les refermai, et plongeai de nouveau dans l'obscurité bienvenue de l'inconscience.

* * *

-C'est tout simplement inadmissible ! Comment peuvent-ils être assez stupides pour négliger à ce point la sécurité de la salle de conférence de leur propre bâtiment ?!

-Steve, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Tout le monde n'a pas JARVIS à sa disposition pour gérer la sécurité. Ce sont des êtres humains, et les êtres humains font des erreurs. Comme tout le monde.

Natasha, je crois. Ou Pepper ? Difficile à dire, j'avais tellement mal à la tête… Sans tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, j'essayai de comprendre ce qui se disait. Bon point, je n'avais plus de tube dans la gorge. Mauvais point, vu l'odeur d'antiseptique, je n'étais toujours pas à la maison.

-Mademoiselle Potts, je suis désolé mais je ne me calmerai pas, répondit mon amant d'un ton qui frôlait le zéro absolu.

Ah, Pepper donc.

Steve continua sur le même ton glacial :

-Mon fiancé a failli mourir il y a deux jours suite à une négligence de sécurité de la part du New York Times dans leurs propres locaux, je suis aussi calme qu'il m'est possible de l'être actuellement.

Un soupir. Typiquement Pepper. Elle en poussait beaucoup lorsque je rechignais à prendre mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de Stark Industries, c'est-à-dire très, très souvent –pas de commentaires, merci.

-Bon, très bien, tant que tu ne détruis pas cet hôpital. En ce qui concerne l'attaque, justement, JARVIS s'est introduit dans le serveur central de la police de New York pour me donner accès à tous les éléments du dossier de l'interrogatoire de cette femme.

-Et ?

Le ton de Steve était sec et dur –je l'imaginais très bien à cet instant, mâchoire serrée, visage fermé, regard glacial. Pepper soupira de nouveau, et je l'entendis allumer son StarkPad –elle devait sûrement montrer les documents de la police de New York à mon fiancé.

-Il s'avère qu'elle fait partie des anciennes amantes de Tony, et qu'elle n'a pas supporté de le voir se fiancer, et encore moins avec un homme. Elle a tenté de se rapprocher de lui, insistant pour assister à toutes les soirées qu'il organisait, toutes ses conférences de presse. Elle espérait obtenir plus qu'une seule nuit avec lui, voire toutes les nuits d'après ce qu'elle a révélé lors de l'interrogatoire –elle a aussi insisté sur le fait que si elle ne peut pas l'avoir, personne ne peut, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Mon associée reprit son souffle et continua :

-Natasha lui a logé une balle dans l'épaule et une dans le genou au moment où vous êtes tous rentrés dans la salle : la première pour lui faire lâcher son arme, la deuxième pour l'empêcher de fuir, d'après ce qu'elle a dit à la police. La journaliste se trouve actuellement menottée à un lit dans un hôpital de la ville, et ne le quittera que pour aller en prison. Elle n'a bien entendu aucune chance de s'en tirer lors du procès, étant donné la masse de témoins présents lors de la conférence de presse. On est tranquilles de ce côté-là.

-Je veux suivre chaque étape du procès, l'interrompit mon amant. Et rencontrer les avocats le plus tôt possible.

-Bien entendu, répondit Pepper. Nous avons déjà porté plainte contre elle, et trois des meilleurs avocats du service juridique sont sur le coup. Une trentaine de témoins se sont manifestés auprès de Stark Industries pour défendre Tony, avant même que l'on ne demande quoi que ce soit.

Je sentis mon fiancé se détendre imperceptiblement, avant de poser la question qui le taraudait –et moi aussi d'ailleurs :

-Son nom ?

Il y eut un petit silence –Pepper devait se mordre la lèvre, elle faisait souvent ça aussi, quand elle était sur le point de me dire quelque chose que je n'allais pas aimer. Puis elle lâcha l'information comme une bombe :

-Christine Everhart.

Et merde. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi cinglée. En même temps, elle me suivait partout depuis quelque temps –longtemps– j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose. Enfin quand même ! Je savais que j'avais une certaine tendance à mal choisir mes coups d'un soir, mais là c'était vraiment un mauvais retour de karma !

-Elle est journaliste à _Vanity Fait Magazine_ , précisa Pepper. Tu l'as sûrement rencontrée au gala de charité pour la Fondation de Secours Stark.

Steve resta silencieux, mais je sentis la main qui tenait l'une des miennes se raidir brusquement et broyer mes doigts.

-Aïe, grognai-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

La prise se détendit instantanément autour de ma main, sans pour autant que mon amant ne me relâche complètement.

-Tony ? Tony, tu m'entends ?

La voix de mon fiancé était inquiète et soulagée à la fois. Je voulus le rassurer mais ne pus que tousser, et les spasmes me firent gémir, avant que la douleur ne me terrasse et que je ne sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'avais mal. Genre très, très mal.

-D'après son dernier examen de routine, sa tension est toujours basse, et son abdomen est rigide, ce qui peut indiquer une hémorragie interne. On va lui refaire passer un scan en urgence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine Rogers, nous allons prendre soin de votre fiancé.

-Merci docteur.

Steve lâcha ma main, et je sentis le lit bouger. Les vibrations de la structure se répercutèrent dans mon corps, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elles se propagèrent dans mon torse.

-Tony ? appela Steve d'une voix tremblante. Tony, je suis là. Tout va bien, tu vas juste faire des radios, ça va aller, ça…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Je savais que ça n'allait pas.

J'avais trop mal. Pas dans le torse cette fois, juste en dessous des côtes, et la douleur se diffusait par vagues dans mon ventre dès que j'inspirais. J'entendis vaguement Natasha murmurer des paroles rassurantes à mon fiancé, mais le médecin devait m'avoir injecté un truc parce que je me sentis partir.

* * *

-Tony… Tony, je…

La voix de Steve était basse. Fatiguée.

Je luttai pour m'accrocher à ses mots, alors que l'inconscience m'appelait encore. Mais j'avais besoin d'entendre mon fiancé. Encore un peu, négociai-je avec la brume qui avait envahi mon cerveau. Encore quelques minutes…

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…

Je tentai de bouger, mais aucun des membres de mon corps ne réagit. J'avais l'esprit embrumé, pâteux, comme après une cuite. Et pourtant, les derniers souvenirs que j'avais étaient la douleur dans mon ventre, la voix inquiète mais professionnelle d'un médecin, et la voix terrifiée de mon amant qui tentait de me rassurer. Aucun verre d'alcool au compteur.

-Les médecins disent qu'il faut te parler, que tu entends ce qu'on te dit malgré le fait que tu sois dans le coma, alors…

J'essayai de toutes mes forces d'ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais le voir, lui montrer que je l'entendais, tenter de le rassurer –sa voix était toujours tremblante, épuisée, anxieuse aussi.

Mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas.

-Je suis tellement inquiet pour toi. Ils disent que tu vas t'en tirer, mais cela fait déjà trois jours que tu ne te réveilles pas. Je ne peux pas te perdre, je n'y survivrai pas. Alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi…

Mon cœur se brisa sur ses derniers mots, tant la douleur qui émanait de la voix de mon fiancé était intense. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ce que j'avais enduré lorsqu'il était blessé.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, et je voulus serrer ses doigts.

Encore un échec.

Malgré toute ma volonté, je ne parvins pas à imposer le moindre mouvement à ma main. Steve appuya ses lèvres sur mes doigts, et je pus sentir des larmes couler sur ma peau.

Non !

-Je t'en prie… Tony… je ne peux pas… s'il te plaît… je ne suis rien sans toi… reviens… ne me laisse pas… je t'en supplie.

Je voulus hurler.

« STEVE ! »

Mon cri silencieux résonna dans mon crâne, sans que son écho n'atteigne ni la pièce, ni mon fiancé.

Le désespoir m'arracha à la conscience, et je basculai à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

* * *

-Il ouvre les yeux !

-Merci, Romanoff, j'avais pas remarqué, grognai-je en tentant de me redresser tant bien que mal.

Un soupir soulagé assorti d'un immense sourire fut ma seule réponse, quelques secondes avant que Steve ne déboule dans la pièce, alerté par Natasha qui avait bondi dans le couloir :

-Tony !

Ses mains s'emparèrent des miennes immédiatement, et il s'assit sur le lit, se collant contre moi, un sourire incertain mais tendre sur le visage. Sa voix se voulait assurée lorsqu'il me demanda :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si un quinze tonnes m'avait roulé dessus avant qu'on me jette dans un broyeur industriel.

Le sourire disparut instantanément des lèvres de Steve, remplacé par un regard inquiet. En vérité, j'avais moins mal que les autres fois où j'avais presque réussi à reprendre totalement conscience. Je n'avais plus de tube dans la gorge, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais respirer –et parler !– à ma guise, mon sens de l'ironie était de retour donc mon cerveau ne devait pas être trop amoché, et je pouvais enfin ouvrir les yeux sans que la douleur me vrille la tête.

-En vrai ça va hein Stevie, tentai-je de le rassurer d'une voix douce en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Le soulagement se peignit sur ses traits, et il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, très tendrement.

-Tony… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, si tu savais. Quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu, quand j'ai bondi dans la salle et que tu t'es effondré, quand j'ai cru que tu étais… Que tu étais…

Il inspira vivement :

-J'ai compris ce que tu avais dû vivre quand je suis tombé après l'assaut contre HYDRA, ce que tu avais ressenti lorsque je ne reprenais pas conscience.

Il eut un petit sourire :

-Toutefois, je t'ai fait attendre une quinzaine d'heures seulement, alors que ça fait huit jours que tu oscilles entre la vie et la mort. Tu parles d'une vengeance, espèce de sadique.

Je lui souris tendrement, et m'apprêtais à lui répondre, mais fus pris de court par un médecin :

-Bonjour, monsieur Stark.

Steve se retourna instantanément vers l'homme en blouse blanche qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il arborait un sourire rassurant.

-Bonjour, docteur, répondit mon fiancé.

-Monsieur Stark, je suis le docteur William Spencer. C'est moi qui vous ai opéré lorsque vous avez fait votre hémorragie interne. Le docteur Henry Greyson, qui s'est occupé de votre blessure par balles, va nous rejoindre dans quelques instants.

Je hochai la tête, essayant d'assimiler ce qui se passait. Hémorragie interne ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'interroger plus avant, puisqu'un autre médecin en blouse blanche pénétra dans ma chambre :

-Docteur Henry Greyson. Monsieur Stark, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur ! La première balle a frôlé votre cœur pour traverser votre poumon gauche, et la deuxième a déchiré le muscle cardiaque avant de vous fêler une côte. Fort heureusement, nous avons réussi à tout réparer, même s'il vous faudra trois semaines de repos complet pour que votre côte se répare correctement.

Le docteur –euh, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? ben l'autre du coup– renchérit :

-Vous avez également fait une hémorragie de la rate –sans doute due au contrecoup du stress causé à votre organisme par les blessures par balles, et à vos années de débauche.

Je grognai.

Ouais, pas besoin de me rappeler que je ne prenais pas du tout soin de moi avant de commencer à fréquenter Steve, merci.

-Nous avons dû vous retirer la rate, mais nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie avant que vous ne soyez dans un état trop critique. Vous avez ensuite été placé en coma artificiel pendant deux jours, le temps que votre corps récupère, mais vous avez mis trois jours de plus à vous réveiller –votre organisme avait sans doute besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre totalement. On va vous garder ici pendant trois semaines encore.

-Non.

-Non ? me répondit le chirurgien en haussant un sourcil.

Je soupirai. Il était sourd ou quoi ?

-Non. Je veux rentrer. Il y a un étage médical tout équipé à la Tour Avengers. Je veux être transféré là-bas dans la journée. J'y serai mieux qu'ici.

-Monsieur Stark, je…

-Ecoutez, docteur, euh, Spencer c'est ça ? J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Vous aurez tout le loisir de venir m'examiner là-bas, de me faire passer autant d'IRM et de scanners que vous voulez parce qu'il y a ce qu'il faut à la Tour, et même de m'opérer encore si c'est nécessaire. Mais je veux rentrer chez moi. Ne serait-ce que pour ma propre sécurité.

-Vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité ici, monsieur Stark, répliqua l'autre, euh, Greyson si je ne me trompais pas.

J'eus un rire jaune :

-Excusez-moi, franchement, mais la seule et unique fois où la conférence de presse ne se passe pas à la Tour, je me fais tirer dessus. Alors je suis désolé d'être devenu un peu parano, mais dans l'éventualité malheureusement non négligeable où d'autres folles furieuses veulent s'en prendre à moi –ou à Steve– je ne serai pas en sécurité ici. JARVIS ne peut pas contrôler tous ceux qui entrent ou sortent de l'hôpital, que ce soit le personnel ou les visiteurs. Alors qu'il peut le faire à la Tour. Je rentre cet après-midi.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert –ah, ils commençaient un peu à cerner ma personnalité–, avant que Spencer ne se tourne vers moi et accepte dans un hochement d'épaules.

-Très bien. Vous serez transféré aujourd'hui, je vous apporte les papiers à signer pour qu'on puisse vous laisser sortir d'ici. Mais nous vous surveillerons de près, et nous viendrons tous les jours vous examiner.

-Ou alors vous pouvez laisser le docteur Bruce Banner le faire, répliquai-je. Il a les qualifications nécessaires pour m'ausculter, non ?

-Nous lui demanderons des comptes-rendus, monsieur Stark. Si vous tentez de vous soustraire à un examen, nous le saurons. Et nous viendrons faire touts les examens suivants, sans négociation possible.

Ils quittèrent la salle, me laissant seul avec mon fiancé. Qui me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde.

Je levai une main tremblante et m'accrochai à sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi. J'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, de respirer son odeur, de me nourrir des battements de son cœur contre mon torse.

Ce baiser avait un goût de désespoir, de passion et de miracle, tout à la fois. Steve se pressait contre moi, faisant toutefois attention de ne pas me faire mal, et je respirai sa peau avec délices.

-Je t'aime tellement, Tony. Je t'interdis de mourir, tu as compris ?

J'eus un rire que je voulais léger :

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, Capsicle.

Puis je l'attirai à moi pour un nouveau baiser.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital –i.e. retourné dans la Tour Avengers, à l'étage de l'unité médicale–, et je m'ennuyais ferme.

Je n'avais le droit de rien faire, à part dormir, manger et regarder la télé, puisque j'étais coincé au lit sur ordre formel de mes médecins –j'avais d'abord eu l'intention de désobéir, évidemment, mais Steve, Bruce et JARVIS s'étaient ligués contre moi et me surveillaient en permanence. Et pour un homme comme moi qui avait l'habitude de dormir moins de six heures par nuit, de sauver le monde une ou deux fois par semaine et de bosser sur des inventions plus géniales les unes que les autres, c'était une torture.

Les autres étaient partis en mission le matin même, avec Rhodey qui me remplaçait depuis que j'étais coincé dans un lit d'hôpital. Pepper passait en général me voir lorsque les Avengers s'absentaient, mais elle avait un conseil d'administration de Stark Industries toute la journée.

J'étais donc seul.

Et horriblement désœuvré.

-JARVIS ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Ca avance ?

-Le Capitaine Rogers m'a expressément demandé de ne vous donner aucune information sur le déroulement de la mission tant que celle-ci ne sera pas achevée, monsieur.

Je grognai. Oui, je savais, c'était comme ça à chaque fois, secret absolu pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, et blablabla, mais j'en avais vraiment ras le cul d'être là à rien faire. Surtout que je me sentais parfaitement bien ! Et terriblement frustré. Parce que mon repos complet incluait une absence totale de sexe. Et bordel, qu'est ce que j'avais envie de mon fiancé ! Sauf que lui, bien trop inquiet pour moi, refusait obstinément de faire quoi que ce soit avant la fin des trois semaines de repos absolu prescrites par mes médecins.

RAAAAH !

J'étais donc doublement frustré. Par mon inactivité forcée en général, et par mon inactivité forcée côté sexe en particulier.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui JARVIS ?

-Le Capitaine Rogers vous fait dire que la mission est terminée, et que les Avengers seront à la Tour d'ici une petite heure.

Parfait. J'avais besoin de compagnie –ils étaient partis depuis plus de six heures.

-Mets-moi en liaison vidéo avec le Cap'.

L'écran face à moi s'alluma, et je pus voir le visage fatigué de Steve, mais il ne semblait pas être blessé. Bien.

-Bonjour mon cœur, murmura-t-il. Comment tu te sens ?

-Frustré. J'ai envie de toi. Sinon, euh, reposé, et soulagé que tu ailles bien. Tu vas bien, pas vrai ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il leva les yeux au ciel –encore un truc que je lui avais appris, décidément, au lit ou dans la vie, c'était un élève attentif et doué– avant de répondre :

-Je vais bien. Aucune blessure sérieuse, quelques hématomes, c'est tout. Clint par contre s'est pris une balle dans la jambe, mais Bruce l'a retirée.

Après l'épisode de la presque-mort de Steve, j'avais rajouté tout un tas de matériel médical dans le Quinjet, du type défibrillateur, bombonnes d'oxygène, électrocardiogramme, échographe portable, en plus du kit de base –antibiotiques, fil, aiguilles, bandages, poches de sang.

-Ca va mieux, mais il va pouvoir te tenir compagnie pendant quelques jours, ajouta mon fiancé avec un sourire moqueur. Bruce ne veut pas qu'il sollicite sa jambe pendant une semaine complète.

-Génial, grommelai-je en levant les yeux au ciel –personne ne faisait ça mieux que moi, décidément.

-Je te rejoins dès qu'on arrive. On passe en mode furtif, je dois couper les communications. A tout à l'heure mon cœur.

-A tout à l'heure, Steve.

Je tolérai les surnoms gnian-gnian de la part de mon fiancé –bon, OK, je ne faisais pas que le tolérer, j'adorais quand il m'appelait comme ça, mais chut–, mais ne pouvais me résoudre à les utiliser à son encontre. Et ça ne semblait pas le déranger, alors tant mieux.

JARVIS éteignit l'écran, et je me renfonçai dans mes oreillers, fermant les yeux pour tenter de dormir –encore. Je n'avais que ça à faire, après tout. Les programmes télé en journée étaient principalement constitués de feuilletons à l'eau de rose pour grand-mères, et je n'avais pas envie de regarder un film pour le moment.

Steve arriva une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard, toujours en uniforme, couvert de poussière, et je lui tendis les bras mais JARVIS verrouilla la chambre avant que mon fiancé n'ait passé la porte.

-JARVIS ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Les docteurs Spencer et Greyson ont précisé que votre chambre devait rester la plus propre et stérile possible, et je crois que la tenue du Capitaine Rogers ne remplit aucun de ces critères. Il est souhaitable qu'il prenne une douche et se change avant de vous rejoindre.

J'allais protester vivement –je m'en foutais de rester stérile, je voulais juste serrer mon fiancé dans mes bras–, mais j'entendis un soupir de l'autre côté de la porte, et Steve abdiqua :

-Très bien, je vais me laver. Je reviens très vite, Tony.

Effectivement, il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se présenter à nouveau à la porte de ma chambre, frais et propre. Cette fois, JARVIS le laissa entrer et mon fiancé franchit l'espace qui nous séparait en trois enjambées, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

J'accrochai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le coller contre moi, et ma langue quémanda l'accès à sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier, et m'embrassa avec fougue, alors que ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux, tirant les mèches pour rapprocher encore plus nos visages.

-Tu sais, j'ai envie de toi aussi, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres lorsque nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

Je me cambrai en poussant un gémissement, alors que le désir enflait dans le creux de mon ventre.

-Mais ta convalescence n'est pas terminée, il faut que tu te reposes encore. Et que tu arrêtes de m'aguicher quand je suis dans le Quinjet. J'ai passé le trajet à penser à toi. Nu.

Ouuuuuh, Captain Pureté avait des pensées salaces ? Graou.

-Tu sais, si ça peut te rassurer, répondis-je d'un ton lubrique, je pense à toi nu tout le temps.

Ce fut à son tour de gémir en tirant dans mes cheveux. Un point pour moi. Il se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux :

-Arrête tout de suite de m'aguicher comme ça. Ton corps n'est pas encore prêt pour que je te prenne sauvagement contre un mur –et c'est ce que je ferai dès que j'aurai le feu vert.

Je répondis sur un ton des plus lubriques :

-Je te donne le feu vert.

Je mordis ma lèvre de manière tout à fait suggestive en lui adressant un regard de prédateur, espérant le faire craquer, mais il poussa un grand soupir et ferma très fort les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour se contrôler, avant de me répondre d'une voix douce :

-J'attends celui de tes médecins, mon cœur.

Saloperie.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur mon front, puis se redressa :

-Je vais voir comment va Clint, je reviens vite.

-Mmmm.

Il s'éclipsa vers la chambre voisine, où je pouvais entendre les voix de mes coéquipiers, en particulier celle de Clint qui martelait qu'il allait bien. Tant mieux. Un Avenger cloué au lit, c'était déjà trop.

* * *

-Je pense que c'est bon, monsieur Stark, fit le docteur Spencer. Votre corps a parfaitement récupéré. Si vous étiez à l'hôpital, je signerais votre permission de sortie tout de suite, mais comme vous êtes chez vous, disons que vous pouvez reprendre vos activités de super-héros.

-C'est bon pour moi aussi, renchérit le docteur Greyson –à force de les voir tous les jours, j'avais fini par apprendre leurs noms. Veillez tout de même à reprendre une activité physique régulière, pas trop intense au début, pour que votre cœur se réhabitue à l'effort. Ménagez-vous. Vous avez subi un important traumatisme cardiaque et pulmonaire, allez-y en douceur.

Je retins un soupir –décidément, ils n'avaient absolument pas compris comment je fonctionnais– et répondis d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant :

-Très bien, docteurs.

J'affichai un sourire satisfait, alors que mes médecins se retiraient.

Enfin ! Les trois semaines que j'avais passées cloué au lit avaient semblé ne jamais vouloir finir, et pourtant, c'était terminé.

Bon, cloué au lit était peut-être un peu exagéré : j'avais le droit de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre pour me doucher et aller aux toilettes, et de me rendre jusqu'au salon de l'étage deux fois par jour –sous le regard attentif de Steve– pour ne pas que mes muscles ne s'étiolent trop.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Comme d'habitude, je voulais plus –le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière, qui dans mon imagination ressemblait de très près à un super soldat blond aux yeux bleus.

Bien évidemment, la première activité à laquelle j'allais me consacrer n'avait rien à voir avec mon occupation de super-héros, mais concernait mon fiancé –la crémière donc– ainsi qu'un mur de douche.

Qu'est-ce que Greyson avait dit, déjà ? Pas d'activité trop intense pour commencer ? Pfff, comme si j'allais obéir ! J'avais envie de mon amant, et rien ni personne n'allait nous empêcher de nous retrouver pour la partie de jambes en l'air la plus torride du siècle.

Je sortis de mon lit, enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt que Steve avait montés en prévision de ma sortie de l'unité médicale, et courus vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre l'étage que je partageais avec mon fiancé. Les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément, à croire que mon majordome lisait dans mes pensées.

-JARVIS ! Mon étage, vite !

-Oui monsieur.

Bon sang, cet ascenseur était vraiment d'une lenteur horripilante, il faudrait vraiment que je songe à trouver une solution pour qu'il aille plus vite. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers notre chambre, en appelant mon amant :

-Steve !

-Tony ?

Il sortait de la douche, une serviette nouée autour des reins, pas encore totalement sec, des gouttes tombant de ses cheveux mouillés.

-Oh, tu as déjà fini ? demandai-je d'un ton légèrement déçu.

Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il laissait négligemment tomber sa serviette sur le sol en se mordant la lèvre :

-On peut y retourner si tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème…

Oh mon dieu, qu'il était bandant.

Je sautai sur mon amant, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il m'attrapait sous les cuisses et m'embrassait à pleine bouche, me portant vers la salle de bains.

Il me posa juste le temps de m'enlever mon jean et de jeter mon tee-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de me soulever de nouveau pour me plaquer sauvagement contre le mur de la douche, ainsi qu'il me l'avait promis une dizaine de jours auparavant.

J'avais vraiment envie de lui, et d'après ce que je voyais –et sentais !– il avait aussi très envie de moi. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être enfin sorti de l'unité médicale, parce que la suite promettait d'être _vraiment_ torride.

* * *

 _Et voilàààààààà !_

 _J'espère que vous m'avez pardonnée, et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !_

 _Le prochain sera presque aussi long :D_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_


	16. Le jour de mon mariage

_Bonjouuuuuuur !_

 _Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, aujourd'hui je vois le soleil pour la première fois depuis dix jours !_

 _Et en plus, je vous donne un long chapitre, c'est pas merveilleux ? D'ailleurs, à tout(e)s celles et ceux qui passent le Bac, courage, je suis passée par là aussi, je vous envoie plein d'ondes positives !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Natasha rajusta mon nœud papillon :

-Arrête de bouger, Stark !

-Je veux bien, mais alors arrête de m'étrangler !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de découragement, sans cesser de tirer sur mon nœud papillon en soie d'un beau bleu électrique –hé, un peu de délicatesse Romanoff ! Il faut dire que j'étais stressé comme jamais. Moi, Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, (ex-)playboy, philanthrope, dirigeant une entreprise pesant plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars, je crevais d'angoisse.

Nous étions le seize septembre.

Le jour de mon mariage.

J'avais le droit d'être stressé quand même, non ?!

Et puis, je n'avais pas vu mon futur mari depuis midi la veille, lorsque Rhodey, Bruce et Natasha étaient venus me chercher pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon, pendant que Sam, Clint et Thor partaient avec Steve. Je n'avais même pas eu le droit de le retrouver pour la nuit –un véritable scandale !

Natasha nous l'avait tout de suite annoncé :

-Faites-vous un bisou les amoureux, c'est la dernière fois que vous vous voyez avant la cérémonie !

J'avais tenté de protester avec véhémence –Steve avait été un peu plus calme– mais la Veuve Noire avait été intraitable. Les enterrements de vie de garçon étaient déjà organisés, hors de question de chambouler le programme de Pepper. L'homme de ma vie avait fini par me raisonner –en déposant des tas de baisers sur mon visage– me disant que nous nous reverrions très vite.

J'avais grommelé quelques insultes à l'adresse de mes kidnappeurs, embrassé Steve le moins chastement du monde parce que je savais qu'il allait me manquer –et surtout pour les mettre tous le plus mal à l'aise possible– et avais suivi Natasha et Bruce, sans cesser de râler.

Certes, j'avais passé une chouette soirée. Nous étions d'abord allés chez le tailleur pour qu'il apporte la touche finale au magnifique costume noir que j'allais porter pour la cérémonie, puis avions mangé –Happy nous avait rejoints– dans un excellent restaurant de l'Upper East Side, avant de terminer la soirée dans la Tour Avengers à discuter de tout et de rien.

Natasha m'avait mis au lit à minuit pile –« Non Stark, pas de mais, vous avez une grosse journée demain, maintenant allez dormir ou je demande à Hulk de venir vous border, oui je suis sérieuse, descendez vous coucher immédiatement »–, et j'avais été content de retrouver ma peluche Captain America –aspergée du parfum de mon fiancé– parmi mes oreillers. J'avais offert le modèle Iron Man à Steve –en prévoyance des nuits que je passais à Malibu pour Stark Industries–, aussi je savais qu'il ne dormirait pas vraiment seul, lui non plus.

Bruce m'avait tiré sans ménagement du lit à huit heures –la cérémonie était à dix-sept– pour que je mange un solide petit déjeuner –ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais je ne n'avais pas voulu que mon ami tourne vert alors je lui avais obéi. Puis il m'avait emmené vers la salle de boxe, où je m'étais entraîné avec Happy pendant deux bonnes heures, puis j'avais pris une douche.

Une masseuse était ensuite venue pour me détendre, toute émoustillée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec moi. J'avais souri intérieurement et commencé à parler de mon futur mari, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la calmer instantanément. Elle m'avait massé en silence, et j'avais passé un moment très agréable.

A midi, Pepper avait prévu un repas léger, du même traiteur qui s'occupait de la réception le soir même. Huîtres en entrée, suivies d'une escalope de dinde aux cèpes et aux morilles accompagnée d'une tombée d'épinards, et en dessert, une mousse de fruits. Et un café, évidemment, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans café moi.

A seize heures, une limousine avec chauffeur était venue me prendre, ainsi que mes quatre acolytes –Natasha, Pepper, Happy et Bruce–, pour nous emmener sur le lieu de la cérémonie : le toit d'un hôtel réputé qui jouissait d'une vue imprenable sur Central Park.

Je n'avais pas vu à quoi ressemblait la décoration, puisque Pepper avait décrété qu'elle s'occupait de tout –avec ma carte bleue– et que, une fois que Steve et moi avions choisi les couleurs et les fleurs, nous devions avoir la surprise le jour J.

J'admirais Pepper. Cela faisait à peine six mois et demi –enfin sept mois et demi d'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Steve le jour où il m'avait fait part de ses sentiments pour moi– que nous étions séparés, et elle s'était portée volontaire pour organiser mon mariage avec l'homme pour lequel je l'avais quittée.

Elle passa à cet instant la tête par la porte de la pièce dans laquelle Natasha essayait toujours de m'étrangler avec mon nœud papillon.

-Tout va bien ici ? Tony, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant.

-Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus, Pepper, répondis-je, admiratif.

Elle portait une robe corail longue, avec un col ouvert qui laissait voir ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, dévoilant son cou gracile.

-Laissez-moi faire, Natasha, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Avec la sûreté que lui confère l'habitude, Pepper ajusta mon nœud papillon, rectifia la position du mouchoir argent qui dépassait de ma poche de poitrine et gomma un pli sur ma veste. Elle se recula et me détailla d'un air satisfait :

-Voilà, tu es parfait.

Je lui adressai un sourire serein et respirai profondément. Elle était avant tout ma meilleure amie –enfin, l'était vraiment devenue après notre séparation–, et j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui.

-Steve est parfait aussi, fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Mon cœur s'emballa à la mention du nom de mon futur mari, et un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

Pepper me tendit une montre argentée, toute simple et pourtant très élégante, et je la regardai d'un air interrogateur. Elle s'expliqua :

-Tu as déjà du bleu et du neuf, dit-elle en désignant mon nœud papillon. Voici du vieux et de l'emprunté. Elle appartenait à mon grand-père.

Ému, je la remerciai, et pris la montre pour la mettre à mon poignet. Le bracelet cuir était finement ouvragé, elle était magnifique.

-J'ai prêté un mouchoir de poche à Steve, qui était aussi à mon grand-père.

-Pepper, tu es parfaite, conclus-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle répondit à mon étreinte de bon cœur, puis se détacha :

-Attention à mon chignon, Tony, dit-elle avec un regard faussement réprobateur.

Je lui souris et allais répliquer, mais je fus pris de court par Natasha, surexcitée :

-C'est l'heure !

Je me tournai vers elle et hochai la tête, toute mon anxiété de retour, et Pepper me posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule :

-Tout va bien se passer.

J'acquiesçai, tendu comme un arc, et elle prit mon bras avec un sourire doux, tandis que Natasha se dépêchait –malgré ses talons de douze– de rejoindre l'ascenseur qui menait sur le toit.

J'entendis une première fois la marche nuptiale, ce qui signifiait que Steve s'avançait dans l'allée en compagnie de Natasha, qui avait décrété que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas de sa famille de sang qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le mener à l'autel, et la discussion avait été close. Pepper et moi montâmes dans l'ascenseur, qui nous conduisit au sommet de l'immeuble.

Wouha, elle avait fait les choses en grand !

Trois rangs de quatre chaises chacun, de part et d'autre de l'allée, décorées de camélias blancs, accueillaient les invités –onze, sans compter les témoins, car nous avions voulu quelque chose d'intime. Un tapis écarlate, au centre, courant jusqu'à une arche de roses rouges et blanches mêlées, sous laquelle le pasteur attendait, avec à sa gauche l'homme qui allait devenir mon mari d'ici quelques minutes. Au loin, les arbres de Central Park bruissaient dans le vent.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine alors que je détaillai Steve. Vêtu d'un costume noir, il avait un mouchoir de poche du même bleu que mon nœud papillon. Il en portait un également, gris perle, assortie à mon mouchoir. Dieu qu'il était beau. Et dire que j'allais épouser cet homme absolument parfait –j'avais accepté depuis quelque temps le fait que je me transformais en groupie dès que je pensais à lui.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et le sourire le plus parfait du monde se dessina sur son visage, reflet de celui qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres alors que je le dévorais du regard.

Pepper et moi commençâmes à avancer, très –trop– lentement, au son de la marche nuptiale qui retentissait pour la seconde fois. Et elle devait me retenir pour ne pas que je courre vers l'homme de ma vie. Bon sang, elle avait une sacré poigne !

Elle me laissa à côté de l'autel, déposa un baiser sur ma joue, et rejoignit sa place, entre un Clint qui semblait tout de même ému et un Thor qui affichait un sourire franc et heureux.

Je me tournai vers Steve, à la fois débordant de bonheur et anxieux jusqu'à la moelle –j'avais le droit, merde. Il me sourit, de son sourire tendre et amoureux que j'aimais tant, et je me détendis doucement, plongeant mes yeux dans ses prunelles d'un azur parfait.

Le pasteur prit la parole d'une voix grave :

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Anthony Edward Stark et de Steven Grant Rogers.

Il récita son habituel discours sur le mariage, l'entraide au sein du couple, les valeurs de la famille, mais je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, tout concentré que j'étais à dévorer mon futur mari du regard –ses yeux aussi bleus que la mer un jour d'été, ses lèvres que je mourais d'envie d'embrasser, son cou que je voulais marquer de ma bouche…

Et puis ce fut le moment que j'attendais.

-Steven Grant Rogers, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Anthony Edward Stark, ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit celui-ci en serrant mes mains plus fort.

-Anthony Edward Stark, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Steven Grant Rogers, ici présent ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis plongeai mes yeux dans les prunelles humides de Steve :

-Oui, je le veux.

-Nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances.

Mon cœur rata un battement, tandis que Bruce me tendait un écrin de velours gris perle contenant l'anneau d'or que j'allais passer au doigt de mon mari. Je le remerciai d'un murmure, saisis la bague et me tournai face à Steve.

-Veuillez répéter après moi. Moi, Steven Grant Rogers…

-Moi, Steven Grant Rogers.

-Te prends, Anthony Edward Stark, pour époux légitime.

-Te prends, Anthony Edward Stark, pour époux légitime, répéta l'homme de ma vie avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

Il glissa l'alliance à mon doigt, et un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Je lui appartenais, j'étais sien, pour toujours.

Le pasteur se tourna ensuite vers moi :

-Moi, Anthony Edward Stark…

-Moi, fis-je d'un ton fébrile, Anthony Edward Stark.

-Te prends, Steven Grant Rogers, pour époux légitime.

-Te prends, Steven Grant Rogers, répétai-je en mettant toute la tendresse du monde dans son nom, pour époux légitime, achevai-je en passant l'anneau à son annulaire.

-Je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Vous pouvez embrasser votre mari, ajouta-t-il pour Steve.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et m'embrassa avec force en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je passai mes mains derrière son cou, et m'accrochai à ses cheveux.

J'entendis à peine le tonnerre d'applaudissements et les hourras des invités, trop concentré sur les lèvres de celui qui était désormais mon mari –mon mari !

Nous nous séparâmes bien trop vite à mon goût –je l'aurais bien déshabillé sur le champ–, pour nous tourner vers les invités, qui s'étaient levés et continuaient de nous applaudir. Je pouvais voir les larmes dans les yeux de Pepper et de Jane, le sourire franc de Thor, et celui, plus espiègle, de Clint.

Tenant mon mari –bon sang, ce mot me faisait tellement d'effet– d'une main, je levai l'autre pour adresser à l'assemblée mon traditionnel V de la victoire, avec un sourire éclatant –tout moi quoi.

Le défilé des invités commença alors, chacun voulant nous présenter ses félicitations. Pepper s'avança la première, et nous souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Je notais avec joie que toute tristesse avait disparu de son regard –je devais apprendre un peu plus tard qu'elle sortait désormais avec Happy, et j'étais heureux qu'elle ait trouvé, elle aussi, le bonheur. Elle le méritait vraiment.

Natasha nous prit dans ses bras sans un mot, les larmes aux yeux, suivie par Clint qui nous asséna deux bonnes claques dans le dos à chacun, un sourire hilare accroché au visage. Bruce nous serra la main, ému, puis Thor nous broya les doigts avec une force démentielle et un sourire ravi.

Jane Foster, que nous commencions à bien connaître, se contenta de nous embrasser sur la joue, après quoi un Nick Fury sans son cache-œil mais avec des lunettes de soleil sombres nous improvisa un petit discours, fort heureusement interrompu par l'agent Hill dans un grand sourire.

Phil Coulson nous félicita, les larmes aux yeux, et répéta trois fois à Steve que c'était un honneur d'avoir été invité. L'agent 13 –Sharon– que mon mari –mon délicieux, sexy et parfait mari– continuait à appeler « voisine » d'un ton à la fois réprobateur et affectueux, nous souhaita plein de bonheur –je notai toutefois qu'elle regardait Steve de manière légèrement insistante–, suivie de Happy qui me serra l'épaule, ému au point d'en perdre ses mots. Sam et Rhodey furent les derniers à venir nous féliciter, les yeux brillants.

Pepper demanda ensuite à tout le monde de bien vouloir descendre pour rejoindre les limousines qui devaient nous emmener sur le lieu de la réception. Bien entendu, je ne savais pas où c'était, pas plus que Steve –l'organisatrice de génie qui s'avérait être ma meilleure amie y avait veillé, et je la soupçonnais fortement d'avoir menacé l'ensemble des invités d'une mort lente et douloureuse s'ils ouvraient la bouche pour qu'ils gardent le secret jusqu'au bout.

Ladite organisatrice fit bien entendu descendre les invités d'abord, en leur remettant un petit panier en osier sombre –qui contenait quelque chose de blanc– décoré de rubans rouges et blancs à chacun.

-Steve, j'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à rester bien coiffé…

Mon mari –graou– fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il était vraiment adorable avec cette moue interrogatrice.

-Je pense qu'une douche de riz nous attend en bas de l'immeuble.

Il sourit, leva les yeux au ciel, et, prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, m'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde.

-C'est seulement la deuxième fois que j'embrasse mon mari, me murmura-t-il en détachant ses lèvres des miennes. Je t'avoue que la douche de riz, comme tu dis, est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment.

C'est fou ce que le mot « mari » prononcé par Steve en me désignant pouvait être un appel à la luxure. Je l'attirai à moi pour porter le score à trois, après quoi nous fûmes sauvagement interrompus par une rousse surexcitée :

-Ouh ouh, les mariés, c'est à vous !

Natasha venait d'apparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Prenant fermement mon mari –j'adorais ce mot, décidément– par la main, je l'entraînai à ma suite. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, où, comme je l'avais deviné, les invités nous avaient fait une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la voiture –pour pouvoir nous arroser de riz plus facilement, les traîtres.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la voiture en riant à l'unisson avec nos amis, mais ils étaient féroces, et lançaient beaucoup trop de riz pour que nous ayons la moindre chance d'en sortir indemnes.

Une fois dans la limousine, j'entrepris de débarrasser mon mari –j'avais encore du mal à réaliser– des grains de riz qu'il avait dans les cheveux, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et me prit le visage à deux mains pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je répondis au baiser et enroulai mes bras autour de son torse pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi.

Je l'aurais bien déshabillé sur le champ, s'il n'y avait pas eu le chauffeur devant nous –dans une voiture, oui, carrément même, avec un inconnu au volant, certainement pas. Steve était uniquement à moi, et je ne partageais pas. J'étais le seul à l'avoir vu jouir, et je tenais à rester l'unique homme –l'unique personne, d'ailleurs– sur Terre à avoir ce privilège.

La voiture s'arrêta en bas d'un hôtel que je connaissais bien, pour y avoir passé de nombreuses nuits lorsque j'habitais à Malibu et ne venais à New York que pour les conseils d'administration de Stark Industries –avant la rénovation du petit immeuble de l'Upper East Side et la construction de la première Tour Stark. Natasha nous attendait en haut de la volée de marches du perron, avec un grand sourire.

-Encore félicitations, tous les deux, dit-elle en nous accueillant avec un grand sourire. La réception ne commence que dans une heure, aussi Pepper a prévu de quoi vous occuper. Vous avez un quart d'heure de jacuzzi, suivi d'un massage en couple. Le chauffeur nous récupèrera dans quarante-cinq minutes pour nous y emmener, alors on se dépêche !

Elle nous guida jusqu'à un vestiaire, où nos affaires de bain nous attendaient. Des cintres étaient prévus pour accrocher nos costumes –Pepper avait vraiment tout prévu, comme d'habitude.

Partager un jacuzzi avec Steve était une activité que j'adorais –nous passions régulièrement du temps dans celui de notre appartement. Mais je dois avouer que, depuis qu'il m'avait dit « oui », je le trouvais encore plus désirable, et la bague à son doigt me faisait perdre la tête. Seule la certitude que quinze minutes ne suffiraient jamais pour tout ce que je voulais lui faire me retint, et je me contentai de profiter de l'instant, lové dans ses bras.

Le massage qui suivit fut des plus agréables, et la main de mon mari –me lasserai-je jamais de ce mot ?– dans la mienne le rendait encore plus appréciable.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le lieu de la réception : le Loeb Boathouse de Central Park, privatisé pour l'occasion. La décoration rappelait celle de la cérémonie : des bouquets de camélias rouges et blancs étaient disposés devant l'entrée, au milieu des haies de buis.

Pepper nous attendait devant la porte, et nous devança dans la salle pour annoncer notre arrivée aux invités :

-Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir MM. Steve et Tony Stark-Rogers !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, alors que nous entrions dans la pièce décorée dans les mêmes couleurs que le reste : du rouge et du blanc, partout où le regard se posait. La baie vitrée qui occupait un mur entier de la salle du restaurant avait été ouverte sur le plan d'eau, laissant entrer une douce brise de fin d'été.

Un maître d'hôtel en queue de pie et nœud papillon nous guida jusqu'à notre table, qui se trouvait au milieu de la baie vitrée, et nous montra nos places, situées de manière à ce que nous ayons la vue sur la salle –et surtout pour que tous les invités puissent nous voir. Les chaises étaient tendues d'un tissu blanc, et une rose rouge ornait le ruban qui retenait le tissu.

Je reculai la chaise de mon mari –j'avais envie de le prendre sur le champ– pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, et m'installai à mon tour, à sa droite. Les invités qui partageaient notre table nous rejoignirent : il y avait Pepper, juste à ma droite, puis Bruce et Natasha à gauche de Steve. Thor, Jane, Fury, Hill et Coulson partageaient la deuxième table, située à notre gauche, et la troisième –à droite de la nôtre– était occupée par Sam, Rhodey, Clint, Sharon et Happy.

Le menu était raffiné et délicieux –Pepper avait vraiment très bon goût ! Note pour plus tard : écrire une carte de remerciements de cinq –non, au moins vingt– pages à Pepper.

En entrée, trois foies gras aux épices du monde et leur chutneys d'oignon et de figue sur pain de seigle.

Ensuite, haut de cuisse de faisan et sa sauce au vin blanc et aux herbes, écrasée de pommes de terre à la crème et pointes d'asperges au beurre blanc.

Enfin, filet de rouget et sa crème au beurre, riz blanc et fleurs de carotte.

C'était vraiment délicieux. Pepper avait su choisir l'endroit parfait, le menu idéal, enfin bref, elle avait géré comme une chef !

-Merci pour tout, Pepper, lui glissai-je alors que les serveurs débarrassaient les assiettes du poisson.

-Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le maître d'hôtel nous demanda, à Steve et moi, de nous lever pour le gâteau des mariés, et nous le suivîmes au centre de la pièce qui se transformerait un peu plus tard en piste de danse.

La pièce montée était énorme ! Cinq étages de crème fouettée et de fraises, toute de rouge et blanc, comme toute la décoration. Et au sommet, une petite sculpture en pâte d'amande nous représentait, Steve et moi, main dans la main, en costume, lui bleu nuit, moi gris perle. Le Chef demanda à ses aides de faire tourner le gâteau, et, sous les rires des invités, nous découvrîmes l'autre face de la sculpture : Iron Man et Captain America.

Comme le veut la tradition, nous coupâmes ensemble la première part –il tenait le couteau, je lui tenais la main–, puis je lui donnai une bouchée et il en fit autant avec moi.

Laissant le soin aux aides de couper le reste du gâteau, nous rejoignîmes nos places, sous les applaudissements des invités. Bientôt, chacun eut devant lui une part de la pièce montée, assortie d'une boule de glace et d'une fleur en chocolat noir, et put à son tour goûter le gâteau des mariés.

Cette journée était vraiment parfaite –enfin, à part la partie où Natasha essayait de m'étrangler avec mon nœud papillon. J'avais épousé l'homme de ma vie, et je nageais dans le bonheur le plus absolu qui soit –je ne supportais plus de m'entendre penser, mais j'étais heureux, alors tant pis. Ah, il était loin le playboy qui couchait à droite à gauche, jamais réellement satisfait, jamais vraiment heureux… Steve avait décidément comblé tous les vides qui restaient dans ma vie.

Il m'avait rendu entier.

Après avoir mangé tout le gâteau –sauf la partie supérieure avec la sculpture en pâte d'amande, que le Chef avait mise de côté pour nous le lendemain, dans l'avion qui nous conduirait vers notre lune de miel–, les invités nous appelèrent à la première danse, et j'entraînai Steve sur la piste.

Malgré les cours de valse que nous avait fait prendre Pepper –nous avions été ridicules, même si Steve avait pris le coup un peu plus vite que moi–, nous avions toujours un peu de mal à danser correctement, c'est pourquoi je me contentai de poser une main sur son épaule alors que la deuxième se glissait entre ses doigts, et de poser la tête dans son cou. Il enserra ma taille, posa sa joue sur le sommet de mon crâne, et nous nous mîmes à valser lentement, au son de la musique, sous les applaudissements et les hourras de nos amis.

Amis qui ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre sur la piste, d'abord Pepper et Happy, puis Rhodey et Hill, Natasha avec Bruce –ils avaient officialisé leur relation peu de temps auparavant, et j'étais heureux pour mon Science Bro–, Sharon au bras de Sam, et enfin Thor avec Jane.

A la fin de la première danse, Natasha kidnappa mon mari, et Pepper me rejoignit avec un sourire :

-Elle a le droit, rit-elle en voyant mon regard noir, c'est son amie ! Allez, viens-là, j'ai l'intention de profiter de ça pour danser avec toi. Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un peu comme ta famille.

Je ronchonnai pour la forme et entraînai ma meilleure amie au son de la musique, sous le regard attentif de Happy qui dansait avec Sharon. Bon, en réalité, c'était plutôt Pepper qui menait la danse, mais chut.

-Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, Pepper, lui glissai-je. Depuis le premier jour.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant et répondit :

-Je suis heureuse de te voir heureux, Tony.

-J'espère que tu l'es aussi. Tu le mérites, Peps.

Elle me sourit tendrement :

-Je le suis, vraiment. Happy est quelqu'un de fantastique.

-Happy ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, répondit-elle dans un petit rire. Nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant, tu ne savais pas ?

Je fis non de la tête, mais lui murmurai :

-Il saura te rendre heureuse, je le sais.

-Et Steve te rendra heureux aussi, Tony. Je te souhaite –je vous souhaite– tout le bonheur du monde, sincèrement.

Un sourire ému se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je hochai la tête, incapable de lui répondre sans me rendre ridicule. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous dansâmes doucement jusqu'à la fin de la musique.

-Puis-je vous emprunter mon époux ?

Nous nous retournâmes vers Steve, qui nous avait rejoints, et Pepper me donna à lui avec un grand sourire :

-Il est tout à vous.

-Merci, Pepper.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de me laisser entraîner par mon mari.

Je me coulai dans ses bras, ivre de bonheur.

Nous dansâmes toute la nuit en buvant du champagne –et pas que, ils avaient un très large choix de cocktails ici– avec nos invités, heureux, partageant ce bonheur tout simple d'être enfin unis l'un à l'autre pour la vie.

* * *

 _Ca y est, le mariage est passé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est le quatrième que j'ai écrit (non, je n'écris absolument pas dans l'ordre, je sais, mais c'est comme ça). Le suivant marquera la fin de la première partie, mais rassurez-vous, la deuxième partie est déjà écrite (huit chapitres + un épilogue), ne me reste plus qu'à la relire encore une dizaine de fois pour la rendre parfaite !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_


	17. Je te veux dans le jacuzzi, maintenant

_Bonjour !_

 _Petit racontage de vie avant de commencer, mais ce week-end je suis allée à Disney et j'ai trouvé un bouclier de Cap' format coussin tout doux :3 Pas de peluche Iron Man par contre T-T_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le chauffeur nous déposa devant l'hôtel où Pepper avait prévu que nous passerions la nuit, mon mari –j'adorais l'appeler comme ça, décidément– et moi. J'avais dit à Pepper qu'elle avait un budget quasiment illimité, et elle en avait profité pour voir les choses en grand, de la cérémonie jusqu'à la lune de miel.

Le maître d'hôtel nous guida jusqu'à la suite qui occupait la moitié du dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Nous entrâmes dans un salon bleu pâle et argent, meublé de trois fauteuils et d'un canapé assorti, d'une table basse en bois sombre sur laquelle reposaient un seau à champagne et deux flûtes.

-Le champagne vous est offert, avec nos félicitations.

Je hochai la tête en direction du maître d'hôtel, et il se retira, nous laissant seuls. Je pris le carton qui se trouvait avec les coupes de champagnes. Il était signé de la main de Pepper, et indiquait qu'un chauffeur passerait nous prendre le lendemain à seize heures pour nous emmener à l'aéroport –nous partions une semaine en lune de miel dans une villa que j'avais fait construire sur mon île privée, perdue au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique. Au moins, nous serions tranquilles.

Au verso, il était précisé que le petit-déjeuner serait servi à notre convenance entre neuf heures et onze heures –nous devions simplement appeler la réception, une quinzaine de minutes avant l'heure souhaitée–, et que le déjeuner se prendrait à midi trente dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, au premier étage.

Steve me prit par la main pour explorer la suite.

A gauche, il y avait une chambre du même bleu que le salon avec un lit démesuré –plus grand que le mien, c'est dire !–, qui me fit me mordre la lèvre. Nous trouvâmes deux valises pleines de vêtements au pied du lit –Pepper avait vraiment géré comme une chef !

Une porte permettait d'accéder à une salle de bains toute de blanc et de bleu dans laquelle nous trouvâmes une douche à l'italienne, une immense baignoire et un jacuzzi. Je m'imaginais ce que j'allais faire à mon mari –bon sang, ce que ce mot pouvait le rendre désirable !– lorsque celui-ci m'entraîna de l'autre côté : une porte à droite du salon l'avait intrigué.

Il s'agissait d'un petit bureau sans artifices contenant une table de bois sombre, deux fauteuils à l'air très confortable et un canapé bleu foncé –qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de mon atelier, me donnant des idées. Mais je voulais absolument commencer par le jacuzzi, ayant été frustré par notre –trop– bref séjour dans celui de tout à l'heure.

-Steve, chuchotai-je dans son cou avec un ton lubrique, je te veux dans le jacuzzi. Maintenant.

Je le sentis se raidir, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il m'avait fait retraverser à toute allure le salon, puis la chambre, pour m'emmener droit dans la salle de bains.

Dès que nous eûmes passé la porte, j'empoignai sa veste pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie, depuis l'instant où je lui avais dit oui : le déshabiller et lui faire l'amour comme jamais. Mais la réception, les invités, tout ça, m'avaient un peu détourné de mon but.

Je défis son nœud papillon, tremblant de désir, et le jetai sans ménagement sur le sol, alors que ma langue se frayait un chemin dans sa bouche, demandeuse. Il me répondit et enroula sa langue autour de la mienne avec passion.

Je grognai contre ses lèvres parfaites. Je le voulais, et ce costume était une barrière à mon envie.

Prestement, je fis sauter les boutons de sa chemise, tout en suçant, aspirant, mordant la peau sensible de sa gorge pour lui apposer ma marque, et elle finit, ainsi que sa veste, sur le sol, alors que la respiration de mon mari –à qui ne j'avais pas encore pu faire l'amour, un véritable scandale– se faisait laborieuse.

M'attaquant sans plus attendre au reste de ses vêtements, je lui enlevai sa ceinture en prenant soin d'effleurer la bosse que je sentais naître dans son caleçon, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus lubrique, et fis glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes parfaites.

Je grognai en me rendant compte qu'il fallait que je lâche la peau de son cou pour lui enlever ses chaussures, et me baissai rapidement pour les envoyer valser, suivies de son pantalon.

Ce fut à son tour de s'amuser avec moi, puisqu'il prit un temps infini pour défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise, alors que je grognai de frustration, mes doigts jouant dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, plus vite ! Il descendait en même temps, semant des baisers sur mon torse, alors que je voulais plus –et je ne me privais pas d'onduler du bassin pour le lui faire savoir.

Mon pantalon et mes chaussures rejoignirent les siens, bientôt suivis par ma veste, et Steve sourit en découvrant mon caleçon : bleu, avec un motif représentant son bouclier. Cela ne changea rien à ses intentions, puisque celui-ci rejoignit rapidement les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

Je lui arrachai son caleçon et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le poussai dans le jacuzzi. Je le rejoignis dans l'eau chaude, m'assis, déclenchai les bulles, et l'installai entre mes cuisses, dos à moi, avant d'empoigner fermement son membre.

Il se cambra dans mes bras, et un râle de désir s'échappa de sa gorge offerte à mes baisers. Je remarquai le suçon que je lui avais fait pendant la séance de déshabillage, et souris contre la peau fine de sa nuque, sans cesser de caresser son désir dressé.

Ne pouvant plus attendre –je le désirais depuis bien trop longtemps pour m'éterniser dans mes petits jeux sur son membre–, je glissai un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième, et jouai dans son intimité, le faisant grogner.

Juste pour le plaisir, parce qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin –le sérum lui permettait de se détendre quasiment instantanément–, je rajoutai un troisième doigt dans son intimité, que je fis bouger de concert avec les deux autres pour effleurer sa prostate, lui arrachant un râle rauque.

-Je… te… veux… réussit-il à articuler d'une voix lubrique.

Poussant à mon tour un gémissement, je retirai mes doigts et, avec son aide –il pesait au moins trente kilos de plus que moi–, le soulevai légèrement pour l'empaler sur mon membre. Il poussa un cri rauque, et ses mains empoignèrent mes cuisses.

-C'est ça, Steve, crie pour moi…

Il se lâcha complètement, la tête renversée en arrière, grognant à chacun des puissants coups de reins que je donnais. J'avais ralenti mes caresses sur son sexe, et je sentais au bord de la jouissance.

Ralentissant puis accélérant mes mouvements –et mes coups de reins– pour le maintenir à la frontière de l'orgasme, je ne me lassai pas de l'embrasser dans le cou, dans le creux de la clavicule, sur l'épaule, de sucer la peau douce, de la marquer de mes dents, le faisant gémir.

-Tony… s'il te plaît…

Il y avait tellement de désir et de luxure dans sa voix que je me sentis partir. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir, et le fis jouir avant de le rejoindre dans l'extase. Bon sang, que c'était bon.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant de longues minutes, reprenant notre souffle, jusqu'à ce que le jacuzzi s'arrête de lui-même, à la fin du programme. Alors Steve se releva, me tendit la main pour m'entraîner hors du bassin et, me plaquant contre lui en m'entourant de ses bras, me murmura dans un souffle rauque :

-Je te prendrais bien contre le mur de cette magnifique douche…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller mon désir –qui, je l'avoue, ne dormait que d'un œil– et je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec force. Il mit ses mains sous mes cuisses, et je compris instantanément. Prenant appui sur ses épaules, j'enserrai sa taille de mes jambes pour qu'il me porte, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il me plaqua fermement contre le mur de la douche –j'adorais quand il me prenait comme ça, décidément. Le carrelage était froid, mais c'était diablement agréable après la chaleur infernale du jacuzzi. Steve introduisit un doigt en moi, mais je bloquai son bras :

-Si tu ne me prends pas maintenant…

Mon ton était rauque et ma voix, basse, pourtant un sourire espiègle s'étala sur son visage, alors qu'il bougeait lentement son doigt dans mon intimité :

-Si je ne te prends pas maintenant, quoi ?

Je retins un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il frôlait ma prostate du bout du doigt –j'aurais perdu toute crédibilité, il n'aurait jamais cédé alors– et répondit d'une voix rauque :

-Tu vas le regretter.

Le ton était sans appel, et bien trop lubrique pour laisser mon mari –rendu encore plus beau par l'orgasme que je lui avais donné dans le jacuzzi– de marbre, et c'est avec un grognement sourd qu'il me pénétra d'un coup sec.

J'étouffai un cri, et me mis à onduler des hanches pour l'obliger à bouger en moi tout de suite. J'avais envie de lui, maintenant. Jouant de ses muscles puissants pour me maintenir contre le mur, il me pilonna de violents coups de reins, cognant fort ma prostate, et m'arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés à chaque mouvement, alors que le plaisir montait, impossible à arrêter.

-C'est ça Tony, crie pour moi…

Je relevai qu'il avait utilisé la même phrase que moi précédemment, mais mon cerveau était trop embrumé par le plaisir qui montait en moi pour réfléchir à une réplique acerbe sur le copyright ou un truc dans le genre. Tant pis.

Je jouis dans un cri plus long et plus puissant que les autres, et il me rejoignit trois coups de hanches plus tard en grognant mon nom de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Dans un ultime effort, il me souleva juste assez pour se retirer, et nous laissa glisser au sol. Je le maintins longtemps contre moi, caressant sa nuque, jouant dans ses cheveux, pris entre sa chaleur étouffante et la froideur délicieuse du mur en carrelage dans mon dos.

Il finit par se redresser doucement, posa un baiser tendre sur mon front et murmura doucement :

-Viens, il est temps d'aller se coucher.

La voix de mon mari –je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais– me réveilla alors que je commençais à m'endormir contre le mur –je n'étais pas dopé au sérum moi, je commençais à fatiguer un peu après la nuit de folie que nous avions passée. Il m'aida à me lever, me guida jusqu'au lit et m'allongea sous les draps.

Consciencieux, il alla éteindre toutes les lumières de la suite, sauf celle de la chambre. Il disparut un instant dans le salon et revint avec les deux coupes qui étaient posées sur la table, remplies de champagne :

-Tiens Tony, trinquons à nous.

J'attrapai la coupe qu'il me tendait, lui offris mon plus magnifique sourire, et nous entrechoquâmes nos verres :

-A nous, dit-il.

-A nous, répondis-je très tendrement, avant de boire ma coupe d'un trait. Et maintenant, viens te coucher, ajoutai-je en posant mon verre sur la table de chevet.

Il m'imita, sourit, et se glissa sous les draps pour se coller à moi.

-Bonne nuit, mon époux, murmura-t-il très tendrement.

-Bonne nuit, mon mari, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Je me calai confortablement dans les bras puissants qui se refermaient autour de moi, profitai du moment, bercé par sa respiration calme. Ma place était là, pour toujours, contre lui, et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, j'avais bien le droit d'être gnian-gnian, et je n'allais certainement pas m'en priver.

* * *

Une caresse sur la joue me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Le soleil entrait à flots dans la chambre, éclairant le sourire de mon mari, qui s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres :

-Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

Je m'étirai et bâillai un bon coup avant de répondre :

-Oui, très bien et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux ! J'ai commandé le petit déjeuner, il sera là d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes.

Je fronçai les sourcils :

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Dix heures. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais manger tôt, histoire d'avoir du temps pour profiter du jacuzzi, de la douche, et pourquoi pas du canapé avant d'aller déjeuner.

Un frisson de désir me parcourut à la pensée de nos étreintes de la veille, et je fondis sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tout à mon aise. Je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre la fin du petit déjeuner, il était bien trop aguichant avec son alliance et ses cheveux en bataille, simplement vêtu d'un drap.

On toqua à la porte, et je grognai de frustration.

Steve se leva, un sourire suggestif sur les lèvres, et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain pour revenir une minute plus tard :

-Tiens, mets ça, m'ordonna mon mari en me tendant un peignoir blanc, avant d'enfiler le sien.

Je m'exécutai, bon gré mal gré –je n'avais certes pas envie d'ouvrir la porte nu, mais je regrettais que mon délicieux mari ait couvert son corps parfait– et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour profiter un instant de la vue pendant que Steve ouvrait la porte au maître d'hôtel.

Celui-ci disposa sur la table basse du salon deux tasses de café, deux bols de lait, une carafe de jus et deux verres, un panier de croissants, du pain frais, une demi-douzaine de petits pots de confiture, une assiette de pancakes, une corbeille de fruits –raisin, prunes, pommes, abricots, bananes–, ainsi qu'un plat contenant des œufs, du bacon et des galettes de pommes de terre.

-Je vous souhaite un excellent appétit, messieurs, dit-il en se retirant.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais très faim –avoir dansé la moitié de la nuit et fait l'amour l'autre moitié m'avait épuisé–, et enfournai un pancake sans prendre la peine de le faire passer par mon assiette pour rajouter quoi que ce soit dessus.

-Tony, tu pourrais manger proprement quand même !

L'air faussement offusqué de Steve me fit rire, et, tentant de prendre un air contrit, j'acquiesçai –du genre, cause toujours tu m'intéresses–, avant de m'emparer d'un croissant et de lui faire subir le même sort que le pancake –bon, en deux bouchées, parce qu'il était vraiment gros.

Mon mari –ce mot me faisait toujours autant d'effet, décidément– leva les yeux au ciel, et s'installa sur le canapé –c'était effectivement plus confortable que debout– pour manger son petit déjeuner.

Je le rejoignis, me collant à lui –j'avais toujours très envie de lui, mais mon estomac méritait d'être nourri avant de passer aux choses sérieuses–, et lui volai un baiser avant de prendre une assiette et de la remplir d'œufs, de bacon et de galettes de pommes de terre. Un croissant et un pancake rejoignirent mon assiette, et je les recouvris de confiture avant de les engloutir et de passer au reste.

-Tu as faim à ce que je vois !

Je pris un grain de raisin, et, posant sur Steve un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus lubrique, enroulai ma langue autour, avant de l'avaler avec un sourire tout à fait suggestif, sans quitter mon mari des yeux :

-Il faut bien que je prenne des forces pour la suite…

Il se mordit la lèvre, et son regard s'assombrit. Sa voix était chargée de désir lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de manger.

Je souris d'un air insolent, mais son ton lubrique m'avait excité, aussi j'avalai le contenu de mon assiette en deux minutes chrono. Nous finîmes les pancakes et les croissants –les confitures étaient vraiment délicieuses–, mais pas le pain –il y en avait assez pour nourrir un régiment. Je songeai un instant à m'amuser avec une banane pour aguicher mon mari, mais j'avais bien trop envie de lui pour attendre plus longtemps.

Steve eut la courtoisie d'attendre que j'ai posé mon assiette avant de me faire basculer sur le dos, pour se jucher au-dessus de moi. Mmm, il était vraiment très sexy dans son peignoir…

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que ses lèvres ne s'emparent des miennes avec gourmandise et envie. Je sentis vaguement sa main faire quelque chose au niveau de mes hanches, mais n'y prêtai attention que lorsqu'il m'attacha les poignets avec ma ceinture de peignoir. Il ouvrit celui-ci en grand, et me regarda en se mordant la lèvre d'un air tout à fait lubrique :

-Tu es vraiment très, très sexy, mon cœur, dit-il alors que ses doigts se baladaient du côté de mon sexe.

Il effleura mon membre, et aussitôt celui-ci se dressa, avide de plus de caresses et d'attention, mais Steve ne l'entendait de toute évidence pas de cette oreille et ses doigts vinrent caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses –zone très sensible chez moi–, alors que je me cambrai sous le contact. Je poussai un gémissement lorsqu'il traça un chemin imaginaire de sa langue, partant de mes lèvres pour descendre sur l'arête de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, le creux de mes omoplates, sur mon torse, avant de s'arrêter sur mon nombril pour jouer avec, puis enfin atteindre mon désir dressé, et le flatter de sa bouche.

Je me cambrai et poussai un gémissement –qui devait être au goût de mon mari, puisque celui-ci me sourit avant de commencer à sucer mon gland de manière absolument parfaite. Je grognai, voulant plus, et il ne se fit pas prier pour me prendre en bouche et imposer à mon sexe de langoureux va-et-vient avec ses lèvres, accélérant puis ralentissant en alternance.

Il commença à masser l'entrée de mon intimité, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de frustration –plus, je voulais plus, et donnai un coup de bassin pour le lui faire savoir.

Il se redressa d'un coup, soucieux, et je l'interrogeai du regard :

-Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, je vais en chercher, ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il avant de se précipiter dans la chambre.

Je poussai un feulement réprobateur –m'en fous moi du lubrifiant, et la salive alors ? Mais mon adorable mari ne l'entendait de toute évidence pas de cette oreille. Il revint avec un sourire carnassier, et reprit sa position entre mes jambes, qu'il passa par-dessus ses épaules.

Lentement, il introduisit un doigt en moi, mais je voulais plus. Je bougeai mes hanches, frustré, mais il se figea :

-Si tu bouges, j'arrête, Tony.

Je le fusillai du regard, alors qu'il glissait un second doigt dans mon intimité pour venir titiller la tache de plaisir au fond de moi, et je gémis en rejetant la tête en arrière. Bon sang, il était vraiment doué –et il avait eu un bon professeur, de toute évidence. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers, alors que son autre main s'activait sur mon membre.

-Steve je… je vais…

-Mmm, non, pas tout de suite.

Son ton était diablement aguicheur lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de moi, me laissant à la frontière de l'orgasme –le sadique. Je mordis ma lèvre en lui adressant un regard lubrique, et il ne put s'empêcher de mordre la sienne à son tour.

Il enduisit son membre de lubrifiant et se présenta à l'entrée de mon intimité, qu'il titilla du bout de son gland.

-Steve, bon sang, arrête ce petit jeu et prends-moi !

L'attente devenait insoutenable, et pour couronner le tout, il effleurait lascivement mon désir dressé du bout de ses doigts. Je poussai un grognement de frustration :

-Steve...

Ma voix était basse et chargée de désir, la menace à peine voilée. Mon mari m'adressa un sourire des plus lubriques et me pénétra très lentement, m'arrachant un long râle de plaisir.

Oh bon sang, ce que c'était bon.

Il se mit à bouger, lentement, mais je voulais plus, et lui fis comprendre d'un coup de bassin fougueux. Il se mordit la lèvre et accéléra la cadence, sans cesser ses effleurements sur mon membre. Il finit par le prendre à pleine main, et par lui imposer des va-et-vient à la même vitesse que ses coups de reins.

Bordel, c'était vraiment trop bon.

Je me libérai dans un râle, et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre en criant mon nom d'une voix rauque. Il se retira et s'effondra sur moi, avant de défaire le nœud qui retenait mes poignets pour que je puisse le serrer contre moi.

J'adorais son odeur post-orgasme, vraiment. Encore plus que le parfum habituel de sa peau. Et que dire de ses cheveux en bataille après une partie de jambes en l'air, qui le rendaient encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est encore mieux depuis qu'on est mariés, dis-je en riant, mes doigts jouant dans ses cheveux et les décoiffant encore plus –il avait un air sauvage et indompté que j'adorais avec les cheveux en bataille.

-C'est vrai que j'ai encore plus envie de toi depuis que tu portes cette alliance, chuchota Steve d'un ton tout à fait lubrique.

Je relevai son visage vers moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, jouer avec sa langue délicieuse, mordiller sa lèvre tendre. Il se redressa légèrement, pour venir frotter son bassin contre le mien, demandeur. Je gémis contre ses lèvres –je n'étais pas encore prêt pour un deuxième round, je n'étais pas shooté au sérum moi ! Il me fallait peu de temps, certes, mais un temps incompressible, pour que je sois de nouveau d'attaque.

Et mon mari le savait bien, puisqu'il s'appliqua à me caresser le torse, les épaules, le cou, les lèvres, les hanches, l'intérieur des cuisses, pour faire renaître le désir au creux de mon ventre.

Un sourire à la fois satisfait, coquin et diablement sexy sur les lèvres, il darda sur moi un regard faussement innocent, et me demanda :

-Douche ou jacuzzi ?

Je poussai un grognement des plus lubriques, réfléchis au moins un quart de seconde, et répondis d'un ton suggestif mais qui ne souffrait aucune protestation :

-Baignoire ! Je veux te prendre dans l'eau.

Il ne le fit pas dire deux fois et me releva avant de m'entraîner vers la salle de bains, abandonnant nos peignoirs, pour un deuxième round des plus torrides.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_


	18. Le Mile High Club

_Hello les gens !_

 _Je vous offre ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance parce que je suis gentille et que je risque de ne pas avoir le temps demain matin !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pepper nous attendait en bas de l'avion.

Nous avions profité de la baignoire et encore une fois du jacuzzi avant de descendre manger. Le repas avait été succulent, chiffonnade de saumon et pointes d'asperges en entrée, tartare de thon rouge et riz aux petits légumes ensuite, moelleux au chocolat et glace vanille en dessert. Inutile de préciser que je m'étais beaucoup amusé en mangeant ma glace, le souvenir d'une balade dans Central Park suivie de quelques jeux vanillés réchauffant mon bas-ventre.

Et mon adorable mari avait rougi furieusement sous mon regard suggestif et mes jeux de langues aguicheurs.

Nous nous étions ensuite douchés –et pas que, évidemment– puis le chauffeur nous avait emmenés à l'aéroport.

-Bonjour Tony, bonjour Steve ! Comment allez-vous ? nous demanda mon associée avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien Peps, merci ! répondis-je joyeusement. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne m'éclaire :

-Je sais que tu as expressément exigé de passer ta lune de miel sur ton île privée, mais ton mari m'a demandé s'il était possible de vous emmener à Paris. Je vous laisse donc le choix, il faut simplement prévenir le pilote.

Je me tournai vers Steve avec un regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé, et haussai un sourcil interrogateur :

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais allez à Paris !

Un petit air coupable se peignit sur ses traits, et il rougit adorablement :

-Je pensais te faire la surprise en vol, mais Pepper souhaitait te donner le choix avant que tu ne montes dans l'avion.

Je jetai un coup d'œil amusé à mon associée et amie, qui me fit un clin d'œil, puis je pris la main te mon mari et plongeai mon regard dans le sien :

-Ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe. Si tu veux aller à Paris, allons à Paris. Je me fous de l'endroit où je vais du moment que je suis avec toi.

-Je t'aime tellement, Tony, fut tout ce que Steve arriva à répondre, un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres –il en oublia même de me reprendre sur mon langage, c'est dire !

Je serrai sa main plus fort, avant de confirmer à Pepper que nous allions passer notre lune de miel dans la capitale française, ville de l'amour, du bon vin et de la mode –même si ce dernier point était le cadet de mes soucis, les deux premiers étant ceux qui m'intéressaient le plus.

Pepper nous fit un grand sourire, avant de monter dans la cabine de pilotage prévenir le commandant de bord de notre destination. Elle redescendit et nous informa que les bagages prévus pour Paris étaient déjà chargés –les valises que nous avions trouvées à l'hôtel étant constitués de maillots de bain et de shorts de plage, ils n'étaient pas idéals pour se balader dans la capitale française.

Comme d'habitude, mon associée gérait sa race.

Elle nous souhaita une très bonne lune de miel, après quoi nous montâmes dans l'avion. Je m'installai sur mon large fauteuil en cuir préféré, mais mon mari fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de s'asseoir sur celui qui me faisait face.

-Un problème, Steve ?

Il fit non de la tête, et s'apprêtait sûrement à me répondre lorsque l'une des deux hôtesses de l'appareil se présenta à nous :

-Bonjour monsieur Stark, me salua-t-elle avec un sourire. Bonjour monsieur, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Steve.

Ouais, Pepper n'avait pas dû briefer mon personnel de bord. C'était donc à moi d'informer cette jeune femme que ses tentatives de charme n'allaient pas fonctionner sur les deux hommes présents :

-Bonjour Gladys. Je me doute que Pepper ne vous a pas mise au courant, donc laissez-moi rectifier : c'est monsieur Stark-Rogers maintenant, et voici donc mon époux, achevai-je en désignant Steve.

Elle rougit brusquement, et s'excusa platement, avant de nous demander d'attacher nos ceintures pour le décollage.

Je m'amusais comme un petit fou.

Et à voir le regard rieur de mon mari, je n'étais pas le seul.

Une fois l'avion stabilisé à son altitude de croisière, Gladys nous apporta une coupe de champagne à chacun, ainsi que deux serviettes chaudes.

-Le repas sera servi à vingt heures, si cela vous convient, messieurs.

-C'est parfait, merci, répondis-je.

Elle nous salua et se retira dans la cabine prévue pour le personnel de bord, alors que j'interrogeais mon mari :

-Paris ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la Tour Eiffel. Lorsque je réfléchissais à ma demande en mariage –qui serait arrivée plus tard que la tienne je pense, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te brusquer–, je m'imaginais mettre un genou en terre à son sommet.

Je coulai un regard tendre vers Steve, qui rougit légèrement avant de continuer :

-Et puis, le Louvre, Notre-Dame de Paris, Versailles… Je ne suis pas revenu en Europe depuis la guerre, et je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion, même si je me doute que tu connais déjà bien Paris.

Je fis non de la tête :

-Je n'y suis venu que quelques fois, et jamais pour du tourisme, alors je n'ai pas visité grand-chose –à part des chambres d'hôtel et des salles de réception.

Je détachai ma ceinture et me levai pour m'installer sur les genoux de mon amant, avant d'achever :

-Ce sera donc une découverte pour nous deux.

Steve m'entoura de ses bras, et je l'embrassai tendrement.

* * *

Nous mangeâmes à vingt heures, comme annoncé par l'hôtesse. C'était délicieux, du foie gras en entrée, de la poularde rôtie et des patates sautées pour le plat, et des profiteroles en dessert.

Une fois les assiettes débarrassées et Gladys repartie dans sa cabine, je pris la main de mon mari pour le mettre debout, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille sur un ton des plus lubriques :

-Et maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on profite des quelques heures de vol qu'il nous reste pour entrer au _Mile High Club_.

-Au quoi ?

Je reculai juste assez pour plonger mes yeux dans son regard interrogatif –oh, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'était ? le nom parlait tout seul pourtant– et haussai un sourcil d'un air suggestif :

-Le _Mile High Club_ est constitué des gens qui ont saisi l'opportunité d'une partie de jambes en l'air dans un avion.

Steve rougit furieusement, mais se mordit la lèvre et empoigna mes fesses pour coller mon bassin au mien. Je sentais son érection frotter contre la mienne à travers le tissu de nos pantalons, et laissai échapper un gémissement.

-Et comment veux-tu faire ça ? murmura mon amant d'un ton parfaitement luxurieux, avant de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou pour maltraiter la peau sensible de ma gorge.

Nouveau gémissement de ma part, alors que j'ondulai des hanches, avant de lui répondre d'un ton suggestif :

-La porte du fond mène à une chambre pourvue d'un lit…

Steve gémit contre ma peau, puis passa les mains sous mes cuisses pour me soulever jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans me lâcher. Pendant ce temps, je dévorais son cou, y apposant ma marque, jouant avec la chair tendre.

Mon mari me fit tomber sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi, avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres et de ravager ma bouche de sa langue délicieusement chocolatée par les profiteroles du dessert.

-Je suis surpris que tu ne fasses pas déjà partie de ce club, Tony.

Il effleura la bosse sous mon pantalon et je gémis, avant de lui répondre d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, tandis qu'il caressait langoureusement mon membre à travers le tissu :

-C'est la… aaaannnhh… première fois que… aannhh… je fais ça ici… aaaaahh !

Il venait de donner un coup de hanche lascif, sa langue dessinant des arabesques dans mon cou, sur ma gorge, dans le creux de mes omoplates.

-Je suis ravi que tu aies gardé ça pour moi, murmura mon mari d'un ton des plus bandants, alors que je me cambrais sous ses caresses.

La suite promettait d'être parfaite.

* * *

Nous atterrîmes à Paris pour le petit déjeuner, sous un soleil radieux.

Une voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait sur le tarmac, pour nous emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel que Pepper avait sélectionné, Le Royal Monceau.

Nous fûmes accueillis par un maître d'hôtel en queue de pie et nœud papillon noir, qui nous guida jusqu'à la suite royale :

-Le petit déjeuner vous sera servi dans le petit salon d'ici une dizaine de minutes, messieurs. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

Evidemment qu'il parlait anglais, et parfaitement en plus, ce qui me permettait de le comprendre –je ne pipais pas un mot de la langue de Molière. Italien, oui, français, non.

J'explorai la suite, Steve sur mes talons : le petit salon dans lequel nous étions arrivés, meublé de deux canapés de style Louis XIV, une immense chambre avec un lit gigantesque, un canapé et deux fauteuils, une salle de bains comprenant une baignoire en forme d'œuf et deux vasques, et un cabinet de travail pourvu de d'un bureau, d'une grande table et d'une demi-douzaine de chaises.

Le temps de défaire nos valises dans la commode de la chambre, le petit déjeuner était arrivé : deux baguettes fraîches, une ribambelle de confitures, des croissants au beurre, du lait et du café.

Nous venions de finir de manger lorsqu'un mail de Pepper fit sonner mon téléphone. Je l'ouvris et le lus à haute voix :

-Steve, Tony, j'espère que vous êtes bien arrivés à Paris et que l'hôtel est à votre goût. Voici votre programme de la journée : repos jusqu'à dix heures (profitez du spa de l'hôtel), puis montée en haut de la Tour Eiffel (un chauffeur passera vous prendre à dix heures et quart), repas au _Fouquet's_ , après-midi au musée du Louvre, retour à dix-huit heures à l'hôtel, dîner à vingt heures. Je suis en train de travailler sur le programme du reste de la semaine, vous aurez de mes nouvelles demain matin. Profitez bien, Pepper.

-Wouha ! s'exclama mon mari. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

-Jamais, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Bon, et si nous descendions voir à quoi ressemble ce spa ? Je suis curieux.

Mon mari hocha la tête, et se leva pour se rendre dans la chambre. Je le suivis, et nous enfilâmes nos maillots de bain sous des peignoirs de l'hôtel, avant de prendre le chemin du spa –qui était plus, d'après la description que nous avions trouvée dans la chambre, un centre aquatique détente et bien-être.

-Bonjour, messieurs, nous accueillit l'hôtesse lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas. Souhaitez-vous simplement profiter des bassins ou voulez-vous réserver un soin ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Steve, qui haussa les épaules, avant de répondre :

-Simplement les bassins, nous verrons pour les soins plus tard.

-Vous avez tout le temps messieurs, nous sommes ouverts jusqu'à minuit.

Elle nous tendit deux serviettes de bain et nous souhaita une bonne baignade, après quoi je pris la main de mon mari pour l'entraîner vers la piscine principale. Il y avait également la trilogie des bains romains –brûlant, tiède, glacial–, un sauna et un hammam, un bassin musical et trois jacuzzis.

Le tout était désert.

Nous posâmes nos serviettes et peignoirs sur deux transats, puis je rentrai dans l'eau de la grande piscine, suivi de près par Steve.

De très près, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se colla à moi et entoura mon torse de ses bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque et il déposa des baisers sur ma peau humide. Je sentais son érection grandir contre mes fesses –heureusement que nous portions de larges shorts de bain– et retins un gémissement, alors que le désir enflait au creux de mon ventre.

-Steve, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, protestai-je.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou, avant qu'il ne me réponde :

-Quel dommage…

Choqué, je me retournai d'un coup, pour découvrir un sourire mutin sur le visage de mon mari :

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Steven Grant Stark-Rogers ?

Un rire franc me répondit, puis mon amant caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, son regard plongé dans le mien :

-Il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi, j'ai envie de toi tout le temps depuis qu'on est mariés, mon cœur.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, entourant sa nuque de mes bras, alors qu'il me serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces. Après la nuit que nous avions passée, j'avais juste envie de douceur –le trajet en taxi avait été horriblement douloureux, et j'avais eu besoin de tout un tas de coussin très mous pour m'asseoir confortablement pendant le petit déjeuner.

Steve me proposa de faire la trilogie des bains romains, et je le suivis, même si je détestais au plus haut point le bain glacé qui clôturait l'ensemble.

Par chance, les bassins étaient dans des sortes de grottes en forme de L, aussi je m'installai le plus loin possible de l'entrée et attirai mon mari contre moi, me lovant contre son dos avec tendresse.

Et une idée derrière la tête…

Je posai mes lèvres dans son cou, et mes doigts se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de son maillot pour caresser le haut de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus lubriques.

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir allumé tout à l'heure, murmurai-je contre sa peau.

Il ondula du bassin, et je m'autorisai un sourire victorieux, avant d'aller effleurer son membre durci du bout de mes doigts. Il tenta de retenir un gémissement alors que j'empoignais son érection pour lui imposer quelques va-et-vient.

-Ce ne serait pas correct de te libérer ici, soufflai-je à l'oreille de mon mari. Alors je te garde pour plus tard…

Je sortis mes mains de son maillot, et il se retourna brusquement vers moi, me jetant un regard noir alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre pour tenter de se calmer.

Je lui adressai un sourire mutin, et murmurai d'un ton faussement innocent :

-Il faut passer au bain tiède.

Effleurant son torse, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du bassin pour me rendre dans le bain suivant, parfaitement conscient de l'état de mon amant. Il me suivit et colla son érection contre mes fesses dès que nous fûmes à l'abri des regards dans l'eau.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris malicieusement et passai les mains dans son dos pour empoigner ses fesses, avant de lui répondre :

-C'est toi qui as commencé, tu te rappelles ?

Pour toute réponse, il mordit la peau de mon cou dans le but d'étouffer un gémissement, et me donna un coup de hanches lascif. Je laissai échapper un soupir de désir, et je sentis mon mari sourire doucement contre ma peau, avant qu'il ne me réponde de son ton tout à fait suggestif :

-Je n'ai pas souvenir que ça t'aie déplu…

J'allais répondre quelque chose d'encore plus lubrique, mais quelqu'un entra dans le bassin, et Steve se décolla de moi en une demie seconde, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles –aaaah, Captain Pureté était de retour !

Mmm, dommage, j'avais des idées pour la suite…

Il était de toutes manières temps d'aller faire un tour express dans le bain froid, aussi y entraînai-je mon mari. Nous n'y restâmes qu'une minute –c'était vraiment, vraiment glacial– avant que je ne propose un tour dans l'un des jacuzzis, proposition qui fut acceptée dans la seconde par Steve.

Il n'aimait pas le froid, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre, c'est pourquoi nous ne quittâmes le jacuzzi que pour remonter dans la chambre, peu avant dix heures.

* * *

La vue depuis le sommet de la Tour Eiffel était magique !

Il fallait que je demande à Pepper de nous organiser une visite de nuit pour comparer –et puis je voulais contempler la Ville Lumière dans l'état qui lui avait valu son surnom. D'ici, nous voyions tout : l'Arc de Triomphe, Notre-Dame au loin, la Tour Montparnasse –ma Tour était mieux, mais je devais avouer que le colosse noir qui défiait la gravité parisienne avait une certaine allure–, le Sacré-Cœur, le dôme doré des Invalides, le quartier de la Défense…

Je tenais la main de mon mari et sautillai comme un gosse surexcité, alors qu'il tentait de me calmer pour que j'arrête d'effrayer les gens autour de nous. Je finis par m'apaiser, après avoir nommé tous les bâtiments de Paris que je connaissais.

Nous mangeâmes vraiment, vraiment bien au _Fouquet's_ –ravioles de homard aux pêches, aiguillettes de magret de canard et bigarade au cassis, puis un millefeuille pour le dessert– puis le chauffeur nous conduisit devant le Palais du Louvre.

-Je te propose de visiter les collections égyptienne, grecque et romaine cet après-midi, suggérai-je à mon mari. Je pense que nous reviendrons au moins deux fois pour pouvoir faire un maximum de choses –je demanderai à Pepper de prévoir ça.

-Parfait, me répondit celui-ci.

Nous déambulâmes tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à la fermeture, et rentrâmes à l'hôtel pour nous rafraîchir avant le dîner.

Une fois de retour dans notre chambre après avoir encore très bien mangé –un carpaccio de filet de bœuf, tortellini carbonara avec sa joue de porc et ses truffes, épaule et carré d'agneau de lait en deux façons, puis un tiramisu absolument fantastique–, je me rendis dans le bureau pour consulter mes mails de boulot, laissant Steve seul pendant un petit quart d'heure.

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, un serveur finissait d'installer une fondue au chocolat sur la table basse, et disposait des assiettes de fruits coupés en morceaux autour : fraises, mangue, banane.

Il se retira alors que je posai un regard interrogatif sur mon mari.

Steve fit alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu : il plongea le bout de son index dans le bol, le porta à ses lèvres sans me lâcher du regard et entreprit de lécher lascivement le chocolat, avant de sucer son doigt de manière très suggestive.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer en imaginant tout autre chose entre ses lèvres charnues, et un sourire mutin se dessina sur son visage :

-Je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée quand j'ai vue qu'ils proposaient des fondues au chocolat dans le service d'étage. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Vu la tête qu'il avait, j'étais bon pour ne pas être capable de m'asseoir demain. Alors, autant en profiter et le faire languir un peu, m'amuser à le chauffer de la même manière qu'il le faisait.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, l'air nonchalant, et m'emparai d'une fraise, avant de la tremper dans le chocolat fondu pour la porter à mes lèvres. Je croquai dedans en plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon amant, et ce fut à son tour de laisser échapper un soupir.

-C'est une bonne idée, finis-je par répondre à sa question. A condition que je puisse te verser du chocolat sur le corps…

Il gémit de la plus belle manière qui soit et se jeta sur moi pour ravager ma bouche de sa langue. Dis donc, il ne lui en avait pas fallu beaucoup !

Glissant mes mains sous sa chemise, j'entrepris de caresser son ventre, son torse, ses hanches, pour venir me faufiler entre son caleçon et sa peau, dans le but de m'emparer de ses fesses parfaites et de le coller contre moi.

Je gémis dans sa bouche lorsque nos érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu, mais ne perdis pas une seconde et défis la braguette de mon mari pour glisser mes doigts sur la bosse qui s'était formée dans son caleçon.

Il grogna de plaisir et donna un coup de hanches lascif pour m'inciter à continuer, mais je voulais le prendre.

Je le repoussai prestement pour qu'il se retrouve assis, et défis sa chemise, que j'envoyai voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de m'attaquer à son pantalon. Joueur, je lui laissai son caleçon, mais attachai ses mains avec sa ceinture.

Ou plutôt, essayai.

Car il résista, et ce fut lui qui réussit à immobiliser mes poignets. Il me bascula sur le dos et plaça mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, alors qu'il se juchait sur moi, à cheval sur mon bassin, et ondulait délicieusement des hanches. Il défit un à un les boutons de ma chemise, marquant de sa bouche la peau sensible de ma gorge, puis ouvrit mon vêtement en grand et se redressa, caressant mon torse du bout des doigts.

Je gémissais en continu, excité par ses gestes et par l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver. Il ne tarda pas à s'emparer d'une cuillère, qu'il trempa dans le bol de chocolat, avant de laisser couler le cacao onctueux sur mon ventre.

Je me cambrai sous la chaleur exquise, fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de toutes les sensations. Une langue experte joua un instant dans mon nombril, avant de remonter en léchant le chocolat, pendant que je continuais de gémir et de me tortiller sous les assauts de mon mari.

Sa bouche s'empara de la mienne, et me laissa goûter le délicieux chocolat qu'il avait récupéré sur ma peau.

-Tu aimes ça, Tony ? me demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de hanches.

Je ne pus que gémir, perdu dans les affres du plaisir, alors qu'il se redressait et entreprenait de défaire la braguette de mon pantalon. Il me l'enleva, ainsi que mon caleçon, avant de surélever mon bassin à l'aide d'un gros coussin.

Doucement, il souffla sur mon membre dressé, m'arrachant un long gémissement empli de désir, puis je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma virilité, et ouvris les yeux sur mon mari, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres, le regard empli de désir, en train de verser du chocolat sur mon érection.

De la même manière que quelques instants auparavant, il vint lécher le cacao, et je grognai en me cambrant lorsqu'il prit mon membre en bouche, lui imposant de délicieux va-et-vient.

-Steve… je veux… aaaannnhh… je veux te prendre…

Un large sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amant, qui retira le coussin de sous mes fesses et défit la ceinture pour libérer mes poignets. Je tentai de me redresser, mais il plaqua mes épaules contre le canapé :

-Tu ne bouges pas, murmura-t-il sur un ton impérieux. Donne-moi tes doigts, ajouta-t-il en se baissant vers moi.

Plus excité que je ne l'avais sans doute jamais été, je tendis ma main vers son visage, et il commença à lécher, mordiller, sucer mes doigts, son regard empli de luxure plongé dans le mien.

N'y tenant plus, je retirai ma main et, de l'autre, l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser.

Mes doigts humides se dirigèrent vers son intimité, et j'en massai un instant l'entrée avant d'y glisser un doigt, faisant gémir mon mari dans ma bouche. Un deuxième s'introduisit en lui, et je débutai de lents mouvements de ciseaux, effleurant la tache de plaisir au fond de lui, alors qu'il gémissait délicieusement contre mes lèvres.

Beaucoup trop échauffé pour ajouter un troisième doigt –je n'en avais pas la patience, dans l'état dans lequel j'étais–, je retirai les deux premiers, et il se souleva de lui-même pour venir s'empaler sur mon membre, nous faisant grogner de plaisir tous les deux.

Ce fut Steve qui mena la danse, s'enfonçant en rythme sur mon membre, alors que je caressais le sien, mes yeux plongés dans ses prunelles brûlantes.

Nous atteignîmes la jouissance en même temps, et il s'écroula sur moi, haletant, alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration.

-Très, très bonne idée, la fondue au chocolat, murmurai-je à Steve.

Il m'adressa un sourire tendre, qui se mua rapidement en quelque chose de plus lubrique, alors qu'il donnait un coup de hanches contre moi.

-Il en reste, tu en veux ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix des plus suggestives.

Je me cambrai, avant de lui répondre sur le même ton :

-Seulement si je peux la déguster sur ta peau…

Il laissa échapper un grognement des plus bandants et s'empara de mes lèvres pour ravager ma bouche de sa langue.

J'adorais la lune de miel, j'adorais la fondue au chocolat, j'adorais mon mari.

* * *

C'était déjà l'heure de rentrer.

Nous avions passé une semaine absolument parfaite : Versailles, Notre-Dame, la Tour Eiffel de nuit, le Sacré-Cœur, les Invalides, le Louvre –plusieurs fois–, la haute gastronomie française, les vins absolument délicieux, le charme de la Ville Lumière…

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et c'est pourtant le cœur léger et empli de bonheur que je montai dans mon jet, suivi par mon mari.

Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil, Steve en face de moi, et attendis que nous ayons atteint l'altitude de croisière pour aller m'installer sur les genoux de mon mari, qui me serra dans ses bras.

Ma vie était parfaite.

* * *

 _Je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire : FONDUUUUUUUE !_

 _Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai encore un chapitre dans la première partie (j'ai été inspirée, que voulez-vous !) donc j'hésite à séparer cette fiction en deux pour poster la deuxième partie sous un autre titre, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

 _Des bisous !_

* * *

Réponse aux guests :

 **julie91** : je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :D

 **Yue Stark-Rogers** : chapeau pour avoir lu tout d'une traite, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! A priori la masse de fluffy ne te dérange pas trop haha ;)


	19. Maisquestcequetufaisici ?

_Hello les gens !_

 _J'ai rajouté ce chapitre à la première partie parce que j'avais envie d'un moment mignon :3 Et comme un chapitre ne vient jamais tout seul, il y en aura encore un autre avant d'attaquer la deuxième partie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Juché sur une épaule de Steve, je tendis le bras pour accrocher l'étoile au sommet de notre sapin de Noël.

Nous étions le premier dimanche de l'Avent, et mon mari avait insisté pour décorer le sapin –et le reste de la maison– en respectant le calendrier chrétien. Personnellement, j'étais profondément athée, mais mon tendre époux avait reçu une éducation chrétienne et il souhaitait respecter la tradition, alors j'avais accepté.

Bien entendu, j'avais fait les choses en grand.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'immeuble avait été décoré dans son intégralité –même si Steve avait réussi à calmer mon ardeur décoratrice pour que notre maison ne ressemble pas à une boule à facettes de toutes les couleurs– et que le sapin qui se dressait au milieu du salon faisait deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà décoré un sapin –enfant, mes parents s'absentaient toujours à Noël, que je passais seul, et l'année du Mandarin, Pepper s'était occupée de tout– même si j'accrochais les chaussettes des habitants de la maison à la cheminée –pour tout le monde, y compris JARVIS et Dummy, même si ce dernier ne le méritait pas vraiment.

Steve recula et je me laissai glisser en douceur de son épaule pour contempler notre œuvre, alors que mon mari refermait ses bras autour de moi et déposait un baiser sur mon crâne.

Je n'avais certes pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concernait les sapins, mais j'étais absolument sûr que le nôtre était le plus bel arbre de Noël jamais décoré. Des boules rouges et argent, des guirlandes assorties, une longue guirlande lumineuse qui clignotait à différents rythmes en fonction de la musique, et une étoile qui brillait de mille feux.

-JARVIS, prends-moi ce sapin en photo sous tous les angles !

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

Le rire de Steve dans mon dos me fit me retourner vers lui avec un sourire, et je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Il faut allumer la première bougie, mon cœur.

Ah oui, la couronne de l'Avent.

Mon mari l'avait réalisée lui-même, avec des branches de houx et quatre belles bougies blanches, que nous devions allumer au fur et à mesure de l'Avent.

-Allons-y, murmurai-je.

Il relâcha son étreinte autour de moi, et me prit la main très tendrement, pour m'entraîner vers la table basse au milieu de laquelle il avait déposé la couronne. Il prit une allumette et enflamma la première bougie, en murmurant ce qui devait sûrement être une prière.

Je restai silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé et se retourne vers moi avec un sourire tendre accroché au visage. Il m'embrassa doucement, et je l'entourai de mes bras pour le serrer contre moi.

Même si nous n'étions que le premier dimanche de l'Avent, ce Noël était le plus beau de toute ma vie.

* * *

J'avais prétexté une réunion à Stark Industries pour partir à la chasse aux cadeaux pour mon mari, et je me trouvais à présent dans un immense centre commercial de New York, à déambuler devant les boutiques. Je voulais quelque chose de marquant, mais je savais que Steve n'avait cure du prix que je mettais dans un cadeau : sa vraie valeur, m'avait-il dit, c'est que tu l'as acheté en pensant à moi.

En parlant de mon mari !

Je rentrai précipitamment dans la première boutique qui se présenta à moi lorsque j'aperçus Steve, une quinzaine de mètres devant moi, en train de regarder les vitrines avec attention.

Merde !

Il devait profiter du fait que j'étais censé être en réunion pour faire ses courses de Noël –et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, je n'étais absolument pas censé être là.

-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

Je fis volte-face vers la jeune fille qui m'avait interpellé, et me figeai un instant avant de lui répondre :

-Je jette juste un coup d'œil, merci.

-N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous souhaitez quelque chose, monsieur. Je serai au comptoir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je hochai la tête et elle se dirigea vers la caisse, me laissant le loisir de découvrir le magasin dans lequel j'étais entré.

Une boutique de lingerie.

Re-merde !

Bon, je n'avais strictement rien contre la dentelle –portée par une jolie femme–, mais je doutais de la réaction de mon mari si je lui offrais un porte-jarretelles assorti d'une petite culote en satin. Un sourire amusé se dessina malgré moi sur mes lèvres lorsque j'imaginai Steve, rougissant délicieusement, vêtu d'un ensemble de lingerie fine et de bas assortis.

J'eus un frisson, mais me retins d'acheter quoi que ce soit, et préférai sortir de la boutique en souhaitant une bonne journée à la vendeuse. La prochaine fois, je regarderais où je mettais les pieds !

Une fois dehors, je fouillai la foule du regard, mais pas de trace de mon époux. Parfait. Je continuai à longer les boutiques, et rentrai dans un magasin d'art et de loisirs créatifs.

J'adorais les croquis que mon amant faisait de moi –et d'autres choses, même si j'avais une préférence évidente pour ceux me représentant–, et je savais qu'il avait fait les Beaux-Arts, il devait donc avoir des notions de peinture.

Un vendeur d'une trentaine d'année –plutôt mignon d'ailleurs, blond, yeux verts, sourire en coin– se dirigea vers moi dès que j'eux passé le seuil.

-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous être utile ?

-Oui, répondis-je en hochant la tête. Je voudrais un ensemble de peintures, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose, j'aurais besoin d'indications.

Il m'invita à le suivre, et me mena devant les rayons consacré à la peinture :

-Nous avons de la gouache, de l'acrylique et de la peinture à l'huile. La première est très facile d'utilisation, elle est souvent employée pour des toiles de paysages. La seconde est un peu plus difficile à prendre en main, bien qu'elle soit plus aisée à maîtrisée que la peinture à l'huile, qui reste cependant l'outil préféré des peintres réalisant des portraits.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui pourrait plaire à Steve, aussi je décidai de faire au plus simple :

-Pouvez-vous me faire trois ensembles ? Une dizaine de couleurs de chaque type, avec les pinceaux adaptés et quatre toiles de tailles différentes dans chaque paquet. C'est pour offrir.

-Tout de suite, monsieur. Si vous avez d'autres achats à faire, vous pouvez repasser quand vous voulez récupérer votre commande.

-Parfait, merci, répondis-je avant de sortir de la boutique.

Bon. Premier cadeau, fait.

Ah non, zut, j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Je retournai illico dans le magasin, et me dirigeai vers le vendeur :

-Je voudrais un autre ensemble, trois carnets à dessin de taille moyenne et des fusains, s'il vous plaît.

-Je m'en occupe, monsieur.

Cette fois, le premier –enfin, le deuxième– cadeau était vraiment fini. J'allais pouvoir m'occuper de la suite, même si, pour le coup, je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre à Steve.

J'avais déjà acheté un tourne-disque en parfait état, agrémenté d'une trentaine de vinyles –j'en avais un aussi, mais je voulais que mon mari puisse écouter la musique qui lui plaisait lorsqu'il dessinait ailleurs que dans mon atelier, ou quand il lisait au salon.

Je cherchais une troisième idée de cadeau lorsque Steve surgit dans mon champ de vision, aussi je rentrai sans réfléchir dans la première boutique que je trouvai, espérant que ce ne soit pas –encore– un magasin de lingerie.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en constatant que j'étais rentré dans une boutique de chocolats.

Parfait !

La vendeuse au comptoir me regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais un sourire charmeur de ma part lui fit monter le rouge aux joues alors qu'elle me détaillait de haut en bas –profite de la vue ma belle, c'est tout ce que tu auras !

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir :

-Bonjour, je souhaiterai un ballotin de chocolat, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr monsieur. Quelle taille souhaitez-vous monsieur ?

Bon sang, elle était encore pire que JARVIS.

-La plus grande taille que vous avez.

-Tout de suite monsieur. Souhaitez-vous un ballotin déjà rempli ou voulez-vous le composer vous-même, monsieur ?

-Je vous fais confiance pour le composer à ma place. Veillez à ne pas mettre de chocolats alcoolisés ou avec des pistaches.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, et s'attela à la confection de mon ballotin, pendant que je jetais un œil au reste de la boutique. Elle m'appela lorsqu'elle eut terminé, et j'ajoutai à la boîte de chocolats deux sucettes en forme de Père Noël, un paquet de boules de Noël en chocolat et une grande tablette de chocolat noir extra aux zestes d'orange –le préféré de Steve.

Mon sac bien rempli, je retournai à la boutique d'art récupérer les sets de peinture et filai au parking en jetant des coups d'œil méfiants de tous les côtés, guettant mon mari. Fort heureusement, je ne le croisai pas, et rentrai à la maison pour cacher mes achats.

-JARVIS ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Steve est rentré ?

-Non, pas encore monsieur. Il m'a dit qu'il allait rendre visite à Melle Peggy Carter, et qu'il serait de retour pour dîner.

-Merci JARVIS.

-Avec plaisir monsieur.

Ainsi, Steve avait donné comme prétexte à son absence une visite à Peggy ? Il y allait régulièrement, et moi aussi –enfin, de moins en moins depuis que j'étais tombé amoureux de Steve, ça me gênait d'aimer le même homme qu'elle–, mais jamais en même temps. Je la connaissais parce qu'elle était une amie très chère de mon père, et elle m'avait appris tout un tas de choses. Elle avait été une véritable figure maternelle pour moi.

C'était moi qui avais appris à mon mari –qui, à l'époque, venait à peine d'emménager dans la Tour Avengers après l'épisode Loki– que celle qu'il avait aimée lorsqu'il était devenu Captain America était toujours en vie. Lorsqu'il était revenu de sa première visite à la maison de repos, il avait pleuré toute la nuit –je le surveillais vie les caméras de surveillance de son étage. Je n'avais pas osé le déranger, aussi j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était le lendemain matin.

J'allai cacher mes cadeaux dans un des coffres de mon atelier, et repartis avec les boules de Noël en chocolat pour aller voir celle que j'avais toujours considéré comme une tante –elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille à la mort de son mari.

Steve rentra sa moto dans le garage alors que je faisais vrombir le moteur de ma voiture. Je coupai le contact et allai à la rencontre de mon mari, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas de sacs –tiens, où avait-il mis les cadeaux ?

-Tony ! m'appela-t-il en enlevant son casque. Tu as déjà fini ta réunion ?

-Oui, c'était rapide aujourd'hui, les gens sont en vacances en général à quatre jours de Noël. JARVIS m'a dit que tu étais chez Peggy ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et mentit sans ciller –à croire qu'il avait pris des cours avec le menteur professionnel que j'étais :

-C'est exact. Je l'ai fait en coup de vent après mon entraînement, je voulais rentrer avant toi pour te préparer à manger.

Trop mignon. J'adorais quand Steve cuisinait –surtout quand il le faisait nu sous son tablier, graou.

-Tu lui as dit ? demandai-je d'un ton doux et incertain.

Le visage de mon mari se ferma, et il me répondit d'une voix faible :

-Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu le courage. Elle essaye encore de me caser avec sa nièce –je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est cette nièce, d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment désolé, Tony.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui pris les mains dans un geste très tendre, pour le rassurer sur mes sentiments :

-Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, Steve. Je comprends, tu sais. Je sais que tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce qui importe. Si tu ne te sens pas de dire à la femme que tu as aimée que tu es marié avec moi, je ne te force pas.

Un sourire incertain se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que tout l'amour du monde passait dans son regard. Lâchant ses mains, je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Je vais aller voir Peggy, j'ai pris des chocolats pour elle –j'ai fait un saut au centre commercial avant de rentrer, murmurai-je en lui montrant le paquet de boules de Noël sur mon siège passager.

-C'est adorable, Tony.

Il m'embrassa doucement, puis murmura qu'il allait commencer à préparer le repas, et que je devais être rentré pour vingt heures.

Je pris le volant de STARK 2 et sortis du garage après un dernier signe de main à mon mari, qui montait dans l'ascenseur.

Je ne tardai pas à arriver devant le pavillon perdu au milieu d'un grand parc boisé dans lequel Peggy coulait de vieux jours tranquilles, et montai directement au troisième étage, aile sud –les employés me connaissaient, aussi je n'avais plus besoin de passer par l'accueil.

J'ouvris la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et saluai ma vieille tante avec enthousiasme :

-Peggy !

Et là, l'agent 13 se retourna vers moi, un air surpris sur le visage –exact reflet de la tête que je fis en la reconnaissant.

-Sharon ?

-Tony ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre, puisque Peggy me salua :

-Ah, Tony, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié. Tu étais censé venir il y a trois jours, tu te rappelles ?

-Je suis désolé, j'ai eu des réunions Stark Industries, m'excusai-je dans une grimace. Mais je suis là, et j'ai même des chocolats !

Je lui tendis le paquet et elle l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire pour prendre une boule avant de la manger, pendant que je me tournai vers Sharon pour lui murmurer à toute vitesse :

-Maisquestcequetufaisici ?

-Peggy est ma tante, je pensais que tu le savais !

Je plissai les yeux. Ainsi, la vieille amie de mon père essayait de caser l'homme qu'elle avait aimé avec l'agent 13 ! Huhu, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Pas après l'épisode du Soldat de l'Hiver.

-Non ! Steve le sait ?

-Surtout pas, siffla-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Peggy m'interpella :

-Tony, ces chocolats sont délicieux. Ah, au fait, tu as omis d'enlever ton alliance, m'avertit-elle. Steve n'oublie jamais, lui.

Que quoi ?!

-Pardon ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Un petit rire échappa à la vieille Agent Carter, avant qu'elle ne me réponde d'un ton espiègle :

-Je le sais depuis longtemps, Sharon me l'a dit lorsqu'elle a reçu le faire-part. Je suis d'ailleurs déçue que vous ne m'en ayez pas parlé vous-même. Je comprends que Steve veuille m'épargner, mais je ne veux que son bonheur –et puis, j'ai été mariée moi aussi. Par contre, je me suis beaucoup amusée à tenter de le convaincre d'inviter Sharon à sortir.

Un double regard noir de la part de l'agent 13 et de moi fusilla Peggy, qui s'en fichait royalement, et riait de bon cœur.

-Tu as quoi ? demanda la jeune Agent Carter.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Peggy :

-Je voulais voir à quel moment il allait craquer et me dire qu'il était marié. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps !

Je soupirai, imité par l'agent 13, avant de prendre congé –j'avais hâte de raconter tout ça à Steve, il n'allait pas en revenir ! Décidément, malgré son âge, Peggy Carter n'avait rien perdu de son sarcasme légendaire.

Je rentrai à la maison à toute vitesse, impatient comme jamais de retrouver mon mari. Il était dans la cuisine –habillé, quel dommage– en train de sortir un plat du four lorsque j'arrivai.

-Hé Steve, tu sais pas la meilleure ?

-Non, mais je suis curieux, répondit mon mari en se tournant vers moi, un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres.

-En fait, j'en ai deux. J'hésite sur celle que je vais te raconter en premier.

Il eut un petit rire :

-Choisis vite, j'ai hâte de savoir ! Et puis, le repas va refroidir si tu ne te dépêche pas, alors dis-moi !

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mes lèvres, faisant froncer les sourcils à mon mari, qui ne devait plus être si impatient que ça.

-La première, c'est que Peggy savait qu'on était mariés, la deuxième, elle essayait de te caser avec Sharon –qui se trouve en fait être sa nièce– pour te faire craquer et te faire avouer.

L'expression d'ébahissement le plus total se peignit sur le visage de mon amant, alors que j'éclatais d'un grand rire franc. Heureusement que JARVIS enregistrait tout, parce que ça, ça allait droit dans mes archives !

Je lui racontai mon passage à la maison de repos pendant que nous mangions de délicieuses lasagnes maison, préparées avec amour par mon mari.

Décidément, Peggy était la tante la plus cool du monde !

* * *

Le matin de Noël, je me réveillai tout excité.

La soirée de la veille avait été fabuleuse. Natasha, Bruce, Pepper, Happy, Sam, Rhodey et moi –Clint était rentré voir sa famille et Thor passait le réveillon avec Jane en Islande– avions passé une veillée de Noël dont je me souviendrai sans aucun doute pour le restant de mes jours.

Mon premier vrai Réveillon.

Nous avions commencé par des chants de Noël, puis enchaîné sur un repas traiteur absolument délicieux : foie gras en apéritif, puis dinde rôtie accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées, et une bûche au chocolat en dessert.

Bien entendu, mon mari avait insisté pour aller à la Messe de Minuit, et je l'avais accompagné, avec Sam, Rhodey et Pepper, pendant que Natasha, Bruce et Happy préparaient les cadeaux –Steve et moi avions décidé de nous offrir de petits cadeaux le soir du vingt-quatre, en compagnie des autres, et de garder les plus gros pour le vingt-cinq au matin, lorsque nous serions tous les deux.

J'avais été heureux d'ouvrir mes cadeaux –un mini C3PO articulé de Pepper et Happy, _L'espionnage pour les nuls_ de Natasha et Bruce, un hélicoptère télécommandé de Sam et Rhodey, et un carnet à dessins de Steve, rempli de croquis de nous deux.

Et puis, ma distribution de cadeaux avait fait des heureux : la boîte de chocolats pour mon mari, une semaine de vacances sur une île du Pacifique pour Pepper et Happy, une nouvelle moto pour Natasha, un séquenceur d'ADN tout neuf pour Bruce, de nouvelles lunettes de vol avec tout un tas d'options pour Sam et une mise à jour complète de l'armure War Machine pour Rhodey.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le fait de donner tous ses autres cadeaux à mon mari qui m'excitait autant. Je me sentais comme un gosse, même si j'avais plus hâte que Steve découvre ses cadeaux que je n'ouvre les miens.

Doucement, je me collai à mon mari, qui enroula un bras autour de moi dans un grognement endormi, me faisant sourire. Je déposai une multitude de baisers sur son visage, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux :

-Joyeux Noël mon cœur.

-Joyeux Noël Stevie, répondis-je dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

Un sourire de gosse se dessina sur le visage de mon mari, qui hocha la tête avec joie. Nous nous levâmes pour descendre au salon –nous étions de retour dans l'Upper East Side– et mon amant se figea lorsqu'il découvrit la montagne de paquets au pied –et autour– du sapin.

-J'ai pris la liberté de sortir tes cadeaux de leur cachette –vraiment, Steve, j'aurais pensé que tu les aurais mieux cachés que ça, dans un autre endroit. Tu sais que JARVIS m'a averti de leur emplacement à la seconde où tu les as cachés ?

Un petit rire me répondit, avant que mon mari ne m'embrasse tendrement :

-Je sais, mais je voulais quand même les avoir à portée de main. Tu ne les as pas encore ouverts au moins ?

-Non, je voulais avoir la surprise pour aujourd'hui.

-Parfait. Je commence ?

J'acquiesçai, mais posai tout de suite ma règle :

-Un cadeau chacun, on alterne. Tu me donnes un des tiens, je te donne un des miens, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Deal ?

-Deal, rit doucement mon mari, avant de s'emparer d'un paquet très plat et de me le tendre.

Je m'empressai de déchirer le papier, pour découvrir une toile me représentant dans l'une de mes armures, volant dans le ciel de New York. Du gris, du bleu et une forme d'un rouge éclatant au milieu.

-Steve, c'est magnifique !

-Je suis ravi que ça te…

Je l'interrompis en me jetant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec amour, et il enroula ses bras autour de mon torse pour me serrer contre lui.

-A mon tour, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je me détachai de lui et m'emparai de l'un des paquets du magasin d'art pour le lui donner, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

C'était le paquet de l'acrylique, et mon mari semblait ravi :

-Ouah, merci mon cœur ! s'exclama-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Nous continuâmes notre distribution : en plus de ce que j'avais acheté au centre commercial, j'offris à mon mari un costume sur mesure, un nouveau casque plein de nouvelles fonctionnalités –entre autres, une vision IR et un détecteur de signatures thermiques– et une semaine de vacances sur mon île privée –en ma compagnie, évidemment.

J'avais eu des lunettes de soleil, un « bon pour un strip-tease de Captain America » –j'avais vraiment hâte de l'utiliser–, un week-end en amoureux dans un petit hôtel du Vermont –les photos de la salle de bain montraient une immense baignoire– et une longue lettre tendre qui m'avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Ce Noël était le plus beau de toute ma vie.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit Noël vous aura plu !_

 _Suite à vos reviews, je vais publier la deuxième partie à la suite de celle-ci, d'ailleurs j'ai des idées pour d'autres chapitres !_

 _A votre avis d'ailleurs, quel sera l'évènement qui séparera les deux parties ?_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews_ _:_

 ** _Yue Stark-Rogers :_** _Je suis ravie que la fonduuuuue t'ai plu haha !_ _  
Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer hein, j'ai 22 ans, pas 50 ;)  
Je vais mettre la suite... à la suite du coup :P  
_

 ** _julie91 :_** _j'ai mangé une fondue au chocolat il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est pour ça haha ;)_


	20. Bonne année, Steve

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances profitent bien, moi je suis encore coincée au bureau un mois T-T_

 _Je voudrais vous remercier beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir ! :D_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement.

La lumière du jour pointait à travers les volets, il devait être onze heures passées, mais nous nous étions couchés tard la veille –nous avions re-fêté Noël avec Thor et Jane, qui étaient revenus d'Islande.

Mon mari dormait toujours, mais il bougea doucement, m'indiquant qu'il était proche du réveil. Parfait. Il fallait que je discute avec lui de la suite des évènements, à savoir le Nouvel An.

-Steve ?

Un bras s'enroula autour de moi pour me plaquer contre le torse de mon mari, qui ouvrit les yeux doucement, avant de me répondre d'une voix endormie :

-Oui ?

-Je pensais partir sur mon île pour Nouvel An, ça te dirait ?

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Pourquoi pas. Juste toi et moi ?

Si j'avais été debout et pas emprisonné dans l'étreinte brûlante de Steve, j'aurais haussé les épaules, mais je me contentai de répondre :

-Comme tu veux. Ce ne sera pas un problème de logistique en tous cas !

Il semblait hésiter, ou du moins réfléchir, pendant une longue minute, les yeux fermés. Je crus même qu'il s'était rendormi et allais le secouer un bon coup pour le réveiller lorsqu'il me répondit d'une voix douce :

-J'aimerais bien le faire juste tous les deux. J'ai adoré faire Noël avec les autres, mais je voudrais t'avoir pour moi tout seul le trente-et-un. Enfin, sauf si tu tiens à inviter tout le monde.

Qu'il était adorable. Mais j'étais d'accord avec lui, je voulais profiter de sa personne sans avoir à me soucier des autres –et puis, la maison était proche de la plage, qui dit plage dit bain de minuit, et bon sang rien que d'y penser j'en étais tout émoustillé.

-J'aime ton idée de partir juste tous les deux. On pourrait prendre le jet demain soir et rentrer le deux dans la nuit, comme ça on aura quatre jours complets sur place. Si ça te va, je programme tout ça avec le pilote et les gardiens de la maison.

-Tu as des gardiens pour ta maison ? C'est une île dangereuse ?

La naïveté de mon amant continuait de me surprendre, mais je retins le rire que je sentais poindre pour lui répondre :

-Non, c'est juste pour la garder en état lorsque je ne suis pas là. S'occuper des plantes, faire le ménage, tout ça. Remplir le frigo quand je viens, aussi.

-Je comprends. Tiens, en parlant de frigo, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Un sourire des plus lubriques se dessina sur mon visage, et je répondis à mon mari d'un ton parfaitement suggestif :

-Seulement si tu ne mets rien sous ton tablier…

La main de Steve, qui se trouvait dans mon dos, descendit vers mes fesses et en effleura la courbure, avant de s'en emparer pour me plaquer contre lui, frottant nos érections l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de nos caleçons et nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Puis mon mari me murmura :

-Je t'attends dans la cuisine…

Je grognai tant cette petite phrase était chargée de luxure, alors que mon tendre époux se levait, enlevait négligemment son boxer et se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, sans un regard vers moi.

Bon sang, qu'il était bandant quand il était comme ça !

Délicieusement frustrant.

Je me levai aussi, mais décidai de le faire languir et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. J'adorais le regard de Steve lorsque je le retrouvais, les cheveux encore humides, mais déjà habillé : un mélange de désir et de frustration de n'avoir pas profité de la douche avec moi.

Joueur, je descendis dans la cuisine uniquement vêtu d'une chemise rouge carmin et d'un caleçon noir –pas de pantalon, ce qui serait beaucoup plus pratique lorsque j'arracherai son tablier à mon amant pour le prendre sur le comptoir.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, Steve était en train de faire cuire les pancakes dans une poêle et le bacon dans l'autre.

Et, comme demandé, il ne portait rien sous son tablier.

Je m'installai sur l'une des chaises du comptoir et attendis qu'il se tourne vers moi en dévorant son corps magnifique du regard. Il finit par se retourner pour mettre le bacon dans un bol, et remarqua mes cheveux mouillés. Son regard s'assombrit immédiatement, et il éteignit le feu sous les deux poêles, déposant le pancake qui était en train de cuire sur la pile.

Puis il contourna le comptoir très lentement, le souffle court, alors que je mordais ma lèvre de manière tout à fait suggestive.

Il se jeta sur moi, ses mains agrippant mes cheveux alors que sa langue s'introduisait entre mes lèvres pour ravager ma bouche. Mes mains s'aventurèrent dans son dos, dessinant les muscles puissants, avant de venir s'emparer de ses fesses parfaites.

Je collai mon bassin au mien, sentant son érection à travers le tablier, alors qu'il entreprenait de défaire les boutons de ma chemise, sa bouche toujours sur la mienne, gémissant délicieusement.

Les pancakes et le bacon allaient devoir attendre. J'avais furieusement envie de mon mari, et c'était de toute évidence réciproque.

* * *

Rien ne me plaisait plus que de faire une valise composée de shorts, tee-shirts et maillots de bain en étant habillé d'un pull de Noël décoré de rennes et de flocons. Bon, si, beaucoup de choses me plaisaient davantage –à commencer par mon mari–, mais j'adorais faire ça.

-N'oublie pas la crème solaire, Tony !

-Ouais, ouais, répondis-je d'un ton blasé.

Steve était toujours aux petits soins avec moi, et des fois j'avais l'impression d'entendre ma mère –enfin, pas vraiment, mais disons l'idée que je me faisais d'une mère attentionnée.

Une fois les bagages terminés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au garage prendre une voiture. Happy était en vacances, aussi je pris le volant pour nous conduire à l'aéroport.

Il avait neigé la veille, mais le ciel était à présent d'un bleu glacé magnifique. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la voiture, sur le tarmac, pour monter dans l'avion, je frissonnai alors que de la buée s'échappait de ma bouche. J'adorais l'hiver, le froid sec et mordant, les volutes de fumée que je faisais en respirant.

L'hôtesse –Gladys, donc– nous accueillit avec un sourire et nous proposa des serviettes chaudes dès que nous fûmes installés dans nos fauteuils. Steve prit la sienne avec un air de béatitude complète sur le visage, et enfouit ses mains dedans. J'avais bien fait de ne pas l'emmener à Aspen faire du ski, il détestait le froid, et je commençai seulement à me rendre compte à quel point.

-Pourrions-nous avoir deux chocolats chaud, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr monsieur, je m'en occupe dès que l'appareil aura atteint son altitude de croisière, me répondit Gladys avec un sourire affable.

Steve me regarda d'un air interrogatif, et je lui répondis avec un sourire tendre :

-Tu m'as rappelé de prendre ma crème solaire, j'ai demandé un chocolat chaud. Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux prendre soin de moi, un mariage ça marche dans les deux sens tu sais.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amant.

Une fois l'avion revenu à l'horizontale, Gladys ne mit que quelques minutes à nous apporter deux tasses de chocolat épais et fumant, accompagnées d'une assiette de petits gâteaux. Je me précipitai sur les cookies alors que mon mari prenait sa tasse brûlante entre ses doigts pour les réchauffer, plaçant son visage au-dessus du liquide pour en respirer les vapeurs.

-Steve, tu veux qu'on monte le chauffage ?

-Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit mon amant dans un sourire doux. J'ai mon pull et mon chocolat, je suis bien.

-Tu le dis, si jamais, hein ?

Il acquiesça, et je ne tardai pas à me détacher pour aller m'installer sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas des plus pratiques avec nos deux tasses, mais nous réussîmes à les terminer sans en renverser une goutte.

Nous mangeâmes léger –une soupe en entrée, un risotto de fruits de mer ensuite, et une salade d'agrumes en dessert–, puis je proposai à mon amant d'aller nous coucher –nous devions atterrir peu après le petit déjeuner, autant profiter du vol pour recharger nos batteries avant les quatre jours de folie au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique. Il accepta et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre située au bout de l'appareil pour rejoindre le lit.

Les souvenirs de notre premier vol en amoureux –pour la lune de miel– me firent sourire, mais je ne tentai pas de les revivre. Mon amant avait besoin de chaleur, aussi je le pris dans mes bras et nous ne tardâmes pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Je m'étirai sur mon transat.

Steve était parti nager depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et j'étais actuellement en train de me prélasser sous l'ombre d'un manguier gigantesque. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, et humide aussi –c'était la saison des pluies, mais les gardiens de la maison nous avaient assurés qu'il ne pleuvrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit, aussi étions nous en train de profiter de la plage. Enfin, je profitais de la plage, mon mari profitait du lagon entourant l'île.

-Tony ! Tony, viens voir !

Je me réveillai en sursaut –j'avais dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte– et avisai le sourire rayonnant de mon mari, qui courait vers moi en m'appelant :

-Tony ! Tu devrais venir voir la barrière de corail, c'est magnifique, très coloré, et il y a plein de poissons !

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres en écoutant Steve me décrire les couleurs qu'il avait vues sous la surface de l'océan. J'avais déjà exploré les récifs plusieurs fois –lorsque je venais ici en vacances, le plus souvent seul–, mais l'enthousiasme de mon mari me donna envie d'y retourner.

Je me levai de mon transat, posai mes lunettes de soleil sur la table basse et m'emparai d'un masque et d'un tuba, avant de prendre la main de mon amant :

-Tu me montres ?

Steve ne le fit pas dire deux fois et m'entraîna à sa suite, droit vers l'eau turquoise qui scintillait au soleil. Nous rentrâmes dans le lagon, mîmes nos masques, puis mon mari me proposa de m'accrocher à ses épaules pendant qu'il me tracterait jusqu'à la barrière de corail. J'acceptai avec un sourire, et me collai contre son dos.

Nous fûmes à la hauteur des récifs en quelques minutes, et je me détachai des épaules de Steve pour commencer à explorer notre environnement. Mon mari me tenait la main, et il me montrait souvent des choses en me secouant le poignet. Tant d'enthousiasme et de ravissement me confortaient dans mon opinion que j'avais bien fait de l'emmener ici.

Le ski aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

* * *

Le matin de notre deuxième jour sur l'île –le trente-et-un donc– je proposai à mon mari de nous rendre à une cascade perdue au milieu de la jungle tropicale pour y passer la journée, et il accepta de bon cœur.

Nous prîmes un 4x4 pour nous rendre à la cascade, et arrivâmes peu avant midi. Steve se précipita sous l'eau –il faut dire qu'il faisait une chaleur écrasante– alors que je transportais la glacière contenant le pique-nique sur le bord du petit lac, sur un rocher baignant dans l'eau mais bien à l'ombre, histoire de garder la salade de pâtes au frais le plus longtemps possible.

Je ne tardai pas à rejoindre mon mari sous la cascade, complètement nu –l'un des avantages à posséder une île, personne ne risquait de nous découvrir par hasard. Steve portant son maillot de bain, je m'empressai de le lui enlever pour le balancer vers le 4x4. Il n'en avait pas besoin ici, et j'adorais dévorer ses fesses parfaites du regard sous l'eau claire comme du cristal.

Nous profitâmes de l'eau fraîche, après quoi je proposai de manger : je commençais vraiment à avoir faim. Mon mari ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais accepta de bon cœur, et je lui montrai les sièges que j'avais fait creuser dans la roche, sur le côté du petit lac, pour pouvoir manger sans sortir de l'eau.

La salade de pâtes était délicieuse, et la salade de fruits en dessert absolument divine –la plupart, si ce n'est la totalité des fruits, avait été cueillie la veille ou le matin même.

-Steve ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu as du jus qui coule…

Il se mordit la lèvre en réaction à la lubricité contenue dans ma voix, mais je ne bougeai pas, alors il me répondit d'un ton des plus suggestifs :

-Viens donc me nettoyer…

Ma respiration se fit laborieuse, et je me jetai à l'eau pour le rejoindre. Il m'aida à me hisser sur ses genoux, et j'entrepris de lécher langoureusement le liquide qui coulait le long de son cou, lui arrachant de petits gémissements lorsque je mordillais ou suçotais la peau sensible de sa gorge.

Il referma ses bras autour de moi et releva mon visage d'une main pour s'emparer de ma bouche, qu'il entreprit de ravager de sa langue. Ses doigts couraient le long de mon torse, descendant doucement, effleurant mes abdos, avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur mon membre, durci d'anticipation, m'arrachant un long gémissement.

Mes mains fourrageaient toujours dans ses cheveux, plaquant son visage contre le mien, alors que ses doigts jouaient avec mon désir dressé.

Il ne tarda pas à me faire tourner sur ses genoux pour que je me retrouve dos à lui, et la main qui n'était pas occupée sur mon membre se faufila entre mes fesses, avant qu'il ne glisse un doigt en moi.

Je gémis longuement, alors qu'il commençait à jouer dans mon intimité.

La suite promettait d'être absolument parfaite.

* * *

Nous rentrâmes à la maison en début de soirée, savourant la fraîcheur toute relative, et mangeâmes sur le coup des vingt heures.

Plateau d'huîtres, saumon fumé en toasts, cassolettes de fruits de mer, sashimis de thon rouge, brochettes de crevettes marinées, oursins fraîchement pêchés… Et une bûche glacée en dessert.

Mon tendre époux me proposa ensuite une petite baignade dans le lagon, et j'acceptai la proposition avec plaisir. Il m'entraîna vers la mer, et je l'arrêtai à quelques mètres des vagues pour lui retirer tous ses vêtements avec empressement, alors qu'il faisait de même avec moi.

Nous nageâmes longtemps, nous embrassant souvent, et même si ses lèvres avaient un goût salé à cause de l'eau de mer, il était toujours aussi délicieux à dévorer. Le désir montait lentement mais sûrement, et nos baisers se firent de plus en plus enflammés, de plus en plus profonds, accompagnés de gémissements de plus en plus lubriques.

N'y tenant plus, je l'entraînai vers le ponton sur lequel était installé un grand lit à baldaquin –pour profiter de la vue sur le lagon sans cuire au soleil– entouré de dizaines de tiarés au parfum entêtant.

Je l'allongeai sur le matelas et entrepris de ravager sa bouche de ma langue, alors que ses mains palpaient les muscles de mon dos, descendant toujours plus bas, pour finalement saisir mes fesses et me presser contre le bassin de mon amant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche lorsqu'il incita un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, frottant nos érections l'une contre l'autre et faisant enfler encore davantage le désir au creux de mon ventre.

Doucement, je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et entrepris de dessiner un chemin de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, le creux de sa gorge, descendis sur ses pectoraux, allai mordiller un téton, continuai vers le sud, jouai dans son nombril, avant de laisser courir ma langue sur la longueur de son membre, lui arrachant un long râle des plus lubriques alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans mes cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur mon visage, et je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur son gland pour le suçoter légèrement. Les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de mon amant étaient toujours aussi délicieux, je ne m'en lasserais probablement jamais.

-Tony… Aaaannnhh, Tony !

Je venais de le prendre en bouche, d'un coup, et commençai à imposer de langoureux va-et-vient sur son membre, me retirant quelques fois pour dessiner des arabesques du bout de ma langue sur la peau tendre.

-Tony, aaannh, je vais… Tony !

Je cessai immédiatement mes caresses buccales, l'abandonnant à deux doigts de la jouissance, et me redressai pour poser sur lui un regard absolument lubrique et un sourire assorti.

Remontant le long de son torse et le parsemant de baisers, je finis par arriver sur ses lèvres, et sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche, qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble dans une danse lente et profondément sensuelle, mais j'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus.

M'écartant légèrement de lui, je présentai deux doigts à sa bouche, comme pendant notre lune de miel –le souvenir de la fondue au chocolat me rendait encore tout chose–, et il s'empressa de les sucer doucement, de les mordiller, de les lécher, ses yeux d'un bleu assombri de désir plantés dans les miens.

Lorsque je n'y tins plus, je sortis mes doigts de sa bouche et les glissai entre ses fesses, débutant un massage langoureux de son entrée. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, se cambrant un peu plus chaque seconde.

Je glissai un doigt en lui, alors que mes lèvres prenaient possession de la peau tendre de son cou. Lentement, j'entrepris de bouger mon doigt dans son intimité, tout en suçotant, mordillant, léchant la peau sensible. Je pouvais sentir contre mes lèvres les vibrations causées par les gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge, et c'était terriblement excitant.

J'introduisis un deuxième doigt en lui, et commençai de lents mouvements de ciseaux, alors qu'il ondulait des hanches, réclamant plus. Mais nous avions toute la nuit, et je voulais prendre mon temps, aussi j'évitai soigneusement sa prostate.

-Tony... gronda-t-il d'une voix délicieusement rauque.

-Très bien, mon Capitaine… répondis-je d'un ton des plus suggestifs en appuyant d'un coup sur la tache de plaisir au fond de lui.

Il se cambra brusquement, et le râle de plaisir le plus magnifique que j'avais jamais entendu s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, alors que ses chairs se contractaient autour de mes doigts.

Je repris alors mon petit manège en ajoutant un troisième doigt, dansant dans son intimité sans toucher à sa prostate, et il recommença à me supplier d'un ton langoureux :

-Tony… S'il te plaît…

-Non, pas tout de suite…

Brusquement, je retirai mes doigts de son intimité, lui arrachant un feulement réprobateur alors qu'il me gratifiait d'un regard noir, et basculai sur le côté en l'entraînant au-dessus de moi :

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait avec mes doigts ?

Il fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Un sourire des plus luxurieux se peignit sur mes lèvres, alors que je désignai mon membre du regard :

-Eh bien, j'attends…

Mon mari se mordit la lèvre de la manière la plus bandante qui soit, et ne se fit pas prier pour aller titiller mon désir dressé du bout de sa langue, me faisant gémir. Il était vraiment doué !

Il prit son temps, suçotant mon gland, déposant de légers baisers sur toute la longueur, jouant de sa langue sur la peau sensible, avant de me prendre en bouche et de m'imposer des va-et-vient des plus délicieux, alors que je gémissais en continu.

-Steve… Oh bon sang, Steve !

Mon tendre mari se redressa, et pencha la tête de côté d'un air interrogatif et faussement innocent alors qu'un sourire coquin étirait ses lèvres :

-Oui ?

Sans répondre, je me redressai et le fis basculer sur le dos, avant de placer deux coussins sous ses hanches, mon regard fiché dans ses yeux assombris de désir.

J'allais le prendre lorsque j'eus une idée. Un sourire mutin se dessina sur mon visage, et mon amant fronça les sourcils, inquiet, ce qui me ravit encore plus.

Je me baissai, laissai ma langue longer son membre du gland vers les bourses, descendre encore, et lapai son entrée. Un gargouillement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de mon amant, alors je réitérai la chose, avant de pointer doucement ma langue dans son intimité.

Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de tels sons sortir des lèvres de mon mari, et pourtant, ils me firent me durcir encore plus –si c'était possible. Steve se tortillait délicieusement sous moi, exprimant sans retenue le plaisir qu'il prenait alors que je le titillais de ma langue.

Me redressant pour finalement le prendre –je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais finir par jouir spontanément si je ne le prenais pas dans l'instant–, je me promis de faire ce genre de choses plus souvent.

Je massai un instant la peau plissée de son entrée, lui arrachant des gémissements qui se faisaient suppliants, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup brusque, atteignant directement sa prostate avec force, et il poussa un hurlement de plaisir des plus délicieux.

N'attendant qu'une poignée de secondes avant d'entamer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, je posai ma main sur le membre de mon amant, pressant le gland à chaque fois que j'atteignais la tache de plaisir au fond de lui.

Mes coups de reins s'accélérèrent, nos souffles également, et la cambrure de mon mari se fit de plus en plus prononcée au fur et à mesure que le désir montait.

Nous atteignîmes la jouissance de concert, alors que des feux d'artifices tirés depuis le jardin –j'avais totalement oublié leur présence dans le programme, d'ailleurs– nous indiquaient le passage à la nouvelle année.

Je m'affalai sur le torse de mon mari, haletant, et il m'entoura de ses bras, l'une de ses mains caressant mes cheveux. Je tournai juste assez la tête pour admirer les couleurs éclatantes qui illuminaient le ciel, lové dans les bras de mon amant, qui, d'après le sourire rayonnant qu'il arborait, adorait ma surprise.

-Bonne année, Steve.

-Bonne année, mon cœur, me répondit-il tendrement. C'est vraiment une belle manière de la commencer…

Je ne pouvais être plus d'accord avec lui, mais attendis quand même le bouquet final pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour, avant de lui murmurer :

-Cette année sera bonne puisque je vais la passer avec toi.

Des larmes scintillèrent dans ses yeux, et il me serra contre lui avec force, sans prononcer un mot.

Oui, décidément, cette année allait être parfaite.

* * *

Le retour à New York se fit de manière un peu précipitée, puisque nous fûmes appelés l'après-midi du premier janvier par Natasha, qui avait localisé une base d'HYDRA et nous demandait de rentrer le plus vite possible.

Je râlai, bien entendu, mais mon mari me promit que nous rattraperions la journée perdue dignement une fois la base ennemie démantelée, et bizarrement, j'avais tout de suite cessé de grogner. La promesse d'une journée au lit avec mon mari me mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

Une fois dans l'avion, je demandai à Gladys de baisser la température à vingt degrés, pour que nous ayons une chance de nous réhabituer au climat hivernal new-yorkais avant d'arriver. La partie la moins plaisante du voyage fut le moment où il fallut remettre les pulls de Noël, et même si je les aimais bien –le mien avait des rennes, celui de Steve des sapins et des oursons–, je préférais mille fois mon mari nu. Je grommelais en enfilant mon pull, mais lorsque je levai les yeux vers mon amant, il avait ce regard qui voulait dire « je t'enlèverai ce pull bientôt, promis », et je me sentis tout de suite plus léger.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes, sous une averse de neige, Happy nous attendait à côté de la voiture, prêt à nous ramener à la Tour Avengers, où les autres devaient déjà se trouver et préparer un plan d'attaque.

La vie reprenait son cours, quoi.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre, qui clôt donc la première partie, vous aura plus ! Il y a beaucoup de fondue dernièrement, mais ça va se calmer un peu dans les chapitres à venir ;)_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :  


 **julie91 :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !  
Hé, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point quand même ! Quoi que... Non je plaisante ;) Promis, je serai (un tout petit peu) plus gentille avec mes personnages dans la deuxième partie ;)

 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Huhu, merciii !  
Il apprend vite ce petit Captain haha !  
Ouiiii, j'adore Peggy (encore plus depuis que j'ai regardé la série _Agent Carter_ ), elle est trop BADASS !  
Alors du coup avec le chocolat : fondue oui, mais sans, ça fond vite sous les tropiques haha.  
A bientôt !


	21. Notre premier anniversaire de mariage

_Bonjour les gens !_

 _Désolée pour le retard, je n'étais pas chez moi hier !_

 _La deuxième partie commence pour de bon cette fois, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Friday !

Ma nouvelle I.A. me répondit immédiatement de sa voix féminine au ton légèrement blasé :

-Oui boss ?

-Où est mon mari ?

-Le Capitaine Stark-Rogers vient de partir à moto, boss. Je ne sais pas où il est allé, il a volontairement laissé son téléphone ici et m'a expressément demandé de ne pas chercher à le localiser.

Je me frottai les mains. Parfait !

Dans quelques jours –trois, très précisément–, c'était notre premier anniversaire de mariage, et je voulais organiser une soirée inoubliable pour mon mari –même après un an, ce mot me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Et lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom et représentant le bonheur que je vivais depuis un an et demi à ses côtés.

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été rose, et nous avions vécu quelques engueulades mémorables –au sujet d'Ultron entre autres. En vérité, cette altercation ne concernait pas directement Ultron : mon mari m'avait reproché de tout prendre sur mes épaules, de vouloir tout régler seul, de ne rien me pardonner, et surtout de ne lui en avoir pas parlé.

Je lui avais donc promis de lui parler de tout –exception faite des cadeaux et autres surprises, bien évidemment. Et à son tour, il m'avait juré de tout me dire.

Cette réconciliation avait eu lieu chez Clint –jolie ferme, d'ailleurs, et jolie famille–, peu avant la bataille de Sokovie contre Ultron.

Que nous avions remportée de peu.

Et nous y avions gagné deux nouveaux alliés : Vision et Wanda, qui avait vu son frère mourir sous les balles d'Ultron. Ah oui, et j'avais perdu JARVIS –en quelque sorte– mais je l'avais remplacé par Friday. Et à vrai dire, j'adorais la manière qu'avait ma nouvelle I.A. de m'appeler « boss », même si l'accent britannique et le vocabulaire soutenu de mon majordome virtuel me manquaient un peu.

La Tour Avengers avait été passablement amochée –rien à voir avec l'épisode Loki, mais quand même– alors j'avais fait construire un immense Complexe en dehors de la ville, pour accueillir l'équipe des Avengers au complet, plus les anciens du SHIELD qui voulaient refonder l'organisation.

Sans y intégrer HYDRA cette fois, évidemment.

Le Complexe était proportionnel à mon égo, c'est-à-dire surdimensionné. Le bâtiment Avengers faisait sept étages de haut, et l'immeuble SHIELD vingt-trois. On y trouvait également un immense hangar accueillant, entre autres, trois jets, quatre hélicoptères et deux Quinjets, le tout situé au cœur d'un immense parc boisé.

Le rez-de-chaussée était un hangar pour les véhicules légers des Avengers, que j'avais couplé avec un garage automobile pour les réparations de touts types de nos moyens de déplacement.

Au premier étage, les salles d'entraînement des Avengers –le SHIELD avait son étage en sous-sol de son bâtiment– : une piscine, trois gymnases, un parcours du combattant, une grande salle de musculation –avec tout un tas d'appareils divers et variés–, deux salles de boxe chacune pourvue de deux rings, une salle de tir, des vestiaires, et un complexe de soins composé d'un sauna, d'un hammam, de bains romains et d'une grande salle de kinésithérapie.

Au deuxième étage, on trouvait les salles de réunion des Avengers –je détestais toujours autant aller à ces réunions, donc j'avais équipé ces pièces de fauteuils confortables, au moins j'étais bien installé.

Au troisième, un centre de soins pour les Avengers –idem que pour les salles d'entraînement, celui du SHIELD était en sous-sol dans l'autre bâtiment.

Au quatrième, le laboratoire de Bruce et la pièce spécialement renforcée pour contenir le Hulk –basée sur la capsule qui se trouvait sur le _64_.

Au cinquième, mon atelier, où j'avais fait transférer tout mon matériel, y compris ce qui se trouvait dans le petit immeuble de l'Upper East Side –nous avions décidé d'un commun accord avec mon mari que nous habiterions exclusivement au Complexe.

Au sixième, l'étage commun des Avengers, avec la cuisine, le salon et le bar, la salle de cinéma, et la salle de jeux, dans laquelle on trouvait un billard, de vieux jeux d'arcades et un babyfoot.

Et enfin au septième, les appartements des membres de l'équipe –Natasha, Clint, Thor quand il était là, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, Steve et moi. Dix suites de luxe –dont neuf étaient occupées–, totalement insonorisées, comprenant chacune une grande chambre, un bureau –deux bureaux dans les appartements que je partageais avec Steve–, une salle de bains –avec douche, baignoire, jacuzzi et hammam ou sauna privatif, en fonction des préférences de chacun–, un dressing et un petit salon, pour une surface habitable d'environ 150m² chacune.

C'était peu après notre emménagement dans le Complexe que Steve et moi avions eu notre plus grosse engueulade, qui s'était terminée par des pleurs, des hurlements et tout un tas d'objets fracassés –par mes soins– sur le sol –j'avais eu la politesse de ne pas lui balancer quoi que ce soit à la figure, même si, putain, j'en crevais d'envie.

Il m'avait dit que mes parents avaient été tués par HYDRA.

Je me rappelais chacun des mots qu'il avait employés, cherchant à me ménager.

Je me rappelais chacun des jurons que j'avais proférés, cherchant à ne pas me laisser submerger par la douleur.

Je me rappelais le regard désolé de mon mari, lorsqu'il m'avait dit que c'était probablement le Soldat de l'Hiver qui avait tué mes parents.

James « Bucky » Buchanan Barnes.

J'avais jeté et brisé tous les objets qui venaient à ma portée, hurlant contre Steve de toutes mes forces. Il m'avait caché ça pendant plus d'un an. Il m'avait reproché de ne pas être totalement honnête avec lui et m'avait dissimulé le fait que son meilleur ami avait assassiné mes parents.

Ma mère.

Je me foutais de mon père, c'était un alcoolique distant, froid et méprisant, un homme qui avait consacré sa vie à retrouver Captain America plutôt que de s'occuper de son propre fils.

Mais ma mère était une personne douce, compréhensive et je l'aimais.

J'étais parti de notre appartement en claquant la porte, avais enfilé Mark LIII et étais retourné à Malibu pour quelques jours. Je n'avais prévenu que Pepper, lui disant simplement que j'avais besoin d'air. Je savais qu'elle avait interrogé Steve, mais il avait gardé le silence sur les raisons de ma fuite. De la même manière, mon associée n'avait pas dévoilé l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Il m'avait fallu une semaine pour revenir –une attaque de Rumlow dans un magasin d'armes était une raison valable pour que je ramène mes fesses dans l'état de New York, j'aurais passé plus de temps en Californie sinon–, et huit jours supplémentaires pour adresser de nouveau la parole à mon mari. J'avais dormi dans l'appartement vacant pendant ce temps, essayant de croiser Steve le moins possible. Compréhensif –comme toujours–, mon mari m'avait laissé le temps qu'il me fallait, ne cherchant pas à forcer le contact.

Les autres nous avaient posé des questions –évidemment– auxquelles nous n'avions pas répondu –évidemment aussi. Cette affaire était strictement personnelle, et même Natasha n'avait pas réussi à récolter d'informations.

Bien entendu, j'avais fini par pardonner à Steve. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si son meilleur ami était devenu un tueur à la solde d'HYDRA. Et il devait en souffrir également.

Je me secouai la tête pour me sortir cette dispute de l'esprit et me reconcentrer sur ce que je faisais. Je me trouvais dans mon atelier, au cinquième étage donc, occupé à bidouiller un gadget pour l'une de mes armures –j'avais réduit leur stock à sept, je n'avais pas l'utilité de vingt-trois–, en essayant de réfléchir à un cadeau marquant pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

Ce que Steve était probablement en train de faire à cet instant, d'ailleurs.

Et à vrai dire, ma tête était étonnamment vide.

Bien sûr, je connaissais mon mari par cœur, sa couleur préférée –bleu–, son groupe favori –les Beatles–, la nourriture qu'il aimait le plus –shawarmas et spécialités françaises–, etc. Mais je voulais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

J'avais pensé à un chien –un labrador plus précisément– mais le pauvre toutou risquait de s'ennuyer quand nous partions en mission, ce qui arrivait quand même souvent –cette enflure de Rumlow adorait foutre la merde un peu partout sur la planète, nous empêchant de nous reposer très longtemps.

Pas de chien, donc.

Je réfléchissais à toute allure, et j'aurais pu jurer que de la fumée me sortait par les oreilles.

Une nouvelle moto !

Pas une moto pour les missions –il en avait une demi-douzaine en stock, étant donnée sa manie de les balancer sur les véhicules ennemis, pour les stopper, ouais c'est ça, pour faire le super-héros surtout– mais une pour aller en ville, se balader, faire des choses sur la selle –je n'avais toujours pas réussi à le convaincre, d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être qu'avec un nouveau modèle…

-Friday !

-Oui boss ?

-Trouve-moi des motos qui pourraient plaire à Steve. Budget : illimité. Moteur : on s'en fiche, je le remplacerai par un ARK. Style : proche de sa moto des années quarante. Livraison : au complexe, demain ou après-demain au plus tard.

-Je lance la recherche.

-Tu me mets tout ça dans un dossier SSRNM01, je reviens.

-A vos ordres, boss.

Je quittai mon atelier pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur : j'avais envie d'un café, et c'était l'heure de ma pause matinale avec Bruce.

Je le retrouvai dans le salon de l'étage commun, en train de faire bouillir de l'eau pour sa tisane –il préférait ne pas avaler de caféine, parce que le Hulk, tout ça.

-Tony !

-Salut Bruce, ça va ? Ouh là, t'as pas beaucoup dormi toi, je me trompe ?

Il eut un petit rire :

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas tort –je n'avais acquis un rythme de sommeil s'approchant de celui de mes congénères humains que parce que Steve me forçait à me coucher en même temps que lui, c'est-à-dire peu après minuit, et ce depuis notre mariage.

-Cependant, il se trouve que tu as raison, ajouta mon ami. J'ai travaillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin avec Helen Cho pour fignoler les derniers détails du nouveau Berceau. Il devrait être opérationnel d'ici une petite dizaine de jours.

Je hochai la tête et me forçai à sourire.

Le premier Berceau avait été utilisé par Ultron pour créer un androïde, et si Vision était de notre côté, il s'en était fallu de peu.

J'avais aussi travaillé avec l'équipe du docteur Cho, m'axant sur la partie sécurité informatique, alimentation électrique, protection et désactivation, pour que n'importe lequel des Avengers puisse détruire le contenu du Berceau si besoin. Moi, parano ? Ouais, un peu.

Depuis que ma connerie légendaire avait failli détruire toute vie sur Terre.

Je m'avançai vers ma machine à café pour lancer la fabrication de mon élixir de vie –mon carburant, quoi– et pouvoir savourer avec bonheur ma deuxième tasse du matin, la première étant celle que je prenais avant notre petit déjeuner avec Steve –il m'avait converti au lait avec les pancakes.

J'aimais beaucoup nos pauses communes, avec Bruce. Nous étions de temps en temps rejoints par Clint ou Natasha qui rentraient de mission, ou par Steve qui finissait son entraînement personnel un peu avant l'heure, ou par Rhodey s'il était au Complexe, plus rarement par Sam –il n'aimait pas tellement faire de pause pendant la matinée, préférant un goûter à seize heures.

-Boss ?

-Oui Friday ?

-J'ai terminé ce que vous m'avez demandé et sélectionné trois modèles qui pourraient convenir. Ah, au fait, le Capitaine Stark-Rogers est de retour au Complexe.

-Merci. Ferme le dossier, mot de passe habituel –le mien, pas le commun– et enregistre-le sur mon serveur personnel.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer dans le salon un Steve souriant, qui se dirigea droit sur moi pour m'embrasser –relativement chastement, Bruce était dans la pièce, et nous avions fini par apprendre à nous tenir à peu près correctement lorsqu'il y avait des gens autour de nous.

-Etant donné que notre anniversaire de mariage est dans trois jours, j'ai prévu une soirée en amoureux, donc libère-toi le seize au soir mon cœur.

Je m'autorisai un sourire coquin, avant de lui répondre tendrement :

-Ma soirée du seize est réservée pour toi depuis le dix-sept septembre de l'année dernière, tu sais. Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Tu verras, répondit mon mari avec un sourire mutin. Bon, ajouta-t-il, il faut que j'y aille, je ne me suis pas encore entraîné ce matin, et Sam m'attend. A tout à l'heure mon cœur, acheva-t-il avant de déposer un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.

-A plus tard, répondis-je en le regardant s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Je finis mon café en discutant avec mon Science Bro et redescendis dans mon atelier. Il fallait que je jette un œil aux motos que mon I.A. avait sélectionnées, et que j'en choisisse une pour mon mari.

* * *

Je rajustai ma cravate –bleu électrique– et vérifiai qu'il n'y avait pas de plis sur mon costume noir, avant de me lancer un regard appréciateur dans le miroir. Oui, j'étais vraiment canon.

Je me retournai vers Steve, qui me sourit, magnifique dans son costume anthracite assorti d'une cravate turquoise.

-Tu es prêt mon cœur ?

-Je suis tout à toi, répondis-je d'un ton coquin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire et s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de prendre ma main pour m'entraîner hors de notre chambre, vers l'ascenseur, pour descendre au garage.

Happy nous attendait à côté de l'une de mes voitures :

-Joyeux premier anniversaire de mariage, Steve, Tony.

Nous remerciâmes notre ami, rayonnants, et montâmes dans la voiture, qui démarra au quart de tour. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où mon mari m'emmenait, mais Happy devait avoir été tenu au courant puisqu'il conduisait sans aucune hésitation.

A ma grande surprise, mon chauffeur nous déposa devant l'une des entrées de Central Park. Steve me prit la main, un sourire mutin sur le visage, et je le suivis, les sourcils froncés.

Qu'est ce qu'il me mijotait encore ?

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à une pelouse, bordée de trois côtés par des arbres et de l'autre par l'un des plans d'eau du parc.

Une table se trouvait au centre du petit espace, recouverte d'une nappe blanche, et deux couverts ainsi que deux chandelles étaient disposés dessus. C'était romantique au possible –j'étais allergique à ce genre de chose, avant Steve, mais il n'en abusait pas, alors je pouvais bien faire un effort. Il me supportait quand je passais mes journées dans mon atelier à insulter mes robots, je pouvais tolérer une soirée romantiquement clichée de temps en temps.

Nous nous assîmes, et un serveur que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite nous servit des coupes de champagne.

Steve leva la sienne et plongea son regard dans le mien, les yeux remplis de tout l'amour du monde :

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Steve, répondis-je en entrechoquant nos verres, adressant un sourire des plus tendres à mon mari.

Le serveur nous apporta nos entrées : tartare de saumon sur son lit d'épinards, spaghettis de courgette et glace au citron vert. Délicieux !

Le plat était tout aussi savoureux : rosette d'agneau à la truffe, écrasée de pommes de terre persillées, farandole de petits légumes.

Lorsque le serveur débarrassa nos assiettes, Steve se pencha vers moi et prit mes mains, avant de plonger ses yeux océan dans les miens. Il prit une grande inspiration et murmura, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction :

-Tony, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Je me tendis légèrement, avant de pencher légèrement la tête vers lui :

-Oui ?

-Cela fait un an que nous nous sommes mariés. Tu me combles un peu plus chaque jour, et je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais être aussi heureux en me réveillant au vingt-et-unième siècle. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais… j'aimerais que notre famille s'agrandisse.

Je me figeai, et ma respiration se bloqua :

-Tu veux…

-Je voudrais qu'on adopte un enfant, fit-il en hochant la tête, confirmant ce que j'avais deviné.

Toujours incapable de respirer, je cherchai quoi lui répondre, faisant défiler sur mon visage tout un tas d'expressions, incapable de choisir une réponse appropriée. J'avais été pris par surprise, et je détestais ça.

Un sourire doux apparut sur les lèvres de mon mari :

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse dans la minute. J'aimerais juste que tu y réfléchisses, d'accord ?

Je me rappelai comment faire entrer de l'air dans mes poumons, et lui répondis d'une voix tremblante :

-Je serai un père horrible. J'ai eu le pire père au monde, je serai sans doute le pire père au monde. Steve, je…

Mon amant m'interrompit :

-Tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas ton père, Tony. Tu es tendre, aimant, attentionné, passionné, tu te soucies des autres et tu n'hésites pas à te consacrer corps et âme aux causes que tu estimes justes. Tu es vraiment loin d'être ton père.

Il serra mes mains un peu plus fort, avant d'ajouter :

-Je sais que tu feras un très bon papa, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, crois-moi. J'ai parfaitement confiance en toi.

Je fis non de la tête, assailli de doutes. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas !

-Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, continua mon mari. Je te connais, je connais tes craintes, je sais que tu as besoin de temps.

-Steve, je n'ai pas besoin de temps. J'aimerais, je te jure que j'aimerais te dire oui. Mais je ne veux pas être aussi mauvais que mon père, que l'enfant que tu veux me déteste aussi… Je suis désolé, mais… Je ne pense pas en être capable, achevai-je en baissant la tête devant le regard triste de mon mari.

Qui passa une main sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui :

-Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tony.

La tristesse dans ses yeux me brisa le cœur, et j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler –sans doute pour dire quelque chose de stupide, ou alors pour m'excuser encore– mais le serveur me coupa court :

-Dessert, messieurs ?

Steve se redressa, et lui adressa un sourire :

-Avec plaisir.

Je hochai la tête à mon tour, évitant de croiser le regard de mon amant. Je voulais tellement lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il méritait tellement une famille ! Mais j'avais peur, je crevais d'angoisse à l'idée que notre enfant hypothétique me déteste comme je détestais mon père.

Longtemps, j'avais été le « fils d'Howard », et j'avais souffert de la comparaison. A ses yeux, je n'étais jamais assez bon, assez brillant, assez lui en fait. Le seul modèle de paternité que j'avais eue était la froideur et la distance de mon père, et je ne voulais pas risquer d'imposer ça à un gamin.

Malgré le calme et la confiance de Steve, j'étais terrifié.

Je savais qu'il comprenait, mais je m'en voulais quand même atrocement.

Le serveur posa devant chacun de nous une assiette creuse, avec au centre une énorme boule de chocolat noir. Puis il versa du chocolat fondu dessus, et la sphère commença à fondre, dévoilant trois boules de glace : vanille, chocolat noir, chocolat au lait. C'était très joli, tout ce chocolat.

Nous mangeâmes notre dessert dans une ambiance qui n'avait plus rien de léger, même si Steve tentait de faire la conversation, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet de l'adoption.

A la fin du dessert, il me tendit un paquet cadeau, décoré d'un ruban rouge et or. Je souris, et déchirai l'emballage. Il s'agissait d'un album photos de nous deux, chacune commentée de la main de mon mari. Je ris devant certaines, m'émus devant d'autres, et souris tendrement devant quelques unes.

-C'est merveilleux, Steve, vraiment, j'adore. Mais où as-tu trouvé toutes ces photos ?

-J'ai demandé à Friday, répondit mon mari dans un rire. Elle a extrait des bandes de vidéosurveillance les images qui pourraient m'intéresser –des photos de nous, principalement–, et j'ai fait une sélection.

Décidément, il était adorable.

A mon tour, je lui tendis son cadeau : un écrin de velours, semblable à celui qui contenait nos alliances.

Il darda un regard interrogatif vers moi, avant de l'ouvrir et de saisir la clé entre ses doigts, puis il me demanda d'un ton dubitatif :

-C'est la clé de notre appartement ?

J'éclatai de rire devant son air déconfit :

-Non, c'est la clé de ton cadeau. Il t'attend au Complexe, je ne pouvais pas le transporter ici.

L'amusement se peignit sur ses traits, et je lui demandai :

-On y va ?

Il acquiesça, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres, et sortit son téléphone une seconde pour prévenir Happy, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du parc, après avoir remercié le serveur pour le repas.

La nuit était tombée, et la température était encore agréable, aussi cette balade de retour fut très plaisante. J'avais passé un bras autour de la taille de mon mari, et de son côté, il me tenait par les épaules, me serrant très tendrement contre lui.

Arrivés au Complexe, je l'entraînai vers le garage, où j'avais fait installer une espèce de rideau devant sa moto. La petite clé qu'il avait lui permit d'ouvrir le cadenas qui retenait les deux rideaux ensemble –ben quoi, je n'allais pas lui donner directement la clé de la moto, il aurait deviné tout de suite–, et il s'empressa de les écarter, pour découvrir son cadeau.

-Tony, elle est magnifique !

Je souris. Je l'avais choisie vintage, semblable à celle qu'il conduisait lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale –j'avais retrouvé les images sur les enregistrements d'époque. Sauf que celle-ci était d'un rouge un peu passé, pas marron comme celle qu'il avait avant –hé oui, Iron Man un jour, Iron Man toujours, j'adorais le rouge et puis comme son costume était bleu…

-Elle a un moteur ARK, donc n'essaye pas de la bidouiller comme les autres, je m'en suis déjà chargé, indiquai-je d'un ton moqueur à mon mari. Tu risquerais de faire plus de mal que de bien…

Il se retourna et me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant à pleine bouche, me serrant contre lui avec force. Je réussis à m'écarter assez pour murmurer, tout contre ses lèvres :

-Friday a entièrement verrouillé le garage, je pense que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour la baptiser…

Steve me regarda d'un air interrogatif :

-Pourquoi Friday aurait-elle verrouillé le garage ? Si on veut la baptiser comme tu dis, il va falloir qu'on la sorte…

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur mes lèvres, et mes mains se glissèrent sous sa veste pour caresser son corps à travers de sa chemise, alors que je donnais quelques précisions à mon amant :

-Je pensais la baptiser comme nous avons baptisé chacune de mes voitures ici présentes. Toi, moi, et la selle de cette moto…

Il rougit furieusement, se mordit la lèvre, et je crus qu'il allait encore une fois repousser ma proposition, mais il finit par abdiquer en resserrant sa prise autour de moi et en me poussant contre la moto.

Victoire !

Je m'appliquai à ravager sa bouche de ma langue alors qu'il déboutonnait ma chemise avec empressement, malaxant de manière très sensuelle la chair qu'il mettait à nu. La soirée était loin d'être terminée…

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_

 _La suite arrivera probablement vendredi après-midi, je ne pourrai pas la poster le matin._

Réponse aux reviews :

 **julie91 :** merciiiii ! :D  
Oui, je suis sûre que Tony aurait trouvé tout un tas de moyens de réchauffer Steve haha, peut-être une prochaine fois ! ;)  
J'espère que le début de la seconde partie t'aura plu ! :)

 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Mercii !  
Haha, de la fondue, comme promis ;) Ca va se calmer un peu à partir de maintenant !


	22. Un petit brun haut comme trois pommes

_Bonjour les gens ! :D_

 _J'espère que les vacances se passent bien, les miennes sont dans trois semaines T-T_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je soupirai.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'étais pas dans mon atelier, mais sur un banc public, quelque part dans Central Park.

J'observais les gamins qui couraient dans l'herbe, jouant, criant, riant.

Et je me sentais de plus en plus coupable.

Cela faisait deux mois que Steve m'avait proposé qu'on adopte et que je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas. Et pourtant, la question me travaillait toujours. Mon mari avait-il raison, quand il disait que je ferais un très bon père ? Avait-il raison de croire que je n'étais en rien comme mon géniteur ? Steve n'avait pas ramené la question sur le tapis, et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Cependant, je le soupçonnais de me laisser tranquille avec ça pour que je rumine sa proposition seul.

J'étais donc venu à Central Park en ce mercredi après-midi pour me faire une idée plus précise des mœurs de l'espèce étrange constituée des humains miniatures. Autrement dit, les enfants.

Steve méritait plus que n'importe qui d'être heureux, entouré d'une famille qu'il aimait, et je m'en voulais atrocement de le priver de ça. Mais face à son assurance tranquille, mes doutes et mes angoisses ressurgissaient de plus belle, et je me trouvais totalement démuni.

Encore une fois, le fantôme de mon père revenait me hanter.

Merde quoi !

Je détestais mon père, encore plus depuis que le spectre de celui-ci m'empêchait de rendre le bonheur de mon mari absolument parfait.

Le cri d'un gamin à quelques pas de moi me sortit de mes pensées. Il était tombé de tout son long sur les gravillons du chemin, et pleurait, immobile. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, mais personne ne semblait venir le chercher.

Je faillis rester sur mon banc, mais le gosse pleurait toujours. Vaguement inquiet, je me levai et marchai à sa rencontre.

Je l'aidai à se relever et à s'asseoir sur l'herbe, puis entrepris de le débarrasser des graviers sur ses genoux et la paume de ses mains, avant d'essuyer le sang avec un mouchoir que j'avais tiré de ma poche de veste. Il pleurait toujours. Je me souvins de chutes similaires lorsque j'avais son âge, et serrai les dents –je me rappelais combien j'avais eu mal.

-Hé, mon grand, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ta maman est là ?

-Je… Je sais pas… J'ai joué avec Mickael et on est allés loin et j'ai perdu ma maman, m'expliqua-t-il en reniflant.

Je tentai de contrôler la crise de panique qui montait –moi, seul avec un gosse de, quoi, cinq ans, sans aucune expérience de paternité à part l'échec total de l'éducation de mon père, la catastrophe assurée !– et aidai plutôt mon nouvel ami à se relever du bord du trottoir où je l'avais assis :

-On va la retrouver, ta maman.

-Merci, m'sieur…

-Appelle-moi Tony. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? demandai-je alors que nous nous mettions en route dans la direction qu'il avait suivie avant de tomber.

Il renifla :

-J'm'appelle… J'm'appelle Chris.

-OK Chris, maintenant dis-moi, tu te rappelles de l'endroit où tu étais avec ta maman ? Il y avait un lac, une fontaine, des arbres ?

Il fronça les sourcils, puis répondis d'une voix incertaine :

-Y'avait… y'avait une fontaine et un lac, mais on est allés de l'autre côté, maman elle veut pas que j'm'approche de l'eau, elle dit qu'c'est dangereux même si j'sais nager, papa m'a appris.

Nous continuâmes à marcher le long du chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de femme retentisse :

-Chris !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux du gamin déboula de la pelouse vers nous, et l'interpellé courut vers elle pour se jeter dans ses bras en se remettant à sangloter :

-Maman, maman, j'suis tombé, j'voulais pas partir aussi loin, mais Mickael il avait son ballon, et le monsieur il m'a nettoyé et il m'a ramené ici.

Elle leva le visage vers moi avec un grand sourire :

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur, euh…

-Tony, c'est Tony. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider ce petit bonhomme.

-Hé, protesta Chris en me regardant d'un air bravache, j'suis pas petit m'sieur, j'suis un grand, j'ai cinq ans !

Je frottai affectueusement le dessus de sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds, et répondis avec un demi-sourire :

-Mais oui bonhomme.

Je m'excusai auprès de la mère et repartis vers l'entrée du parc où j'avais laissé ma voiture. Il fallait que je rentre si je ne voulais pas que mon mari se pose des questions –j'avais prétexté un passage express à Stark Industries pour dissimuler mon escapade au royaume des bambins.

Pas que je veuille mentir à Steve, non –après le savon qu'il m'avait passé pour Ultron, je n'avais pas envie de me farcir une deuxième fois mon mari dans une colère froide, merci bien–, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à la possibilité qu'une troisième tête rejoigne notre famille, et j'avais besoin de le faire seul. Mon délicieux mari avait déjà effectué sa réflexion, sûrement depuis très longtemps d'ailleurs.

Je montai dans la voiture et songeai à ma rencontre avec ce gamin.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, j'avais réussi –un véritable miracle !– à ne pas l'effrayer et il m'avait même fait un câlin assorti d'un grand sourire avant que je ne reparte.

Peut-être que je pouvais reconsidérer l'idée d'adopter…

Et puis, Steve ferait un père parfait, il serait là pour me guider.

* * *

Ce fut donc moi qui ramena l'idée sur le tapis.

Nous venions de rentrer de mission, et après une très longue douche prise en amoureux pour nous débarrasser autant de la sueur que de la poussière –et plus si affinités, évidemment–, Steve s'était installé sur le lit, calé dans les oreillers, alors que je m'étais lové contre lui.

C'était le moment où jamais.

-Steve ?

-Mmm ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de continuer :

-Tu sais, pour cette histoire d'adoption…

La main qui se baladait dans mes cheveux se figea, et je notai que mon mari avait cessé de respirer. Il me répondit d'une voix incertaine :

-Oui ?

-Je pense qu'on peut en rediscuter.

Il passa un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui, et fronça les sourcils, interrogateur :

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Je soupirai et m'autorisai un sourire. C'était le moment de me jeter à l'eau. Je lui contai donc par le menu mon aventure à Central Park, l'angoisse de tout faire foirer du début, puis le soulagement quand j'avais retrouvé la mère, et enfin la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Le contentement d'avoir géré la situation comme l'aurait fait un adulte responsable, surtout.

Le sourire tendre sur les lèvres de mon mari s'agrandissait de minute en minute, au fur et à mesure du récit de l'aventure que j'avais vécue une quinzaine de jours auparavant. Lorsque j'eus fini, il m'embrassa avec passion.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Tony. Tu es fait pour être papa.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, murmurai-je en fichant mon regard dans ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Tu es d'accord alors ?

Sa voix était douce, presque timide, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment y croire. Caressant délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts, je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux si bleus et entrepris de le rassurer :

-Oui. Agrandissons notre famille.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il murmura d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies jamais fait, Tony.

-Hé, c'est un cadeau pour moi aussi, protestai-je. Ce gosse ne sera pas que le tien. Je tiens à avoir ma part de responsabilité dans son éducation. Hors de question que tu sois le seul à t'investir. Ce gosse aura une formation en électronique dès le plus jeune âge –je me charge de cette partie de son éducation–, pas seulement des cours de dessin –dispensés par toi, je suppose.

Un rire tendre s'échappa des lèvres de mon mari avant qu'il ne dépose une ribambelle de baisers sur mon visage :

-Tu sais, je comptais bien t'impliquer dans son éducation, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde.

-Mmm, Steve ?

-Oui ? répondit-il alors que ses lèvres traçaient un chemin de baisers le long de ma mâchoire pour descendre dans mon cou.

-Je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà réfléchi, mais… Je ne veux pas un bébé. Si on doit adopter, je voudrais au moins que cet enfant puisse communiquer avec nous tout de suite. Les bllll et les gaaaah, je comprends pas, et Friday non plus, donc impossible pour elle de me traduire.

Mon mari eut un petit rire.

-Je n'y avais pas encore pensé, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est bon pour moi. A condition qu'il ait moins de cinq ans.

-Je suis d'accord, répondis-je d'un ton songeur. Je pense qu'un enfant de deux ou trois ans serait l'idéal.

Il acquiesça et resserra sa prise autour de moi.

J'entourai son torse de mes bras et lovai ma tête dans le creux de son cou –oui, décidément, j'adorais cette position. Je pouvais respirer son odeur à loisirs et mordiller la peau tendre de sa gorge sans aucun problème –deux activités que j'adorais plus que tout.

-J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur les orphelinats du coin, murmurai-je. Il y en a un dans le Queens qui m'a proposé de rencontrer les gamins demain après-midi, il faut que je rappelle si c'est bon pour toi.

L'émotion dans la voix de mon mari était palpable lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Oui, c'est parfait.

Il me serra très fort contre lui, et murmura :

-Oh Tony, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Capsicle.

Je me lovai davantage contre lui, le regard perdu au loin, alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

* * *

Nous y étions. C'était le jour de la visite de l'orphelinat. Steve avait insisté pour que je m'habille décontracté –bon, j'avais quand même eu droit à un blazer par-dessus mon tee-shirt, mais il m'avait obligé à mettre un jean. Il était également vêtu d'un jean, mais lui avait mis une chemise et sa sempiternelle veste en cuir brun.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années nous accueillit, tout sourire, et nous proposa un café, que j'acceptai avec plaisir –si un jour je refusais un café, il serait temps de s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Elle nous guida dans son bureau, et nous invita à nous asseoir en face d'elle.

-Eh bien, messieurs Stark-Rogers, j'ai là votre dossier préliminaire. Je l'ai rapidement étudié, mais nous allons le parcourir ensemble.

Steve posa sur moi un regard interloqué. J'avais commencé les démarches sans lui en parler, pour lui faire la surprise. Je me penchai vers lui alors que la jeune femme –Maggie Johnson– feuilletait notre dossier :

-J'ai rempli les formulaires préliminaires, et tu les as signés, enfin Friday l'a fait pour toi. Je voulais que tu aies la surprise.

Il plissa les yeux un instant, mais un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres et il serra ma main plus fort.

-Tous les documents demandés sont là, mais il semble cependant que vous n'ayez pas rempli certains critères. L'âge de préférence, par exemple. Est-ce volontaire ou un oubli de votre part ?

-Volontaire, répondis-je d'un ton assuré. Nous voulons un bambin –pardon, un enfant– qui sache parler mais qui ne soit pas trop âgé quand même, alors nous pensions y aller au feeling, étant donné que votre orphelinat propose des visites pour les futurs parents.

Elle hocha la tête et continua à tourner les pages.

-Garçon ou fille ?

-Eh bien, nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté. Je penche plutôt pour un garçon, personnellement. Stevie ?

-Je suis d'accord. Mais encore une fois, j'aimerais nous laisser le choix, dans le cas où nous aurions un coup de cœur pour une petite fille.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Maggie, et elle cocha une case sur la feuille qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Une sonnerie retentit, et la jeune femme se leva :

-C'est l'heure des jeux pour les enfants, c'est-à-dire le moment idéal pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance avec eux –nous reprendrons la vérification de votre dossier plus tard. Suivez-moi.

Elle nous précéda dans une grande salle de jeux, où une vingtaine de gamins piaillaient en continu.

-Les enfants qui sont ici ont entre un et trois ans, nous informa-t-elle. Ils ont l'habitude de voir de nouvelles têtes, alors n'hésitez pas à aller à leur rencontre ! Je dois vous laisser, je repasse dans une heure. Si vous avez le moindre souci, Helen est là, ajouta-t-elle en nous désignant une femme d'âge moyen qui lisait une histoire à trois fillettes.

Nous allions rejoindre le groupe qui jouait aux petites voitures –j'adorais les voitures, même les modèles miniatures– lorsqu'un petit brun haut comme trois pommes se planta face à nous, une moue adorable sur le visage. Steve serra ma main, et je n'eus pas besoin de regarder vers lui pour savoir qu'il avait un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Le bambin nous sourit timidement, avant de tendre ses petites mains potelées vers nous. Mon mari me lâcha instantanément –hé !– pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et le soulever de terre, alors qu'il poussait un cri joyeux.

La dénommée Helen leva le regard vers nous en entendant le cri du bambin et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne repose le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour venir vers nous.

-Bonjour messieurs ! Hé bien, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Peter est un enfant plutôt timide d'habitude, il ne vient jamais vers les gens, mais on dirait qu'il vous aime bien.

-Et quel âge a-t'il, ce grand gaillard ? demandai-je alors que Steve faisait un concours du sourire le plus rayonnant avec le bambin.

-Il a un an et demi, répondit la jeune femme.

Je regardai mon mari, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait l'âge idéal ! Les démarches administratives étant longues, il fallait compter entre six et huit mois pour finaliser une adoption, même si dans la plupart des cas le bambin venait habiter dans sa nouvelle famille au bout de quatre ou cinq mois, pour donner une dernière possibilité aux parents de voir s'il se plaisait dans sa nouvelle maison. Et au personnel de l'orphelinat de juger des capacités des adoptants.

Ainsi, si nous arrêtions notre choix sur ce charmant gamin –il avait commencé un concours de grimaces avec Steve, et il gagnait actuellement haut la main–, il aurait deux ans lorsque les démarches seraient terminées. Il serait donc capable de communiquer, et à ce que j'avais pu voir, il savait également marcher.

Trois fillettes s'étaient approchées de nous, et réclamaient Helen, qui nous quitta avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le bonhomme qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de mon mari demanda à descendre, avant de nous prendre chacun par une main pour nous emmener dans le coin des Duplos. Il s'installa à côté de la pile et commença à construire un… truc. Probablement.

Une tour en fait –moins racée que la Tour Avengers, mais je lui apprendrai à construire des bâtiments élégants et design plus tard–, qui fut rapidement plus grande que lui.

Puis il me donna une pièce, et me désigna le haut de sa tour. Il devenait trop petit pour rajouter de la hauteur, alors je plaçai la pièce au sommet. Il frappa dans ses mains, ravi, et tendit une pièce d'une autre couleur à mon mari, qui sourit en la mettant sur le haut de la construction.

Ce petit manège continua pendant une dizaine de minutes, après quoi Peter se lassa et nous emmena vers les peluches, pour nous présenter sa préférée, une araignée noire et bleue d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre, parfaitement terrifiante mais très douce au toucher.

Steve s'était installé en tailleur à côté de l'épais tapis où se trouvaient les peluches, et je l'imitai, m'asseyant à côté de mon mari. Le bambin se cala sur ses jambes pour jouer avec son araignée –cette bestiole était vraiment effrayante–, comme si nous n'existions plus que pour lui servir d'accoudoir –et de terrain de jeu, puisqu'il adorait balader sa peluche sur nos genoux.

Adorable, vraiment.

Des moues toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres, un rire qui ressemblait à un carillon, et des sourires radieux pour Steve et moi.

Définitivement, j'avais fait mon choix.

Et lorsque je posai le regard sur mon mari, je sus qu'il l'avait fait aussi.

* * *

Nous avions passé deux heures à jouer avec Peter –les Duplos, les peluches, une ou deux histoires, encore les Duplos– avant de retourner dans le bureau de Maggie, qui nous accueillit avec un grand sourire :

-Alors, il paraît que le petit Parker a passé l'après-midi avec vous ?

-Le petit Parker ? demanda Steve.

-Pardon, Peter. Parker est son nom de famille.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est exact. C'est lui qui nous a choisis, en fait, répondit mon mari. Nous n'avons rien fait.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, acquiesça Maggie. Helen m'a dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait venir de son plein gré vers des inconnus, il est plutôt du genre à se cacher et à hurler dès que de potentiels parents essayent de le prendre dans leurs bras d'habitude.

-On ne dirait pas, ris-je. Parce que même si nous n'avions pas voulu le suivre, je doute que quiconque aurait pu se mettre entre lui et nous !

Steve rit également, et me jeta un regard tendre.

Maggie sortit un dossier de son tiroir, l'air d'hésiter un peu. Puis elle se jeta finalement à l'eau :

-Je me doute que c'est rapide, et que vous voulez peut-être rencontrer d'autres enfants, potentiellement dans d'autres orphelinats, mais…

-Non, l'interrompit mon mari, je pense que Peter est le bon. En tous cas, c'est comme ça que je le sens.

-Moi aussi, ajoutai-je en prenant la main de Steve. Je ne m'imagine pas avec un autre bambin que Peter, il est parfait pour nous. Quand pouvons-nous commencer les démarches ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et le soulagement se peignit instantanément sur ses traits, alors qu'elle nous répondait :

-Nous pouvons commencer tout de suite.

Je tournai un regard ravi vers Steve, radieux.

-Bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle, il faudra du temps pour que votre demande soit acceptée, entre six et huit mois comme vous le savez sûrement, mais commencer les démarches tout de suite vous permettra d'avoir un droit de visite quotidien pour voir Peter. Dans le cas contraire, si vous voulez vous donner le temps de choisir, vous ne pourrez le voir qu'une fois par semaine.

Je hochai la tête, imité par mon mari. Ce dossier allait être complété dans la seconde où nous mettrions un pied au Complexe, et ramené sur le bureau de Maggie le lendemain à la première heure !

Elle nous tendit le dossier en répondant :

-Complétez-moi ça le plus rapidement possible. Sachez que vous ne pouvez pas revoir Peter avant mercredi prochain tant que je n'ai pas ce dossier dûment complété entre les mains. Mais vous aurez un droit de visite quotidien dès la seconde où vous me remettrez les papiers.

Je me saisis de la pochette, puis Maggie se leva et nous souhaita une bonne journée. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment main dans la main, souriant comme des gosses, et rejoignîmes la voiture.

-Hé bien, me fit mon mari une fois installé, ce fut une affaire rondement menée ! Peter est tout à fait adorable.

J'acquiesçai :

-Et il a de l'autorité aussi, ris-je. Je n'ai pas envisagé une seule fois de lui désobéir de tout l'après-midi.

-Mmm, il faudra qu'il me donne des cours alors, me taquina Steve. Parce que pour ce qui est de l'autorité sur le terrain, je sens que j'ai quelques petites choses à apprendre de lui…

Je lui tirai la langue, mais il ne me prêtait plus aucune attention : il avait déjà commencé à parcourir la –longue– liste des documents à fournir pour pouvoir prétendre à l'adoption.

-J'espère que tu es prêt à faire de la paperasse, m'annonça-t-il sans détacher son regard de la feuille. Il faut une photocopie du livret de famille –c'est évident, ils demandent à ce que les demandeurs soient mariés–, une déclaration d'impôts, un certificat délivré par une agence immobilière comme quoi notre lieu de vie convient pour un enfant –là j'ai un peu peur que ça ne passe pas, le Complexe est immense et potentiellement dangereux–, tout un tas de formulaires à remplir en quatre exemplaires –quatre, tu imagines ?–, des extraits d'actes de naissance –là on va avoir un problème avec le mien, je le sens gros comme une maison–, un bilan de santé complet des deux futurs parents… La vache !

C'était toujours aussi rare d'entendre Steve jurer, même aussi innocemment, alors j'éclatai de rire.

Avant de faire rugir le moteur pour nous ramener au Complexe.

Nous avions, comme dirait mon mari, de la paperasse à faire.

* * *

Réunir tous les documents nous prit une semaine –la visite du Complexe par l'agence immobilière s'était plutôt bien passée, si on excluait que la femme mandatée par l'agence était une fan absolue de Captain America et qu'elle avait porté plus d'attention à mon mari qu'à nos appartements.

Nous portâmes le dossier à l'orphelinat le mercredi suivant, sans avoir pu revoir Peter depuis notre première visite donc.

Nous étions dans le bureau de Maggie, et elle était en train de vérifier chacune des pièces du dossier avec attention. Je n'avais qu'une envie –et Steve aussi, je pense– c'était d'aller voir Peter.

La jeune femme nous posa encore quelques questions –entre autres pour fixer les horaires de visites, de manière à ne pas trop perturber Peter–, nous fit signet encore deux ou trois formulaires, et finit par nous libérer :

-Vous pouvez rejoindre Peter dans la salle de jeux, vous vous rappelez comment vous y rendre ?

-Oui ! répondis-je dans un grand sourire.

Nous nous levâmes et filâmes vers la pièce où nous avions rencontré notre –je l'espérais de toutes mes forces– futur enfant. Il était en train de jouer avec ses Duplos, et lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, il leva la tête vers nous. Un cri de joie et un grand sourire plus tard, il cavalait dans notre direction.

Je m'accroupis et tendis les bras, et le bambin se jeta contre moi avant que je ne le soulève de terre. Il frappa dans ses mains, un air ravi sur le visage, tout en riant de bon cœur.

-Bonjour Peter, le salua Steve. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Ava bien ! Va zouer ?

Décidément, ce gamin était tout à fait adorable. Je lui répondis avant de le poser par terre :

-Oui, on va jouer. Tu nous montres quoi aujourd'hui ?

-'Oitu'es.

Je levai un regard interrogatif vers mon mari, qui eut un petit rire, mais haussa les épaules pour me faire signe qu'il ne savait pas non plus ce que Peter voulait dire.

Ouais, il faudrait travailler un peu la communication, enfin surtout l'articulation à mon avis. Le petit bonhomme nous prit une main à chacun et nous guida vers un tapis sur lequel des routes étaient tracées.

-Ah, les voitures !

Ce gamin était mon fils. Définitivement. Il avait déjà ma passion pour les voitures alors qu'il savait à peine communiquer !

J'adressai un sourire de gosse surexcité à mon mari, qui leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, attendri –et vaguement désespéré aussi, probablement– par mon attitude enfantine.

Peter me donna une voiturette rouge, une bleue à Steve, et s'empara d'une verte, puis il nous fit participer à la poursuite en voiture la plus folle de ma vie. Décidément, ce gosse était parfait.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :D_

 _Tony a finalement accepté haha, en même temps il ne peut rien refuser à son Capsicle :P_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D_

Réponse aux reviews :  


 **julie91 :** Merci ! :D  
Oui, je suis en déni total de Civil War ici donc je devais trouver un moyen de désamorcer la bombe, même si Tony a déclenché une mini-guerre dans son salon haha !  
J'espère que le changement d'avis de notre milliardaire préféré t'a plu ;) **  
**

 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Merci merci merci ! :D J'avais légèrement la flemme de refaire AoU du coup j'ai passé rapidement dessus, et comme je REFUSE absolument CACW, je devais empêcher ce gâchis ^^  
Point délicat, mais Tony ne peut pas dire non indéfiniment à Steve, il l'aime trop pour ça !


	23. Nous allions devenir parents

_Bonjour les gens !_

 _Je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai la possibilité de poster vendredi, donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si c'est le cas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au cours des cinq mois qui suivirent, nous allions rendre visite à Peter le plus souvent possible, tous les jours sauf quand une mission nous en empêchait.

Je me rappelais avec un pincement au cœur de la fois où nos avions dû partir deux semaines entières, et de la réaction de Peter à notre retour. Il avait boudé, nous ignorant ostensiblement pendant une bonne heure, alors nous nous étions assis dans un coin pour discuter tranquillement, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les fréquents regards qu'il jetait dans notre direction. Il avait fini par venir vers nous en larmes, réclamant des câlins. C'était la seule fois où nous n'avions pas joué, nous contentant de lire des histoires et de faire des câlins au petit bonhomme, installé entre nous sur les coussins.

Depuis ce jour, nous nous débrouillions pour passer au moins tous les deux jours, quitte à ce que j'y aille seul si Steve ne pouvait pas se libérer, et inversement. Le souvenir des yeux noisette remplis de larmes me fendait le cœur à chaque fois que j'y repensais, et je m'étais juré que je ferais tout pour ne plus jamais revoir ça –ou en tous cas, pour ne plus jamais être responsable.

Bien entendu, nous avions tout de suite parlé aux autres Avengers de notre projet d'adopter Peter, et tous attendaient avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient le rencontrer.

J'avais fait refaire le dixième appartement, celui qui était adjacent au nôtre, pour qu'il corresponde plus à une chambre d'enfant : le dressing avait été rempli de vêtements taille deux ans, le salon avait été remplacé par une salle de jeux remplie de jouets de toutes sortes, le lit double était devenu un lit à barreaux, le bureau avait été rempli de coussins et de peluches, les couleurs des murs et de la moquette avaient été changées pour des tons plus colorés, et la salle de bain avait été repensée pour un petit bonhomme.

Je me trouvais dans mon atelier lorsque Friday m'annonça :

-Un appel pour vous de la part de Maggie Johnson, boss.

-Appelle Steve, dis-lui de descendre, et mets-là en attente le temps qu'il arrive, répondis-je d'un ton fébrile.

C'était peut-être le moment qu'on attendait, ou alors Peter était simplement malade et elle voulait nous prévenir –dans tous les cas, mon mari méritait d'être présent et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à nous dire.

-Tony ? Friday m'a demandé de descendre. Tout va bien ?

J'acquiesçai, et demandai à mon I.A. de mettre Maggie en haut-parleur :

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'attendais mon mari.

-Bonjour, messieurs Stark-Rogers. Une lettre va arriver chez vous dans les prochains jours, mais je voulais vous tenir au courant de la nouvelle : votre demande d'adoption a été provisoirement acceptée, ce qui veut dire que vous avez la garde exclusive de Peter jusqu'à l'audience, dans un mois, pour finaliser l'adoption.

Je me tournai vers mon mari, rayonnant. Un immense sourire ému se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nous allions être parents. Nous allions devenir les pères d'un gamin adorable qui nous enchantait un peu plus chaque jour.

C'était presque trop beau.

-Quand pourrons-nous venir le chercher ? demanda mon mari d'une voix émue.

-Vous devez attendre d'avoir reçu la lettre, puis signer les documents joints et me rapporter tout ça, après quoi vous pourrez repartir avec votre fils.

Notre fils.

Et soudain, l'anxiété que j'avais crue disparue refit surface.

Et si Peter ne se plaisait pas au Complexe ? Et si finalement, il ne nous aimait pas autant que ça ? Et si nous étions de mauvais parents ? Nous avions toujours été en compagnie d'un ou plusieurs adultes lors de nos visites, qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul avec nous ?

Steve le ressentit sans doute, puisqu'il posa une main sur mon épaule et m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Merci Maggie, à bientôt alors !

-A bientôt, messieurs, fit-elle en raccrochant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais mon mari fut plus rapide :

-Tout va bien se passer. Tu as bien vu comme il était à l'orphelinat. Peter est un enfant adorable, qui nous aime, et tu es fait pour être père, j'en ai eu la certitude en te voyant avec lui.

Je me remis à respirer.

Mon délicieux mari avait toujours les mots pour m'apaiser lorsque je doutais, me rassurer encore et encore lorsque je voyais tout en noir.

Et encore une fois, sa voix douce avait fait reculer l'angoisse.

Je me levai et enlaçai Steve, qui me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Son cœur battait vite, il devait être aussi anxieux que moi de savoir que Peter allait débarquer quelques jours plus tard dans nos vies, pour de bon cette fois, mais comme d'habitude il prenait sur lui pour me rassurer.

Je l'aimais un peu plus chaque jour.

C'était à me demander comment j'avais fait pour vivre sans lui.

* * *

Une colère sourde montait lentement en moi, attisée par l'entrepreneur en costard-cravate –d'une laideur affreuse, pour couronner le tout, enfin qui met une veste turquoise et une cravate orange vif, je vous le demande !– qui me faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table de la salle de réunion. Cet homme avait-il seulement conscience de l'étendue de sa stupidité ?

-Non Lloyd, c'est absolument hors de question. Stark Industries ne financera pas un programme de recherche sur les bombes à neutrons. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que je me suis retiré de la vente d'armes ?

Le visage de l'homme en face de moi sa déforma dans un sourire crispé, avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix qui se voulait mielleuse, mais qui me donna simplement envie de vomir :

-Nous ne divulguerons pas votre nom, monsieur Stark. C'est à vous que nous proposons de faire un don, pas à votre entreprise. Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir à la question, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate.

Je soupirai.

J'étais au dernier entretien de ce que Pepper appelait « l'après-midi philanthropique » autrement dit, c'était la journée du mois où les entreprises, associations et autres fondations prenaient rendez-vous avec moi pour me proposer de faire des dons en leur faveur.

En mon nom ou en celui de mon entreprise.

Et cet homme, Arthur Lloyd, représentant un fonds de recherche, avait l'insolence de venir me demander la bagatelle d'un ou deux millions pour un programme qui cherchait à développer des armes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, la réponse est non et elle le restera. Je me suis retiré du marché des armes pour une bonne raison, il est absolument impensable pour moi d'y revenir. Encore moins de manière officieuse, ce serait totalement hypocrite de ma part.

Je me levai, et l'homme en fit autant.

-Au revoir, Lloyd.

Je désignai la porte de la main alors qu'il tendait la sienne vers moi. Non, je ne lui serrerai même pas la main, démontrant ainsi le mépris qu'il m'inspirait. Il soupira mais quitta la salle.

Pepper rentra à l'instant où il passait la porte :

-Alors ?

Je répondis sur un ton légèrement agressif –OK, plus que légèrement :

-Alors c'est un con fini qui pensait que j'allais faire un don pour la recherche sur une bombe à neutrons « révolutionnaire » comme il a dit. Pepper, d'où sort ce type exactement ?

Mon associée me regarda d'un air interloqué :

-Il s'est inscrit au nom de « Énergie sous le vent », en disant que sa fondation avait pour objectif d'installer des éoliennes aux quatre coins de la planète pour alimenter en électricité le plus grand nombre.

Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il avait été retenu !

Pepper faisait toujours un tri dans les demandes de rendez-vous, sélectionnant les associations et entreprises qui avaient une chance de m'intéresser. J'avais trouvé ça vraiment étrange qu'elle ait laissé passer un homme œuvrant pour développer de nouvelles armes.

-Et bien non. La prochaine fois, je veux un dossier complet sur les types qui se pointent ici.

-Je veux bien, mais Arthur McGreenich est vraiment le fondateur de « Énergie sous le vent » Tony !

Je haussai un sourcil :

-Qui ?

Elle m'éclaira :

-Arthur McGreenich, l'homme que tu as reçu à l'instant.

-Il s'agissait d'Arthur Lloyd, Pepper, pas d'Arthur Mc-machinchose. Bon sang, il s'est créé un faux nom ou il a piqué la place de l'autre ?

Mon associée fit non de la tête, les sourcils froncés, et me répondit tout en pianotant sur son StarkPad :

-Je ne sais pas, mais je peux te garantir que cela ne se reproduira pas. Je vais affiner mes critères de sélection, et demander à Friday des recherches plus poussées sur les gens qui obtiennent un rendez-vous. J'ai demandé à Happy de se détendre un peu sur la sécurité, mais je pense qu'on va revenir à son système de badges avec photo d'identité.

Je hochai la tête, et elle se retira, non sans s'excuser encore une fois de son manque de rigueur –c'était une chose rarissime chez elle, aussi je lui adressai un signe de la main, signifiant que c'était déjà oublié.

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise. Comment un type comme Lloyd avait-il pu passer entre les mailles du filet ? Et comment, comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que j'allais accepter de faire un don pour sa fondation ?!

J'allais avoir un enfant.

J'allais devenir père.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des conneries. Je voulais que mon fils grandisse en étant fier de moi, pas qu'il ait honte parce que je m'étais remis à semer la mort un peu partout sur la planète.

-Friday, j'ai terminé ? demandai-je au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de réflexion à mon I.A. –je l'avais bien évidemment aussi installée dans la Tour Stark.

-Oui boss, c'était votre dernier rendez-vous, m'indiqua la voix féminine.

Parfait. J'attrapai ma veste sur le dossier de l'une des chaises, l'enfilai d'un mouvement souple, et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon mari.

Je fus arrêté sur mon chemin par mon associée, qui me demanda de signer un document fraîchement imprimé : une note interne pour la restauration du système de badges avec photo pour les visiteurs de l'entreprise. Je paraphai le document immédiatement –Pepper avait été rapide !– et quittai la Tour Stark.

Ma voiture m'attendait dans le parking souterrain. Je montai dedans et fis rugir le moteur, direction le Complexe.

J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, et une séance de sport –de chambre ou autre, d'ailleurs– avec Steve me paraissait la solution idéale pour ça.

* * *

Friday m'indiqua que Steve se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement lorsque j'arrivai au Complexe. Parfait, j'avais un grand besoin de me défouler après l'entretien avec Lloyd, et il faisait un très bon professeur de boxe –même si actuellement j'avais juste envie de taper dans un sac de sable avec la photo de cet hypocrite accrochée dessus.

Je passai rapidement dans nos appartements pour me changer –d'après mes souvenirs et les indications de Friday, je n'avais plus d'affaires de sport propres en bas–, et enfilai un jogging un peu lâche avec un tee-shirt blanc près du corps –je savais que mon mari adorait quand j'étais habillé comme ça, et inversement. Un peu de transpiration par-dessus, et j'avais immédiatement envie de le prendre –il était tellement sexy quand il haletait, transpirant, que ce soit après un entraînement ou une partie de jambes en l'air d'ailleurs.

Steve –absolument bandant dans son tee-shirt trempé de sueur et son pantalon qui moulait ses fesses parfaites– était sur le point de partir lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle de boxe :

-Tu as fini ? demandai-je.

-Oui, mais je peux rester si tu veux, répondit-il en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire tendre –avant qu'il ne découvre ma tenue et que son expression se fasse plus prédatrice.

Je n'avais pas choisi ces vêtements au hasard, et j'attendais avec impatience le moment où il allait me les enlever, mais j'avais besoin de me vider la tête avant de passer à des jeux à deux.

-J'ai besoin de me défouler, un connard s'est royalement foutu de ma gueule à Stark Industries –tu sais, c'était l'après-midi philanthropique. Je ne serai pas contre taper dans un sac de sable, donc si ça ne te dérange pas de rester là pour vérifier que je m'y prends correctement pour lui casser la gueule –métaphoriquement parlant–, je ne suis pas contre.

-Langage, mon cœur, répondit mon mari en riant. Mais je veux bien rester. Tu veux un petit échauffement avant ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Je fais quoi ?

Steve sortit la tête de la serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour essuyer la sueur sur son visage et me répondit de sa voix de Captain America –celle qu'il utilisait en mission pour donner des ordres, et qui dissuadait quiconque de simplement considérer l'idée de lui désobéir :

-Deux tours de salle au petit trop, un en grandes foulées, deux séries d'abdos et une série de tractions.

-Okay chef ! répondis-je en m'exécutant.

Non pas qu'il me fasse peur ou quoi que ce soit –j'étais le seul à ignorer régulièrement et avec enthousiasme ses ordres sur le terrain– mais j'avais besoin de m'échauffer pour ne pas me faire mal –manquerait plus que ça–, et il savait très bien ce qu'il me fallait.

Une fois mon échauffement terminé, j'enfilai une paire de gants de boxe –Steve avait tenté de me convaincre de boxer à mains nues sur le sac mais je m'étais vraiment fait mal, je n'étais pas un super soldat moi– et me plaçai face au punching-ball, attendant les instructions de mon mari et coach.

Instructions qui ne tardèrent pas :

-Tu commences par trois séries alternées d'une minute, quinze secondes de pose entre chaque, après on travaillera les enchaînements pieds-mains. N'oublie pas de rester souple sur tes jambes, tu te fatigueras moins vite et tu seras beaucoup plus efficace. C'est parti !

Beaucoup de gens –de filles, surtout, à mon avis– fantasmaient sur une séance de sport avec Steve Stark-Rogers, peu d'entre eux –elles– savaient que c'était un professeur implacable et exigeant, qui vous menait jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total avec rigueur et discipline.

Et j'adorais ça –une fois de temps en temps.

Bien sûr, j'adorais aussi l'autre sport que nous pratiquions avec assiduité.

* * *

-Dis donc, me fit Steve deux heures plus tard alors que nous nous rendions aux douches pour nous laver, tu avais vraiment besoin de cogner ce soir !

-Si tu savais, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui raconter mon entrevue avec Lloyd.

Il grimaça à la fin, et me gratifia d'un :

-Effectivement, je comprends. Allez, viens là que je t'aide à te détendre, ajouta-t-il en tirant sur mon tee-shirt pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Mmm, et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? demandai-je d'un ton très suggestif.

-Comme ça… murmura-t-il sur le même ton en fondant sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Dans le même mouvement, ses mains se glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt trempé et commencèrent à caresser mon ventre, mes hanches, remontant le long de mes côtes, pour finalement m'enlever complètement mon vêtement. Je gémis lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, mais il ne tarda pas à reprendre possession de ma bouche, la ravageant de sa langue dans une danse lente et profondément sensuelle, qui résonna dans tout mon corps.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui arracher son tee-shirt, séparant nos lèvres une seconde fois, le plus brièvement possible. J'avais vraiment envie de lui, là tout de suite, et lorsqu'il empoigna mes fesses pour coller nos bassins, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul.

Je ne savais pas exactement comment nous avions achevé de nous déshabiller, et je m'en fichais. Mon mari me plaquait contre le mur de la douche, ravageant ma bouche de sa langue, pétrissant mes fesses, frottant son bassin contre le mien dans un mouvement hautement sensuel.

Et je gémissais à l'envi contre ses lèvres.

J'avais terriblement envie de lui.

Ses mains passèrent sous mes cuisses, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'aider à me porter. L'eau coulait toujours, rendant nos peaux glissantes, et son bruit couvrait nos soupirs de satisfaction et nos gémissements de plaisir –il existait un risque malheureusement non négligeable que Clint ou Natasha se pointe à l'étage et nous entende.

Mon mari lâcha une de mes cuisses pour glisser deux doigts contre mes lèvres, et je compris instantanément : doucement, lentement, lascivement, j'entrepris de lécher ses doigts, de les sucer, juste le bout d'abord, puis en les prenant en entier dans ma bouche. Steve gémissait sensuellement en me regardant, ses yeux assombris par le désir plantés dans les miens.

Il dut décider que c'en était assez, puisque ses doigts s'arrachèrent de ma bouche alors que ses lèvres reprenaient possession des miennes et que sa main se faufilait entre mes fesses.

Un doigt se glissa en moi, et il attendit seulement une poignée de secondes avant d'en ajouter un deuxième, débutant de lents mouvements de ciseaux, me faisant gémir de désir et d'anticipation. Je tentai de pousser contre ses doigts –il savait pertinemment où trouver ma prostate après tout ce temps, il s'amusait seulement à me faire languir– tout en mordillant et aspirant ses lèvres, mes doigts jouant dans les petits cheveux sur sa nuque.

Il finit par céder et effleura la tache de plaisir au fond de moi, m'arrachant un râle des plus luxurieux.

-Steve… Je te veux… maintenant…

Poussant un grognement des plus bandants en réaction à la lubricité contenue dans ma voix, il retira ses doigts de mon intimité et me souleva juste assez pour m'empaler sur son membre.

Je poussai un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il commença sans attendre ses mouvements de va-et-vient, cognant au fond de moi avec une force et une précision impeccables.

Cet homme était un dieu.

La frustration, la rancœur et la colère que j'avais accumulées au cours de la journée disparurent rapidement, soufflées par un orgasme d'une rare intensité, alors que tout mon corps se tendait et que je hurlais une dernière fois le prénom ô combien délicieux de mon mari.

Il me rejoignit quelques coups de butoir plus tard dans un râle affreusement sexy.

Se retirant de moi, il nous laissa glisser le long du mur pour reprendre notre respiration, et tendit juste assez la main pour éteindre l'eau. La pièce me parut tout à coup très silencieuse.

-Vous nous dites quand vous avez fini hein !

-Prenez votre temps, enfin pas trop quand même, Natasha pue quand elle sort de l'entraînement et je déteste ça !

Je poussai un soupir mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Ainsi, j'avais vu juste : l'archer et l'espionne avaient eux aussi fini leur entraînement et attendaient pour utiliser les douches.

Steve répondit pour nous deux :

-On a bientôt terminé, donnez-nous dix minutes !

J'entendis des grommellements derrière la porte, mais des bruits de pas suivirent –ils devaient sûrement retourner dans la salle d'entraînement quelques minutes, le temps que nous ayons achevé de nous doucher.

Mon mari ficha son regard dans le mien :

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se laver maintenant.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal –le carrelage mouillé glissait affreusement– et attrapai le shampooing, m'en mis sur la tête et le tendis à Steve, avant de commencer à faire mousser le produit dans mes cheveux.

Je me rappelais notre première douche ensemble, sa timidité parfaite, ses joues rouges, son souffle court, le long massage qui avait suivi, et le souvenir m'arracha un sourire tendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda mon amant.

Je me mordis la lèvre de manière tout à fait suggestive en lui lançant un regard de prédateur affamé :

-Je me souviens de la première fois que tu m'as rejoint sous la douche, l'informai-je d'un ton joueur.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues :

-Ah oui ?

Il était toujours aussi adorable.

-Oui, tu étais si innocent et si timide à l'époque, répondis-je tendrement, levant ma main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas me frotter le dos ? ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il m'adressa un sourire attendri et empoigna la bouteille de gel douche pour en verser une bonne dose dans sa main, avant de me faire signe de me retourner. Je m'exécutai, et il commença à me savonner. Le massage était idéal : lent, profond, très relaxant…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je lui proposai d'inverser les rôles et il accepta de bon cœur en me tendant la bouteille de gel douche. Sauf que je ne comptais pas lui faire uniquement un massage innocent…

Doucement, puis en appuyant de plus en plus fort, j'entrepris de masser les muscles puissants de son dos, m'émerveillant encore et encore –j'étais toujours une groupie, même après un an et demi de mariage, en même temps mon mari était un fantasme sur pattes– de leur parfaite symétrie.

Ce fut lorsque je posai ma main sur son sexe déjà bien réveillé et qu'il poussa un gémissement tout ce qu'il y a de plus lubrique que la voix de Natasha se fit entendre à travers la porte :

-Ah non, ça va pas recommencer hein !

J'eus un petit rire alors que mon mari rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles –sa timidité me faisait toujours autant rire, surtout en comparaison de l'assurance qu'il avait prise au lit–, et il me murmura qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on retourne dans notre chambre pour la suite des réjouissances. J'acquiesçai avec un sourire de prédateur affamé, et rallumai l'eau pour nous rincer.

Je profitai du bruit de l'eau qui couvrait ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores pour continuer à caresser mon amant sur toutes les zones érogènes de son corps magnifique, effleurant l'intérieur d'une cuisse, l'arrière de sa nuque, son membre dressé…

-Tony, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, si tu continues je vais te prendre dans la minute, mais je doute que Natasha soit d'accord, alors arrête s'il te plaît.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, elle a une douche dans sa chambre, répliquai-je d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Tony, gronda-t-il gentiment en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je lui adressai un sourire mutin, mais cédai à sa demande –même si j'avais juste envie qu'il m'offre un deuxième aller simple au septième ciel– et me retournai pour éteindre l'eau.

Nous nous séchâmes rapidement à la sortie de la douche, et j'enfilai un jogging propre alors que Steve passait un jean et une chemise.

-Tiens, fit-il en me tendant un tee-shirt, enfile ça. Je suppose que Natasha n'a pas envie de te voir te balader torse nu.

-Je le mets à une condition, répondis-je d'un ton joueur.

-Oui ?

-Tu me l'enlèves dès qu'on est arrivés dans la chambre, fis-je d'une voix chargée de luxure.

Le regard de mon mari s'assombrit et il se mordit la lèvre de manière très suggestive. Il allait répondre lorsque l'espionne qui nous servait de coéquipière rentra comme une furie dans le vestiaire :

-Ah non hein, maintenant ça suffit ! Dehors !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et j'enfilai le tee-shirt alors que Steve rassemblait ses affaires, puis nous sortîmes en courant, sous le regard noir de Natasha et celui, hilare, de Clint. Décidément, ces deux-là faisaient la paire !

Nous rejoignîmes l'ascenseur avec l'idée de faire des choses dedans, mais Bruce remontait du garage, alors nous nous tînmes tranquilles le temps de retrouver nos quartiers.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Steve n'était pas là lorsque je me réveillai –il avait l'habitude de partir courir très tôt, vers six heures, et je le retrouvai en général pour le petit déjeuner, aux alentours de huit heures.

La voix de mon I.A. –trop aigüe dès le matin, l'accent britannique de JARVIS me manquait décidément beaucoup plus que je ne pensais– résonna dans la chambre dès que je m'assis au bord du lit :

-Bonjour boss. Nous sommes le vingt-six avril, il est sept heures cinquante-trois, le temps est couvert et quelques averses sont attendues dans la soirée. La mise à jour des trois interfaces de Mark L est terminée, de même que l'upload du protocole « Vol automatique de retour », version 4.2, sur Mark LIII.

-Merci Friday.

Je descendis à l'étage commun, direction la cuisine, en quête d'un café –je n'attendais jamais Steve pour mon premier café du matin–, et y trouvai mon mari, en tenue de sport propre, assis sur le canapé.

Complètement immobile.

Une vague inquiétude me saisit. Que se passait-il ?

-Steve ?

Il se tourna vers moi, rayonnant, et m'adressa son sourire vingt mille volts :

-La lettre est arrivée.

-La… La lettre de… ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, et je le rejoignis en sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé, me collant tout contre lui.

Sur la table basse devant nous, une enveloppe adressée à M. & M. Stark-Rogers.

-Je t'attendais pour l'ouvrir, murmura mon mari.

-Tu veux dire que tu es là depuis six heures du matin à regarder cette enveloppe sans bouger ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse, je ne voulais ni te réveiller ni l'ouvrir sans que tu sois là.

Je souris tendrement et déposai un baiser léger sur la joue de mon mari. Il était vraiment parfait –et parfaitement adorable.

-Je peux ? demandai-je en saisissant la lettre.

Il hocha simplement la tête, et j'entrepris d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une lettre imprimée, paraphée par Maggie et un juge au nom compliqué.

La lettre indiquait que la garde provisoire du petit Peter Parker, résidant actuellement à l'Orphelinat Sainte Marie du Queens, nous était accordée en attendant l'audience, prévue un mois plus tard, le vingt mai, où un juge trancherait sur la question de l'adoption définitive.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon mari, et j'aurais juré qu'à cet instant, nous rayonnions assez pour éclairer New York. Au moins.

L'état, pas la ville.

Nous allions devenir parents.

 _Et voilààààà j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Je n'ai absolument aucune, mais alors aucune idée de comment marche réellement la procédure d'adoption aux USA, donc j'ai un peu fait à ma sauce ^^ J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas gênant !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Mercii ! :D  
Peter est un petit charmeur haha, il se débrouille plutôt pas mal !  
J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)

 **julie91 :** Mercii ! :D  
Je suis ravie que ça te plaise haha ;)  
Pour être honnête, l'idée n'est pas de moi : le fanon SuperFamily existe depuis longtemps haha !

 **Lululili :** Merci merci merci !  
Je poste les lundis et vendredis en général, tu auras la suite bientôt ;)


	24. Tu as entendu, il a appelé papa !

_Se réveiller le matin et voir que le Safety Check de Facebook a été activé pour une ville où je vais tous les ans en vacances, à cette période, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire. Et cette année, pur hasard, je suis en stage et je ne suis pas là-bas. Mais c'est avec les idées sombres que je poste ce chapitre, un peu de joie et d'amour même si ce n'est que de la fiction. #prayforNice_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Nous y étions.

Enfin.

Déjà ?

Peter était encore avec Helen, occupé à dire au revoir à tous ses petits camarades, alors que nous remplissions les derniers papiers dans le bureau de Maggie. Elle nous donna encore quelques recommandations pour le petit –horaires des repas, siestes, éducation–, puis on toqua à la porte.

C'était Helen, qui amenait Peter.

Il afficha un grand sourire et lâcha la jeune femme pour se précipiter vers nous. Steve le souleva de terre pour le poser sur ses genoux et le gamin frappa dans ses mains, ravi. Puis il darda sur mon son regard pénétrant et me fit un sourire heureux, alors que mon mari déposait un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Je tendis la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, et il eut ce petit rire qui me faisait fondre.

Tous mes doutes s'envolèrent instantanément.

Je me tournai vers Maggie et lui demandai :

-Il sait ce qui se passe ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire :

-Helen lui a dit qu'il partait avec ses deux papas aujourd'hui. Il va peut-être mettre un peu de temps avant de vous appeler comme ça, alors commencez tout de suite à vous désigner l'un l'autre comme « papa ». C'est un petit garçon éveillé et vif, il devrait s'y faire rapidement.

-D'accord. On peut y aller ?

-Je vous en prie, messieurs, répondit-elle en souriant largement. Et je vous dis à dans un mois, à l'audience !

Nous saluâmes Maggie et Helen, et sortîmes avec Peter pour le ramener au Complexe. Le siège auto –que j'avais bien évidemment conçu moi-même– était à l'arrière de la voiture, mais notre fils –j'avais encore un peu de mal à y croire– ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Steve, aussi mon mari fut obligé de s'asseoir à côté de lui, alors que je prenais le volant.

Je savais que toute la bande des Avengers seraient devant l'entrée du bâtiment pour nous accueillir –ou plutôt, pour découvrir la bouille d'ange qui se trouvait à l'arrière de ma voiture.

Pas Steve hein, l'humain miniature.

Le golden retriever de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans qui s'avérait être mon délicieux mari était bien connu des habitants du Complexe.

Et comme d'habitude, j'avais raison.

Sam, Rhodey et Bruce attendaient devant l'entrée du Complexe, et nous firent de grands signes de la main lorsque je garai la voiture sur le parking extérieur. Steve sortit Peter de son siège auto, et notre petit bonhomme nous prit d'autorité une main à chacun, pour avancer vers nos amis.

Plus nous nous rapprochions des trois autres Avengers, plus Peter ralentissait et affichait un air légèrement effrayé. Les mots d'Helen me revinrent en mémoire : il était assez timide et avait en général peur des inconnus, mon mari et moi étant l'exception à la règle.

Je m'arrêtai, imitant Steve qui devait être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, et nous nous accroupîmes à la hauteur de notre fils.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur Peter, le rassura mon mari. Ce sont des amis de tes papas. Il y a tonton Sam, tonton Rhodey et tonton Bruce, indiqua-t-il en désignant les trois hommes, qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Peter se décala légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée par Cap'. Les trois autres s'étaient également accroupis, et regardaient vers nous en souriant à notre fils.

-On va leur dire bonjour ? proposai-je doucement à Peter.

Il hocha timidement la tête et me tendit les bras pour que je le porte, ce que je fis immédiatement. Ce petit bonhomme avait besoin d'être rassuré, c'était bien normal après tout.

Steve à mes côtés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos amis. Mon fils jetait de timides coups d'œil vers eux alors que nous avancions.

-Bonjour Peter, je suis Sam, se présenta le Faucon.

-Allez, dis bonjour Pete, encourageai-je mon fils.

-Bonzou', fit celui-ci d'une voix timide avant de cacher son visage dans mon cou, sous le regard mi-ému, mi-amusé de Sam.

-Il est vraiment adorable, nous dit le Faucon, alors que Rhodey et Bruce hochaient vivement la tête pour approuver ses paroles.

-Hey Pete, il faut dire bonjour à tonton Bruce et à tonton Rhodey aussi.

Mon fils sortit la tête de mon cou et darda un regard timide vers les deux autres, alors que le militaire s'approchait :

-Bonjour Peter, je suis James, mais ton papa m'appelle Rhodey et tu peux m'appeler comme ça aussi.

-Bonzou', répondit l'interpellé.

-Et moi, c'est Bruce, se présenta mon Science Bro.

-Bonzou', B'uce, salua mon fils.

Tout le monde eut un petit rire. Mon compagnon de laboratoire était le seul que Peter avait appelé par son prénom, sûrement moins intimidé par lui que par les deux militaires. Il était vrai que Bruce était l'Avenger avec le visage le plus doux et avenant –quand il ne lâchait pas le Hulk dans la nature, évidemment.

-Tu veux voir ta chambre Peter ? demanda mon mari.

L'interpellé hocha la tête en tournant son visage vers nous, et nous adressa un petit sourire timide.

Je fondais. Littéralement.

-Les autres ne sont pas là ? interrogeai-je Rhodey alors que nous avancions dans le hall pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

-Non, me répondit-il. Wanda est en infiltration en Russie –Vision veille sur elle à distance–, Natasha est également en mission, mais en Virginie –elle devrait rentrer dans la soirée–, et Clint est rentré chez lui pour quelques jours.

Je hochai la tête. L'archer n'était pas retourné voir sa famille depuis quatre mois, il avait bien mérité un peu de vacances.

Je comprenais beaucoup mieux depuis cinq mois son besoin de rentrer chez lui de temps en temps si je devais quitter Peter pour quatre mois, je ne pourrais plus le lâcher pendant au moins aussi longtemps après l'avoir retrouvé. Clint était courageux de ne rester que quelques jours à la fois dans sa ferme.

Nous arrivâmes à l'étage des appartements –Sam, Rhodey et Bruce s'étaient arrêtés à l'étage commun–, et je posai Peter sur le sol pour le guider vers sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, il réclama ma main et celle de Steve, et je me félicitai d'avoir prévu des couloirs assez larges pour que nous puissions y marcher à trois de front sans problèmes.

J'avais fait mettre une porte entre les salons des deux appartements, et murer provisoirement celle entre le couloir de l'étage et le salon de Peter, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se sauver trop facilement.

Il courut vers les jouets dans le salon devenu salle de jeux dès qu'il les vit, en frappant dans ses mains et en riant –j'avais récupéré la peluche de l'araignée bleue et noire à l'orphelinat, et l'avais placée avec les autres. Il afficha un sourire ravi en la retrouvant, et alla immédiatement la poser à côté de son lit –quoi, il dormait avec cette _chose_ ?! Curieux, il alla ensuite faire un tour dans sa chambre et dans sa salle de bains, mais revint très vite dans la salle remplie de jouets.

Il finit son tour du propriétaire sous notre regard attendri et sembla enfin se rappeler que nous étions là. Steve était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, et je me tenais devant lui, souriant à mon fils.

Qui trottina vers nous pour nous emmener vers ses jouets.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à jouer avec lui, changeant de jouet régulièrement, puis vint l'heure de descendre manger.

-Boss ?

-Oui Friday ? répondis-je.

-Romanoff vient de rentrer, et Wilson a commandé des plats chinois qui devraient être livrés d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes. Vos coéquipiers vous proposent de vous joindre à eux pour manger.

-Dis-leur qu'on arrive.

Je me levai, et mon mari prit Peter dans ses bras pour descendre d'un étage et retrouver nos amis dans le salon commun.

Steve me confia notre fils pour passer dans la cuisine et préparer le repas de notre petit bonhomme : de la purée, des haricots verts et du jambon, hors de question qu'il pioche dans les nouilles sautées et le porc au caramel, pas tout de suite du moins. Ce n'était pas parce que ses parents se nourrissaient de plats préparés un jour sur deux que Peter devait prendre cette mauvaise habitude à deux ans.

Natasha adressa un sourire tendre à mon fils lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce –une expression que je n'avais jamais vue sur son visage.

-Hey bonhomme ! Je suis tatie Tasha.

-Bonzou', Tas'a, répondit timidement Peter.

Elle leva un visage attendri vers moi –encore une chose que je n'avais jamais vue– avant de me dire :

-Il est adorable. Où est son deuxième papa ?

-En train de lui préparer à manger. Peter est encore trop jeune pour se nourrir de plats à emporter.

Un petit rire me répondit, avant que l'espionne ne se rende dans la cuisine pour saluer mon mari.

J'installai Peter sur sa chaise haute, à gauche du canapé que Steve et moi occupions lors des repas pris au salon, et m'assis à côté de lui. Mon mari ne tarda pas à revenir avec l'assiette de Peter, alors que Sam et Rhodey sortaient de l'ascenseur, les bras chargés de plats chinois.

* * *

Je regardais mon fils dormir paisiblement dans son lit à barreaux, entre sa peluche araignée et un énorme ours offert par Natasha –il fallait que je surveille l'espionne de près si je voulais garder mon fils.

Steve me rejoignit et se glissa derrière moi, avant d'entourer doucement ma taille de ses bras et de poser son menton sur mon épaule.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Peter avait rapidement cessé de faire le timide pour rire avec nous. Il était passé de bras en bras, souriant à pleine dents à tout le monde, même s'il vérifiait en permanence que Steve et moi étions dans la pièce.

Lorsque mon mari avait commencé à débarrasser et que je l'avais rejoint discrètement, Peter avait commencé à pleurer presque instantanément. Nous étions donc revenus dans la salon, paniqués, et le petit bonhomme avait cessé de chouiner dès qu'il nous avait vus, pour tendre les bras vers nous avec un sourire, réclamant des câlins de ses papas.

Je l'avais pris sur mes genoux pour le calmer alors que mon mari ébouriffait affectueusement ses cheveux, et Bruce était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait sûrement peur d'être abandonné. C'est pourquoi Steve et moi étions restés avec lui pendant que les autres débarrassaient les restes du repas.

-Il est beau, n'est ce pas ? murmura mon mari, me ramenant dans le présent.

-Il est magnifique, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-On va se coucher ? demanda-t-il en déposant quelques baisers dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

-Encore un peu, quémandai-je. C'est la première fois que je le regarde dormir.

Je sentis Steve sourire sur ma nuque :

-Tu auras l'occasion de le regarder tous les jours mon cœur. Et demain, il risque de nous réveiller assez tôt, tu ferais bien de venir te reposer.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi pour m'entraîner vers la porte, et je le suivis, docile, pour rejoindre notre chambre, faisant attention à ne cogner dans aucun jouet en traversant la salle de jeux de Peter.

Je me déshabillai pour ne garder qu'un caleçon, et me glissai à côté de mon mari, déjà installé dans le lit. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et je lovai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur, murmura Steve avec amour.

-Bonne nuit à toi, soufflai-je en lui volant un baiser, avant de revenir dans la position très confortable que j'avais adoptée.

Cette première journée –après-midi– s'était vraiment très bien passée, et j'avais hâte de vivre la suite.

* * *

Peter nous réveilla un peu avant sept heures du matin.

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'il vivait au Complexe, et il avait conquis l'ensemble des Avengers, en plus de Fury, Hill, Sharon –l'agent 13– et Coulson. En même temps, je voyais mal qui que ce soit résister à sa bouille d'ange et à son adorable sourire.

Une certaine routine commençait à s'installer : les petits déjeuners à trois avant que Steve ne parte courir, les jeux avec Peter –il avait ma passion pour les voitures–, le repas de midi cuisiné par mon mari, la sieste, l'après-midi passée à jouer en extérieur –dans le parc du Complexe–, le dîner en compagnie des autres Avengers, l'histoire lue à deux voix pour notre fils au moment du coucher.

Le babyphone –dont le son avait été poussé au maximum par Steve– nous fit entendre sa petite voix encore toute endormie :

-Papa… Papa… Faaaaaiiiim, chouina-t-il.

Le sourire ému de mon mari me cueillit alors que j'ouvrais les yeux :

-Tu as entendu mon cœur, il a appelé « papa » !

-Papaaaaaaaa ! pleurnicha Peter dans le babyphone.

Je me levai, imité par Steve, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de notre fils, qui continuait de nous appeler.

A la seconde où nous ouvrîmes la porte, il frappa dans ses mains et un grand sourire illumina son visage :

-Papa ! Papa !

Steve fut le plus rapide, et le souleva du lit en riant :

-Peter !

Le bambin écarta les bras, comme s'il volait, et mon mari le fit tournoyer dans la chambre, jusqu'à moi, pour que je lui fasse à mon tour un câlin :

-Papa !

Décidément, c'était un vrai bout de chou.

-Tu as faim Peter ? Tu veux aller manger ?

-Vi, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Et Aignée aussi veut manzer.

-On l'emmène alors ? demanda mon mari.

Peter tendit la main vers son lit, où la peluche de l'araignée bleue et noire se trouvait encore, et hocha la tête. Steve la prit et la tendit à notre fils, qui l'attrapa et la serra doucement contre lui –oui, il dormait avec.

Nous descendîmes tous les trois jusqu'à l'étage commun, et j'installai Peter sur sa chaise haute au comptoir de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Steve s'occupa des pancakes, et je me chargeai de la compote pour mon fils, ainsi que de la mise du couvert.

-Steve, tu ne vas pas courir ? demanda Natasha qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, simplement vêtue de son pyjama.

-Non, répondit celui-ci dans un sourire, je mange d'abord aujourd'hui, Peter est un lève-tôt !

-Contrairement à son deuxième papa, railla l'espionne en m'adressant un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Je me retins de lui tirer la langue –ce n'était pas un exemple à donner à mon fils, il fallait que je me comporte en adulte à partir de maintenant– et lui demandai plutôt si elle souhaitait se joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner.

-Non merci, je vais aller courir je passais simplement demander à Steve s'il voulait venir avec moi.

-Une autre fois, ce sera avec plaisir, Natasha, répondit mon mari avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. A tout à l'heure !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Peter, déposa un baiser sur son front, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Il fallait vraiment que je la surveille de près, à ce que j'avais vu elle était parfaitement capable de kidnapper le petit bonhomme qui s'amusait actuellement avec sa cuillère en attendant sa compote.

Steve eut bientôt terminé de faire cuire les pancakes, et il déposa l'assiette les contenant sur le bar, alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Peter. Amenant le lait et les confitures, mon mari s'installa de l'autre côté de notre fils, avant de lui proposer un pancake, qu'il prit d'un air curieux.

Je regardai Peter déchirer la petite crêpe avec application et mettre un bout dans sa bouche. Il mâcha d'un air concentré, puis décida sans doute qu'il aimait, puisqu'il me sourit avant d'avaler un deuxième morceau.

-Hé Pete, prends le temps de mâcher quand même !

Il me regarda d'un air coupable et s'appliqua à mastiquer longuement le bout qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Tu veux de la confiture ? demanda Steve.

-Vi ! s'exclama mon fils après avoir avalé.

Mon mari entreprit de mettre un peu de gelée de fraises sur un bout de pancake qu'il avait pris dans l'assiette du bambin, puis demanda à Peter d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il puisse le mettre dedans.

-Est bon ! décréta celui-ci. Aco' !

-Je suppose que ça veut dire « encore », ris-je à l'unisson avec mon amant, qui hocha la tête, du même avis que moi.

Je commençais à comprendre le « bientôt deux ans » sans l'aide de Friday, et j'étais plutôt fier de moi.

Mon mari mit à nouveau de la confiture sur un morceau de pancake, et notre fils ouvrit grand la bouche pour que Steve puisse lui donner à manger.

-Un peu de compote Pete ? demandai-je.

-Vi ! répondit-il en se tournant vers moi, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour que je lui donne une cuillère de marmelade.

-Tu aimes, Peter ? questionna Cap'.

Le petit bonhomme fit une moue adorable, comme s'il réfléchissait, et nous répondit de sa voix fluette :

-Vi, mais c'êpes mieux !

En même temps, la compote n'était pas « made by Captain America », contrairement aux pancakes, et même si j'avais commandé les meilleures du marché, rien ne valait un plat préparé par mon mari.

Steve sourit à Peter et le corrigea d'une voix douce :

-Ce sont des pancakes, bonhomme.

-Pantate ?

-Oui, c'est ça, fis-je en lui adressant un regard attendri.

Il était vraiment adorable.

* * *

C'était le jour de notre première sortie au parc en famille –mon mari avait insisté pour sortir de l'enceinte du Complexe afin que Peter rencontre d'autres enfants–, et Steve avait choisi un petit parc non loin du Complexe, pourvu d'une grande aire de jeux pour les enfants, d'une vaste pelouse et d'une mare aux canards –oui, il avait aussi prévu le pain dur. Captain Perfect, quoi.

J'avais déployé une grande couverture sur la pelouse en face des jeux, et m'étais installé avec Steve alors que Peter s'amusait avec ses petits camarades, sous notre regard attendri –et attentif.

Mon mari fut le premier sur ses pieds lorsque notre fils tomba, s'étalant de tout son long sur le revêtement mou qui entourait les jeux –réflexes de super soldat obligent, je n'étais qu'un simple humain après tout–, et commençait à pleurer.

-Je m'en occupe, souffla mon amant avant de s'élancer vers notre fils sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Je les couvais du regard, admirant mon mari qui avait réussi à faire taire les pleurs de Peter, lorsqu'une silhouette féminine me boucha la vue. Retenant un grognement, je levai le regard.

Une splendide jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés avec élégance se tenait devant moi. Ses yeux émeraude se mirent à pétiller lorsque je levai un sourcil et qu'un sourire appréciateur apparut sur mon visage –ce n'était pas parce que j'étais marié depuis plus d'un an que je m'interdisais d'apprécier la beauté d'un membre de l'espèce humaine, homme ou femme.

Sans me demander mon avis, elle s'assit à côté de moi sur la couverture, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton faussement innocent :

-Un bel homme comme vous, seul en face des jeux pour enfants, c'en est presque triste. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je surveille mon fils, répondis-je avec un sourire, sans donner plus de précisions que ça –je voulais voir si Steve allait « défendre son territoire » comme je l'avais fait à plusieurs reprises lors des galas.

-Donc votre femme travaille, je me trompe ?

Je m'autorisai un sourire en coin, avant de me tourner vers elle :

-Oui, vous faites erreur. Je n'ai pas de femme, indiquai-je sur un ton neutre –ce qui était la stricte vérité.

Un air désolé apparut un instant sur le visage de la jeune femme, remplacé très vite par un sourire mutin et charmeur, alors qu'elle posait délicatement une main sur ma cuisse –plus de trois ans auparavant, avant Pepper, un tel geste lui aurait valu une nuit dans mon lit, mais en ce jour je me contentai d'un regard réprobateur, qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer.

-Un père célibataire donc, comme c'est adorable.

Là, c'était allé trop loin, et ça risquait de déraper.

Je cherchais quoi répondre lorsque Steve revint en tenant Peter par la main. Mon fils courut vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras, avant que mon mari ne se penche pour déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

L'inconnue retira immédiatement sa main de ma cuisse, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et une expression de surprise totale apparut sur son visage.

-Tony, tu me présentes ton amie ? demanda mon amant d'un ton faussement innocent, avec un léger sourire.

Je me tournai vers la jeune femme, un sourire amusé et légèrement moqueur sur le visage, et elle rougit immédiatement.

-Je ne… pardon, je suis désolée, je… je dois y aller, bafouilla-t-elle avant de se lever et de marcher d'un pas vif en s'éloignant de nous.

Je la suivis un instant du regard avant de lever les yeux vers mon mari, qui s'assit à côté de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Dis donc, la prochaine fois, tu expliques que tu as un mari très jaloux au lieu de simplement répondre que tu n'as pas de femme.

Aïe. J'avais super oublié d'intégrer sa super ouïe de super soldat dans mes –pas super– calculs.

-Je voulais voir si tu allais faire quelque chose, ou si tu allais te contenter d'un regard désapprobateur. Désolé, soufflai-je sur un ton contrit.

Un petit rire me répondit :

-Tu es pardonné. Sache toutefois que je viendrai toujours rappeler aux femmes qui te tournent autour que tu es marié, et avec un homme qui plus est, histoire qu'elles ne tentent plus jamais de te faire des avances.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

-Papa, papa, on manze le douter ?

-Oui Peter, on mange le goûter, répondis-je en me tournant vers mon fils. Tu sors les gâteaux du sac ?

-Vi ! s'exclama mon fils en frappant dans ses mains, ravi.

Il s'installa ensuite sur mes genoux, et Steve l'aida à ouvrir le paquet, avant qu'il ne puisse piocher dedans avec bonheur. Et mon fils étant généreux, il nous offrit à chacun un gâteau assorti d'un grand sourire.

A cet instant, je doutais qu'il puisse y avoir une personne plus heureuse que moi dans le monde.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que Peter vous conquiert toujours autant !_

 _Vous aimez le Stevie possessif ? Moi je l'ADORE !_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Merci merci merci !  
Bon, Peter a charmé tout le monde, en même temps c'est un charmant bambin de deux ans bientôt, il est choupi tout plein :3

 **julie91 :** J'espère que la rencontre t'a plu !  
Peter est tout timide au début mais il va se lâcher ce petit bonhomme, et il va établir son royaume maintenant qu'il a charmé tout le monde haha

 **Lululili :** Merci merci !  
Il est installé -et plutôt bien, d'ailleurs- au Complexe maintenant haha ;)


	25. Audience d'adoption à huit heures trente

_Bonjour les gens !_

 _J'ai passé deux jours à la mer et wouha, ça fait du bien ! Eeeet je suis de retour chez moi, ça c'est moins cool T-T_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le matin du vingt mai, je me réveillai avec la boule au ventre –et avant mon mari et mon fils, c'est dire à quel point j'étais stressé. Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle anxiété depuis le jour de mon mariage.

-Friday ? murmurai-je en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon mari, qui dormait toujours à côté de moi.

Une projection d'un écran se matérialisa face à moi, et une bulle de conversation apparut, dans laquelle mon I.A. écrivit :

« Oui boss ? »

Je lui avais demandé de me répondre de cette manière lorsque Steve dormait, pour ne pas le déranger lorsque j'avais une idée subite au milieu de la nuit, ou autre chose du même genre.

-Affiche la date, la météo, mon planning du jour, et l'état des mises à jour et uploads que j'ai lancés hier soir, répondis-je dans un murmure.

La bulle se divisa en trois, chacune porteuse d'une information différente.

D'abord, la date et la météo pour la journée :

« Nous sommes le vingt mai, il est cinq heures douze, la température extérieure est de dix-huit degrés. Un grand soleil est prévu toute la journée, avec quelques nuages en fin de soirée. La température montera jusqu'à vingt-six degrés vers quatorze heures. »

Ensuite, les rendez-vous que j'avais notés dans le planning du jour :

« Vous avez rendez-vous pour l'audience d'adoption à huit heures trente, le trafic est habituellement dense à cette période, le temps de trajet estimé est donc de vingt-sept minutes. »

Enfin, l'état de mes mises à jour et de mes uploads.

« La mise à jour du pilote de Mark LI est encore en cours –une petite heure sera encore nécessaire–, mais l'upload du protocole de sécurité 207.4 dans l'ensemble des bâtiments du Complexe est terminé, et tous les habitants –Avengers et agents du SHIELD– ont reçu dans leur boîte mail une notification les informant des changements effectués. »

-Merci Friday.

D'un geste de la main, je fis disparaître la projection avant de me rallonger, tentant d'apaiser ma respiration.

Un mouvement sur ma droite attira mon regard, juste avant que mon mari ne s'enroule autour de moi dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante, frottant son nez contre ma tempe dans un geste très tendre.

-Quelle heure est-il ? murmura Steve d'une voix endormie.

-Cinq heures et quart, répondis-je, tendu.

Il ouvrit les paupières et m'adressa un regard doux, avant de me serrer plus fort contre lui et de déposer un baiser sur mon front :

-Essaye de dormir encore un peu mon cœur, chuchota-t-il sur un ton affectueux. Nous avons une grosse journée devant nous.

-Mmm.

Je fermai les yeux, sachant très bien que je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

Et si le juge décidait que, finalement, nous n'étions pas de bons parents ? Et s'il nous refusait l'adoption de Peter ?

Je refusais de voir mon mari souffrir, et c'est ce qui arriverait si Peter nous était retiré –j'en serais malheureux aussi, évidemment, mais Steve passait avant moi.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à tourner et retourner ces mêmes questions dans ma tête, je décidai que j'avais assez dormi. Je déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon mari, me dégageai doucement de son étreinte –malgré le petit grognement mécontent qu'il poussa– et descendis à la cuisine.

Il fallait que je m'occupe, et la préparation du petit déjeuner était une occasion idéale pour me vider l'esprit de ces pensées déprimantes. J'entrepris donc de rassembler les ingrédients pour faire des pancakes –oui, je savais les faire, mais Steve était tellement sexy dans son tablier quand il cuisinait, tirant légèrement la langue d'un air concentré alors qu'il versait la pâte sur la poêle… Bien sûr, je préférais lorsqu'il était nu sous son tablier –le souvenir de quelques occasions me revint en mémoire, et m'emplit de désir.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, ce n'était pas le moment de m'allumer tout seul, Peter et Steve n'allaient pas tarder à descendre.

* * *

Je montai dans la voiture en serrant les dents, imité par mon mari, sous les hurlements et les pleurs de Peter, qui tendait les bras vers nous, désespéré. Il avait toujours peut d'être abandonné, et je m'en voulais de lui laisser croire ça.

Nous devions nous rendre à l'audience en compagnie des adultes qui avaient connu notre fils –Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam et Rhodey étaient donc de la partie–, mais sans Peter, que nous laissions donc avec Wanda et Sharon.

Et qui hurlait de toutes ses forces en se débattant avec vigueur, malgré les dix minutes de câlins avec ses deux papas et la promesse répétée au moins deux cent cinquante-sept fois que nous revenions très vite. Je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais Natasha nous avait ordonné de monter dans la voiture d'une voix ferme, pour ne pas être en retard. Et elle avait mille fois raison.

Autant éviter de donner une mauvaise impression au juge avant même d'avoir commencé l'audience. Histoire de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Clint avait pris le volant, aussi m'installai-je à côté de Steve sur la banquette arrière, tentant de ne pas regarder Peter et ses grands yeux pleins de larmes. Je pris la main de mon mari et la serrai de toutes mes forces.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le tribunal, où l'audience avait lieu –en avance de sept minutes, précisément. Il faut dire que Clint conduisait vite.

Steve et moi à la tête de notre petit groupe, nous nous présentâmes à l'accueil, et l'hôtesse nous orienta vers la salle où nous avions rendez-vous.

On nous fit rentrer rapidement, asseoir à l'emplacement de la partie civile lors d'un procès –nos amis furent priés de s'installer derrière nous, ainsi que Maggie et Helen qui nous avaient rejoints.

Le juge entra, nous nous levâmes, puis il nous fit signe de nous rasseoir avant de commencer :

-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour décider de la suite à donner à la procédure d'adoption de Peter Parker par MM. Anthony et Steven Stark-Rogers. La séance est maintenant ouverte.

Un coup de marteau plus tard, j'étais invité à me présenter à la barre pour que le juge me pose des questions sur mon fils, afin de déterminer si je le connaissais bien, et surtout si j'avais les aptitudes pour m'en occuper correctement.

Mon mari serra mes doigts pendant un instant, puis je me levai et allai m'asseoir derrière la barre, face à mes amis qui m'encourageaient du regard.

Sans vouloir me vanter plus que ça, je répondis aux questions avec aisance, prouvant à ceux qui en doutaient que j'aimais Peter –le regard attendri de Natasha me hanterait probablement toute ma vie, mais tant pis.

Peter méritait que je me batte pour lui.

Steve fut ensuite appelé à ma place, et de la même manière, il répondit à toutes les questions du juge avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous aimions et connaissions notre petit garçon, et nous le prouvâmes haut la main.

Ce fut pendant l'interrogatoire de Natasha –Clint, Bruce et Sam étaient déjà passés, Rhodey attendait son tour–, en tant que témoin proche des parents, que les choses dérapèrent.

Simultanément, tous nos téléphones se mirent à sonner. C'était le protocole d'urgence 197.3, que j'avais mis en place récemment : s'il y avait un problème, Fury ou Hill pouvaient forcer nos portables à désactiver le mode silencieux ou le mode avion pour nous contacter.

Le fait que tout le monde soit appelé en même temps voulait dire qu'il y avait une urgence capitale.

Nous devions filer.

Le juge faillit s'étouffer en entendant les sonneries, et ne se priva pas de nous faire comprendre que c'était inadmissible :

-C'est inacceptable ! On vous a indiqué d'éteindre vos téléphones portables lorsque vous êtes entrés dans la salle. Ce manque de respect flagrant me fait craindre le pire concernant l'éducation du petit Parker –si jamais l'adoption est acceptée, ce dont je ne suis plus sûr après cela ! Comment osez-vous…

Je le coupai, ivre de colère :

-Nous sommes les Avengers ! Nous avons des responsabilités, vis-à-vis de Peter mais surtout vis-à-vis de cette planète ! Si vous êtes toujours vivant aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous n'avions pas éteint nos téléphones lorsque Loki a débarqué avec son armée ! Vous êtes…

Une main apaisante se posant sur mon bras me coupa dans mon élan, et je baissai les yeux vers Steve, qui me regardait d'un air réprobateur en faisant doucement non de la tête. OK, j'avais peut-être un peu dépassé les bornes. Je soupirai profondément et me tus.

Mon mari prit la parole d'une voix calme en se tournant vers le juge :

-Nous sommes désolés, mais nous allons devoir couper court à l'audience. Notre devoir nous appelle. Pourrons-nous discuter prochainement d'une nouvelle date ?

Le juge devint rouge et je crus sincèrement qu'il allait exploser de rage lorsqu'il reprit la parole en criant presque :

-Non ! Si vous quittez cette pièce, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre gamin ! Prenez vos responsabilités, prouvez-moi que vous pouvez, comme vous me l'avez soutenu, gérer à la fois votre métier et votre fils !

Helen se leva brusquement et s'indigna :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ils font de très bons parents, nous les avons vus avec Peter pendant cinq mois, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Je fais ce que je veux, ma petite dame, rétorqua le juge sur un ton méprisant. Si ces deux pseudo-parents quittent la salle, j'invalide la procédure d'adoption !

-Vous devez repousser l'audience !

-Je ne dois rien du tout ! Qu'ils fassent leur choix, maintenant !

Le souffle irrégulier, je regardai le visage de mon mari se décomposer sous mes yeux, exact reflet du mien, alors que j'essayais de réfléchir à toute vitesse sur les solutions que nous avions.

Aucune.

Nous ne pouvions pas mettre de côté nos responsabilités d'Avengers, même pour Peter. Et Steve le savait également, puisqu'il serra ma main de toutes ses forces en murmurant :

-Je crois que nous devons y aller.

Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, et sa voix était tremblante, tout comme la main qui tenait la mienne. Je savais que je me mettrais immédiatement à pleurer si jamais j'ouvrais la bouche, alors je hochai simplement la tête et nous suivîmes les autres jusqu'à la voiture.

J'avais le cœur brisé, mon mari certainement aussi, et d'après les regards que nous lançaient les autres membres de l'équipe, nous n'étions pas les seuls. Peter avait conquis tout le monde, pas seulement les deux hommes qui avaient un jour rêvé de devenir ses parents.

Mais la survie de la planète passait avant nous.

Avant Peter, même si ça me tuait.

Friday nous briefa dans la voiture :

-Une attaque de grande envergure est en cours sur un centre scientifique militaire à une dizaine de kilomètres de New York. Wanda et Vision sont déjà en route dans le Quinjet –Peter est actuellement avec Hill et l'agent 13. Aucune organisation n'a encore revendiqué l'attaque, mais Fury pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

J'avais déteint sur mon I.A., puisqu'elle appelait les autres de la même manière que moi –pas de monsieur ou de mademoiselle comme JARVIS.

-Les uniformes et armes de tous les membres de l'équipe se trouvent dans le Quinjet, à l'exception de Mark LIII en vol juste derrière.

Steve serra ma main et se pencha vers moi, avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Oublie Peter pour le moment, il faut nous concentrer sur la mission. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi parce que tu es distrait, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, puis répondis d'une voix tremblante :

-J'en ai autant pour toi.

-C'est promis, chuchota mon mari en serrant ma main plus fort.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur les lieux de l'attaque, et filâmes nous changer dans le Quinjet –ou plus exactement, les autres filèrent se changer dans le Quinjet. N'ayant qu'à enfiler mon armure par-dessus le costume que je portais pour l'audience, je fus le premier prêt avec Bruce, enfin le Hulk.

Et nous ne fîmes pas de quartier. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre nous, surtout depuis que leur intervention avait peut-être réduit à néant ma chance de pouvoir adopter Peter.

Je me battis avec plus de rage que jamais.

* * *

Steve et moi abandonnâmes les autres à la salle de conférence de presse de la Tour Avengers –qui était toujours là et nous servait de façade publique pour éviter la présence de civils dans l'enceinte du Complexe– pour rentrer le plus vite possible retrouver Peter.

Qui n'était pas là.

Ou plutôt, qui n'était plus là.

Hill nous expliqua d'une voix douce mais infiniment triste que Maggie et Helen étaient venues le récupérer peu avant dix heures, une trentaine de minutes après l'appel général aux Avengers, pour le ramener à l'orphelinat.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

J'aurais pu me mettre à hurler aussi fort que je pouvais, à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée, à taper dans les murs de toutes mes forces.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, en larmes.

En une seconde, Steve s'était laissé tomber à côté de moi et m'avait pris dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui, tentant de me calmer d'une voix apaisante, sans grand succès. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi et pleurai ouvertement. Je sentais les sanglots qu'il retenait, ne voulant sûrement pas pleurer devant Hill –et je ne voulais pas non plus, mais la douleur était trop forte. J'avais perdu, probablement de manière définitive, mon petit garçon.

Mon fils.

Et je ne savais pas comment survivre à ça. C'était quelque chose d'assez inattendu après la résistance que j'avais faite pour ne pas adopter, mais je l'aimais, ce petit bonhomme.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

J'entendis ses talons claquer sur le carrelage en s'éloignant.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là, mais mes larmes finirent pas se tarir doucement. Steve m'aida à me relever, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos appartements pour être tranquilles.

J'avais simplement oublié la porte communiquant entre notre salon et la salle de jeux de Peter, que nous avions laissée grande ouverte en partant.

Et son araignée noire et bleue en peluche qui traînait sur notre lit.

Steve étouffa un sanglot, mais je le pris dans mes bras et il mit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, refermant sa prise autour de mon torse.

-Si tu as besoin de pleurer, je suis là, murmurai-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que mes mots pour cela, il se laissa complètement aller, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était à moi de le soutenir, et je le fis, parce que c'était mon mari et que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Et parce qu'il l'avait fait en bas, lorsque Hill nous avait dit que Peter était parti, qu'il avait tenu pour ne pas que je m'effondre totalement. C'était donc à mon tour de tenir et de le soutenir.

Encore une fois, je perdis la notion du temps.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien à part le fait qu'on nous avait retiré notre fils, notre petit garçon, notre Peter que nous aimions.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'on toqua deux coups timides à la porte. Steve se détacha de moi en reniflant, les yeux rouges et bouffis, tournant les yeux vers l'entrée de notre salon.

-Va te passer de l'eau sur le visage, murmurai-je à mon mari en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Je me charge de notre visiteur.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et se dirigea vers notre salle de bains, alors que j'ouvrais la porte à une Natasha hésitante :

-Oui ?

-Je me doute que vous voulez rester seuls, mais Clint a commandé des tacos pour le dîner et il en a prévu pour vous, alors je suis montée vous les donner, fit-elle en me tendant un plateau rempli de nourriture.

Steve choisit cet instant pour sortir de la salle de bains, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le plateau. Je lui expliquai :

-Clint a commandé pour nous. Tu as faim ?

-Pourquoi nous avoir monté notre part, Natasha ? demanda mon mari en ignorant complètement ma question.

-Elle pensait que nous voudrions rester seuls, répondis-je alors que l'espionne se mordait la lèvre d'un air contrit.

Steve se tourna vers moi et je sus exactement ce qu'il allait dire, alors je pris le plateau des mains de la Russe :

-On descend avec vous. On a besoin de compagnie, je crois, et je ne veux pas rester dans cette chambre pour le moment, achevai-je en montrant la salle de jeux de Peter d'un signe de tête.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Steve et moi sur ses talons.

Friday nous fit descendre d'un étage, et nous retrouvâmes notre équipe au grand complet, accompagnée de Hill et Sharon.

Les conversations se turent lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser entrer dans le salon de l'étage commun, et tout un tas de regards inquiets convergèrent dans notre direction.

Je pris une grande inspiration, mais Steve parla avant moi :

-Nous avions besoin de compagnie.

Aussitôt, Clint se poussa un peu pour nous permettre de nous asseoir à trois sur le canapé, Bruce partit chercher deux verres supplémentaires dans la cuisine et Rhodey les remplit d'eau.

Je m'installai entre Clint et Steve, et l'archer posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule, avant de me tendre le plateau :

-Tacos ?

Je hochai vaguement la tête et en pris un. Je n'avais pas faim, vraiment pas faim, mais je me forçai à manger quand même –après la bataille que nous avions livrée, il fallait reprendre des forces.

Steve fit un léger sourire triste à Clint mais s'empara d'un tacos, imité par les autres membres de l'équipe.

-La conférence de presse s'est bien passée ? s'enquit mon mari.

-Eh bien, répondit Clint, sans Tony pour faire du charme aux journalistes, j'avoue qu'on a un peu galéré. Mais Natasha leur a gueulé dessus pour qu'ils se taisent –ils posaient surtout des questions sur votre absence à vous deux et pas sur la mission–, ça les a calmés immédiatement, du coup Rhodey a pu lire le communiqué qu'on avait préparé, et on a filé.

-En même temps, rétorqua l'espionne d'un ton blasé, c'était pas une conférence de presse people, c'était une conférence de presse compte-rendu. S'ils n'étaient pas contents, ils n'avaient qu'à pas venir !

Bruce s'autorisa un petit rire, imité par Sam et Rhodey. Ce dernier ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait léger :

-Natasha a raison. Je n'arrivais même pas à aligner deux mots sans me faire interrompre par des journalistes surexcités qui demandaient pourquoi ce n'était pas Iron Man qui menait la conférence. A croire que tu leur manques beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, Tony !

Un léger sourire triste se dessina sur mon visage. J'étais reconnaissant à Rhodey pour ses efforts, mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire.

Clint renchérit :

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien être la vedette la prochaine fois. Hé, est ce que je pourrai lire le communiqué ?

Cette fois, j'eus un petit rire, avant de lui répondre :

-Ce n'est pas exactement comme tu l'imagines, tu sais. Il faut savoir gérer une foule de journalistes dont la priorité est de te poser sa question avant le voisin. C'est presque aussi ingérable que les Avengers en mission.

-Oh, alors je pense que Steve pourra faire ça très bien, hein Cap' ? répliqua l'archer avec un clin d'œil en direction de mon mari.

Qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

Ce fut le repas le plus étrange depuis que j'avais proposé aux Avengers de venir vivre sous mon toit –il y avait parfois des silences douloureux, à d'autres moments les autres membres de notre équipe essayaient de nous faire sourire, sans grand succès– mais la compagnie de mes amis me mit du baume au cœur, et à Steve également.

* * *

 _Pas tuer, pas tuer, pas tueeeeeeeer !_

 _Je retourne me planquer dans mon bunker, et je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite :D_

 _Hurlez donc votre rage au travers d'une review ;)_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **julie91 :** Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Oui, tatie Tasha est une tatie gâteau haha x)  
C'est pas parce qu'il ne le montre pas souvent que Stevie ne défend pas son territoire haha ;) **  
**

 **Lululili :** Merciiiiiii ! :D Ah ça, jamais jamais jamais ! Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre-là ne te donne pas (trop) d'envies de meurtres :D


	26. L'annulation de la procédure d'adoption

_Bonjour !_

 _Je n'ai pas reçu autant de menaces de mort que ce à quoi je m'attendais au dernier chapitre, et je vous en remercie !  
Un grand merci également aux nouvelles revieweuses, n'hésitez pas à continuer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je me réveillai avec une drôle de sensation.

Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi ?

Steve bougea à côté de moi, et son bras vint naturellement m'emprisonner pour me serrer contre lui, très tendrement. Tournant le visage vers lui, je remarquai ses yeux gonflés, ses joues encore rouges, les traces de larmes séchées sur ses pommettes, et tout me revint d'un coup.

L'audience.

La mission.

L'annulation de la procédure d'adoption.

Voilà pourquoi nous n'étions pas dans notre chambre. Ni Steve ni moi n'avions envie de passer la nuit à côté de celle de Peter, aussi nous avions dormi dans les appartements de Thor –il était sur Asgard, et les draps seraient changés le jour même, hop, ni vu ni connu, il ne se douterait de rien.

Je me collai davantage contre mon mari et déposai une multitude de baisers sur son visage –ses joues, son nez, ses paupières closes, son front. Je voulais effacer les traces de larmes –il avait sûrement pleuré jusque tard dans la nuit, silencieusement, tout comme moi.

La décoration très nordique –normal– de la chambre me plaisait bien, même si je préférais le style scandinave moderne aux gravures alambiquées et aux boucliers ronds accrochés sur le mur.

Me concentrant sur mon mari, j'entrepris de caresser son visage du bout des doigts, et il se réveilla doucement.

-Bonjour mon cœur, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre.

-Bonjour Steve, répondis-je sur le même ton.

En faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, nous nous protégions l'un l'autre. Et je savais que nous en avions grand besoin.

-Petit déjeuner ? proposai-je. Et après j'irais bien taper sur du sac de sable, si tu veux te joindre à moi.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit mon mari. On pourrait faire le concours de celui qui en détruit le plus.

J'eus un petit rire :

-J'ai le droit de mettre l'armure alors.

-Pas question, répliqua Steve, tu risques de démolir toute la salle. Oublie le concours, je te laisserai gagner de toutes manières.

-Genre. Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort quand tu dis que je pourrais réduire la salle en poussière.

Il me sourit tendrement et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de me demander :

-On va manger ?

-Je te suis.

Nous nous levâmes pour nous habiller –enfiler un bas de jogging pour ma part, Steve rajoutait un tee-shirt, malgré mes protestations énergiques pour tenter de le dissuader de dissimuler son corps parfait– et Friday nous indiqua que malgré l'heure –il était à peine sept heures du matin–, Natasha et Clint étaient déjà dans la cuisine.

En train de préparer le petit déjeuner, apparemment.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la cuisine de l'étage commun, l'archer était en train de faire cuire les pancakes avec application, pendant que l'espionne s'occupait des œufs et du bacon.

-Salut vous deux ! nous salua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Petit déjeuner sucré-salé ce matin, ça vous tente ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit mon mari d'une voix douce.

-Seulement si tu rajoutes des galettes de pommes de terre avec ce bacon, Natasha, ajoutai-je.

Elle plissa les yeux :

-Si tu peux t'en occuper, on les aura en même temps que le reste, je peux pas gérer trois poêles à la fois, j'ai que deux mains. Mais je les ai vues, elles sont dans le congélateur, m'indiqua-t-elle presque gentiment.

J'eus un petit sourire et allai chercher le paquet qui m'intéressait, avant de sortir une autre poêle d'un placard et de les faire cuire avec une légère dose d'huile d'olive –rien n'était jamais aussi bon que cuisiné à l'huile d'olive, c'était ma mère qui m'avait appris ça un jour.

Cette pensée m'entraîna aussitôt vers Peter, et je fermai brusquement les paupières en serrant les dents, ne voulant pas me laisse submerger par la tristesse. Pas maintenant.

Il fallait que je me reprenne

-Qui d'autre veut des galettes ? demandai-je d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Tu peux en faire pour tout le monde je pense, répondit mon mari. S'il en reste, je finirai, ou tu t'en chargeras, plus probablement.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Au petit déjeuner, je jurais par deux choses : les pancakes de Steve et les galettes de pommes de terre. Et j'étais le premier à me porter volontaire pour finir les restes s'il y en avait.

Nous prîmes le petit déjeuner en équipe –Friday avait réveillé Bruce, Sam et Rhodey, qui étaient descendus de manière quasi immédiate en entendant les mots « pancakes » et « bacon »–, dans une ambiance mitigée, semblable à celle du repas de la veille au soir.

Mais encore une fois, j'étais heureux de voir que notre équipe nous soutenait, envers et contre tout.

Si Steve était mon mari, ils étaient ma famille, les frères et sœurs que je n'avais jamais eus, et je leur étais reconnaissant d'être là, simplement.

D'être présents.

* * *

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, je descendis avec Steve, Natasha et Clint à l'étage d'entraînement –Sam et Rhodey avait une réunion avec de hauts responsables de l'armée américaine, pour discuter d'une possible coordination de notre équipe avec leurs hommes en cas d'attaque massive du type Loki. Ce qui était une très bonne idée, de mon point de vue.

A ma grande surprise, Clint ne se dirigea pas dans la salle de tir –tous types de tir, carabine, flingue, flèches, même hache et marteau, ça c'était pour Thor même s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entraînement–, mais nous suivit dans l'une des salles de boxe.

Natasha et lui commencèrent pas s'échauffer rapidement, avant de monter sur l'un des deux rings de la salle et de se mettre à se taper dessus.

Steve me fit m'échauffer également, en même temps que lui –enfin, nous commençâmes en même temps, mais il allait à peu près six fois plus vite que moi donc il termina en premier–, puis accrocha deux sacs de sable non loin l'un de l'autre et me donna mes consignes.

La dernière fois que j'étais venu boxer un coup, c'était après mon « après-midi philanthropique » qui s'était terminé par un foutage de gueule sans précédent dans l'histoire de Stark Industries, et j'avais imaginé le visage de Lloyd sur le punching-ball –j'avais été d'une efficacité redoutable–, mais cette fois j'allais casser la gueule au connard de juge qui m'avait enlevé mon fils.

Plusieurs fois au cours de la première heure, Steve dut m'ordonner de me calmer et de faire un tour de salle en courant.

Il fallait dire que j'avais la rage au cœur, et que je cognais plus fort que jamais, lui faisant craindre que je me blesse sérieusement. Et si je ne parvins pas à détruire un sac de sable à la manière de Steve, je réussis tout de même à rendre inutilisables deux paires de gants de boxe de la meilleure qualité.

Non, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller de main morte. J'étais plein de rage, de colère et d'exaspération.

Au bout d'une heure, Clint se retira –il avait promis à Laura de l'appeler à dix heures et demie, et il voulait prendre une douche d'abord. Natasha me proposa alors de laisser tomber mon punching-ball et de monter sur le ring pour voir comment réagissait une cible en mouvement.

Et bien qu'ayant, à de nombreuses reprises, pris des cours de boxe avec Happy par le passé, je devais avouer que la leçon qu'elle me donna en l'espace d'une grosse heure et demie fut des plus marquantes –tant au niveau apprentissage qu'au niveau bleus et contusions.

A midi trente, Steve décréta la fin de l'entraînement, et nous ordonna à tous d'aller nous doucher.

Pour une fois, mon mari et moi nous tînmes tranquilles dans les douches des vestiaires –en même temps, en étant chacun dans une cabine, c'était dur de faire des choses–, et je laissai l'eau brûlante détendre mes muscles endoloris.

Steve me rappela, juste avant que je ne sorte de ma cabine, que rien ne valait un jet d'eau froide sur les muscles qui avaient été le plus sollicités pour finir et ainsi éviter les courbatures, aussi je serrai les dents et m'exécutai.

Je savais qu'il avait raison.

Néanmoins, cela ne rendait pas la chose plus agréable.

Nous remontâmes ensuite pour manger, et trouvâmes Sam, Rhodey et Hill déjà installés dans le salon.

-Ah, on vous attendait ! s'exclama le Faucon. On a ramené des pizzas, elles sont dans le four pour le moment. Vous avez faim ?

Je hochai la tête. Les trois heures d'entraînement intensif desquelles je sortais m'avaient ouvert l'appétit. Et quoi de mieux qu'une ou deux –ou trois ou quatre– pizzas pour se remettre d'une séance de sport ?

Une salade.

Oui, mais j'avais envie d'une pizza.

Steve avait une fois –une seule– tenté de me faire manger des légumes –salade, tomates, oignons et concombre– après un entraînement, mais je m'étais commandé des plats chinois dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné –j'avais faim. Bien entendu, il l'avait su, et n'avait plus jamais tenté de me donner de la nourriture pour lapins. Ou du moins, sans l'accompagner de féculents.

-Vous avez pris l'Hawaïenne ? demandai-je.

-Oui, avec supplément ananas, répondit mon meilleur ami –décidément, il me connaissait trop bien.

-Super, le remerciai-je en m'installant à ma place favorite, au milieu du canapé qui faisait face à la cuisine.

Steve s'assit à ma droite et Clint –qui venait de nous rejoindre– se posa à ma gauche, comme d'habitude, alors que Natasha et Bruce –qui nous avait rejoints– partageaient le petit canapé.

-Alors, cette réunion ? interrogea Steve.

-Ils sont plutôt intéressés, répondit Rhodey. Il faut qu'ils en discutent avec le gouvernement, mais nous avons prévu une autre rencontre d'ici un mois pour convenir de la marche à suivre en cas d'attaque : à quel moment ils nous appellent, à quel moment on les appelle, les rôles de chacun dans la bataille, tout ça quoi.

-C'est intéressant, fis-je. N'oublie pas de discuter de l'évacuation des civils, est ce qu'elle est à leur charge ou à la nôtre, c'est un point important.

Sam hocha la tête :

-Oui, je suis d'accord, il faudra définir ça aussi.

-Les gars, on peut parler boulot plus tard ? J'ai faim moi ! protesta Clint d'un ton plaintif. Et puis, les pizzas vont refroidir.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, avant de lui donner raison :

-Bien parlé, Legolas ! Bon, où est ma pizza ?

-Là, répondit Natasha en me tendant la boîte marquée de la mention Hawaïenne.

-Merci ! m'exclamai-je en la prenant, avant de prendre une part et de mordre dedans avec enthousiasme.

Nous fîmes honneur au repas, dans une ambiance déjà plus détendue que celle du petit déjeuner.

* * *

Il était près de quinze heures lorsque Friday nous annonça une visiteuse à l'entrée du domaine :

-Maggie Johnson souhaite entrer, boss.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Steve m'interrogea du regard, mais je haussai les épaules, complètement perdu. Je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Je me doutais qu'elle ne venait pas dans le but de nous narguer, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Peut-être pour nous confirmer la sentence du juge ? Et, dans ce cas, nous rendre le dossier d'adoption de Peter, et puisque nous n'avions plus aucune chance d'adopter, elle venait aussi récupérer les affaires du petit bonhomme et sa peluche préférée.

Peluche qui était toujours sur notre lit.

Mon cœur se serra brusquement à cette pensée.

-Boss ?

La voix de mon I.A. me sortit de mes pensées.

-Oui Friday, pardon, laisse-la entrer. Dis-lui de se garer sur le parking des agents du SHIELD, et indique-lui le chemin pour prendre l'ascenseur. Fais-la monter ici, je l'autorise à entrer dans l'étage commun.

-Tout de suite boss.

Le silence le plus total régna dans le salon –nous venions à peine de finir de manger, tout le monde était encore là– jusqu'au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Maggie.

Qui tenait Peter dans ses bras.

Steve et moi sautâmes sur nos pieds d'un même mouvement, complètement abasourdis, alors que le petit bonhomme nous adressait un grand sourire en tendant les bras vers nous :

-Papa ! Papa !

Je restai immobile, n'osant pas y croire.

Est ce que notre petit garçon était bien là ?

Je serrai la main de mon mari de toutes mes forces, et nous restâmes figés une poignée de secondes, alors que notre petit bonhomme nous appelait toujours.

Steve se ressaisit le premier, et avança vers Maggie, qui avait fait deux pas hésitants dans la pièce, pour soulever Peter et le prendre dans ses bras. Et le bambin entoura la nuque de Steve de ses petites mains, lui faisant un câlin en riant.

Si mon mari pouvait voir et tenir Peter, le serrer contre lui, ça voulait dire qu'il était réel, que ce n'était pas une illusion, pas un rêve qui ressemblait à ceux qui m'avaient hanté toute la nuit.

Je me précipitai donc vers eux –en réussissant par miracle à éviter les meubles– et les entourai de mes bras avec force, embrassant le sommet du crâne du petit bonhomme qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

Je tournai le regard vers Maggie sans me détacher de mon mari et de Peter, et l'interrogeai d'une voix hésitante :

-Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne me réponde :

-Nous sommes venues le chercher avec Helen pour le ramener devant le juge, pour qu'il puisse lui dire que vous étiez ses papas. Mais il était déjà parti. Il a donc fallu trouver un autre juge pour enfants, le convaincre de nous recevoir et d'écouter les enregistrements sonores pris pendant votre audience. L'écoute a eu lieu ce matin à dix heures, aucun juge n'était disponible hier.

Elle reprit son souffle, alors que Steve et moi étions suspendus à ses lèvres, légèrement tendus malgré tout, et acheva :

-Et après l'audition des enregistrements, votre petit Peter a fait le reste, en clamant haut et fort que vous étiez ses papas et qu'il voulait rentrer chez vous. Le juge a tranché positivement.

Je n'osais pas y croire. Vraiment ?

Mon mari demanda d'une voix incertaine :

-Alors… C'est officiel ?

Maggie hocha la tête :

-Oui. Votre demande d'adoption a été acceptée, vous êtes désormais officiellement les parents de Peter Stark-Rogers.

Je me retins de hurler de joie –je ne voulais pas rendre mon mari et mon fils sourds–, mais ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Steve.

Derrière nous, quelqu'un commença à applaudir, et nous nous tournâmes instantanément vers nos amis.

C'était Natasha qui avait lancé le mouvement, un air ravi sur le visage, et elle fut bientôt suivie par tous les autres, qui affichaient de larges sourires victorieux. Peter se mit également à frapper dans ses mains en riant.

C'était le petit garçon le plus adorable de la Terre.

Et j'en étais complètement gaga.

Nous remerciâmes Maggie encore et encore pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, puis elle se retira après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Peter une dernière fois, en nous souhaitant une excellente fin de journée, ainsi que tout le bonheur du monde avec notre petit garçon.

-Au 'evoi' Maddie, murmura mon fils.

-Au revoir Peter, répondit-elle d'un ton doux.

Discrètement, tous nos amis filèrent vers l'ascenseur et ils descendirent avec la jeune femme, nous laissant seuls tous les trois au milieu du grand salon. Je n'osais pas lâcher la main de mon fils, craignant encore que ce qui venait de se passer ne soit qu'un rêve.

Et pourtant, le rire cristallin de Peter, le regard attendri de Steve, le bras de mon mari passé autour de ma taille, ma main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de mon fils, tout cela était bien réel.

Au bout d'un long moment à simplement profiter du retour de mon fils à la maison, je lui proposai :

-Tu veux qu'on aille chercher Aignée, Pete ?

-Vi ! me répondit-il d'un ton enthousiaste, avec un grand sourire.

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa peluche préférée –il avait déjà passé une nuit sans, autant abréger leur séparation.

-Allez, viens-là, on va la chercher, fis-je en prenant mon fils dans mes bras. Tu viens, Steve ?

Mon mari hocha la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers l'ascenseur pour monter d'un étage et rendre son araignée à Peter.

J'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

* * *

Lorsque nous montâmes nous coucher ce soir-là, après un repas cuisiné par Steve pour fêter l'officialisation de l'adoption –une grande salade, puis trois poulets rôtis avec des patates sautées, et deux gâteaux commandés dans la meilleure boulangerie de la ville–, je n'eus pas le cœur de laisser Peter dans son lit.

Ce fut donc d'un ton enjoué que je lui proposai :

-Hey Pete, tu veux dormir avec papa et papa ?

-Vi ! Et avet Aignée aussi ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je même si la peluche me terrifiait toujours autant.

Peter s'installa au milieu du grand lit, et je me glissai à sa gauche. Steve –qui était passé prendre une douche rapide– nous rejoignit alors que le petit bonhomme commençait à s'endormir.

-Bonne nuit Peter, murmura mon mari en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit papa, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Steve m'embrassa tendrement, puis s'allongea à droite de notre fils, un sourire comblé sur le visage, exact reflet de celui qui s'était installé sur mes lèvres lorsque Peter était revenu, et qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis.

Ce fut donc un petit garçon heureux, entouré de papas tout aussi heureux, qui s'endormit dans le Complexe Avengers ce soir-là.

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement lorsqu'une petite main commença à tirer dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec.

-Hey Pete, murmurai-je avec un sourire heureux, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser le regard sur mon fils. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Vi, t'ès bien ! Papa il fait des tâlins quand il fait dodo, tu sais. Alo's z'ai fait des tâlins à papa aussi.

J'eus un petit rire :

-Et moi, j'ai droit à un câlin ?

Mon fils hocha la tête et me réfugia dans mes bras, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Sa respiration légère me chatouillait le torse, mais je ne dis rien, savourant le moment en le serrant contre moi.

J'étais infiniment heureux qu'il soit là.

Un grognement endormi plus tard, le bras de Steve nous entoura et il se colla contre nous dans une étreinte douce et rassurante.

Et chaude.

Peter protesta d'une voix fluette :

-Hé papa, z'ai s'aud !

Un petit rire m'échappa alors que Steve ouvrait les yeux dans un sourire attendri, avant de faire un bisou sur le front à notre fils :

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Peter.

Le petit bonhomme se dégagea de l'étreinte brûlante de mon mari –elle ne me dérangeait plus, j'avais appris à m'y faire en presque deux ans, et puis j'adorais coller mes pieds glacés contre lui pour les réchauffer– et sauta du lit en tenant fermement son araignée en peluche contre lui :

-Papa, papa, z'ai faim. On va manzer ?

-Oui Pete, répondis-je dans un sourire. Tu as raison, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si papa faisait des pancakes ?

Il frappa dans ses mains, ravi :

-Vi, des pantates, des pantates !

Steve se redressa et adressa à notre petit bonhomme un sourire tendre, avant de réclamer d'un ton espiègle :

-Si tu veux des pancakes, il faut faire un bisou à papa.

L'estomac sur pattes qui se trouvait être notre fils ne le fit pas dire deux fois, et grimpa sur le lit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour venir donner son bisou à mon mari. Celui-ci en profita pour l'attraper et tenter de lui faire un câlin, mais le petit bonhomme ne perdait pas le nord :

-Allez, on va manzer maintenant, z'ai fait le bisou !

J'éclatai de rire devant le visage déconfit de mon mari.

Qui me fusilla du regard –ou du moins, essaya. Ben quoi, j'étais le roi du regard noir, et avec ses yeux bleu clair c'était vraiment dur pour lui, il n'avait aucune chance de m'arriver un jour à la cheville.

Je me levai et arrachai la couette à Steve, qui grommela pour la forme mais ne tarda pas à sortir du lit à son tour. J'enfilai un jogging et un tee-shirt, imité par mon mari, et nous descendîmes à la cuisine de l'étage commun avec Peter, qui nous tenait chacun par une main, comme à son habitude.

Contrairement à la veille, il n'y avait personne en train de préparer le petit déjeuner –on reprenait les bonnes vieilles habitudes, seuls tous les trois pour le premier repas de la journée.

J'appréciai ce petit déjeuner plus que tous les autres, puisqu'il marquait le début d'une série qui durerait un certain paquet d'années.

Peter déchirait toujours ses pancakes avec beaucoup de concentration, essayant de faire des morceaux de tailles égales, puis Steve rajoutait un peu de confiture sur les parts que mon fils lui tendait, avant qu'il ne les mettre dans sa bouche avec application et contentement.

Et je les couvais du regard, les deux hommes de ma vie.

Je devenais encore plus gnian gnian que jamais, mais je m'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

Mon bonheur était total.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais réellement complet. Je n'avais plus besoin de rien, puisque j'avais tout.

J'eus une pensée pour Yinsen –qui m'avait fait réfléchir à l'époque, en me disant que tout ce que j'avais n'était rien en comparaison d'une famille, qui était tout–, mais me secouai la tête pour revenir très vite au présent, et aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

Ma famille.

Mon tout.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous m'avez pardonnée !_

 _Petit Peter est de retour (et pour de bon cette fois) alors je peux maintenant sortir de mon bunker sans avoir peur de me prendre une ogive nucléaire sur la figure :D_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :  


 **julie91 :** Mon bunker m'a quand même protégée de ton attaque haha :P  
Si ça peut te rassurer, Bruce a eu toutes les difficultés du monde à retenir le Hulk d'aller aplatir le juge haha ;)  
Ils dépriment moins maintenant, t'as vu ? :D Et ils n'ont même pas eu besoin d'un kidnapping !

 **Lululili :** Euh, tant que tu ne mets pas tes menaces à exécution... Haha ;)  
HA ! Tu commences à me connaître toi, t'as compris que si ça allait trop bien trop longtemps je leur faisait tomber une merde sur la figure \o/  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ;)


	27. J'espère que tu n'as rien fait exploser

_Bonjour les gens !_

 _Tout d'abord, un GRAND MERCI à vous, on a dépassé les 100 reviews sur cette fiction, c'est juste MAGIQUE !  
Merci à **Yue Stark-Rogers** qui a posté la 100ème review ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mon mari entra dans mon atelier, alors que j'étais en train de souder un composant sur une carte.

Cela faisait deux mois que Peter était officiellement devenu notre fils, et j'avais beaucoup négligé mes devoirs envers Stark Industries durant cette période –encore plus que d'habitude, s'entend–, me concentrant seulement sur notre petit bonhomme. Pepper m'avait rappelé à l'ordre, et demandé de retourner dans mon atelier terminer un projet que j'avais commencé à la fin de l'hiver.

J'étais donc sur le point d'achever la mise au point d'un réacteur ARK ultra-miniaturisé –encore plus que celui que j'avais eu dans la poitrine. Celui-ci ne faisait que trois centimètres de diamètre pour quatre millimètres d'épaisseur, ce qui convenait pour alimenter un téléphone par exemple.

Mon génie allait mettre un terme aux batteries qui duraient à peine une douzaine d'heures avant de rendre l'âme !

-Tony ?

Je répondis sans lever les yeux de mon établi :

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle, me gronda doucement mon mari, me faisant relever la tête avec un faux soupir d'exaspération.

-Je te regarde. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Steve s'était rapproché et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me répondre d'une voix douce :

-Je vais chez Peggy. Peter dort dans sa chambre, j'ai demandé à Friday de te prévenir dès qu'il se réveillerait, dans une petite heure je pense.

J'acquiesçai, avant d'accrocher le col de sa veste pour l'attirer vers moi et lui voler un baiser.

-Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, oh et préviens-la que je passerai la voir plus tard dans la semaine.

Steve hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent sur le sourire tendre de mon mari, alors que je lui adressais un signe de la main, avant de me replonger dans mon travail.

-Friday ! Fais-moi une vue explosée du mini ARK.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Une projection en trois dimensions apparut rapidement devant moi, et je l'agrandis de manière à mieux visualiser les jonctions entre les composants. L'une d'elles était défaillante, il fallait que je la répare.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Peggy sans que je n'y fasse attention. Depuis qu'elle nous avait révélé qu'elle savait que nous étions mariés, ma vieille tante réclamait des visites collectives –i.e. Steve et moi ensemble. Nous lui avions parlé de notre projet d'adoption, mais elle n'avait pas encore souhaité rencontrer Peter. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je savais qu'elle avait été heureuse et avait eu deux enfants, mais je me doutais que voir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé marié à un autre homme et avec un enfant devait être un peu dur à avaler.

-Boss, un appel de Pepper.

-Haut-parleur, Friday.

La voix de mon associée résonna dans la pièce :

-Bonjour Tony. Décidément, Steve a une bonne influence sur toi, tu décroches ton téléphone maintenant !

Je lâchai un petit rire avant de lui répondre :

-Si tu le dis. Je suppose que tu appelles pour savoir où en est l'avancement sur la version miniaturisée de l'ARK ?

-Aussi, mais surtout pour te rappeler que tu as une assemblée des actionnaires demain à neuf heures, et, comment te dire…

-Tu m'arracheras les yeux en personne si je ne suis pas à l'heure ?

J'entendis le sourire dans la voix de mon associée lorsqu'elle répliqua :

-Pourquoi pas, mais je pensais surtout à kidnapper Peter.

-Pepper ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Cette fois, un éclat de rire me répondit :

-Qui sait Tony, qui sait… Soit à l'heure demain et ça n'arrivera pas. Mais je suis sûre que ton fils sera ravi de passer la journée avec moi.

-Tu es impossible.

-Je sais. Il y a deux autres choses dont il faut qu'on discute : le brevet que tu comptes mettre sur le réacteur ARK miniature –il faut aussi que tu lui trouves un nom– et ton discours pour l'accueil de la nouvelle promotion au MIT, dans un mois.

Je réfléchis une poignée de secondes avant de répondre :

-Le brevet, je le veux absolu, partout sur la planète, pour les cinquante ans à venir au moins. Et pour le discours, bon sang Pepper, ne viens pas m'embêter avec ça, c'est dans un mois !

-Raison de plus pour t'y mettre maintenant, pour que j'aie le temps de le retravailler si besoin.

Je soupirai, mais finis par céder :

-Très bien. Tu l'auras dans dix jours, c'est bon ?

-Si c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, je ferai avec. Et je veux que tu me trouves un nom pour le mini-réacteur ARK pour que je puisse faire déposer le brevet le plus rapidement possible.

Malgré plusieurs heures de réflexion intense, je n'avais pas encore trouvé, mais je lui promis d'y réfléchir rapidement :

-Je te trouverai ça pour la fin de la semaine.

-Parfait, merci Tony. Ah, au fait, j'ai _enfin_ récupéré les photos de l'anniversaire de Peter, elles sont géniales.

Nous l'avions fêté avec l'équipe habituelle –les Avengers, Happy et Pepper, et les irréductibles du SHIELD, c'est-à-dire Coulson, Hill, Fury et Sharon, que j'appelais les quatre mousquetaires– le vingt-huit juin, soit un mois plus tôt, et Friday avait pris tout un tas de photos. Je les avais ensuite envoyées à un photographe professionnel pour qu'il les traite.

-Super ! Tu peux me les envoyer ?

-Si tu es à l'heure à la réunion. A demain, Tony.

-Tu es impossible ! A demain, Peps.

Elle raccrocha, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais que ma meilleure amie n'envisageait pas sérieusement de kidnapper mon fils, mais une certaine appréhension me saisit lorsqu'en y réfléchissant, je me rendis compte qu'elle en était parfaitement capable.

-Friday !

-Oui boss ?

-Tu as entendu Pepper, je dois être à neuf heures à la Tour Stark demain. Préviens Happy, départ d'ici à huit heures trente. Euh, non, quinze. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle kidnappe Peter.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Je réfléchis à un nom pour mon réacteur, mais ma tête restait désespérément vide. ARKy était sympa, sauf que c'était le nom que je gardais pour une version encore plus petite –que je n'avais pas encore développée–, qui pourrait être intégrée à des montres ou des télécommandes.

J'en avais marre.

Bah, l'inspiration viendrait quand elle viendrait, me dis-je en me replongeant dans mon travail.

* * *

-Peter est réveillé, boss.

-Merci Friday, répondis-je en me redressant de ma table de travail.

Je me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers l'ascenseur pour retrouver mon fils –pas question de le faire attendre, même pour révolutionner le monde des batteries de téléphone. Il passait avant tout.

Pepper pouvait bien attendre encore quelques jours.

Lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre, il bâillait en se frottant les yeux de ses petites mains, son araignée posée près de lui.

-Hey Pete, tu as bien dormi ?

-Vi, acquiesça-t-il. Où papa ?

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur mon visage. D'habitude, Steve était toujours là à la fin de sa sieste, seul ou avec moi, et mon petit bonhomme se demandait sûrement ce qui l'empêchait d'être présent.

-Il est allé voir tatie Peggy, répondis-je en m'approchant du lit à barreaux pour prendre mon fils dans mes bras. Tu te rappelles, on t'a parlé de tatie Peggy, elle est très vieille et c'est une amie de papa.

-Vi.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la chambre pour descendre –c'était l'heure du goûter pour Peter– mais celui-ci poussa un cri strident :

-Aignée !

Ah ouais, j'avais oublié la peluche. Je l'attrapai pour la donner à mon fils, qui la serra contre lui.

-On va goûter, Pete ?

-Vi, répondit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Nous arrivions dans la cuisine de l'étage commun lorsque Friday m'annonça un appel de mon mari. Surpris, je lui demandai de mettre Steve en attente quelques minutes, le temps de mettre Peter dans sa chaise-haute et de m'emparer de mon StarkPhone pour décrocher.

-Steve ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Friday m'a prévenu que Peter était réveillé, et Peggy aimerait le rencontrer. Tu peux venir à la résidence ?

-Je lui fais manger son goûter et j'arrive, il va être intenable sinon.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Tony.

-A toute, Steve.

Je relevai le fait qu'il ne m'avait pas donné du « mon cœur », mais peut-être était-ce encore bizarre pour lui de m'appeler comme ça devant Peggy –dans une autre vie, c'aurait été à elle de l'appeler comme ça.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que ma vieille tante voulait rencontrer mon fils. Notre fils. L'enfant de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé dans une autre vie et du fils de l'un de ses plus proches amis de la même époque.

J'imaginais très bien le sentiment étrange qu'elle devait ressentir.

-Allez Pete, on mange le goûter et on va voir tatie Peggy et papa.

Il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Nous lui avions répété que Margaret Carter était une vieille dame, qu'elle connaissait ses papas depuis longtemps, et qu'il faudrait être très sage le jour où il la rencontrerait.

-Tu préfères pomme ou abricot, ta compote ?

-Ab'itot !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ravi de mon fils, et sortis la compote réclamée du frigo. Au moins, il la mangea sans rouspéter –l'avantage de le laisser choisir son parfum.

Nous prîmes ensuite STARK 2 pour nous rendre à la résidence dans laquelle Peggy vivait depuis une petite dizaine d'années maintenant. Comme d'habitude, je me dirigeai tout droit vers l'escalier, avec cette fois mon fils dans mes bras. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être légèrement stressé.

-Tony ! nous accueillit Peggy avec un grand sourire alors que j'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre. Et ce grand bonhomme doit être Peter.

Mon fils, toujours aussi timide lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étrangers, cacha son visage dans mon cou, me faisant sourire.

-Bonjour Peg, répondis-je. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Bonjour Peter, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Allez Pete, murmurai-je, il faut dire bonjour à tatie Peggy. Montre-moi que tu es un grand garçon.

Il délogea sa tête de mon cou et tourna un regard craintif vers ma vieille tante, avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

-Bonzou', tatie Peddy.

Un grand sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Peggy, qui tendit les bras vers moi. Peter me jeta un regard incertain, mais hocha la tête, et je l'assis sur le lit, à côté de la fondatrice du SHIELD.

Qui, à l'instant présent, n'avait plus rien de l'Agent Carter sans pitié que j'avais rencontrée la première fois –et qui m'avait terrifiée, je n'avais que cinq ans–, mais tout de la mamie gâteau, ce qui était un coup dur à son image.

Steve se leva de sa chaise et vint déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille pour observer Peggy et Peter qui faisaient connaissance.

Fidèle à ses années de gloire, l'agent secret questionnait mon fils avec application, et celui-ci répondait, timidement au début, puis de plus en plus confiant et souriant.

Décidément, Peggy me surprendrait toujours !

* * *

Peter dormait paisiblement, calé entre sa peluche araignée et son ours polaire géant, et je me tenais à côté de son lit, souriant tendrement.

Nous avions passé deux bonnes heures chez Peggy avant que notre petit bonhomme ne montre des signes de fatigues. Nous étions alors rentrés, fait à manger –enfin, Steve avait cuisiné des haricots et du poulet– et avions lu une histoire à Peter, qui s'était endormi aussi sec, épuisé de toutes ces émotions. Mon mari était alors redescendu pour nettoyer la cuisine, et je réfléchissais à une question soulevée par Peggy un peu plus tôt.

Elle nous avait demandé si nous avions choisi un parrain et une marraine pour notre fils, et nous avions répondu par la négative. Un regard appuyé de la part de ma vieille tante avait semé le doute dans mon esprit.

Elle avait raison, il fallait que quelqu'un prenne soin de Pete si un jour Steve et moi venions à disparaître –notre rôle d'Avengers nous mettait en permanence en danger, nous n'étions à l'abri de rien même si je faisais tout pour améliorer l'uniforme de Steve et mon armure. Et même si je savais parfaitement que l'équipe des Avengers le ferait, elle n'avait aucune légitimité pour garder notre fils.

Doucement, je sortis de la chambre pour retrouver Steve, confortablement installé sur notre lit, son calepin sur les genoux. Je l'observai sans bouger durant de longues minutes. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, un air concentré sur le visage, et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en maniant son fusain avec une dextérité qui m'épatait toujours autant.

-Peter dort. Dis, ajoutai-je alors qu'il levait le regard vers moi, à propos de ce que Peggy a dit tout à l'heure…

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, répondit mon mari d'un ton prudent.

Je hochai la tête, avant de me déshabiller et de me glisser sous les draps, tout contre mon amant.

-A qui est ce que tu penses ? demandai-je doucement.

Mon mari s'autorisa un instant de réflexion, puis me proposa quelques noms pour le parrain et la marraine de notre fils :

-Bruce ou Sam, et Natasha ou Maria.

-Pas Sharon ? relevai-je avec un sourire.

Un petit rire me répondit :

-Non. Même si je l'apprécie, je ne suis pas prêt à lui confier Peter.

-Surtout qu'elle a eu des vues sur toi à un moment.

Mon mari rougit adorablement, avant de protester avec véhémence, malgré ses joues écarlates :

-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, vraiment.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, mais eus l'élégance de changer de sujet pour ne pas mettre Steve trop mal à l'aise –même si j'adorais toujours autant le voir rougir :

-Et pourquoi pas Clint ? Il a des enfants aussi, il saurait s'occuper de Pete, tu ne penses pas ?

Mon mari réfléchit une poignée de secondes, avant d'acquiescer :

-Va pour Clint. Et comme marraine ?

-Pepper. Je lui confierai ma vie, et je sais qu'elle prendra soin de Pete. Et qu'elle lui transmettra tout ce dont il a besoin pour devenir le P-D.G. de Stark Industries. Enfin, si ça l'intéresse, je ne veux pas le forcer.

Steve se fit silencieux un instant, puis murmura :

-Tu n'as pas tort. Je propose qu'on en parle aux concernés demain, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Je soupirai :

-Tu en parleras à Clint, je me charge de Peps. J'ai une assemblée des actionnaires demain à neuf heures et ma charmante associée m'a explicitement menacé de kidnapper Peter si jamais j'arrivais en retard.

Un rire me répondit, avant que mon mari ne pose son calepin sur la table de nuit et s'allonge, m'ouvrant ses bras.

-Il faut que tu dormes alors.

-Mouais.

Malgré mes protestations –peu énergiques, certes–, je me lovai dans les bras de mon amant, et Friday éteignit la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, mon cœur, murmura mon Capsicle avant de m'embrasser très tendrement.

-'nuit, Steve, répondis-je d'un ton doux.

La journée avait été riche en émotions, aussi je ne mis que quelques minutes à m'endormir, bercé par la respiration régulière de mon mari.

* * *

L'assemblée des actionnaires était enfin terminée –j'y étais d'ailleurs arrivé en avance, c'est dire à quel point mon associée me terrifiait lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon fils–, et la salle de conférence se vidait petit à petit. Il fallait que je retienne ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne parte s'enfermer dans son bureau, aussi me dirigeai-je vers elle pour l'interpeler :

-Mademoiselle Potts ?

Pepper se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil interrogatif –je ne l'appelais jamais comme ça, sauf quand j'avais fait une connerie :

-Oui, monsieur Stark ?

-Puis-je vous voir un moment ? C'est important.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, alors qu'une expression inquiète se dessinait sur son visage.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je vous retrouve dans votre bureau d'ici une dizaine de minutes, c'est bon pour vous ?

-Parfait, répondis-je dans un sourire avant de sortir de la salle, en notant le regard vaguement terrifié de Pepper alors que je passais la porte.

Je rejoignis mon bureau, qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui de l'actuelle dirigeante de Stark Industries, et me servis un verre de scotch. J'y ajoutai deux glaçons, puis m'installai confortablement dans un fauteuil. J'avais drastiquement réduit ma consommation d'alcool depuis Steve –à croire qu'il avait une bonne influence sur moi–, mais j'appréciais toujours un bon verre –surtout en sortant d'une réunion ennuyante au possible.

-Tony ? m'appela Pepper en entrant sans frapper.

-Ah, Peps ! Viens, installe-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-De l'eau, merci, répondit mon associée d'un air entendu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, mais allai lui servir un grand verre d'eau pétillante, que je lui tendis.

-Bon, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? J'espère que tu n'as rien fait exploser, ou si c'est le cas, j'ose espérer que ce ne soit pas un bâtiment fédéral. Je ne peux pas me permettre un procès parce que tu as encore fait n'importe quoi.

J'écarquillai les yeux –bon sang, Pepper pensait vraiment que j'avais fait un truc du genre ?– puis lui répondis :

-D'abord, je voudrais que tu reconnaisses que je suis arrivé à l'heure, et que je me suis bien comporté pendant la réunion.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ce genre de choses devrait être normal, Tony, alors je ne ferai pas de commentaires là-dessus. Maintenant, dis-moi.

Je plissai les yeux :

-Tu ne joues pas le jeu, Peps.

Elle me lança un regard noir :

-Tu vas me faire perdre mon temps encore longtemps ? J'ai une entreprise à faire tourner, je te rappelle. Si tu ne me dis pas _tout de suite_ ce qu'il se passe, j'appelle la Maison Blanche pour m'excuser à ta place de ce que tu aurais pu faire.

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire :

-Steve et moi souhaitons que tu deviennes la marraine de Peter.

L'air complètement abasourdi qui apparut sur son visage valait tout l'or du monde, et mon sourire grandit encore.

-Tu veux… que quoi ?

Je pris la main de Pepper qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et répétai ma proposition :

-Nous voudrions que tu sois la marraine de notre fils. Nous en avons discuté avec Steve, et nous pensons que tu es la personne la mieux qualifiée pour remplir ce rôle. Tu acceptes ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr que oui ! Je suis, wouha, flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi. Et qui sera son parrain ?

-Clint. Comme il a déjà des enfants, il devrait être capable de gérer Peter.

Un petit rire me répondit :

-Je comprends votre choix. Par contre, il va falloir que je me méfie de Natasha. Étant donné son comportement avec Peter, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit jalouse au point de tenter de m'évincer.

J'éclatai de rire. Pepper n'avait pas tort, l'espionne était totalement tombée sous le charme de mon fils.

-En tous cas, reprit mon associée, je suis positivement ravie que tu n'aies pas endommagé de bâtiment fédéral.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, mais fus coupé dans mon élan lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre, alors qu'on toquait deux coups à la porte :

-Mademoiselle Potts ?

-Oui, entrez, répondit mon associée.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns très courts entra dans mon bureau, et s'avança vers Pepper pour lui tendre un dossier. Mon amie s'en empara et l'ouvrit sous les directives de son assistante :

-Il y a un problème pour la signature avec l'usine de Chicago, paragraphe 12.4, ils voudraient en rediscuter rapidement. Leur juriste –Charles McMillian– est en attente sur la ligne 3, je peux le transférer ici si vous le souhaitez.

-Non, ça ira, répondit mon associée. Je retourne dans mon bureau. Faites monter Jack Hobbs du service Juridique le plus rapidement possible, et demandez à McMillian de patienter encore un peu.

-Tout de suite, mademoiselle Potts.

L'assistante se retira immédiatement, et Pepper se leva :

-Désolée Tony, je crois que j'ai du travail. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu as de la paperasse à remplir, regarde dans la boîte d'archive bleue. Et essaye de me trouver un nom pour le réacteur ARK miniature.

-A vos ordres, mademoiselle Potts !

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de mon associée, et elle rejoignit son bureau sans plus tarder.

J'étais absolument ravi que Pepper ait accepté de devenir la marraine de Peter. Et je pensais que mon mari avait réussi à convaincre Clint, ainsi l'avenir de mon fils était assuré, si jamais Steve et moi venions à disparaître.

Ce que je ne souhaitais pas, évidemment.

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai au Complexe, quelques heures après ma discussion avec Pepper –j'avais profité d'être à la Tour Stark pour régler quelques problèmes administratifs, décharger mon associée de deux dossiers urgents et programmer moi-même trois réunions pour la présentation de la version miniature de l'ARK–, je trouvai Steve dans la salle de jeux de notre fils, une petite voiture dans chaque main, obéissant sagement aux directives de Peter :

-P'us vite papa ! 'ttention ! Non, pas pa' là !

-Tu t'amuses bien, Pete ? demandai-je en couvant mon fils d'un regard tendre.

Il leva ses grands yeux noisette vers moi et m'adressa un grand sourire, avant de me répondre d'un ton très sérieux :

-Viens zouer ! Papa il sait pas fai'e les voitu'es.

Mon mari m'adressa un regard désolé, assorti d'un léger rire, et m'invita à m'installer à sa place :

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es plus doué que moi pour les poursuites en voiture, alors viens ici. Je crois que je ne prends pas la bonne rue –pour quelle raison, ne me demande pas, mais ton fils est catégorique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, avant de m'asseoir et de m'emparer des voitures que tenait mon mari :

-Il ne faut pas prendre les petites rues, c'est pas pratique pour aller vite. Je pensais que tu le savais, Stevie.

Il plissa les yeux à mon encontre, déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et se leva :

-J'ai parlé à Clint, il est d'accord pour être le parrain de Peter. Et toi de ton côté ?

-Pepper est ravie que nous ayons pensé à elle, et elle a bien entendu accepté, répondis-je tout en faisant avancer mes voitures.

-Super. Je vais préparer le goûter, à tout de suite.

-A toute, fis-je distraitement, tout occupé que j'étais à échapper aux voitures de police manipulées par mon fils, qui me rattrapaient à toute vitesse.

Il faudrait que je fasse gaffe le jour où il apprendrait à conduire, il était bien capable de foncer sans aucune considération pour les limitations de vitesse, les feux et les croisements.

Friday nous interrompit alors que les voitures de police de Peter m'avaient presque rattrapé :

-Boss, votre mari vous informe que le goûter est prêt.

-Merci. Tu viens Pete, on va manger !

-Vi ! répondit mon fils avec un grand sourire et en lâchant instantanément ses voitures pour se précipiter vers l'ascenseur.

Décidément, en plus d'être un pro du volant, c'était également un estomac sur pattes –il tenait de moi.

Et j'étais particulièrement fier de lui.

* * *

 _Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le choix du parrain et de la marraine vous convient ? :P  
BEN DEVINEZ QUOI ! Si ça vous va pas c'est pareil MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA 8D_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :  


 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** merciiiiii :3  
Tu as posté la 100ème review, tu mérites un bisou, tiens :*

 **julie91 :** Voui, en même temps je ne peux pas les torturer trop longtemps, après je culpabilise haha !  
Merciiii, je suis rassurée 8D

 **Lululili :** Pour de bon cette fois ! :P  
Je vais continuer comme ça ! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où je les torturerai un peu 8D  
*part se cacher en anticipation*


	28. Je tenais à la vie, non mais !

_Bonjour les gens !_

 _Le mois de juillet se termine, et mon stock de chapitres déjà écrits s'amenuise...  
Rassurez-vous quand même, il en reste cinq + un en cours + l'épilogue ! Et j'ai des idées pour au moins un autre 8D_

 _Mon rythme de publication risque de ralentir autour du 15 août, je passe dix jours loin de mon ordinateur d'amour mais j'essayerai quand même de poster !_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

-Non, j'veux pas y aller ! J'irai pas, j'irai pas, j'irai pas !

Je soupirai.

Peter était proprement insupportable depuis une semaine, depuis que la rentrée des classes approchait pour de vrai. Elle avait lieu le lendemain, et mon fils piquait un caprice digne de ceux que je pouvais faire à son âge –autrement dit, un gros caprice.

Maintenant que j'étais à leur place, je plaignais mes parents !

-Peter, tu n'as pas le choix, tu le sais, soupira Steve à côté de moi.

Notre fils se roulait actuellement sur le sol en hurlant qu'il n'irait pas, que nous ne pouvions pas le forcer, etc. Et pourtant, deux mois auparavant, il avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver tous ses camarades de jeux à l'école pour sa première rentrée.

Dire que tout son enthousiasme s'était envolé était un euphémisme.

-Hey Pete, tu sais, l'école c'est comme le parc, tu vas retrouver tous tes copains ! tentai-je pour le calmer. Et puis tu vas apprendre plein de choses, et tu pourras nous les apprendre aussi !

-Non, j'veux pas y aller ! Vous pouvez pas m'forcer !

Je me tournai vers mon amant avec désespoir, cherchant de l'aide dans les yeux bleus. Et son visage se durcit, alors qu'il tonnait d'une voix ferme :

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Peter. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te coucher sans râler. Et puisque tu as été infernal, il n'y aura pas d'histoire ce soir. Et demain, tu iras à l'école. Compris ?

Ce n'était pas Steve qui avait ordonné à mon fils d'aller se coucher, mais Captain America. Il avait parlé avec la voix impérieuse qu'il utilisait pour donner des ordres en mission –celle qui dissuadait qui que ce soit de désobéir. Notre fils n'y avait eu droit qu'une ou deux fois depuis son adoption, trois ans auparavant.

Et cette voix le terrifiait proprement.

Peter cessa instantanément son caprice, sécha ses fausses larmes, et murmura d'une toute petite voix :

-Oui papa.

Puis il fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Mon mari lâcha un soupir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Décidément, il était un père parfait, sévère mais juste, et je ne l'en aimais que davantage.

-Qu'est ce que ça va être demain !

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas, répondit Steve en levant les yeux au ciel. Je préfère ne pas y penser tout de suite, on verra en temps et en heure.

Déposant un baiser sur la joue de mon amant, je l'informai que j'allais border Peter et essayer de lui expliquer un peu la vie. Il me sourit et me souhaita bien du courage, alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de notre fils.

-Tu as mis ton pyjama, bonhomme ?

-Oui papa, fit mon fils d'une toute petite voix.

Je traversai la chambre, m'assis sur le bord de son lit en lui souriant avec affection, et lui ébouriffai les cheveux dans un geste tendre :

-Tu sais, papa et papa aussi ont été à l'école ! Et comme ils ont été sages, ils ont appris plein de choses et se sont fait plein de copains.

-Et si, renifla Peter, et si j'me fais pas d'copains ?

Je fis non de la tête, incapable de résister à sa bouille toute triste et inquiète, puis le rassurai d'une voix douce :

-Un grand garçon comme toi ? Tu te ferais plein de nouveaux copains. Et puis tu vas retrouver Luke, Kyle et Scott ! Et Gwen aussi, n'essaye pas de me faire croire tu n'as pas envie de retrouver ton amoureuse !

-Hé ! protesta mon fils avec véhémence en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Gwen c'est pas mon amoureuse !

Je levai un sourcil et eus un sourire en coin. Ouais, cause toujours gamin ! J'étais doué pour reconnaître les filles –ou les femmes, d'ailleurs– qui tournaient autour de mon fils –et de mon mari, le cas échéant.

-Tu n'as pas envie de la retrouver quand même ?

Une moue absolument adorable se peignit sur le visage de mon fils, et il haussa les épaules comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de céder :

-Si, répondit Peter d'une voix toute timide en baissant la tête.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, et murmurai :

-Alors fais dodo, et demain tu retrouveras tous tes copains. Bonne nuit bonhomme, fais de beaux rêves !

-Bonne nuit papa, chuchota mon fils en fermant les yeux, sa peluche araignée serrée contre lui.

Je sortis de la pièce, et retournai dans ma chambre pour rejoindre mon mari et lui faire un compte-rendu –ben quoi, Captain America était encore pire que Fury lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des bilans de missions, que ce soit pour les Avengers ou juste à propos de Peter. Steve était déjà sous les draps, et darda sur moi un regard interrogatif lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce :

-Alors ?

Qu'est ce que je disais ! Un compte-rendu était exigé par mon mari, aussi je m'empressai de lui faire un rapide topo de la situation :

-Alors, j'ai réussi à le calmer, on verra si ça tient jusqu'à demain. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amant, qui me répondit d'un ton hautement suggestif :

-Juste dormir ?

Je me mordis la lèvre et envoyai balader mes vêtements à travers la pièce alors que mon mari enlevait le drap qui le recouvrait. Puis je lui sautai dessus, et l'embrassai avec passion.

Je n'avais jamais envie de « juste dormir » quand il s'agissait de Steve…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Friday nous réveilla à sept heures en ouvrant les volets de la chambre, puis elle nous informa que Peter était déjà debout et habillé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et qu'il nous attendait.

-Quoi ?

-J'allais dire la même chose, fis-je en tournant le regard vers Steve. Peut-être qu'il a décidé d'être un grand garçon ?

-Je te propose de nous habiller et d'aller voir.

J'acquiesçai, et me dirigeai vers le dressing, suivi par mon mari. Nous avions décidé d'accompagner tous les deux Peter à son école pour sa première rentrée des classes, aussi je choisis moi-même nos vêtements –hors de question de faire honte à mon fils pour son premier jour !

Un jean, une chemise bleue pour Steve, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste de costume pour moi. Mon mari mettrait sa sempiternelle veste en cuir brun, que je n'avais pas réussi à faire disparaître de sa garde-robe.

Mais je ne perdais pas espoir.

Une fois habillés, nous rejoignîmes la chambre de Peter. Ce dernier se trouvait sagement assis sur son lit, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt Star Wars –l'un de ses préférés, celui avec R2-D2 dessus–, et se leva pour venir nous dire bonjour dès que nous franchîmes le seuil :

-Bonjour papa, bonjour papa, fit-il en nous embrassant chacun notre tour.

-Bonjour Pete, lui souris-je. Prêt pour ton premier jour ?

A cette question, il baissa les yeux et fit la moue, avant de me répondre d'une toute petite voix :

-J'veux pas y aller. Est-ce que si je promets d'être très sage et de plus jamais faire de bêtises, j'peux rester à la maison ?

-Peter.

Mon mari s'accroupit en face de notre fils, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui fit légèrement relever la tête à Pete.

-L'école n'est pas une punition parce que tu n'as pas été sage, d'accord ? Tu es un petit garçon adorable, et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais des bêtises de temps à autre comme tous les enfants que nous t'envoyons à l'école.

Les yeux de Peter se remplirent doucement de larmes, et il répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-Mais alors pourquoi j'dois y aller ?

Ce fut à mon tour de m'accroupir près de mon fils, et je lui adressai un sourire avant de lui répondre :

-Pour apprendre plein de nouvelles choses ! Lire, écrire, compter, et je ne te parle là que de cette année. Dans quelque temps, tu pourras faire de la physique nucléaire, de la chimie organique et des mathématiques appliquées !

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche lorsque je mentionnai les noms compliqués de ses –peut-être– futurs cours, et répondit d'une voix effrayée :

-Mais j'veux pas faire ça !

Mon mari me jeta son regard « vraiment, Tony ? » vaguement désespéré, avant de lever rapidement les yeux au ciel et de répondre à notre fils d'une voix rassurante, un sourire doux aux lèvres :

-Commence déjà par apprendre à lire, on verra pour la physique nucléaire plus tard, d'accord ? En attendant, petit déjeuner.

-Oui papa, capitula mon petit bonhomme, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

J'allais le suivre, mais mon amant me retint quelques secondes, pour me reprocher mon attitude :

-Essaye de ne pas lui faire peur _tout de suite_ avec des matières qui ne sont enseignées qu'à l'université, d'accord ? Il rentre à l'école primaire. Concentre-toi sur ce qu'il va apprendre là-bas, pas sur ses hypothétiques études supérieures.

-Chef, oui, chef ! répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Puis je lui adressai un sourire rassurant :

-D'accord, j'arrête avec les études sup'. En plus si ça se trouve il voudra faire de l'informatique ou du dessin !

-Tony, gronda Steve avec un regard désapprobateur.

Je poussai un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, mais volai un baiser à mon amant, puis l'entraînai vers l'ascenseur, devant lequel Peter nous attendait. Il fallait prendre le petit déjeuner si nous ne voulions pas arriver en retard !

* * *

-Peter, sors de la voiture, répéta Steve d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Ce n'était que la douzième fois.

-Non !

Mon mari ferma les paupières et se pinça forcement l'arête du nez pour tenter de conserver son calme, mais c'était peine perdue. Peter avait vraisemblablement décidé de nous refaire la crise du non –comme si elle n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps ! Alors Steve posa un regard dur sur notre fils, et prit sa voix de Captain America pour lui répéter une treizième fois l'ordre que Pete continuait d'ignorer :

-Peter, sors de la voiture. Maintenant.

La lèvre tremblante et les yeux pleins de larmes, mon fils s'exécuta et sauta hors du véhicule. Je lui tendis son sac à dos –que j'avais secrètement rempli de bonbons et gâteaux en tous genres, contre l'avis de Steve, évidemment– et il passa l'une des bretelles, fronçant les sourcils en sentant le poids du sac –il n'avait mis que son araignée en peluche à l'intérieur, avant que je ne rajoute les friandises, profitant du fait que Steve était sous la douche.

Je me baissai pour lui chuchoter :

-J'ai mis des bonbons dedans, c'est pour partager avec tes copains à la récré. Mais ne le dis pas à papa, d'accord ?

Non, je n'avais absolument aucun scrupule à faire des choses dans le dos de mon mari. Strictement aucun. Surtout quand il s'agissait de mon petit garçon, à vrai dire. Il me fit de grands yeux étonnés, et je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, murmura mon fils une fois la surprise passée. Merci papa, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Je lui souris plus franchement, et lui tendis la main, qu'il prit doucement. Mon mari ferma la porte de la voiture et verrouilla le véhicule, puis proposa à son tour une main à notre fils. Peu rancunier, et surtout assez effrayé par les cris des enfants dans la cour, il se saisit des doigts de Steve avec empressement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers l'entrée de l'école, et fûmes accueillis au portail donnant sur la cour par une jeune femme souriante, aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard très doux :

-Bonjour messieurs, bonjour bonhomme, nous salua-t-elle. Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

Mon fils leva un regard timide vers elle, et lui répondit d'une toute petite voix, en serrant ma main plus fort :

-Peter.

-Peter… ? demanda la jeune femme en me regardant.

-Stark-Rogers, répondis-je avec un léger sourire. Il rentre en première année, précisai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se retourna pour prendre sa tablette sur une chaise posée derrière elle, et fit défiler la liste jusqu'à la lettre S, avant de sourire à Peter :

-Tu as de la chance, tu es dans ma classe bonhomme ! Je suis mademoiselle Watson. Je te propose de retrouver tes copains, et quand la cloche sonnera, tu viendras te ranger devant la porte bleue. D'accord ?

-Oui mademoiselle, murmura Peter d'une voix timide.

-Merci, mademoiselle Watson, sourit mon mari.

Nous escortâmes ensuite notre fils dans la cour, où il se mit à chercher ses camarades de jeu du regard, sans pour autant nous lâcher la main. Je repérai la mère de l'un de ses copains du parc, et lui montrai la direction :

-Regarde, Kyle est là-bas. Tu veux le rejoindre ?

-Oui.

Il nous tira vers la mère de son ami, et Steve m'adressa un sourire tendre. Je plissai rapidement les yeux à son encontre, mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

-Bonjour madame, il est où Kyle ?

-Peter, demande poliment, le grondai-je doucement.

-Il est où Kyle s'il vous plaît ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle désigna le toboggan à mon fils :

-Il est là, regarde.

-Merci madame.

J'eus un mouvement de surprise lorsque Peter nous lâcha la main pour courir vers les jeux, mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire affectueusement en le voyant retrouver son ami avec un cri de joie. Bientôt, Scott et Luke rejoignirent les deux premiers arrivés, et toute la bande joua dans le toboggan avec enthousiasme en attendant le début de la journée.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Peter courut vers nous pour nous embrasser, nous souhaita une bonne journée et fila rejoindre ses petits camarades. Il se trouvait dans la même classe que Scott, les deux autres étant dans la deuxième classe de première année, et j'étais soulagé qu'il ait un de ses amis dans sa classe.

-On y va ? proposa mon mari.

-Je te suis, répondis-je en faisant un dernier signe de la main à Peter.

Nous retournâmes vers la voiture, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement en fermant la porte.

-Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé !

-Tu as raison, me répondit mon mari avec un petit rire. Ca aurait pu être pire ! Heureusement que Kyle était déjà là.

Je hochai la tête, et appuyai sur l'accélérateur. C'est que j'avais du boulot à l'atelier, moi !

* * *

-Tony ?

-Mmm ? répondis-je à mon mari sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête de mon circuit imprimé.

-Il est l'heure d'aller chercher Peter à l'école. Tu viens ?

Je lâchai immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire –en prenant quand même garde à débrancher le fer à souder, je n'étais pas _aussi_ irresponsable que ça– et me dirigeai vers mon mari pour lui voler un baiser :

-Je monte me changer, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

-Je viens avec toi, répondit-il en souriant.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage de notre appartement, et croisâmes Natasha en chemin :

-Vous allez chercher Pete ?

-Oui, acquiesça mon mari alors que je filai vers la chambre pour me changer –pas question d'être en retard !

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de l'espionne, trop occupé à enlever mon débardeur plein de graisse pour le remplacer par le même tee-shirt que je portais le matin même. Je changeai également de jean –celui que j'avais sur moi était taché de cambouis et de poussière– avant de retourner vers mon mari.

-Natasha vient avec nous, m'informa celui-ci.

-D'accord, répondis-je avec un sourire. En route !

L'espionne avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas égorger Pepper pour prendre sa place en tant que marraine de notre fils, mais l'éclair de mort qui était passé dans son regard lorsque je lui avais annoncé que mon associée avait accepté ce rôle m'avait fait craindre le pire.

C'était donc la moindre des choses de la laisser venir avec nous –je tenais à la vie, non mais ! Et puis, elle s'entendait très bien avec Peter, qui l'adorait.

Oui, elle savait être gentille, rieuse, joueuse et affectueuse. J'en avais été le premier surpris. Mais bon.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture –le gentleman que j'avais épousé insista pour laisser Natasha s'asseoir devant, et je râlai juste pour la forme– puis je conduisis jusqu'à l'école de Peter.

Nous arrivâmes peu avant la sonnerie de fin de journée, et nous mêlâmes aux autres parents qui attendaient la sortie des classes.

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner, et bientôt la cour fut envahie d'enfants qui criaient pour appeler leurs parents. Sagement, imitant les autres, nous attendîmes que la maîtresse chargée de la sortie appelle notre fils –elle vérifiait avec qui partaient les enfants, et c'était bien normal.

-Peter Stark-Rogers ! cria la jeune femme lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le portail, Natasha sur nos talons.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit chez les adultes, qui se mirent à nous dévisager. Puis ils se mirent à chuchoter à toute vitesse, entre eux mais aussi avec leurs enfants, et je devinai sans peine ce qu'ils racontaient : Iron Man et Captain America étaient là et venaient chercher leur fils.

Me retenant fortement de lever les yeux au ciel, j'attendis que mon fils déboule de la cour pour me baisser en lui tendant les bras, et il se jeta contre moi sans aucune hésitation, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey bonhomme. Comment s'est passée ta première journée ?

-C'était trop cool !

Je souris et le relâchai, alors qu'il découvrait que Natasha était là. Il lui sauta également dans les bras pour lui dire bonjour, puis ce fut le tour de Steve, et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la voiture.

L'espionne insista pour monter derrière avec Peter, et mon mari fut bien obligé de céder. Il s'installa donc devant avec moi, mais n'attendit pas pour se retourner vers notre fils et lui demander :

-Tu nous raconte cette première journée, Peter ?

-C'était trop bien ! D'abord on a fait un jeu pour apprendre les prénoms, et la maîtresse elle a dit qu'on le ferait tous les jours et c'est trop cool parce que ce jeu il est super rigolo, et après on a fait de la pâte à modeler, et il fallait écrire son prénom en pâte à modeler, et Elisabeth elle a mis plein de temps parce que son prénom il est super long, et après on a mangé à la cantine, mais j'aime pas trop, je préfère quand c'est papa qui cuisine, et l'après-midi on a fait une balle au prisonnier dans la cour mais il a plu alors on est rentrés et on a fait des dessins, et après c'était fini.

Il avait débité sa phrase sans respirer, et bien qu'étant moi-même un bavard invétéré, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit sifflement admiratif. Décidément, mon fils tenait beaucoup de moi !

-Ca a l'air super bonhomme, souris-je.

-Tu es content de l'école alors Peter ? demanda mon mari.

La réponse de notre fils était pleine d'enthousiasme :

-Oh oui, c'était génial ! J'ai hâte d'être demain pour y retourner ! En plus je suis avec Scott et on s'est assis à côté !

Je jetai un regard amusé et faussement désespéré à mon mari, qui retint un petit rire. Ah, il était loin le petit garçon en crise du matin même qui ne voulait aller à l'école pour rien au monde !

-Ca te dirait une glace pour le goûter, Pete ? proposai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Oh oui ! Une avec des noisettes dans le chocolat !

Un véritable estomac sur patte, qui se fit reprendre par Steve en moins de deux microsecondes :

-Allô ?

-S'il te plaît papa.

-Allez, allons manger cette glace !

La joie de mon fils faisait plaisir à voir.

* * *

 _Ouiiiii Peter est un peu capricieux parfois. Et chiant. Et tout. Mais comme il est choupi on lui pardonne, pas vrai ? ;) Et puis, il n'a que cinq ans !_

 _En même temps avec un père comme Tony, pas étonnant qu'il ait ses phases de casse-couilles... 8D_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D_

Réponse aux reviews :  


 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Je suis ravie que le choix du parrain et de la marraine te plaise ;)  
Ah ça... Je dirai juste que Tony a peut-être raison de s'en faire 8D  
Toujours, en même temps c'est un papa/mari poule alors... :P

 **julie91** : Pepper trouve TOUJOURS des moyens de pression, sur Tony ou sur n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs haha 8D  
Tony a bien trop peur de Tasha pour lui confier son fils haha x)

 **Dardix :** Wouah, déjà merci, ensuite, quel courage ! Je suis ravie que mes écrits te plaisent (celle-là ou « N'oublie jamais que je t'aime », d'ailleurs merci pour ta review là-bas aussi ;) )  
Je trouve aussi haha, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, PITIÉ MARVEL FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE QUOI.  
Tony est un petit insolent, j'essaye de coller au personnage ! Ravie que ça te plaise :)  
Ah ben oui c'est sûr haha, il est A-DO-RABLE !

 **Lululili :** Merciiiii :3  
Haha, j'espère que la réaction de Natasha t'a plu, même si je ne me suis pas trop attardée dessus ;)  
Bien sûr que c'est bizarre pour Peggy, mais elle le fait aussi parce qu'elle a eu sa vie et qu'elle est heureuse que Steve soit heureux :)

 **Camille** **:** Merciii ! :D  
Oui c'est le but, au début j'écrivais pour me remettre du traumatisme de CACW xD


	29. Son sourire de sale gosse

_Bonjouuuur !_

 _Désolée pour le retard, je galère un peu pour avoir accès à un ordi ET à internet en même temps dans mon trou paumé (très peu voire pas de wifi, et les données fonctionnent une fois sur quarante, c'est pas beaucoup). Je tiens donc à vous informer tout de suite qu'il n'y aura **pas de chapitre vendredi** , mais que j'essayerai de poster le suivant avant de partir jeudi prochain (vraisemblablement mardi ou mercredi prochain)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'avais mal.

Très, très mal.

Encore plus mal que lorsque je m'étais fait tirer dessus.

Je me réveillai alors que quelqu'un appuyait fermement sur mon abdomen, déclenchant de puissantes vagues de douleur dans tout mon corps à chacun de ses mouvements.

Je gémis.

Bordel, il se passait quoi, là ?

J'ouvris les yeux sur une salle aux murs d'un gris sombre, seulement éclairée par une ampoule diffusant une vague lueur orangée, à peine suffisante pour que je puisse distinguer le visage anxieux de Natasha.

Bon sang, mais j'étais où, là ?

-Tony ? Tony, tu m'entends ?

Je bégayai :

-Nat… Natasha ?

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l'espionne, avant qu'elle ne me réponde d'une voix anxieuse :

-Dieu soit loué, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient allés trop loin cette fois. Ne bouge pas, ajouta-t-elle lorsque je tentai de me redresser. J'essaye de comprimer les plaies, mais ça ne servira à rien si tu bouges.

De quoi parlait…

Oh.

Merde.

Tout me revint d'un coup.

Nous avions été capturés –combien de temps auparavant, je ne savais pas, j'étais incapable d'estimer le nombre de jours étant donné que nous n'avions pas vu le soleil depuis notre capture– par l'AIM, au cours d'une mission pour démanteler l'un de leurs bâtiments. A priori, ils n'avaient pas trop apprécié ce que j'avais fait –enfin, ce que Pepper avait fait, pour être précis, rendons à César ce qui est à César, c'était _elle_ qui l'avait fait exploser– à leur ancien chef –Aldrich Killian.

Je savais que les autres avaient réussi à leur échapper, seuls Natasha et moi avions été pris par leurs combattants.

Steve était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Sauf que, non contents de nous avoir capturés, les sous-fifres de l'AIM s'amusaient à nous torturer l'un après l'autre, nous laissant à peine le temps de récupérer entre deux « séances ». Pas pour nous soustraire des informations, juste pour le plaisir de nous voir souffrir.

Ah, et aussi pour envoyer des vidéos au Complexe.

J'avais résisté, longtemps, plus longtemps que je ne m'en croyais capable, commençant à supplier qu'ils arrêtent seulement au bout de la quatrième séance. Je sortais de la onzième.

Natasha n'avait pas encore craqué.

Ma dernière « séance » avait été la pire, j'avais commencé à hurler avant même que mon bourreau ne me touche. J'étais à bout, psychologiquement et physiquement. J'avais besoin de mon mari, de mon fils, de mes amis.

J'avais besoin que ça s'arrête.

-Qu'est ce… qui s'est… passé ? balbutiai-je.

-Tu t'es évanoui très rapidement, il ne t'a pas fallu dix minutes, et le type s'est énervé sur toi, y allant plus fort que d'habitude parce que tu étais inconscient. Vu tout le sang que tu as perdu avant qu'ils nous ramènent ici, j'ai cru que tu y étais passé, cette fois.

Ah oui, dernier détail de leur cruauté : ils nous forçaient à regarder l'autre se faire torturer. Et surtout à l'entendre hurler.

Je n'arrivais pas à décider quel passage était le pire. La douleur vive des lames sur ma peau accompagnée de mes hurlements, ou l'impassibilité glaciale de Natasha qui serrait à peine la mâchoire lorsqu'elle était torturée, faisant ressortir ma faiblesse.

-Ah, t'es enfin réveillé, _Iron Man_ !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter lorsque notre bourreau entra dans la petite pièce. Priant pour qu'il ne me ramène pas sur la table, je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces en serrant les dents.

Natasha s'interposa :

-Non, il n'a pas encore récupéré.

J'entendis le bruit d'une claque, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir mon amie projetée par terre, alors que le bourreau ricanait :

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, _Veuve Noire_ , il me semble. Alors tu la fermes et tu me laisses tranquille, sinon tu auras droit à la même chose. On l'emmène, ajouta-t-il vers la porte.

Deux gorilles entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle, et me soulevèrent par les épaules pour me porter jusqu'à la pièce adjacente. Ils m'allongèrent sur la table sans aucune délicatesse, rouvrant les blessures que Natasha avait essayé de soigner comme elle pouvait. Puis ils ramenèrent également l'espionne, qu'ils attachèrent à une chaise, de manière à ce qu'elle soit obligée de regarder dans ma direction.

Je tremblais.

Ma respiration était saccadée, alors que mon bourreau s'approchait lentement de moi, soignant son entrée.

Il frôla mon ventre de la paume de sa main, arrachant quelques croûtes encore fraîches au passage, et étala le sang qu'il avait sur les doigts.

-Alors, _Tony Stark_ , comment on se sent aujourd'hui ? Tu sais qu'on a vu ton cher mari à la télévision hier ? Il s'inquiète pour toi le pauvre. Il faudrait lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que tu es toujours en vie, tu ne penses pas ?

Je m'obligeai à serrer les dents et à ne pas répondre.

J'avais réussi, jusque-là, à ne pas appeler Steve à mon secours lorsqu'ils me torturaient, parce que je savais qu'ils envoyaient toutes les vidéos au Complexe, et que je ne voulais pas briser mon mari comme ils m'avaient brisé.

Mais lorsque la lame finement aiguisée dessina une ligne brûlante sur la peau de mon torse, je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler son nom :

-STEEEEEEVE !

-Tu aimerais qu'il vienne te chercher, hein ? Dis-le.

Fichant mes yeux dans ceux de mon bourreau, je fis lentement non de la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Hors de question de donner plus d'armes à l'AIM pour détruire l'homme que j'aimais.

Un rictus déforma son visage alors qu'il positionnait la lame sur ma peau :

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça…

Il enfonça la pointe du couteau sous ma peau, lentement, tout en continuant de parler de sa voix de serpent :

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu peux te montrer coopératif…

D'un mouvement du poignet, il fit tourner la lame, et je ne pus retenir un hurlement de souffrance.

-Si tu demandes à ton cher mari de venir te chercher, je te remets immédiatement dans ta cellule. Sinon…

Je serrai les paupières le plus fort que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas céder, je devais être fort, il fallait que je…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Il venait de faire courir la lame de part en part de mon ventre.

Je craquai malgré moi, malgré ma volonté qui s'était peu à peu étiolée, malgré mon obstination à vouloir faire croire que rien ne m'atteignait :

-Steve, Steve je t'en _supplie_ , sauve-moi…

Ce n'était qu'un filet de voix, mais mon bourreau dut trouver ça suffisant puisque les sangles qui me retenaient à la table furent détachées, et que les deux gorilles me ramenèrent dans la pièce adjacente, me jetant sans ménagement dans un coin.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute de plus pour balancer à son tour Natasha dans la petite salle.

Et l'espionne se précipita vers moi, le visage déformé par l'angoisse :

-Tony !

Elle m'allongea du mieux qu'elle put sur la paillasse qui nous servait de lit et reprit le morceau de ma veste qu'elle avait utilisé pour compresser mes plaies, le plaça sur mon ventre et appuya une nouvelle fois sur mes blessures.

-J'ai craqué, Nat…

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-J'ai craqué, j'ai pas pu…

-Tony.

Son ton était ferme, sa voix apaisante. Je levai le regard vers elle, et elle continua sur sa lancée :

-Beaucoup auraient craqué avant toi. Tu as tenu plus longtemps que la plupart des gens, je peux te l'assurer.

-Tu n'as pas craqué, toi, répliquai-je d'un ton amer.

Elle poussa un long soupir, puis me répondit d'une voix douce :

-J'ai vécu bien pire en Russie. J'ai été formée pour ça. Par rapport à ce que j'ai traversé pendant ma formation, pendant mon entraînement, ce qu'ils m'infligent ressemble à des piqûres de moustiques.

-Natasha…

C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait de la période de sa vie qui avait fait d'elle la tueuse sans pitié que je connaissais.

Elle eut un sourire triste :

-Essaye de dormir. Je veille sur toi, d'accord ?

-D'accord, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Je me réveillai sans savoir combien de temps j'avais dormi, comme depuis le début de notre captivité. Mon premier réflexe fut de tâter mon abdomen : les plaies semblaient avoir cicatrisé, au moins elles étaient maintenant recouvertes de croûtes. Je cherchai Natasha du regard.

L'espionne était recroquevillée à mes pieds, sur l'extrémité de la paillasse faite d'une mauvaise couverture qui nous servait de lit. Elle semblait dormir, aussi je pris garde à ne pas faire de bruit, et la recouvrit de la deuxième couverture. Elle me l'avait laissée mais je n'en avais plus besoin.

Fermant les yeux, je m'adonnai à un exercice que j'aimais autant que je l'exécrais : imaginer que j'étais au Complexe.

Cette fois-là, je visualisai ma chambre. Je me représentai l'immense lit double, la dizaine d'oreillers moelleux, la lumière douce du levant, la chaleur agréable de la couette sur mes jambes.

La respiration paisible de mon mari.

J'imaginai Peter, du haut de ses cinq ans, courir vers nous depuis le salon et sauter sur le lit pour venir se caler entre Steve et moi, quémander une place sous la couette, me faire son sourire de sale gosse.

Et puis se rendormir à moitié, alors que je le prenais dans mes bras et que mon mari nous serrait contre lui.

-Tony, tu pleures.

J'ouvris les yeux sur le visage de Natasha, qui m'observait d'un air inquiet, les sourcils froncés. Sa voir avait été neutre, vide de tout jugement, simplement constatant mon état.

-Ça va, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. C'est juste que…

Je n'eus pas la force de finir.

-Tu t'imaginais avec Steve et Peter, acheva-t-elle à ma place.

Je lui adressai un regard plein de détresse, hochant vaguement la tête, et elle m'attira à elle pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller, sanglotant sans retenue sur son épaule, alors qu'elle me murmurait :

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça, Tony… C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivent à nous briser. Tu dois rester fort, tu dois tenir, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à Peter…

-Je… je peux… je peux pas… Oh Tasha, si tu savais comme ils me manquent, tous les deux…

Elle me serra plus fort, et sa main me caressa doucement les cheveux, alors qu'elle me répondait d'une voix apaisante :

-Je sais Tony, je sais… Mais tu dois tenir, pour eux, d'accord ? Pour que, quand Steve nous retrouvera, tu sois encore toi-même.

Je reniflai bruyamment, mais ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'elle avait raison –elle parlait d'expérience– mais imaginer mon fils me sourire me permettait de tenir, au moins quelques minutes.

Car la douleur qui venait après, lorsque je revenais à la réalité, était pire que la pire des séances de tortures imaginées par notre bourreau.

* * *

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant sursauter. Natasha se plaça d'instinct entre moi et nos bourreaux, mais leur chef se contenta de s'esclaffer d'un rire gras :

-Je te trouve un peu sur les nerfs, _Veuve Noire_ , tu devrais te calmer un peu, ça te va pas au teint. T'inquiète, on va pas te le prendre ton protégé, pas cette fois. En fait, on a quelque chose à vous montrer…

Il fit un signe, et l'un de ses sbires apporta une petite table basse, sur laquelle il posa un ordinateur portable. Quelques manipulations sur le clavier plus tard, une vidéo se lançait à l'écran.

-Ecoute et regarde bien, _Iron Man_ , c'est exprès pour toi…

Je jetai un regard inquiet vers mon bourreau avant de revenir vers l'écran.

Un journaliste brun portant une paire de lunettes se tenait face à la caméra, et j'entendis la fin de son discours :

-… de presse, au cours de laquelle Steve Stark-Rogers, que vous connaissez sans doute sous le nom de Captain America, va s'adresser à la nation au sujet de l'enlèvement de son mari, Anthony Stark-Rogers, ou Iron Man, et de la Veuve Noire. C'est le premier communiqué de presse officiel des Avengers depuis l'enlèvement, qui a eu lieu…

L'un des hommes coupa le son pendant une poignée de secondes, et notre bourreau murmura :

-C'est dur de ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici, pas vrai ? Remets le son, ajouta-t-il à destination de son sous-fifre.

Le sbire s'exécuta immédiatement, et la voix du journaliste résonna de nouveau dans la pièce :

-… à l'estrade. Je reviendrai juste après son discours.

La caméra tourna vers le pupitre derrière lequel mon mari venait de se placer, et l'expression d'épuisement sur son visage me fendit le cœur. Il prit la parole d'une voix basse mais qui se voulait assurée :

-Nous souhaitons répondre à toutes les rumeurs qui circulent depuis quelque temps. Oui, Iron Man et la Veuve Noire ont été capturés. Nous avons des soupçons sur ceux qui sont derrière tout ça, mais préférons ne rien dire tout de suite. Bien entendu, nous les recherchons activement depuis qu'ils ont disparu, et comptons bien les retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre :

-La rumeur selon laquelle nous recevons des vidéos de nos collègues soumis à des séances de torture est malheureusement fondée. Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à déterminer la source de ces vidéos, mais croyez bien que nous y travaillons activement.

Son regard se fit de glace et sa voix frôlait le zéro absolu lorsqu'il acheva :

-Soyez sûrs que les coupables seront traités sans pitié.

Il se recula de quelques pas alors que les cris des journalistes retentissaient dans la salle, chacun y allant de sa question.

Notre bourreau ferma l'ordinateur, et fit signe à ses sbires de remporter la table basse, avant de se tourner vers nous :

-Honnêtement, je doute qu'ils nous trouvent, mais sait-on jamais. Juste au cas où, à cause des menaces de _Captain America_ , les prochaines séances seront pires –et nous les filmerons, bien entendu. Ce serait dommage de priver les Avengers d'un tel spectacle, sachant que ce sont eux qui ont enclenché le pire…

Il sortit de la salle, et je réussis à attendre qu'il ait claqué la porte derrière lui pour m'effondrer contre Natasha, en larmes. Elle tremblait, mais elle me serra malgré tout contre elle, sans un mot.

Nous n'avions vu que Steve, et même si j'avais aperçu Pepper dans un coin, les autres Avengers n'étaient pas apparus sur la vidéo. Je me doutais que l'espionne s'inquiétait pour Bruce et pour Clint, même si elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

Elle aussi, elle avait des êtres chers qui la recherchaient activement.

* * *

-Debout ! C'est parti pour une petite séance !

Le cri de notre geôlier nous tira d'un sommeil plein de cauchemars, alors qu'ils emmenaient Natasha en la soulevant sans aucune délicatesse. C'était à son tour d'être sur la table.

Bien sûr, ses séances duraient moins longtemps que les miennes –le regard hautain, légèrement dédaigneux dont elle gratifiait notre bourreau tout au long de ses séances et son absence totale de réaction lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle devaient l'ennuyer au plus haut point.

Ce qui leur plaisait, c'était que je vivais sa séance par procuration, attaché sur cette chaise, et que je hurlais pour elle de toute la force de mes poumons, suppliant pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Les deux gorilles revinrent rapidement et m'installèrent sur la chaise. Un appui-tête leur permettait de diriger mon visage de manière à ce que je sois obligé de regarder en direction de Natasha.

Et si j'avais le malheur de fermer les yeux trop longtemps, le bourreau n'hésitait pas une seconde à arracher mes croûtes et à verser de l'eau salée sur mes plaies à vif –et vice-versa lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ma place. C'était un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer que nous étions attentifs aux souffrances qu'endurait la personne attachée sur la table.

-Aujourd'hui, _Veuve Noire_ , est le jour où je vais te faire hurler, siffla notre bourreau de sa voix de serpent.

Un léger rire jaune lui répondit, avant que Natasha ne plante ses yeux dans les siens et ne le défie encore :

-Vous pouvez toujours courir.

Un rictus déforma le visage de l'homme, et il cracha au visage de l'espionne, qui ne réagit même pas à l'affront.

Puis la séance commença.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils me ramenèrent dans la cellule, quelques minutes après avoir jeté Natasha dans un coin de la pièce, je me précipitai à ses côtés et l'enroulai doucement dans la couverture.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à la faire crier.

A peine avait-elle lâché un gémissement au plus fort de la séance.

Au contraire de l'espionne, j'avais hurlé plus que je ne m'en croyais capable, tellement que ma voix était cassée, ma gorge en feu, et que je parvenais à peine à chuchoter sans souffrir.

Elle avait subi des choses qui reléguaient les tortures que notre bourreau pratiquait sur moi au rang de pincements désagréables. Et malgré tout, elle n'avait pas bronché, alors que je hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, vivant sa douleur par procuration.

-Natasha, murmurai-je en la serrant contre moi. Il faut comprimer tes plaies. Laisse-moi voir.

-Tu en as vu assez, Tony. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras supporter ça…

Je serrai les dents –elle n'avait pas tort, mais je devais le faire quand même– et répliquai d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

-Je peux le faire. Laisse-moi t'aider…

Elle soupira, mais finit par céder, puisqu'elle s'allongea sur la paillasse avec une grimace de douleur. Elle remonta ensuite son tee-shirt imbibé de sang pour que je puisse voir son ventre.

Retenant un haut-le-cœur devant son état, je pris les restes de ma veste –que nous utilisions comme bandage de fortune– et tentai de recouvrir tout son abdomen. Puis, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, j'appliquai une pression ferme mais pas trop forte sur son ventre pour comprimer les plaies et limiter les saignements.

-Tu peux tenir ça ? demandai-je doucement. Je veux regarder tes jambes.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je soulevai la couverture pour dévoiler ses longues jambes, et vérifiai qu'aucune des plaies n'était trop profonde ou trop proche des artères. Pour certaines, j'utilisai les manches de ma veste comme pansements de fortune.

Il fallait vraiment que les autres nous retrouvent.

Et vite.

* * *

Cette fois, les gorilles ne prirent même pas la peine de me réveiller avant de me traîner sur la table pour m'y attacher –ce devait être ma dix-neuvième séance. Ils installèrent Natasha sur la chaise, puis mon bourreau entra dans la pièce.

Je gémis.

C'était pitoyable, faible, indigne de moi, du grand Tony Stark-Rogers, mais à cet instant, je n'étais plus rien, rien qu'une loque n'ayant d'humain que le nom. Un animal blessé, acculé, terrifié.

J'aurais tout donné pour que tout s'arrête, pour que je puisse rejoindre mon fils et mon amant, pour qu'enfin les Avengers nous trouvent, pour quitter cet endroit qui me détruisait un peu plus à chaque séance.

Combien de temps avant de revoir le visage de mon mari ?

Combien de séances avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

-Regarde, m'interpella mon bourreau avec un sourire de gosse excité, c'est mon nouveau jouet, continua-t-il en me montrant un petit outil qui ressemblait à un éplucheur à légumes.

J'eus peur de comprendre.

-Le boss vient de m'envoyer ça, il paraît que ça fait fureur au Moyen-Orient, poursuivit l'homme avec un air surexcité sur le visage. Ça sert à écorcher les gens correctement, plus besoin de couteau ou de scalpel, ce petit bijou permet de découper dans la peau sans effort.

Je me mis à trembler.

En tournant à peine la tête, je croisai le regard de Natasha.

D'ordinaire, il était plein de force, et me donnait du courage pour survivre à la séance de torture –et cette fois, j'avais encore plus besoin de courage que d'habitude.

Mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'angoisse.

Plus que tout, cette vision me terrifia.

-Mais, reprit mon bourreau de sa voix de serpent, je ne vais pas commencer avec ça. Non, je vais m'amuser un peu avant, j'aime toujours autant mon petit couteau, tu sais, celui qui est mal aiguisé. Alors je vais commencer avec ça…

La lame qu'il venait de saisir traça une ligne brûlante sur mon torse, alors que le regard de Natasha se faisait plus dur. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans ma direction –autant que ses liens le lui permettaient– et je retrouvai un peu de courage.

Après tout, j'avais toujours réussi à survivre au couteau, cette fois-là ne serait pas différente.

Tournant la tête pour fixer le plafond, je serrai les dents lorsque la lame écorcha mon ventre, et ne gratifiai même pas l'homme du plus petit gémissement. Il fallait que je tienne.

Un rictus déforma son visage, alors qu'il arrachait avec application les plus grosses croûtes de mon abdomen.

Puis, sans doute lassé de mon silence, il reposa son couteau et s'empara de son nouvel outil avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler.

-Eh bien, _Iron Man_ , on a peur d'un…

* * *

 _Ne me détestez pas tout de suite ! :D_

 _J'espère que le cliffhanger vous a pluuuuu :D Et ouais, tout allait trop bien, c'était un peu trop bisounours à mon goût, donc j'ai pas pu m'en empêcheeeeer :D  
Je vais de ce pas me rendre dans mon nouveau bunker, protégé par un bunker, protégé par un autre bunker, histoire que personne n'arrive à m'assassiner avant que je ne poste la suite (avouez, ça vous ferait chier quand même, non ? :P)_

 _Hurlez donc votre rage au travers d'une review :D_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Ses petits copains ne vont pas tarder à envahir le Complexe Avengers haha ;)  
Haaaa ça oui, et Peter l'a bien compris haha !  
Ah ben Nat, oui, toujours, et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ;)

 **julie91 :** Exactement, Tony est un papa poule (en vrai il a tellement peur de ressembler à son père qu'il fait tout pour s'en détacher), alors Steve a besoin d'user de fermeté de temps en temps !  
Je pense que sa crise d'ado sera à l'image de ses parents : SUPER-énorme xD

 **Dardix :** Pour finir, je suis ravie que tu sois ravie que je sois ravie :D  
Ouais, ben _j'espère bien_ qu'ils vont l'utiliser ce téléphone, parce que ZUT QUOI. Ah, on parle de Sharon qui débarque au milieu là ? Genre c'est moins chelou pour un mec de sortir avec la nièce de sa copine tout juste enterrée que de sortir avec un mec. MAIS DANS QUEL MONDE VIVONS-NOUS ?!

Tony est tout sauf responsable haha, même s'il essaye très fort :P

 **Lululili :** Peter tient un peu trop de Tony au goût de Steve haha, mais tout est bien qui finit bien puisque, comme Tony, il obéit à la voix de Captain America ;)  
Haha, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! :D


	30. Cette pièce sombre sans fenêtres

_Bonjour les gens ! :D_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ce chapitre arrive un peu tard, pardon, et je tiens à vous dire tout de suite que je ne sais pas quand est ce que j'aurai la possibilité de poster le suivant... Mais il est écrit, et ne vous inquiétez pas, même si j'ai prévu de rajouter quelques chapitres entre-temps, la fin est déjà écrite, donc je vous promets que vous l'aurez un jour !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _-Eh bien,_ Iron Man _, on a peur d'un…_

Le mur de la salle explosa d'un coup.

Mon bourreau recula de quelques pas en fixant le trou béant dans le mur, et son air surpris se mua en une expression de terreur pure lorsque Captain America entra dans la pièce.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à la vue de mon mari.

Il était suivi par toute la troupe des Avengers, Clint et Rhodey en tête, Sam et Vision juste derrière. L'archer avisa Natasha et se dirigea vers elle à toute vitesse, suivi par Sam. L'androïde utilisa le pouvoir de sa pierre pour désintégrer mon bourreau dès qu'il fut entré dans la salle, et je ne pus réfréner un soupir de soulagement.

C'était terminé.

Steve se précipita vers moi, et tous les sentiments du monde passèrent dans son regard en une fraction de seconde.

L'amour, lorsqu'il ficha ses yeux dans les miens.

Le soulagement, lorsque je parvins à lui adresser un sourire tremblant.

La colère, lorsqu'il découvrit le nombre de mes blessures.

Il posa immédiatement son bouclier et retira ses gants pour détacher les sangles qui me retenaient prisonnier, avant d'appeler :

-Wanda ! Bruce !

Je ne les avais pas vus entrer, trop concentré sur mon mari, mais ils furent à côté de moi en un rien de temps. Le docteur prit immédiatement les choses en main :

-J'ai besoin que tu désinfectes et que tu cicatrises les plaies. Vérifie quand même qu'il n'a pas de blessures internes avant de le refermer. Je peux te laisser faire ? Je veux aller voir comment va Natasha.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit la jeune femme alors que ses mains s'éclairaient d'une lumière rouge.

Steve m'adressa un sourire tendre alors que Wanda refermait mes plaies le plus doucement possible, anesthésiant au préalable les zones qu'elle traitait. Je ne ressentais qu'un léger picotement lorsque les deux côtés de mes blessures se rejoignaient, et bénis un million de fois Bruce de l'avoir obligée à suivre une solide formation en médecine.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle fila rejoindre le médecin, qui s'occupait de l'espionne, et mon mari se pencha très lentement vers moi pour déposer un baiser tendre sur mon front.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper violemment à ce contact, et ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

C'était totalement irrationnel. J'avais parfaitement conscience que Steve ne me ferait jamais de mal, mais je ne savais plus comment réagir autrement. Il perçut la tension dans mon corps et se recula doucement, alors que la détresse infinie que je lisais dans ses yeux me fendait le cœur.

-Steve…

-Ce n'est rien, Tony, je comprends. Après tout ce que tu as vécu…

-Combien… combien de temps… ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa brusquement, mais il me répondit tout de même, d'une voix basse et chargée de remords :

-Douze jours. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé avant, je…

-Hé, l'interrompis-je faiblement. Tu es là, c'est le plus important.

Il m'adressa un faible sourire.

-Tony, m'appela Bruce qui venait de nous rejoindre –il avait laissé Natasha entre les mains de Wanda. Comment tu te sens ?

Je ne pus que faire « non » de la tête alors que mes yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes et que ma respiration redevenait irrégulière. Le médecin m'apaisa de sa voix douce :

-Calme-toi, ça va aller maintenant. On va vous ramener au Complexe. Steve, tu peux le porter ?

Le regard paniqué –et totalement involontaire– que je jetai à Bruce fut sans aucun doute capté par mon amant, puisque celui-ci baissa les yeux et répondit dans un murmure :

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Tony !

Je me tournai vers Natasha, qui m'avait appelé dans un cri. Elle s'élança vers moi et s'arrêta juste à côté de la table. Je levai une main tremblante vers elle, et elle s'en empara pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Steve froncer les sourcils lorsque je passai un bras autour des épaules de l'espionne pour qu'elle m'aide à sortir de la pièce. Je captai le murmure de Bruce, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule :

-Elle nous a dit qu'ils se soignaient mutuellement, avec les moyens du bord. Elle est la seule personne qui peut le toucher sans qu'il ne se mette à paniquer, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale. Ne t'inquiète pas, il lui faut juste du temps. Natasha, même si je déteste dire ça, a l'habitude, elle a été formée comme ça en Russie. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne réagit pas de la même manière et qu'elle se laisse toucher sans aucun problème. Tony... Tony n'a jamais vécu ça avant, il n'a jamais été préparé à ce genre de choses. Je pense que l'Afghanistan n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il a vécu ici.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de mon mari.

Clint nous guida jusqu'au Quinjet pendant que les autres finissaient le ménage dans le bâtiment –i.e. éliminaient les derniers membres de l'AIM. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de monter à bord.

Natasha m'aida à m'installer sur un brancard, et s'allongea sur un autre, sous les ordres de l'archer. Elle était encore faible, elle aussi, même si elle avait perdu moins de sang que moi au cours de sa dernière séance de torture.

Bruce ne tarda pas, et nous installa à tous les deux des perfusions d'antibiotiques, de morphine et de glucose –nous avions à peine eu à manger ces dix derniers jours, il fallait reprendre des forces.

Lorsque le reste des Avengers eut terminé de nettoyer ce qu'il restait des locaux de l'AIM, ils montèrent à bord du Quinjet, et Clint prit les commandes alors que chacun s'asseyait dans un siège.

Steve s'installa à côté de moi, sans pour autant me toucher. Je lui adressai un regard profondément désolé, mais il me fit un sourire tendre, et me murmura d'une voix très douce :

-Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, mon cœur.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils te tuent avant qu'on ne te retrouve. J'ai vu tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, c'était…

-Steve, le coupai-je d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Il respira un grand coup, puis changea de sujet :

-Peter n'a rien vu. Il sait seulement que tu as été enlevé –je ne pouvais pas lui cacher la vérité. Il pleure tous les soirs depuis que tu as disparu. Il me demandait sans cesse quand est ce que tu allais revenir. Il s'inquiète beaucoup, même s'il n'a encore que cinq ans.

Je fermai les paupières de toutes mes forces, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

J'avais essayé, pendant la durée de ma captivité, de ne pas penser au sentiment d'abandon que mon fils devait ressentir, me concentrant sur la certitude que mon mari finirait par me retrouver.

Et je découvrais que la réalité était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Tony, m'appela Natasha.

J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai vers elle –son brancard avait été déplacé et collé contre celui sur lequel j'étais. Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, elle me prit la main doucement, et je serrai ses doigts de toutes mes forces.

-T… Tony ? murmura alors Steve d'une voix hésitante.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

-Est-ce que… est ce que je peux… te prendre la main ?

Son ton était incertain, anxieux, et je sentais qu'il avait besoin de se rendre compte que j'étais là, que j'étais bien vivant. Alors j'acquiesçai, tendu, et serrai les dents. Il posa sa main sur la mienne le plus délicatement du monde, et je m'obligeai à me détendre, alors que mon autre main broyait les doigts de Natasha. L'espionne resta de marbre, son pouce caressant le dos de ma main avec la même douceur qu'elle avait eue pour soigner mes plaies.

Mon mari entrelaça nos doigts très lentement, puis s'immobilisa, et un sourire à la fois tendre et soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime tellement, Tony.

Je pris une grande inspiration :

-Je t'aime encore plus, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

-Tony ?

Je levai le regard vers le médecin, qui se trouvait à côté de Steve, et il me demanda d'un ton doux :

-Tu as mal ? Tu veux dormir ?

-Oui aux deux, répondis-je faiblement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon mari se crisper brusquement, fermer très fort les paupières et serrer les dents.

Puis Bruce augmenta la dose de morphine, et je plongeai dans un sommeil cotonneux et réparateur.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais dans une des chambres de l'unité médicale du Complexe Avengers.

Un cadre qui, s'il ne m'était pas si familier que ça –nous étions encore à la Tour Avengers lorsqu'on m'avait tiré dessus–, m'apaisa. Au moins, je n'étais plus dans cette pièce sombre sans fenêtres, à attendre ma prochaine séance de torture.

Je fouillai la pièce du regard, et trouvai Natasha, également installée dans un lit, à ma droite. Elle me couvait littéralement du regard, aussi je trouvai la force de lui sourire faiblement.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, murmura-t-elle. Ca fait quatre jours que tu dors, dont deux que tu n'es plus sous calmant. Steve est parti manger avec les autres, il devrait revenir rapidement.

Je hochai la tête, et la remerciai d'une voix faible :

-Merci, Tasha, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, là-bas.

-Tu as fait la même chose pour moi, tête d'obus.

J'hésitai à lui poser une question, mais elle remarqua mon incertitude et ce fut elle qui m'invita à parler :

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Comment…

Je ne savais pas comment lui demander ça, comment tourner ma question pour qu'elle la comprenne sans ambigüité aucune.

-Comment tu fais pour… Comment on en revient ?

Elle tourna la tête et fixa le plafond en soupirant longuement. Puis elle me répondit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

-Il faut simplement du temps –cette durée dépend de chacun. Les autres aident aussi beaucoup –Clint m'a énormément aidée, après m'avoir recrutée pour le SHIELD. Steve t'aidera. Je t'aiderai, parce que j'en suis revenue, et que je sais ce que c'est. Mais il faut également que tu trouves la force de t'aider.

Je cherchais quelque chose à répondre lorsque Steve entra dans la chambre, suivi de près par Bruce.

-Tony, enfin, tu es réveillé, soupira mon mari, un air soulagé sur le visage.

Il tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté de mon lit, sans me toucher. Je fus à la fois frustré et ému par ce geste. Il devait être aussi frustré que moi, mais il me faisait passer avant lui, comme l'homme parfait qu'il était.

-J'emmène Natasha dans une autre chambre. Vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux je crois, mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin, nous informa Bruce en poussant le lit de l'espionne dans le couloir.

Une fois la porte fermée, mon mari se rapprocha de moi, toujours sans me toucher, et posa sa main à côté de la mienne sur le matelas. Il me laissait décider si et quand je voulais la prendre.

Ce geste me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Steve…

Il m'adressa un regard doux, puis prit la parole d'une voix brisée :

-J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Natasha, pendant que tu dormais. Elle m'a expliqué tout un tas de choses, et…

-Steve.

-Je sais qu'il faut que je te laisse du temps, elle m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de temps pour te remettre, mais…

-Steve.

-Bon Dieu Tony, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, et comme j'ai été en rage aussi, de voir ces vidéos sans savoir où tu étais, comme je me suis senti impuissant, inutile, alors que tu étais…

-Steve.

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, tu as ma parole, je te protègerai de toutes mes forces pour que tu n'aies plus à…

-Steve.

Il finit par se taire, et expira brusquement en plongeant son regard empli de détresse dans le mien. Doucement, très lentement, respirant au même rythme que mon amant, puisant dans son regard la force d'achever mon geste, je posai ma main sur la sienne.

Il se figea, sa respiration se coupa l'espace de quelques secondes, puis il eut un sourire hésitant, et tout l'amour du monde passa dans ses yeux, alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix pleine de tendresse :

-Tony…

Je voulais lui dire un million de choses, mais choisis d'énoncer seulement la plus importante de toutes :

-Je t'aime, Steve.

Un sourire d'une tendresse infinie se dessina sur ses lèvres, et je captai le léger mouvement qu'il retint –il allait se pencher pour m'embrasser lorsqu'il avait dû se rappeler que je craignais les contacts physiques.

Et cela me brisa le cœur.

Ces salauds de l'AIM m'avaient non seulement démoli physiquement, mais en plus, à cause de leurs merdes, je n'étais plus capable de toucher mon mari, l'homme que j'aimais le plus sur cette planète.

Une puissante vague de haine s'empara de moi, mais je fis tout pour ne rien laisser paraître –je n'avais pas envie de montrer ça à Steve.

Au lieu de quoi, respirant toujours très lentement, je levai la main qui ne tenait pas celle de mon mari et la posai très doucement sur sa nuque. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de me communiquer tout l'amour du monde à travers son regard, et je me forçai à expirer, inspirer, expirer encore, lentement, profondément. J'étais tendu, mais je voulais plus que tout goûter à nouveau la saveur de mon amant.

Je tirai légèrement sur sa nuque, et il baissa lentement la tête, comme pour me donner le temps de changer mille fois d'avis.

Mais je le voulais, plus que tout.

Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je fermai les yeux, me crispant brusquement, de manière totalement involontaire. Steve restait immobile, respirant profondément, ne cherchant pas à entrer davantage en contact avec ma peau, et c'est ce qui me toucha le plus.

Je me détendis progressivement, arrivant même à savourer ses lèvres douces et pleines contre les miennes.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, immobiles, respirant au même rythme, puis je relâchai sa nuque, et il se redressa doucement, ses yeux d'un bleu parfait plantés dans les miens.

-Je t'aime aussi, Tony.

Et sa voix était emplie de tout l'amour du monde.

-Tony ? Peter veut te voir, je peux le laisser entrer ?

Je me tournai vers Bruce, qui venait de passer la tête par la porte de la chambre, attendant ma réponse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon amant, puis répondis à mon ami :

-Oui, dis-lui qu'il peut venir. Steve… ?

-Je m'en occupe, murmura mon mari.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre, pour prendre Peter dans ses bras. Puis il revint vers moi avec notre fils, et se rassit en l'installant sur ses genoux.

-Hey Pete, le saluai-je d'une voix faible.

-Hey papa, me répondit-il timidement. Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau là. Tu m'as manqué très fort.

J'eus un sourire attendri :

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi, bonhomme.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans doute en constatant que je ne lui tendais pas les bras pour lui faire un câlin, et son regard rempli d'incompréhension me fendit le cœur. Je lui adressai un sourire affectueux, et il dut prendre ça comme un encouragement puisqu'il se jeta sur mon lit, bras tendus vers moi.

Enfin, tenta de se jeter sur mon lit.

Les réflexes de Steve lui avaient permis de retenir Peter juste avant qu'il ne me touche, mais j'avais tout de même eu un mouvement de recul alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers moi.

Mon fils se mit à pleurer et à m'appeler en criant, les bras tendus dans ma direction, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Je m'en occupe, murmura Steve en le prenant dans ses bras et en le portant hors de la chambre, alors que Peter hurlait toujours.

La culpabilité me submergea.

Si mon fils pensait que je ne l'aimais plus, je ne survivrais pas à tout ça…

Natasha rentra dans la chambre alors que les cris de mon fils s'estompaient au loin, et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Steve :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Peter… Je ne peux pas le toucher. C'est mon fils, il voulait simplement un câlin, mais je ne peux pas le… toucher…

Ma voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot. L'espionne posa une main douce sur mon épaule, et me murmura d'un ton apaisant :

-Je vais aller lui parler, d'accord ? Je vais lui expliquer.

Je hochai la tête, et elle disparut à son tour dans le couloir.

* * *

Je me réveillai brusquement.

Et me redressai en hurlant.

-Tony ! Tony, calme-toi, réveille-toi, Tony, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, oh Tony, je suis désolé…

La voix totalement paniquée de mon mari me ramena complètement à la réalité, et je me tournai lentement vers lui. Nous étions dans notre chambre. Il se tenait accroupi au bas du lit, les poings serrés, plaqués sur ses tempes, un air complètement torturé sur le visage.

Et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

-Steve ? soufflai-je, haletant, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Sa respiration était rapide, son souffle court, et sa voix avait toujours des accents de panique lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu criais, tu te débattais… J'ai voulu te réveiller, mais j'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne réagissais pas… Alors…

Il pleurait presque, et sa voix se fit désespérée :

-Je… je t'ai attrapé par les épaules pour te secouer, mais… Je crois que c'était pire que tout. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, Tony je…

Il fit non de la tête en baissant le regard, alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et dévalaient ses joues. Il abattit rageusement ses poings sur ses cuisses, alors qu'il continuait :

-Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je sais, mais j'ai paniqué, je suis désolé, oh Tony, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé !

Je haletais toujours, même si j'avais compris la cause de la douleur insoutenable qui m'avait ramené à la réalité.

Mon mari m'avait touché.

Plus que tout, cette constatation me brisa le cœur.

Mon amant, mon époux, l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, avait essayé de me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve et le résultat avait été pire que le pire des cauchemars que j'avais jamais imaginés.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux.

J'étais sorti de l'unité médicale le matin même, après deux semaines où j'avais partagé ma chambre avec Natasha, la seule capable de me calmer après un cauchemar, la seule qui pouvait me toucher sans me faire ressentir cette douleur intolérable qu'avait distillée mon bourreau en moi.

Bruce avait fait installer un deuxième lit dans notre chambre, et j'y dormais, pour ne pas prendre le risque que Steve me touche dans mon sommeil. J'étais toujours aussi terrifié du moindre contact humain.

Mon cauchemar avait semblé durer une éternité, beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres que j'avais faits –parce que Natasha me réveillait toujours très vite, d'habitude. Et lorsque Steve se mit à faire les cent pas, je n'eus aucun mal à l'imaginer quelques minutes plus tôt, affolé, désemparé, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour me réveiller sans me toucher.

Et finalement, paniqué, prendre une décision, peut-être l'une des plus dures de sa vie : poser ses mains sur moi pour tenter quelque chose, tout en sachant très bien que le moindre contact réveillait chez moi une douleur fantôme absolument insoutenable.

Ma respiration s'apaisa lentement, et je trouvais la force de murmurer :

-Steve…

En un instant, mon mari fut de nouveau accroupi à mon chevet, une expression inquiète sur le visage :

-Oui ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, toute la détresse du monde passa dans son regard, mais je continuai d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

-Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, je ne t'en veux pas, alors arrête de te torturer avec ça, d'accord ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens.

Je me rallongeai sur mes oreillers, m'obligeant à respirer profondément, couvé du regard par mon mari, qui oscillait entre le désespoir et la tendresse, la rage de ne rien pouvoir faire pour m'aider et l'amour infini qu'il me portait.

-Je vais aller voir un psy, annonçai-je d'une voix faible. Je peux en parler autant que je veux avec Natasha, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un professionnel pour me sortir de là. Je prendrai rendez-vous demain matin.

Mon mari acquiesça, mais me fit une contre-proposition :

-Je demanderai à Bruce de faire venir un de ses confrères en qui il a confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes le Complexe, pas pour le moment, j'aurais trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amant, avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix très douce :

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Natasha ?

Je fis non de la tête.

-Ca va aller. Je crois.

-Essaye de dormir alors. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Merci, Steve.

Il m'adressa un doux sourire, triste et tendre à la fois, avant de m'envoyer un baiser dans un souffle :

-Je suis ton mari, c'est normal que je prenne soin de toi. Rendors-toi, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Et j'irai chercher Natasha pour te réveiller la prochaine fois.

Je lui fis un sourire tendre, et fermai les yeux pour tenter de me rendormir, bercé par la respiration paisible de mon amant, qui s'était installé par terre, le dos contre le bord de mon lit.

Il veillait sur moi.

Dieu, que j'aimais cet homme.

* * *

 _Et voilààààà, Tonychou est de retour au Complexe ! :D J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre (plus que le précédent, haha, *part se cacher loin*) !_

 _Une petite review pour me dire à quel point vous êtes reconnaissants que j'aie ramené Tony chez lui ? ;)_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lululili :** Euuuuh, pardon ? :D Tasha va bien, mais pour ce qui est de Tony... Comme tu as pu le voir, c'est une toute autre histoire !  
Oui, surtout Peter qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa ne revenait pas... Steve était inquiet bien sûr, mais surtout déterminé à retrouver son mari !  
Huhu, ça va mieux ton "envie de me tuer" ? :D

 **julie91 :** Euuuuh, pardon ? :D  
Bon au moins maintenant tu sais qu'ils ont passé un temps non négligeable là-bas... Mais qu'ils sont sauvés !  
J'espère que la version où Vision désintègre le bourreau te va aussi haha ;)  
Ouais ben vu ta remarque, je vais y retourner fissa dans mon bunker ! 8D

 **Dardix :** Oui, j'aime pas les Bisounours :D L'Apocalypse, l'Apocalypse, tu y vas un peu fort je trouve, ils sont encore en vie quand même ! Oui haha, j'aime bieeeeen les cliffhangers comme ça :D Euuuuh, pardon ? :D  
Oui, je vois vraiment Natasha comme quelqu'un de fort. Et parce qu'elle est passée par là avant, elle essaye de protéger Tony au maximum, parce qu'elle sait ce que c'est. Je pense qu'ils sont vraiment complémentaires, et que leur amitié mérite d'être développée ! :D

Merci. Non parce que la moitié de mes potes ne trouvent pas ça choquant (non, ce ne sont plus mes potes haha 8D). Je suis d'accord ! Pour tout : le fade, et les neurones pas décongelés 8D Et puis surtout qu'après avoir découvert qu'elle était une agent du SHIELD dans TWS, il la détestait un peu quand même ! Merci le revirement de situation à la noix qui veut rien dire quoi u_u

OUIIIIIII STONY FOREVEEEEEER ! Des bisous :*


	31. Alors, Iron Man, déjà de retour ?

_Bonjour !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances) (moi j'étais à la mer :D) et qu'il fait beau chez vous (ce n'est pas le cas chez moi) !_

 _Je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre un rythme de publication plus normal (un chapitre par semaine) dès le 1er septembre :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Natasha et moi avions été secourus par le reste de l'équipe, trois mois que nous étions revenus au Complexe.

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à toucher Steve ou Peter –ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs–, ne supportant que le contact de l'espionne, qui se débrouillait pour ne jamais être très loin de moi au cas où j'aurais besoin d'elle. Sa présence me réconfortait énormément.

Depuis deux mois, je voyais tous les deux jours un psychiatre recommandé par Bruce, et malgré mon aversion pour tout ce qui était psychologie, je devais admettre que ces rendez-vous me faisaient du bien. J'avais l'impression de voir enfin le bout du tunnel, même s'il me paraissait encore très loin. Quelques fois, Natasha participait aux séances, et sa présence –son expérience aussi, malheureusement pour elle– me permettait d'avancer.

Cela faisait également trois mois que mon fils avait reçu la consigne stricte de ne pas me toucher. Je savais que Steve et Natasha lui avaient parlé et avaient tenté de lui expliquer –sans en dire trop non plus, pour ne pas risquer de le traumatiser– les raisons de ma peur du moindre contact humain. Et surtout, Steve avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait que je l'aimais toujours, et que rien ne changerait jamais ça –je ne voulais surtout pas que mon fils pense que je ne l'aimais plus. Alors mon petit garçon avait tout fait pour me montrer son affection : j'avais le droit de jouer avec sa voiture préférée, c'était moi qui choisissais l'histoire du soir et surtout, il me prêtait toutes ses peluches, allant m'en chercher une dès qu'il me voyait.

Et c'était ça qui me touchait le plus : il ne comprenait pas, mais il faisait tout pour me montrer qu'il m'aimait malgré tout.

-Papa !

Peter me tira de mes pensées, alors que j'étais dans mon atelier, occupé à vérifier des plans pour un nouveau gadget.

-Oui Pete ?

-Tu viens goûter ? Papa m'a dit de venir te chercher.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris. D'habitude, Steve descendait un plateau chargé de nourriture jusqu'à mon atelier, et nous mangions tous les trois ce que mon mari avait préparé pour le goûter.

Mais de toute évidence, les plans avaient changé.

-J'arrive, répondis-je en me levant et en suivant mon fils jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qui nous fit monter jusqu'à l'étage commun.

A ma grande surprise, tous les Avengers –et les quatre mousquetaires du SHIELD– étaient réunis, et m'accueillirent avec des sourires chaleureux et des exclamations de joie. Certains se levèrent, mais aucun ne tenta de s'approcher de moi, et je leur en étais reconnaissant.

Steve avait dû les briefer.

Je m'installai entre l'accoudoir du canapé et Natasha, qui surveillait mes moindres réactions avec attention –qui aurait pu croire que l'espionne russe la plus implacable de tous les temps se comporterait comme une mère poule envers moi ? Non pas que ça me dérange le moins du monde, au demeurant. Steve l'avait cherchée un certain nombre de fois au milieu de la nuit pour qu'elle me réveille de mes cauchemars, au cours des trois derniers mois, et elle n'avait jamais hésité une demi-seconde à venir à mon secours, sacrifiant son sommeil sans compter pour que je puisse dormir quelques heures.

Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant.

Mon mari s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de moi, et prit Peter sur ses genoux. Mon fils me regarda attentivement pendant une poignée de secondes, puis me tendit la peluche qu'il tenait contre lui. C'était une panthère noire en taille réduite, avec des yeux très bleus.

-Tiens papa, tu peux avoir Bagheera si tu veux. Elle est toute douce et elle aime bien faire des câlins.

J'adressai un sourire ému à mon petit garçon, et acceptai la peluche. Il la posa sur mes genoux en faisant bien attention à ne pas me toucher par inadvertance, et je la serrai contre moi –elle était vraiment très douce. Un sourire d'abord timide puis heureux se dessina sur le visage de Peter.

Puis sur le mien.

Je savais –Steve me l'avait dit– que Peter dormait avec les peluches qu'il choisissait de me prêter, avant de me les laisser et après les avoir récupérées. Un moyen pour lui de me faire des câlins par procuration, puisque je n'étais pas capable de lui en faire directement.

Et ne pas trouver la force de combattre mon angoisse pour mon fils me détruisait plus que tout.

Je me forçai à sourire, et le goûter se déroula dans une ambiance qui se voulait détendue, mais je sentais que toutes les personnes présentent étaient attentives au moindre de mes geste.

Pas angoissées, juste… concentrées.

Et j'étais profondément touché qu'elles soient là aujourd'hui, pour moi. Qu'elles ne me jugent pas, qu'elles soient simplement présentes.

* * *

J'étais dans mon atelier, quelques jours après ce goûter qui m'avait mis du baume au cœur, lorsque la voix de mon I.A. retentit :

-Boss, l'AIM vient de lancer une attaque d'envergure sur un entrepôt d'armement au nord de Washington. Six assaillants, tous améliorés. Fury demande le protocole d'intervention 197.3.

Je lâchai immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire –les plans détaillés d'une nouvelle voiture télécommandée alimentée par un ARK miniature, pour Peter– et répondis à mon I.A. d'une voix tendue :

-197.3 confirmé. Démarre le Quinjet.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Je me levai de la table à laquelle j'étais et fonçai vers l'ascenseur, tout en donnant plus de directives à mon I.A. :

-Envoie-moi le Mark LIII dans le Quinjet, je monte avec les autres, ce sera plus pratique pour mettre au point un plan.

-Mark LIII en déplacement pour le hangar principal.

Dans l'ascenseur, je retrouvai Steve et Bruce. Mon mari fronça les sourcils en me voyant, mais je lui répondis d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

-Fury a demandé un 197.3, donc je viens aussi.

Il allait répliquer, sans doute pour m'interdire de venir, mais Bruce posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, et Steve se tourna vers lui :

-Tony peut venir, on aura sans doute besoin de lui, dit le médecin d'une voix douce. Mais seulement s'il se sent capable de le faire. Tu t'en sens capable, Tony ? me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je… je crois que oui.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser, puisque les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée, sur Rhodey, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Wanda et Vision.

Nous courûmes tous ensemble vers le Quinjet, et l'archer prit les commandes alors que Friday nous briefait sur l'attaque en cours :

-Six attaquants, trois groupes de deux qui se protègent mutuellement. Deux sur la face nord de l'entrepôt, quatre sur la face ouest. Les services de sécurité ont été dépassés, la plupart des agents sont blessés, deux sont morts. Quatre se cachent à l'intérieur

-Bien, fit Steve alors que des images défilaient sur l'écran holographique. Discrétion et force de frappe. Bruce, on aura besoin du Hulk tout de suite, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Groupes de trois : Clint, Natasha, Wanda vous partez sur la face nord. Vision, Tony, Bruce, face ouest. Rhodey, Sam, avec moi, on rentre dans le bâtiment et va chercher les agents de sécurité qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, et ceux qui en avaient besoin achevèrent de s'équiper pendant le reste du trajet.

Natasha s'assit à côté de moi et me prit doucement la main. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que, malgré son apparente assurance, elle devait être aussi nerveuse que moi –plus pour ma personne que pour elle, d'ailleurs.

-Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle.

-Ca va aller, répétai-je sur le même ton.

-Tu veux que je demande à être dans ton groupe ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Friday a prévu un canal privé pour nous, le canal 12. Tu n'as qu'à annoncer le numéro pour basculer dessus, et je basculerai automatiquement. Idem dans l'autre sens.

-D'accord, me répondit l'espionne en expirant longuement.

Je surpris les regards de Bruce et de Steve posés sur nous, et adressai un sourire rassurant à mon mari. Je pouvais le faire.

Il le fallait.

Une fois arrivés non loin de l'entrepôt, Clint posa le Quinjet et j'enfilai l'armure. Etrangement, je me sentis bien, parfaitement à l'abri dans mon vêtement de métal. Puis nous nous séparâmes, chacun partant avec son groupe.

Vision porta Bruce jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en vue des assaillants, puis il le lâcha et le médecin libéra le Hulk. Il était notre meilleure arme contre les membres de l'AIM, puisqu'aucune chaleur ne pouvait le blesser. Lui au sol et moi en l'air, nous contînmes les membres de l'AIM pour que Vision puisse les réduire à néant à l'aide de la Pierre d'Infinité qu'il portait.

Une fois les deux membres de l'AIM désintégrés, le Hulk laissa Bruce revenir, et je contactai les autres Avengers.

-Steve ? Tout va bien ?

Il me répondit dans un murmure :

-Rhodey a détecté une présence à l'intérieur –les quatre agents de sécurité signalés par Friday, sauf que vu leur température corporelle, ce sont également des membres de l'AIM–, on reste en stand-by jusqu'à ce que vous nous rejoigniez, je veux limiter les dégâts matériels. Mais allez d'abord vers la face nord du bâtiment, le groupe de Clint est en difficulté.

-Tout de suite.

Je fis signe à mes deux coéquipiers, et l'androïde porta de nouveau Bruce pour que nous puissions rejoindre l'équipe de Natasha rapidement. Wanda et Vision eurent bientôt fini de réduire les assaillants à l'état de poussière, puis nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre le troisième groupe.

En train de lutter avec les quatre membres de l'AIM qui, vu leurs tenues, s'étaient fait passer pour des membres du personnel de sécurité de l'entrepôt. Nous formâmes un cercle parfait autour d'eux, et les prîmes en joue alors qu'ils se rassemblaient, dos à dos, pour nous faire face.

Le statut quo dura quelques dizaines de secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'un des assaillants ne retire sa cagoule avec toute la lenteur du monde et ne lève un regard provocateur vers moi.

-Alors, _Iron Man_ , déjà de retour ? Je pensais que les autres t'en auraient fait plus baver que ça…

Je cessai de respirer.

C'était l'un des hommes qui nous avait capturés, Natasha et moi, près de quatre mois auparavant.

Le premier qui avait ordonné qu'on nous attache sur une table pour nous torturer longuement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'espionne se raidir brusquement, et demandai à Friday de passer immédiatement mes communications sur le canal 12. Une fois le basculement effectué, je murmurai :

-Tasha.

Elle se remit à respirer.

-Ca ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, je te le promets. Mon armure fonctionne parfaitement cette fois. Et ils ne peuvent rien contre nous maintenant. Les autres sont là, ils nous protègeront.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle sans bouger les lèvres.

Je continuai à parler, plus pour me rassurer moi-même qu'autre chose :

-On reste à distance, on ne les approche pas. Les autres peuvent s'en charger. Je préviens Steve.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle en respirant plus librement.

Et soudain, Bruce libéra le Hulk, qui se jeta sur les membres de l'AIM avec un hurlement parfaitement terrifiant –à mon avis, il avait fait le lien entre l'homme qui m'avait parlé et Natasha.

Les autres n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir que le monstre vert avait déjà réduit en pâtée pour chien l'ensemble des assaillants. Être insensible aux variations de température avait du bon ! Et puis, même avec Extremis dans leur organisme, ils ne pouvaient pas se régénérer une fois que leur boîte crânienne avait été aplatie par un Hulk au maximum de sa colère.

La voix de Captain America résonna dans la pièce :

-Je crois que nous en avons terminé ici. Le SHIELD arrive. Ils gèreront la suite. On rentre au Complexe.

Aucune protestation ne s'éleva –tout le monde savait que c'était inutile. Alors nous retournâmes au Quinjet sans un mot.

Dans l'appareil, je retirai mon armure et m'assis à côté de Natasha. De nouveau, elle me prit la main, autant pour me rassurer que pour se calmer elle-même. Elle avait beau avoir vécu bien pire, j'étais persuadé que ce qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir pendant notre captivité était de m'avoir vu torturé en étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'aider.

-Ca va aller, murmurai-je. On s'en est sortis, cette fois.

L'espionne me fit un pauvre sourire, et me répondit :

-Heureusement qu'il y avait les autres. Et Bruce.

Le docteur était dans un coin du Quinjet, occupé à écouter de la musique classique pour achever d'apaiser le Hulk, les yeux fixés sur Natasha.

-Oui, acquiesçai-je. Il a du comprendre…

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'espionne.

Nous passâmes le reste du voyage en silence.

Une fois rentrés au Complexe, je rentrai dans mon appartement, suivi de Steve, puis m'assis sur le bord de mon lit –je n'avais toujours pas rejoint le lit conjugal, mais mon amant ne m'en voulait pas.

-Tony ?

Je tournai le visage vers mon mari, qui s'était assis à côté de moi.

-Oui ?

-Qui était cet homme ?

J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre d'une voix faible :

-L'un de ceux qui nous ont capturés, avec Natasha. Le premier bourreau qu'on a eu, aussi, avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par un autre.

Son visage se figea, et un éclair de mort passa dans son regard. Je savais –Bruce me l'avait dit– que les Avengers au grand complet avaient dû argumenter avec Steve pour qu'il laisse Vision désintégrer mon bourreau à sa place. Il voulait le détruire de ses propres mains, mais Sam l'avait convaincu de se concentrer sur moi plutôt que sur mon bourreau, arguant que j'aurais besoin de mon mari auprès de moi, et que je devais me ficher de savoir qui tuerait mon tortionnaire.

Captain America avait eu soif de vengeance, pour moi.

Je commençai simplement à mesurer l'étendue des sentiments que me portait Steve. Bien sûr, je savais que mon mari m'aimait, mais je me rendais à peine compte à quel point, et je ne l'en aimais que davantage.

-Comment va Tasha ? demandai-je pour le distraire.

-Elle est avec Bruce. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Au moins elle n'est pas seule, soupirai-je.

Mon mari se leva, et me proposa de me faire couler un bain, offre que j'acceptai immédiatement. Il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain et je l'entendis faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et me fit un sourire :

-Ton bain est prêt.

Je le remerciai et allai dans la salle de bains pour me glisser dans l'eau brûlante recouverte de mousse.

Je fermai les yeux et je tentai de me détendre, de me vider la tête complètement, en écoutant le bruit des bulles qui éclataient.

Steve m'appela doucement une demi-heure plus tard :

-Tony, l'eau a dû refroidir, tu devrais sortir de là avant de tomber malade. J'avais posé ta serviette sur le radiateur pour qu'elle chauffe, tu veux que je te l'apporte ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me recroquevillai instinctivement, mais mon mari se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage de le laisser voir toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient ma peau, atroces vestiges de ce que j'avais vécu entre les mains de l'AIM.

-Ca ira, merci Steve.

-Je retourne dans le salon, dis-moi quand tu es habillé, il faut que je prenne une douche moi aussi.

-D'accord.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et je sortis de l'eau. Il avait raison, elle était tiède, bien moins agréable que l'eau brûlante dans laquelle je m'étais glissé, une trentaine de minutes plus tôt.

Je m'emparai de ma serviette et me séchai, en essayant d'éviter mon reflet dans le miroir. Natasha m'aidait à mettre de la crème sur les cicatrices pour qu'elles s'estompent, mais elles étaient toujours trop visibles à mon goût. Wanda avait essayé de les réduire au maximum, mais n'était pas parvenue à les faire totalement disparaître.

J'étais marqué à vie.

* * *

Ce dimanche-là, un mois entier après l'épisode du dépôt d'armes, je fus réveillé à neuf heures par une délicieuse odeur de café et de croissants.

J'ouvris les yeux sur Steve, qui portait un plateau chargé de nourriture –céréales, viennoiseries, pancakes, fruits frais, confitures–, précédé par Peter, qui avait un paquet dans chaque main. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon anniversaire était passé depuis deux semaines –nous n'avions rien fait de grandiose pour une fois, simplement un repas en famille suivi d'une balade dans un petit bois qui se trouvait non loin du Complexe, et nous avions pris le dîner avec les Avengers–, alors pourquoi mon fils avait-il des cadeaux dans les mains ?

-Bonjour Tony, sourit Steve en voyant que j'étais réveillé. C'est une occasion un peu spéciale, alors Peter m'a aidé à préparer le petit déjeuner, et il voudrait que nous le prenions tous les trois au lit. Tu as faim ?

Je m'assis et hochai la tête en souriant, et mon mari posa le plateau sur la table basse, alors que Peter grimpait sur le matelas pour s'installer en face de moi. Il attendit que Steve se soit assis également pour nous donner à chacun un paquet, avec un immense sourire :

-Bonne fête papas ! Merci d'être des papas géniaux comme vous êtes ! On a fait ça à l'école pour la fête des pères, et comme j'ai deux supers papas, j'en ai fait deux, précisa-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

Peter était rentré à l'école en septembre –près de dix mois auparavant, donc–, et y avait retrouvé nombre des camarades de jeux qu'il avait au parc, donc l'intégration avait été rapide et facile. Il adorait apprendre, et partait tous les matins avec bonheur pour l'école. Chaque soir, nous avions droit à un récit détaillé de ses aventures de la journée, et des leçons qu'il avait apprises –surtout des poèmes pour enrichir son vocabulaire, qu'il nous récitait à l'infini.

Il était vraiment adorable.

Je pris avec un sourire tendre le cadeau que me tendait mon fils, imité par mon mari. J'ouvris mon paquet –le papier cadeau était écarlate– alors que Steve faisait de même –le sien était indigo–, et nous découvrîmes des petits personnages en bois –le mien était rouge, celui de mon mari était bleu– montés sur des blocs portant la mention « Meilleur papa du monde » gravée dans le bois.

Et en dessous, écrit de la main de Peter : « à égalité avec mon autre papa ».

Une vague d'émotion me submergea, et, sans réfléchir, je pris mon fils dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi.

Il se figea un instant, avant de me rendre timidement mon étreinte, et de murmurer d'une petite voix :

-Je t'aime très fort, papa.

-Je t'aime très fort aussi, Pete. Merci pour ton cadeau, il est magnifique. Tu es le meilleur petit garçon du monde.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Steve lever une main vers moi, puis se raviser, mais je détachai un bras de Peter et le tendis vers mon mari. Il me regarda avec tout l'amour du monde, les yeux brillants, et se déplaça pour que je puisse également le prendre dans mes bras. Il nous serra avec force, Peter et moi, et je savourai cette étreinte avec un bonheur indicible.

J'étais à nouveau moi-même.

Enfin.

Heureux, entouré des deux hommes de ma vie.

* * *

Ce soir-là, une fois que j'eus mis Peter au lit –avec un très, très long câlin, nous avions beaucoup de temps à rattraper–, je rejoignis mon mari qui dessinait sur son calepin, calé dans ses oreillers, et pris mon courage à deux mains pour me déshabiller devant lui –d'habitude, je le faisais dans la salle de bains, et enfilai un pyjama à manches longues pour qu'il ne voie pas ma peau.

Il fit mine de ne pas me prêter attention, mais je savais qu'il avait arrêté de dessiner et qu'il m'observait à la dérobée.

Je ne mis pas mon pyjama, mais me glissai dans notre lit –pour la première fois depuis mon retour au Complexe– simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, et donc dans la même tenue que mon amant.

Je m'obligeai à respirer lentement, profondément, et vins me coller contre mon mari, qui posa immédiatement son calepin sur la table de chevet pour m'entourer tendrement de ses bras.

C'était la première fois depuis ma capture que je me retrouvais peau contre peau avec Steve. Et malgré mon appréhension, je savourai le contact, la chaleur douce de mon amant, les battements de son cœur contre mon torse.

-Tony ?

Sa voix était hésitante, mais je le rassurai en me serrant davantage contre lui, et levai la tête pour planter mes yeux dans les siens :

-Je t'aime, Steve. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis… depuis que je suis revenu. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu en as fait énormément, et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui sans toi.

-Tony, murmura-t-il tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal tu sais.

-Je voulais le faire quand même. Et il y a autre chose…

Je me redressai sur un coude, effleurai sa joue du bout des doigts, pris mon courage à deux mains et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ne l'avais pas embrassé depuis le jour où je m'étais réveillé dans la chambre de l'unité médicale, près de quatre mois auparavant, et ce geste simple m'avait manqué plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. C'était comme cette grande inspiration que l'on prend en crevant la surface après avoir longtemps nagé sous l'eau.

Le sentiment de renaître à la vie.

Steve n'essaya pas d'approfondir le baiser, aussi ce fut moi qui pointai une langue timide entre ses lèvres. Il enroula sa langue autour de la mienne, dans un baiser lent, doux, profond, infiniment tendre.

Puis il détacha sa bouche de la mienne et m'allongea sur les oreillers, en murmurant d'une voix très douce :

-Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, mais n'hésite pas à m'interrompre si tu n'aimes pas ou si ça te met mal à l'aise, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai lentement, légèrement tendu, et tentai de contrôler ma respiration, pour qu'elle reste calme et profonde. Steve ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Mon amant m'adressa un sourire doux et rassurant, et je lui souris à mon tour, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait ma permission pour continuer.

Doucement, avec toute la tendresse du monde, mon mari descendit son visage dans mon cou, puis posa mes lèvres sur mon torse.

Non.

Pas sur mon torse.

Sur une de mes cicatrices.

Je cessai de respirer un instant, mais m'obligeai à expirer lentement, alors qu'il couvrait la cicatrice de baisers légers et tendres.

Lorsqu'il l'eut parcourue en entier, il releva lentement le visage vers moi, sans doute pour analyser ma réaction. J'étais profondément touché de ce qu'il venait de faire, et de me dire sans utiliser de mots : il m'aimait, avec ou sans cicatrices, et puisqu'elles faisaient partie de moi, alors il les aimerait aussi. Je murmurai d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

-Merci, Steve…

Il m'adressa un sourire des plus tendres et redescendit son visage dans mon cou, reprenant ses baisers, dessinant chacune de mes cicatrices de ses lèvres. Celles de mon torse, évidemment, mais également celles de mon ventre, de mes bras, de mes jambes, de mon dos.

Et, lorsqu'au bout d'un temps infini, il eut terminé d'embrasser toutes les traces visibles de mon passage entre les mains de l'AIM, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser d'une tendresse absolue.

Mon cœur explosa dans un gigantesque feu d'artifice qui résonna dans chacun de mes membres.

Nos langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, dans une danse volontairement lente, profonde, d'une tendresse infinie, et je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de mes joues.

Cet homme parfait, aimant, attentionné, sincère, loyal, courageux, dévoué, me prouvait une fois de plus que l'amour qu'il me portait était aussi grand que l'immensité du ciel.

Et je l'aimais au moins autant.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, je m'endormis dans les bras de mon mari. Et les cauchemars furent tenus à distance par la chaleur réconfortante de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis ma capture.

Le lendemain matin, en nous réveillant, nous fîmes l'amour, doucement, très tendrement, apprenant à nous redécouvrir l'un l'autre, et cela marqua mon retour définitif à la normalité.

Je n'avais jamais autant aimé Steve qu'à cet instant.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a pluuuuuu :D_

 _Je ne pouvais pas torturer Tony trop longtemps non plus, je l'aime trop pour ça ! J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez mon sadisme :D_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lululili :** Je suis ravie que tes envies de meurtre soient un peu passées :D  
Oui, Peter a un papa un peu cassé, mais ça va mieux là :D  
Des bisous aussi ! :3

 **julie91 :** Euuuuh, pardon ? :D Mais il va mieux là Tonychou, il a juste eu besoin de temps et de tout l'amour que son mari et son fils (et ses amis) pouvaient lui apporter.  
Steve et Natasha ont expliqué (en édulcorant, évidemment) à Peter pourquoi Tony ne pouvait pas le toucher, et il essaye quand même de lui montrer qu'il l'aime, avec les peluches par exemple ;) Tony culpabilise énormément, plus vis-à-vis de Peter que vis-à-vis de Steve d'ailleurs.  
Yep, mais bon, là le Hulk s'est lâché sur les autres, ça compense ? :D  
J'espère que c'est assez positif pour ça ;)


	32. S'il te plaît qui ?

_Euuuuh, pardon ?_

 _BONJOUR !_

 _J'envoie plein de courage à ceux qui ont déjà fait leur rentrée, je m'excuse de l'immense retard que j'ai pris et je vous promets un chapitre pour lundi 19 ou mardi 20 (septembre, évidemment, quand même enfin !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était le jour des six ans de Peter, et il sautait actuellement sur le lit de ses parents en hurlant de joie.

Parents qui, est-il vraiment besoin de le préciser, dormaient encore comme des bienheureux quelques minutes auparavant.

-Peter, gronda Steve, arrête un peu de crier, il est à peine cinq heures du matin, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Tu ne voudrais pas que tatie Tasha soit de mauvaise humeur, si ?

Je faillis protester que les chambres étaient insonorisées –vu comment Bruce ronflait, c'était mieux pour le sommeil de tout le monde–, mais mon mari avait trouvé les mots justes pour faire taire notre fils, aussi je ne pipai mot. J'attrapai plutôt Peter –qui s'était immobilisé, un air complètement paniqué sur le visage à l'idée que la colère de Natasha s'abatte sur lui– pour le faire tomber à la renverse sur le matelas, avant de lui proposer quelque chose :

-OK bonhomme, tu dors jusqu'à sept heures et on prend le Quinjet pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Deal ?

Il eut un instant de réflexion, puis estima sans doute qu'il pourrait obtenir plus, et me répondit :

-Je peux me mettre devant ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel –décidément, il était parfaitement insupportable mais je l'aimais quand même– avant de céder d'une voix faussement désespérée :

-Si tu veux.

Avec Friday qui gérait entièrement le pilotage de l'appareil, je ne me faisais pas de soucis, nous arriverions entiers –Peter avait reçu la consigne stricte de ne pas toucher à un seul des boutons du panneau de contrôle.

-Alors deal ! s'exclama mon fils, ravi. Je peux dormir ici ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Steve fut plus rapide :

-Si tu te tais immédiatement, répondit mon mari. Allez, viens sous la couette, ajouta-t-il en soulevant les draps.

Peter ne le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'installa entre nous, me volant un oreiller au passage –non mais quel fils indigne, vraiment, qui était l'incapable qui l'avait éduqué, c'était pas possible enfin d'être aussi mal élevé enfin, c'était _mon_ oreiller, il n'avait pas le droit !

Je fermai les yeux, essayai de me caler avec mes oreillers restants et respirai profondément, bien décidé à profiter au maximum des deux heures de sommeil que j'avais gagnées en négociant comme un pro avec mon fils –qui pouvait être plus difficile en affaires qu'un industriel chevronné.

A croire qu'il réussissait à m'attendrir.

* * *

Friday ouvrit les volets de la chambre à sept heures tapantes, et Peter nous secoua, Steve et moi :

-Allez, papa, papa, j'ai faim, on y va !

Je poussai un grognement à faire pâlir de jalousie un homme de Neandertal mais finis par céder devant l'enthousiasme de mon fils :

-OK, va t'habiller, on part dans dix minutes.

Il ne le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta à bas du lit pour courir vers sa chambre. Je me tournai vers mon mari, qui posa sur moi un regard tendre, et me murmura d'un ton enjôleur :

-Dix minutes, c'est un peu court pour une partie de jambes en l'air matinale, tu ne trouves pas ?

Un gémissement lubrique m'échappa alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans le creux de mon ventre, et je me plaçai à califourchon sur Steve pour murmurer mon mécontentement dans son oreille d'un ton des plus suggestifs, alors que j'ondulai lascivement des hanches :

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire des choses comme ça, j'ai très envie de te prendre maintenant. Mais tu as raison, dix minutes c'est un peu court. Attends-toi à plus long tout à l'heure.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage de mon amant, qui mordit sa lèvre en me jetant un regard des plus luxurieux :

-J'attends ce moment avec impatience…

Je gémis à nouveau, mon érection maintenant bien réveillée dans mon caleçon, puis attrapai un oreiller pour le balancer à la figure de Steve, avant de me lever et de me rendre dans le dressing pour m'habiller. Il fallait que je me calme, vraiment, sinon j'allais le prendre dans le Quinjet et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que notre fils nous surprenne.

Pas question que Peter nous voie.

J'enfilai un jean, un tee-shirt et un blazer, alors que mon mari choisissait une chemise bleu clair, sur laquelle il passa son éternelle veste en cuir brun. J'avais réussi à renouveler en grande partie sa garde-robe, et en particulier ses chemises, aussi il avait fini par se séparer de tout ce qui était à carreaux. Mes yeux l'en remerciaient tous les jours.

-Papa, papa !

Peter déboula dans le dressing, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, et s'installa sur un tabouret en balançant ses pieds :

-Tu peux m'faire mes lacets ?

-Allô ? répondis-je en posant sur lui un regard légèrement réprobateur.

-S'il te plaît !

-S'il te plaît qui ?

-S'il te plaît papa, capitula mon fils.

Je m'accroupis en face de lui et laçai ses baskets, avant qu'il ne saute sur ses pieds pour nous traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée et traversâmes le parc pour nous rendre dans le hangar.

Comme convenu, Peter prit la place du pilote dans le Quinjet, et je demandai à mon I.A. de faire décoller l'engin pour nous emmener à New York. Steve et moi nous installâmes dans deux des dix fauteuils de l'appareil, juste derrière notre fils qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Nous nous posâmes au sommet de la Tour Avengers –ma boulangerie préférée se trouvait à deux rues de là– et descendîmes pour aller chercher les croissants.

Mon fils courait devant, et je tenais la main de mon mari. Les quatre ans depuis l'adoption de Peter étaient passées à toute vitesse, je n'en revenais pas de l'allure démentielle à laquelle il avait grandit. Il était loin, le bambin timide et constamment à réclamer des câlins, remplacé par un petit garçon joyeux, énergique, curieux de tout et volontaire.

Nous achetâmes des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des mignardises pour le repas de midi et un énorme gâteau pour le dessert du soir, puis retournâmes au Quinjet pour rentrer au Complexe.

Nos amis devaient nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Il était quatorze heures vingt, et les premiers invités à l'anniversaire de Peter commençaient à arriver sur les lieux de la fête –heureux hasard, le vingt-huit juin tombait un samedi.

J'avais loué une salle de réception –mon fils avait invité une vingtaine d'amis de l'école– non loin de la ville, au milieu d'un petit parc pourvu de jeux pour enfants, et fait installer un tas de ballons de toutes les couleurs pour décorer l'endroit.

C'était le premier anniversaire où Peter avait invité ses petits camarades –le premier depuis son entrée à l'école. Un clown, une pêche aux canards, un spectacle de magie, une piscine de balles et un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter allaient permettre aux enfants de s'amuser comme des petits fous.

Bien entendu, Steve et moi, ainsi que certains membres des Avengers, étions présents –sous nos identités civiles, en vêtements décontractés, de manière à ne pas effrayer les gamins ou les parents. Natasha était au bar à jus avec Clint, Wanda surveillait la piscine à balles, et Sam gérait la pêche aux canards.

Au bout du troisième invité arrivant avec sa maman –il n'y en avait qu'un qui était venu avec son papa–, Peter tira sur ma manche pour que je me baisse vers lui, et me demanda à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi tous les enfants ils ont une maman et pas moi ?

La grande question était arrivée, et pas à un moment idéal en plus.

Mais Peter avait le droit de savoir –j'espérais juste que ça ne tombe pas sur moi, mais tant pis, je n'allais pas appeler Steve pour si peu, je me sentais capable de gérer. Je m'accroupis doucement face à mon fils et le pris par les épaules, en le regardant d'un air très sérieux :

-Parce que pour avoir un enfant, il faut deux personnes qui s'aiment très fort et qui veulent passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Des fois, c'est un homme et une femme, des fois c'est deux femmes, et des fois c'est deux hommes.

-Comme pour papa et toi, conclut Peter.

Je hochai la tête :

-Exactement. Et même si le plus souvent, c'est un homme et une femme, le plus important c'est que les parents s'aiment, qu'ils aiment leur enfant, qu'ils prennent soin de lui, et surtout que l'enfant soit heureux. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je crois.

Il fronça les sourcils –signe évident d'une réflexion intense, il avait hérité ce tic de Steve–, et je me tus, lui laissant le temps de cogiter ce que je lui avais dit. Puis il me dit, d'un ton très sérieux :

-Moi, je vous aime et je suis heureux, alors c'est bon !

Je souris, et mon fils me colla un bisou sur la joue avant de courir en criant vers ses petits camarades. Mon mari –qui devait avoir observé la scène– vint vers moi et haussa un sourcil en me demandant :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres dans un geste très tendre, et lui répondis d'un ton neutre, comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance :

-Pete m'a demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de maman.

-Et ?

Le ton de mon mari était légèrement inquiet, aussi j'entrepris de le rassurer immédiatement :

-J'ai géré ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire, très fier de moi. Je lui ai dit que c'était parce que pour avoir un enfant, il fallait deux personnes qui s'aiment. Et que le plus important, c'est que les parents prennent soin de l'enfant. Conclusion de notre fils : il nous aime et il est heureux, et je cite, « alors c'est bon ».

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Steve, avant qu'il ne m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser à son tour. Puis il me murmura, admiratif :

-Tu es un père formidable, Tony.

-Arrête de dire ça, je vais finir par croire que tu le penses vraiment, ris-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une autre maman arrivait avec son gamin, et j'entendis le cri de notre fils juste avant qu'il ne déboule en courant :

-Thomas !

-Peter !

-Viens vite, on va dans la piscine à balles, répondit mon fils en prenant son camarade par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Luke et David et Kyle et Scott y sont déjà, ils nous attendent !

Je me tournai vers la mère, qui me sourit :

-Eh bien, ça n'aura pas traîné. Thomas a fait le timide pour venir, mais à ce que je vois, c'est bon. A quelle heure puis-je passer le récupérer ?

-Vers dix-huit heures, à votre convenance, répondit mon mari. Dans tous les cas, nous ne les lâcherons pas dans la nature.

La mère eut un petit rire et nous souhaita bien du courage pour l'après-midi, avant de nous laisser.

J'en profitai pour glisser d'un ton graveleux à mon mari :

-Je n'oublie pas la promesse que je t'ai faite ce matin…

Puis je m'éclipsai d'un air innocent pour rejoindre Natasha –Clint avait lâchement déserté le bar à jus, parrain indigne–, notant avec un sourire satisfait les joues rouges de mon amant.

Là aussi, j'étais particulièrement fier de moi.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures douze, et le dernier invité venait de partir.

Peter jouait avec Wanda –elle faisait léviter des balles de la piscine et il sautait pour tenter de les rattraper–, alors que les autres aidaient le personnel à ranger la salle et le parc.

J'appelai mon fils et les Avengers –il était temps de rentrer au Complexe pour la suite des réjouissances.

Nous montâmes tous dans le Quinjet, Peter s'installant à la place du pilote et Friday gérant les commandes de l'appareil. Mon fils adorait s'asseoir là, mais il n'avait pas toujours le droit de le faire, en particulier lorsque nous étions pressés.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes, tout le monde rentra dans son appartement pour se doucher et se changer, puisque j'avais prévu un repas traiteur pour finir de célébrer les six ans de mon fils. Steve et moi avions choisi la même enseigne qui s'était occupée de notre repas de mariage –il avait vraiment été délicieux, j'en gardais un merveilleux souvenir.

Friday m'indiqua que Pepper et Happy se trouvaient déjà avec Hill, Coulson, Sharon et Fury dans le salon de l'étage commun lorsque nous arrivâmes dans notre appartement.

-Dis-leur qu'on arrive d'ici une demi-heure.

-Tout de suite, boss.

J'aidai Peter à se doucher –ce qui me prit moins de cinq minutes– et l'habillai d'un costume sur mesure –évidemment enfin, comme si j'allais laisser mon fils s'habiller de prêt-à-porter– blanc éclatant avec une cravate bleu roi. Puis je lui révélai que Pepper était au salon, et il fila sans demander son reste –il adorait sa marraine, qui lui racontait toujours des histoires croustillantes à propos de mes déboires à la tête de Stark Industries.

En édulcorant, évidemment.

Et pour une fois, ça m'arrangeait.

Je me rendis dans ma salle de bains, pour y trouver avec un immense plaisir mon délicieux mari, sous la douche.

Parfait.

Je me déshabillai en huit secondes chrono et rejoignis Steve sous le jet d'eau. Je me glissai dans son dos, entourai sa taille de mes bras et collai mon érection contre ses fesses parfaites.

Il poussa un gémissement des plus bandants lorsque je posai mes lèvres dans le creux de son épaule pour mordiller doucement la peau tendre, tout en ondulant lascivement des hanches.

Mon adorable mari se retourna brusquement et s'empara de mes lèvres, ravageant ma bouche de sa langue, gémissant lorsque nos membres durcis par le désir rentrèrent en contact.

J'agrippai fermement ses fesses et collai son bassin au mien, sans cesser de l'embrasser avec passion, et gémis contre ses lèvres.

J'avais tellement envie de lui que ça en devenait douloureux.

Et puis, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps.

-Retourne-toi, susurrai-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Je le sentis se cambrer légèrement, mais il s'exécuta sans plus attendre, posant ses mains contre le carrelage du mur de douche, haletant d'anticipation, le regard assombri de désir.

Je plaquai mes hanches contre ses fesses, et il se cambra alors que j'attrapai son membre, pendant que mes lèvres dévoraient la peau de son dos parfaitement musclé. Je flattai son gland de mon pouce, avant de faire glisser mes doigts sur toute sa longueur, arrachant un délicieux gémissement à mon époux.

Il fallait faire vite, aussi je présentai rapidement deux doigts devant la bouche de mon mari, qui commença immédiatement à les lécher, les sucer, les mordiller. Je lui en donnai un troisième, qui subit le même sort que les autres, avant de les retirer de sa bouche.

Je fis glisser un doigt en lui, et il se cambra davantage, poussant un gémissement tout à fait sexy. Un deuxième doigt, et je vins effleurer sa prostate, le faisant grogner délicieusement. Un troisième doigt, et il poussa contre ma main en murmurant d'une voix des plus lubriques :

-Tony… Prends-moi…

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je retire mes doigts et me présente à l'entrée de son intimité. Je massai quelques instants son entrée du bout de mon gland, avant de le pénétrer le plus lentement du monde, dans l'objectif –atteint– de prolonger le râle délicieux qu'il poussait.

Il était toujours aussi bon.

Je m'immobilisai quelques secondes, mais il donna un coup de hanches lascif assorti d'un gémissement, réclamant plus, et je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps pour lui donner ce qu'il désirait.

M'emparant de son membre, je lui imposai des va-et-vient au même rythme que les coups de reins que je donnais, cognant au fond de mon amant avec force. Il haletait de plus en plus fort, et j'accélérai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en grognant mon prénom d'une voix rauque.

Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre dans l'extase lorsque ses chairs se resserrèrent autour de mon membre, avant de m'écrouler sur lui.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça, reprenant notre respiration, puis Steve me rappela que nous avions un rendez-vous au salon, et qu'il fallait peut-être commencer à se dépêcher.

J'acquiesçai et m'emparai d'une bouteille de savon.

Une fois la douche terminée, nous nous habillâmes élégamment : je passai un costume bleu nuit et une cravate gris perle, Steve était en gris argent avec une cravate ivoire.

Nous rejoignîmes nos invités, presque au complet –ne manquaient que Natasha et Bruce, qui avait dû à mon avis faire la même chose que nous.

-Tony, enfin ! s'exclama Pepper en nous voyant arriver. J'ai quasiment épuisé mon stock d'histoires sur toi, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-J'espère que tu ne lui racontes pas tout, répondis-je en l'étreignant. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je fais _toujours_ n'importe quoi.

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage, et elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Steve. De mon côté, je saluai Happy avec enthousiasme, et les quatre membres du SHIELD –Fury, Hill, Coulson, Sharon– avec une joie plus mesurée.

Bruce et Natasha ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre.

Nous passâmes à table, suivant le plan que j'avais dessiné.

Peter présidait, évidemment. J'étais à sa droite et Steve à sa gauche, puis à ma droite j'avais placé Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey, Happy, Coulson, Hill et Fury. En face, du côté de Steve, on trouvait dans l'ordre Clint, Sam, Natasha, Sharon, Vision, Wanda et Thor –il était venu sans Jane, qui avait un congrès en Islande.

Les serveurs que j'avais engagés pour l'occasion posèrent devant chacun l'assiette de l'entrée : chiffonnade de saumon fumé et glace au citron vert.

J'avais bien évidemment choisi le menu en fonction des goûts de Peter, aussi le plat était composé d'un rôti d'agneau et de pommes frites.

Pour le dessert, Friday éteignit les lumières et le gâteau qui nous avions choisi le matin même fut apporté par un serveur, alors que nous chantions à pleine voix :

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Peter, joyeux anniversaire !

Six bougies étaient allumées, plantées dans la crème fouettée, et mon fils se mit debout sur sa chaise pour souffler avec application les petites flammes qui indiquaient son âge.

Nous applaudîmes à l'unisson lorsque les bougies s'éteignirent, et Friday ralluma la lumière sur le sourire immensément fier de mon fils.

Le gâteau était délicieux, et fut terminé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire –entre Steve, Clint et Thor, il aurait été stupide de ma part de penser qu'il en existait peut-être une chance qu'il en reste pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain.

Une fois le dessert terminé, ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Peter s'installa au milieu du canapé, tel un prince régnant sur son royaume, pour ouvrir les paquets que nous lui présentions un par un, comme les bons et loyaux sujets que nous étions –oui, mon petit bonhomme avait soumis l'ensemble des Avengers et des agents du SHIELD que nous considérions comme nos amis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Une mini lampe torche de la part de Sharon, un porte-clefs représentant un aigle de la part de Hill, un faux téléphone qui s'allumait et sonnait de la part de Coulson, un cache-œil de pirate de la part de Fury, un arc et des flèches en plastique de la part de Clint et Natasha, une cape de la part de Thor, des petites voitures de la part de Sam, Rhodey et Bruce, trois boîtes de Lego de la part de Pepper et Happy, une quatrième de la part de Wanda, et enfin un immense circuit pour petites voitures de notre part, à Steve et à moi.

Peter était absolument ravi, et embrassa tout le monde vingt fois avant que Steve ne décrète qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Mon fils râla un peu, pour la forme, mais il bâilla tellement fort –et longtemps– que toutes ses protestations furent réduites à néant en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Allez Pete, dis bonne nuit, c'est l'heure, ordonnai-je d'un ton ferme.

-Oui, papa… répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

Mais il s'exécuta rapidement, et fit un bisou à tous nos amis présents avant de nous prendre –Steve et moi– chacun par une main pour nous emmener vers l'ascenseur –il voulait quand même une histoire avant de se coucher, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

-Montre-moi que tu es un grand garçon, mets-toi en pyjama tout seul, ordonna Steve d'une voix douce.

-Okay papa !

Peter courut dans sa chambre, et j'en profitai pour passer une main sous la chemise de Steve, alors qu'un doigt se faufilait entre sa peau et l'élastique de son caleçon, effleurant le rebondit d'une fesse.

-Hé ! protesta mon amant en se retournant face à moi. Attends au moins que Peter soit couché, tu veux ?

Je haussai un sourcil de manière très suggestive, alors qu'un sourire des plus lubriques se dessinait sur mon visage. Mon adorable mari leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

Il colla son bassin au mien dans un déhanché lascif, et murmura d'un ton diablement aguicheur :

-J'ai très envie de toi –surtout avec tes remarques déplacées toute la journée–, mais tout à l'heure. Nous avons un petit garçon à coucher avant de pouvoir jouer sous la couette.

Je retins un gémissement, et mordillai doucement sa lèvre si tendre en malaxant ses fesses parfaites.

J'avais tellement envie de lui.

-Papa, papa ! J'suis prêt !

Peter nous interrompit, et je poussai un léger soupir contre les lèvres délicieuses de mon amant :

-Ce n'est que partie remise…

Je me détachai de lui, enlevai ma veste pour l'accrocher au dossier d'une chaise et me rendis dans la chambre de mon fils, qui était déjà installé dans son lit, la couette tirée.

Il avait apparemment déjà choisi l'histoire du soir, puisqu'une version illustrée des _Contes d'Andersen_ se trouvait sur la couette. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, Steve juste derrière moi, et demandai à Peter :

-On lit quoi ce soir ?

- _Les Habits neufs de l'Empereur_ , répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Il adorait ce conte où l'empereur finissait par se balader complètement nu au milieu de ses sujets.

J'acquiesçai, et lus l'histoire à deux voix avec Steve, qui adorait se prêter à ce petit jeu –je lisais l'histoire, il faisait les dialogues en prenant différentes voix pour distinguer les personnages.

Une fois le conte terminé, j'embrassai mon fils sur le front en lui souhaitant encore un joyeux anniversaire, et mon mari fit de même, puis nous retournâmes dans notre chambre.

-Et maintenant, murmurai-je d'un ton parfaitement lubrique à mon mari, j'ai très envie de toi.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, très lentement, son regard bleu assombri de désir planté dans la mien, se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, puis se jeta sur moi pour me faire basculer sur le lit, ravageant ma bouche de sa langue, ses mains se glissant sous ma chemise.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme je l'ai promis (avec un couteau sous la gorge), je remets un peu de joyeux par ici :D_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Dardix :** Euuuh, pardon ? :D Ah ben non alors, je veux pas te faire (trop) déprimer non plus ! :0 Viens là que je te fasse un câlin :P  
Huhu, merci :3 Je trouvais aussi que c'était l'occasion idéale ! Tony réfléchit trop, toujours, alors il fallait un évènement inattendu pour le perturber assez pour qu'il arrête de réfléchir et qu'il prenne son fils dans ses bras :3

Oui, fais bouffer ses dents à la blondasse ! ET PUBLIE ET DONNE-MOI UN LIEN :D Parce que je risque de jubiler plus sur Sharon qui mange ses dents que sur le Stony 8D

Des bisous à toi aussi ;3

 **julie91 :** Huhu, je savais que ça allait te plaire ;)  
Natasha est une maman poule refoulée 8D  
Ca tu l'as dit, quoi de mieux qu'un câlin magique pour aller mieux ? :3 Et Tony trouvera toujours du réconfort auprès de son mari et de son fils :3  
Ouf, merci, ton pardon me soulage 8D  
Zoubis ! :*

 **Lululili :** Huhu, merci, tu me fais rougir ;)  
Un peu (beaucoup) de fluff après un peu (trop ?) de angst ça fait toujours du bien ;)  
Ravie que ça t'aie plu en tous cas !  
Bisous à toi ;)


	33. Papa est d'accord !

_Euuuuuh, pardooooon ? :D_

 _Désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai rajouté un peu de fonduuuue à la fin de ce chapitre ;) BANDE DE PERVERSES VA !_

 _Pour celles qui auraient eu un doute, NON ! Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction ! La fin est écrite, vous l'aurez, c'est promis ! Rien ne me frustre plus que les histoires pas terminées, donc je mettrai un point d'honneur à achever celle-là. C'est juste que la rentrée a été trèèès chargée, mais ça va se tasser un peu par la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Boss, la sortie des classes est dans trente minutes.

-Merci Friday.

Je m'étirai longuement, puis me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur pour retrouver mon mari au garage, comme nous l'avions prévu.

C'était le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de Noël, aussi Steve et moi avions décidé d'aller chercher Peter ensemble à la sortie des classes. Sa maîtresse organisait un goûter de Noël, aussi tous les parents avaient été conviés –et Steve avait même préparé des biscuits représentant des sapins et des étoiles. Un papa parfait, quoi.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture –inutile de préciser que je pris le volant– et nous dirigeâmes vers l'école dans laquelle Peter était inscrit.

-Hmm, Steve ?

-Oui ?

-Je pensais partir à la montagne pour les vacances –j'ai une maison à Aspen, c'est parfait pour faire du ski–, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon mari, en pleine réflexion –il n'aimait toujours pas le froid, mais Peter me tannait depuis deux ans maintenant pour apprendre à skier, et je trouvais que huit ans était l'âge idéal pour débuter.

Steve se tourna vers moi et me répondit :

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais ne m'oblige pas à faire du ski, je n'en ai jamais fait et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je me contenterai de vous regarder.

J'eus un grand sourire :

-Yeah ! Tu verras, le chalet est tout confort, on pourra faire des feux de cheminée, ça va être super cool !

Un petit rire me répondit, alors que je garais la voiture non loin de l'école de Peter, et mon mari murmura d'un ton très suggestif :

-Le tapis devant la cheminée, c'est un peu cliché, mais je ferai avec…

Je retins un gémissement et fis les gros yeux à Steve –on était arrivés, il fallait qu'il arrête de me sortir des trucs comme ça s'il ne voulait pas que je l'entraîne baptiser les toilettes de l'école !

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, mon mari prit les gâteaux, puis nous traversâmes la cour pour rejoindre la classe de Peter.

Qui nous accueillit avec un grand sourire lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce :

-Papa ! Papa !

-Hey Pete, répondis-je en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Ca s'est bien passé ce dernier jour ?

-Ouais, super ! On n'a pas travaillé, on a fait des décorations de Noël et des jeux, c'était trop cool !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon mari discuter avec la maîtresse, puis il alla disposer ses gâteaux sur l'une des tables allouées au buffet.

-Tu m'étonnes, souris-je à mon fils. Hé, tu sais quoi ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Papa est d'accord !

Il me regarda d'un air interrogatif, fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait, puis dut un avoir un déclic puisqu'un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage :

-On va au ski ?

-On va au ski !

Le hurlement de joie de Peter résonna dans la pièce, et tous les regards se focalisèrent immédiatement sur lui. Sa maîtresse s'avança vers nous avec une moue réprobatrice, et corrigea mon fils :

-Peter, on ne crie pas dans la classe.

-Pardon maîtresse, mais mon papa m'a dit qu'on allait au ski pour les vacances et c'est génial !

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais elle répliqua tout de même :

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour crier.

-Oui maîtresse, répondit mon fils d'un air contrit.

-Bien. Bonjour, monsieur Stark-Rogers, me salua la maîtresse en relevant la tête vers moi et en me tendant la main.

Je la serrai en lui répondant :

-Mademoiselle Evans.

-Je vous en prie, profitez du goûter, sourit-elle en me désignant les tables sur lesquelles étaient disposés tout un tas de gâteaux, biscuits et chocolats.

Je la saluai d'un mouvement de tête, et rejoignis mon mari, qui se trouvait près du buffet. Il m'accueillit avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Je suppose que tu as dit à Peter qu'on partait au ski ?

-Tu supposes bien, répondis-je en hochant la tête. Comme prévu, il est ravi !

-J'avais cru comprendre, rit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je plissai un instant les yeux, et décidai de faire semblant de bouder, aussi m'emparai-je d'un gâteau et l'enfournai-je sans un regard pour Steve. Qui, toujours avec ce même sourire aux lèvres, entoura ma taille d'un bras et déposa un baiser tendre sur ma joue.

-J'ai hâte d'être à Aspen, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ces vacances promettaient d'être parfaites.

* * *

-Allez Peter, debout ! tonnai-je en entrant dans la chambre de mon fils, sur le coup des sept heures du matin.

Un grognement endormi me répondit, alors que la couette remuait vaguement, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

-Hey Pete, dépêche-toi, on part au ski ! ajoutai-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit avant de tirer juste assez la couverture pour dévoiler le visage encore endormi de mon fils, qui ouvrit les yeux et me fusilla du regard.

-Grmph.

J'eus un petit rire :

-Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais l'avion décolle à neuf heures. Allez, on se bouge un peu, papa a fini de préparer les pancakes. Habille-toi, mets ton pyjama dans la valise et descends, OK ?

-Grmph.

Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, je me levai et tirai brusquement la couette pour découvrir entièrement mon fils, qui poussa un cri outré :

-Hééé !

-Allez, hop, debout ! Sinon on part sans toi !

Un regard noir me répondit, avant que Peter ne se lève de mauvaise grâce pour aller chercher ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Nous nous étions couchés tard la veille, puisque j'avais organisé un repas de pré-Noël avec les autres Avengers –étant donné que nous ne fêterions pas Noël tous ensemble cette année.

Je descendis rejoindre mon mari dans la cuisine, où je trouvai également Bruce et Natasha, qui m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire :

-Hé bien, c'est rare de te voir réveillé _et_ habillé si tôt ! remarqua l'espionne d'un ton espiègle.

Je plissai les yeux à son encontre, mais répondis d'une voix nonchalante, comme si sa remarque ne m'atteignait pas :

-On part en vacances aujourd'hui, il faut bien que je sois à l'heure. Par contre, pour une fois, c'est Peter qui a eu du mal à sortir du lit. A croire qu'il n'a pas eu son compte d'heures de sommeil…

Nous rîmes tous les quatre, et j'entrepris de mettre la table pour cinq. Peter arriva alors que Steve amenait le plat de pancakes.

-Bonjour onc' Bruce, bonjour tatie Tasha, bonjour papa, salua mon fils en allant faire un bisou à chacun, avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

-Alors bonhomme, le taquina Natasha, il paraît qu'on a du mal à se lever ?

-Grmph, répondit mon fils en la fusillant du regard.

Un éclat de rire général salua cette tirade, puis nous nous attaquâmes au petit déjeuner de bon cœur.

Il était sept heures du matin, il se faisait faim.

* * *

-C'est pas un chalet ça, c'est un château ! s'exclama Peter, un air émerveillé sur le visage, alors que le chauffeur déchargeait les bagages sur un chariot.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, voire parfaitement raison. J'avais fait rénover un immense chalet tout en bois, sur trois étages –le rez-de-chaussée servait uniquement de stockage, l'appartement se trouvait aux premier et deuxième étages–, et la bâtisse, quoique se fondant parfaitement dans le paysage avec ses poutres apparentes, ses volets en bois peints et son toit d'ardoise, était imposante. En même temps, je n'étais pas n'importe qui !

-Tu verras bonhomme, c'est encore mieux dedans !

Mon mari m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna à la suite de notre fils, qui s'était précipité vers la porte d'entrée et piaffait d'impatience pour que j'ouvre.

-Wouaaaaah !

Nous entrâmes à la suite de Peter, qui détaillait le grand salon sur lequel donnait la porte d'entrée. Sur deux niveaux, meublé de canapés et de fauteuils beige, aux murs de bois, le séjour était cosy et confortable, décoré avec goût. Une immense cheminée en pierre de taille se trouvait au fond de la pièce, face aux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la vallée. La pièce était très lumineuse, et la vue magnifique.

-Ta chambre est à l'étage, Pete, c'est celle avec la porte bleue, informai-je mon fils, qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter vers les escaliers.

Mon mari enroula ses bras autour de moi, tout en détaillant la pièce :

-C'est magnifique, mon cœur.

-La cuisine est juste là, tu viens ? proposai-je d'un ton enjoué.

-Je te suis, murmura Steve en relâchant son étreinte.

Je le guidai vers la pièce adjacente, et affichai un grand sourire satisfait devant l'air ravi de mon mari. Il fallait préciser que j'avais fait refaire entièrement la cuisine l'été précédent –je ne cuisinais pas, alors la pièce était presque tombée à l'abandon depuis le temps– et j'avais bien calculé mon coup, si j'en croyais le ravissement sur les traits de mon amant.

Les plans de travail étaient en granite, les placards d'un blanc éclatant, et j'avais fait remplir la cuisine de matériel de pointe –mixer, blender, presse-agrumes automatique, machine à café, four à chaleur tournante, micro-ondes, frigo américain, machine à glaces, grille-pain, trancheuse, friteuse… Bien entendu, les tiroirs à couverts accueillaient tout le nécessaire pour couper, trancher, éplucher, écailler, évincer, hacher tout et n'importe quoi. Et j'avais bien évidemment fait installer un lave-vaisselle dernière génération.

-Je l'ai faite refaire pour toi, murmurai-je à l'oreille de mon amant.

-Elle est magnifique, Tony, me répondit-il, ému.

-Je voulais te l'offrir pour Noël, mais j'ai oublié de demander aux ouvriers de la recouvrir de papier cadeau, alors tu auras juste un ruban, précisai-je en désignant le nœud de satin rouge qui fermaient deux placards ensemble. Ouvre !

Après m'avoir jeté un regard amusé, mon mari s'empressa d'aller tirer sur le ruban, pour ouvrir les portes. Et il découvrit à l'intérieur une boîte de chocolats, ses préférés évidemment.

-Merci beaucoup, Tony, sourit-il en revenant vers moi, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un baiser très tendre.

-Avec plaisir, Steve, répondis-je d'une voix douce. On monte ? Je veux te montrer notre chambre…

Mon délicieux mari se mordit la lèvre en m'adressant un regard de prédateur, et je l'entraînai vers l'escalier en bois qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande suite –porte rouge, évidemment– et j'ouvris la porte devant Steve, dans un geste théâtral :

-Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine…

La suite était immense –comme chacune des pièces de ce chalet. Les murs étaient blancs, les tons doux et chaud –du crème, du rouge et du brun–, et un lit pouvant accueillir douze personnes trônait au milieu de la chambre. L'une des deux portes donnait sur un dressing, l'autre sur une salle de bain pourvue d'une grande douche à l'italienne, d'une baignoire et d'un jacuzzi.

-Ca te plaît ?

-Tony, c'est magnifique !

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça depuis qu'on est arrivés, répliquai-je d'un ton railleur. Il faudrait que tu changes de disque, tu ne crois pas ?

Une moue amusée se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amant, et il s'avança vers moi pour saisir mon visage entre ses mains :

-Tu as raison, il faudrait que je sois un peu plus précis dans mes propos. D'autant que la chose la plus magnifique ici, c'est toi…

Je fondis littéralement sous la voix douce qu'il venait d'utiliser, et refermai mes mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi dans un baiser très tendre. Décidément, cet homme était parfait.

-Papa, papa, elle est à nous la piscine ?

Peter venait de débouler dans la chambre, surexcité, et faisait des petits bons, comme un lapin sous amphétamines, un air absolument ravi sur le visage. Je lui répondis avec un sourire :

-Oui, et elle est chauffée en plus –ce qui vaut mieux, avec les moins cinq degrés dehors. On y accède par la porte au fond de la cuisine. Tu veux y aller ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, un sourire immense sur le visage, et je lui ordonnai de mettre son maillot de bain –les bagages avaient été montés dans les chambres pendant que nous visitions le chalet.

-Oui papa !

Mon fils retourna dans sa chambre en courant, et je proposai à Steve de nous joindre à lui dans la piscine –couverte, bien évidemment. Bien que j'appréciais le charme des sources chaudes à la japonaise, mon mari passait avant tout.

-Quand tu as dis qu'elle était chauffée…

-L'eau est à vingt-neuf degrés Cap', tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu ne risques pas d'avoir froid !

-D'accord, allons-y alors, murmura mon mari avec un sourire doux.

Nous nous changeâmes et rejoignîmes Peter, qui avait trouvé les frites et autres jouets gonflables et s'amusait déjà avec.

La semaine promettait d'être parfaite.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous fûmes réveillés à huit heures par un Peter surexcité, hurlant de toutes ses forces :

-Il a neigé ! Il a neigé ! Il a neigé !

Effectivement, lorsque Friday –évidemment que je l'avais intégrée au chalet, enfin, la question ne se posait même pas– ouvrit les volets, nous pûmes nous rendre compte qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les alentours de la maison. Mon mari frissonna sous la couette, et je m'empressai de le serrer contre moi. Il n'aimait pas le froid, et c'était normal, mais avec l'équipement que je lui avais acheté, il n'en souffrirait pas !

-On petit-déjeune et on va dans la neige après, d'accord Pete ? proposai-je.

-D'accord ! Je vais mettre la table, ajouta mon fils en quittant la chambre à la vitesse de la lumière –quand il était motivé…

Je caressai la joue de mon mari du bout des doigts et l'embrassai très tendrement, avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rassurante :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fait pas si froid que ça, il n'y a pas de vent, et je t'ai prévu tout un équipement pour que tu ne sentes pas du tout le froid.

Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amant, qui me répondit :

-Merci Tony. Décidément, tu es parfait…

-Moins parfait que mon cher Captain Perfect, mais je m'entraîne ! répliquai-je en riant. Petit dej' ?

Il hocha la tête, et nous enfilâmes un jogging et un tee-shirt pour descendre dans la cuisine –il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, j'avais poussé le chauffage pour qu'il règne une agréable température de vingt-quatre degrés dans le chalet. Et pour une fois, tant pis pour l'écologie. Mon mari méritait bien ça.

-Y'a pas de pain, j'ai trouvé que des brioches en sachet, nous informa Peter lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine.

-C'est parfait bonhomme, le rassura mon mari. On ira faire des courses cet après-midi pour acheter de quoi faire des pancakes.

Notre fils posa les brioches sur la table, puis rajouta le lait et les jus de fruits. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de se servir de la cafetière –Steve avait peur qu'il se brûle– aussi je me fis mon café comme un grand garçon. Rien de tel pour démarrer la journée, puisque le réveil provoqué par mon fils nous avait sucré notre partir de jambes en l'air matinale.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, nous remontâmes nous préparer, et j'accompagnai mon mari dans le dressing de notre chambre pour lui donner de quoi ne pas souffrir du froid.

-Tiens Steve : collant, caleçon long en soie, chaussettes en laine, combinaison triple épaisseur, tee-shirt respirant, sous-pull technique, polaire, sous-gants en soie, col montant, cagoule, bonnet, moufles, sur-gants. Les anoraks de ski et les bottes fourrées sont en bas. Ah, tu as des chaufferettes dans le tiroir du bas aussi si tu veux, il suffit de décoller le papier et de les placer sous tes chaussettes pour que ça dégage de la chaleur. Et ton écharpe est sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

Je posai la totalité des affaires que j'avais sorties du dressing sur le lit, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri de mon amant.

-Merci mon cœur, murmura ce dernier en me volant un baiser.

-De rien Steve, répondis-je sur le même ton, avec un clin d'œil. C'est que je n'ai pas envie que tu repartes au pays des glaçons pendant soixante-dix ans, je te préfère réveillé et avec moi !

Un sourire très tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il m'embrassa à nouveau, puis nous entreprîmes de nous habiller. J'avais moins de couches que mon mari –pas de collant ni de tee-shirt pour moi– aussi je fus le premier prêt, et allai voir si notre fils était habillé.

-J'suis en bas papa !

Levant les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire, je descendis pour rejoindre Peter, bientôt suivi de Steve, qui ressemblait à Bibendum avec toutes ses couches de vêtements. Nous enfilâmes nos anoraks et sortîmes dans la neige –enfin, Steve et moi sortîmes, Peter courut dans le grand jardin derrière le chalet et se jeta dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse.

-Venez, c'est trop géniaaaaal !

Souriant, je pris la main de mon mari –enfin, la moufle de mon mari– et l'entraînai vers notre fils, qui s'amusait à faire des anges dans la neige.

-Ca va, Steve ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sens pas le froid avec toutes ces épaisseurs !

-Tu me le dis, hein ? répondis-je d'un ton inquiet.

-Promis, me sourit-il avant de remettre correctement sa cagoule pour protéger son nez, qui commençait déjà à rougir.

-Papa, papa, on fait un bonhomme de neige ?

-Je m'occupe du bas, Steve, tu fais le torse, et toi la tête ? proposai-je.

Ils acceptèrent tous les deux, et bientôt nous nous activâmes pour réaliser le plus gros bonhomme de neige que je n'avais jamais fait –en même temps, je ne me rappelais pas en avoir déjà fait un, ou en tous cas pas avec mes parents.

Cela faisait déjà six ans et demi que Peter vivait avec nous, et je me découvrais chaque jour un bien meilleur père que je ne le pensais –et mille fois meilleur que le père que j'avais eu et auquel j'avais eu si peur de ressembler. Et tout ça me rendait vraiment heureux.

-Peter, appelai-je alors qu'il venait de terminer la tête, trouve-nous des marrons, une carotte et des branches mortes pour les bras ! Il doit y avoir des légumes dans la cave, et regarde si tu peux trouver une vieille écharpe aussi.

-Oui papa !

Je profitai de sa très courte absence pour venir me coller à mon mari, et baissai le nez de sa cagoule afin d'avoir accès à ses lèvres. Je pris possession de sa bouche avec envie, pour découvrir que sa peau était froide, aussi ne me privai-je pas de l'embrasser avec passion pour le réchauffer, alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

-Tu devais me dire si tu avais froid, le grondai-je doucement.

-Ca va, je t'assure, me répondit mon amant avec un sourire.

Peter revint rapidement avec des trucs plein les mains, et nous achevâmes notre bonhomme de neige. Il était magnifique ! Mon fils avait même trouvé un vieux béret, qui lui allait à ravir.

Nous fîmes ensuite une bataille de boules de neige, puis allâmes manger, et Steve proposa de construire un igloo pendant l'après-midi, proposition acceptée avec enthousiasme.

J'étais absolument ravi d'avoir convaincu mon mari de passer les vacances de Noël à Aspen, elles promettaient d'être parmi les meilleures de ma vie !

* * *

Le soir de Noël arriva bien vite.

Nous avions coupé un sapin dans la forêt le soir même, en rentrant du ski –enfin, Peter et moi, puisque Steve préférait rester à l'intérieur du chalet à lire ou à faire la cuisine pendant les leçons de ski de notre fils– et achevions de le décorer lorsque la sonnerie du four retentit.

-Les cassolettes sont prêtes ! s'exclama mon mari en filant vers la cuisine. Allez vous mettre à table, j'arrive !

-Oui papa !

Peter et moi allâmes nous installer à la table de la salle à manger, décorée par les soins de mon fils : une grande nappe blanche, la plus belle vaisselle du chalet, des branches de houx et des bougies un peu partout. Steve ne tarda pas à revenir en portant un plateau, et plaça les assiettes devant chacun de nous : une cassolette de fruits de mer sauce au vin blanc, accompagnée de riz et de pointes d'asperges.

J'adorais le fait que mon mari passe ses journées au chalet –d'abord parce que je le rejoignais pendant les leçons de ski de Peter pour jouer sous la couette, et ensuite parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps en cuisine, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux skieurs qui rentraient épuisés de leurs après-midis sur les pistes. Et être accueilli par une montagne de crêpes, accompagnées d'un chocolat chaud très crémeux, je ne connaissais rien de mieux. Sans parler du dîner délicieux que mon adorable mari avait aussi cuisiné, et qu'il nous servait après une douche bien chaude.

Et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Après les cassolettes, nous mangeâmes des papillotes de saumon accompagnées d'épinards, puis Steve amena la bûche au chocolat sur laquelle il avait passé la majeure partie de la matinée –il m'avait même interdit de revenir pendant la leçon de ski de Peter, arguant qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de finir sinon.

A la fin du dessert, je proposai à Peter de ne pas attendre le lendemain pour ouvrir les cadeaux, mais de les déballer à minuit. Inutile de préciser qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme, puis nous nous installâmes au salon pour jouer à un jeu de société en attendant l'heure fatidique.

-Il est minuit ! s'exclama soudainement Peter en pointant du doigt la grosse horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée. Les cadeaux !

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec mon mari, alors que notre fils se précipitait au bas du sapin pour distribuer les paquets. Il commença immédiatement à ouvrir les siens, aussi mon mari et moi attendîmes patiemment qu'il ait terminé pour déballer les nôtres.

Peter trouva une voiture télécommandée Stark Industries équipée d'un ARK miniature dernière génération, qui serait commercialisée seulement trois mois plus tard –ben quoi, quel était l'avantage de posséder une entreprise sinon de décider de la date de sortie des voitures télécommandées, entre autres ?–, une console de jeux, trois nouveaux jeux, un « Kit de l'électricien Junior » et un vélo dernier cri.

Il nous sauta au cou tour à tour, en nous remerciant mille fois pour les supers cadeaux, puis nous pressa d'ouvrir les siens.

Je découvris une peluche de panda alors que Steve déballait une peluche de tigre, et nous remerciâmes notre fils avec de grands sourires. Il adorait les peluches, et justifia son choix de la manière suivante :

-Comme ça, vous me piquerez plus les miennes !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis je me tournai vers Steve :

-Tu as déjà eu ton cadeau, mais j'en ai un autre pour toi !

Je lui tendis un petit paquet cubique, et il l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils, sous le regard très curieux de Peter, pour en sortir une montre de poche du même style que sa vieille boussole des années 40. Steve l'ouvrit pour découvrir, sur la face intérieure du clapet, une photo de nous trois, prises quelques mois auparavant.

-Comme ça, tu nous auras toujours avec toi, murmurai-je tendrement à l'oreille de mon mari.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il me serra contre lui sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas choisi ce format par hasard : Peggy nous avait quittés l'année passée, à l'âge canonique de cent deux ans, et je savais que mon mari conservait la boussole dans laquelle il avait glissé une photo de son premier amour. Cette montre de poche était un moyen pour moi de lui rappeler que Peter et moi l'aimions au moins autant que Peggy l'avait aimé.

Ce fut au tour de Steve de me tendre un paquet, assez plat, relativement grand, et je le déballai avec empressement –j'adorais ouvrir les cadeaux, découvrir la surprise cachée dans le paquet, c'était toujours aussi excitant– pour y trouver un portrait de moi, l'air concentré, penché sur ce qui ressemblait à un établi, la langue légèrement tirée.

-Parce que j'adore te voir tirer la langue, mon cœur, chuchota mon mari à mon oreille d'un ton espiègle.

Je le remerciai d'un baiser, puis Peter montra les premiers signes de fatigue et décida de lui-même d'aller se coucher pour ne pas arriver complètement fatigué à la leçon de ski du lendemain, qui devait être la dernière. Il nous embrassa, nous souhaita une bonne nuit, et monta à l'étage.

Le feu dans la cheminée s'éteignait lentement, et je me lovai dans les bras de mon mari pour profiter de la chaleur des braises –de manière apparemment innocente. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Peter se fermer que ma main s'égara entre les cuisses de mon amant, et qu'un gémissement tout à fait délicieux se fit entendre :

-Tony…

Un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, je relevai le visage vers Steve, qui se mordit la lèvre avant de fondre sur ma bouche pour un baiser passionné. Je plaquai ma main sur son entrejambe, et il donna un coup de bassin en gémissant dans ma bouche.

Un instant plus tard, mon délicieux mari était allongé sur l'épais tapis qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, son haut de pyjama avait valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et j'explorais la peau de son torse de ma langue, encouragé par les râles de plaisir et d'anticipation qu'il poussait.

Lentement, je remontai le long de ses abdominaux, m'égarai sur un téton perlé, dessinai les muscles saillants de son cou, avant d'aspirer la peau tendre de sa gorge.

-Ah, Tony…

Joueur, je fis doucement descendre une main vers l'élastique de son caleçon, en m'arrêtant juste avant pour jouer avec les quelques poils blonds qui m'indiquaient si bien le chemin, alors que je dévorais toujours son cou. Il se cambra pour tenter de me forcer à descendre encore plus au sud, mais je me contentai de sourire contre sa gorge, avant de donner un coup de bassin contre le sien.

Le gémissement que je reçus en retour était grandiose.

Et précipita les choses.

Je me redressai brusquement, arrachant son pantalon à mon mari et me déshabillant en sept secondes chrono –améliorant ainsi mon record. Steve était magnifique ainsi, alangui sous moi, la peau luisant doucement à la lumière des braises rougeoyantes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de lui !

Mais apparemment, mon délicieux mari ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Se redressant d'un coup, il me plaqua contre son torse et me fit basculer sous lui d'un mouvement souple.

-Ah, Steve… Prends-moi…

Tout aussi taquin que je l'avais été, il m'offrit un sourire en coin et abaissa son bassin pour frotter nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Je me cambrai en gémissant, alors qu'il dévorait la peau de mon cou.

Il se redressa doucement et présenta deux doigts à ma bouche, que je m'empressai de lécher, sucer, mordiller, les yeux plantés dans les prunelles assombries de désir de mon amant. Il donna soudainement un coup de bassin plus fort, et je me cambrai brusquement dans un râle.

Ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin vers mon entrée, et il n'attendit guère pour en introduire un en moi. Je poussai contre sa main pour le faire accélérer, aussi il ne se fit pas prier pour ajouter un deuxième doigt, débutant de lents mouvements de ciseaux, et effleurant occasionnellement ma prostate, me faisant gémir.

Soudain, il retira ses doigts, m'arrachant un grognement de mécontentement, et attrapa un coussin sur le canapé pour le placer sous mes fesses. Je basculai la tête en arrière et fermai les yeux, impatient qu'il me prenne, mais de toute évidence, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Je poussai un gargouillement lorsque sa langue vint doucement laper mon entrée, et ma respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle s'introduisit légèrement en moi. Bon sang, c'était à la fois gênant –même pour moi– et la chose la plus délicieuse que j'aie jamais expérimentée.

Délicieuse, certes, mais insuffisante, aussi je pressai mon mari :

-Steve… Prends-moi… Maintenant…

Se redressant et m'offrant un sourire des plus satisfaits, mon mari fit courir sa langue le long de mon membre, avant de suçoter doucement mon gland. Mais encore une fois, j'avais besoin de plus :

-Steve, bon sang !

Cette fois-ci, il amena son visage vers le mien et me pénétra d'un unique coup de hanches parfaitement maîtrisé, et je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour retenir mon cri de plaisir –je n'avais pas oublié que Peter dormait à l'étage.

Mon amant n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour commencer de délicieux va-et-vient en moi, me faisant haleter de plus en plus fort. D'une main, il s'empara de mon membre tendu à l'extrême et le caressa en rythme avec ses coups de rein.

-Ah, Tony, Tony, Tony…

Je ne savais ce qui déclencha mon orgasme : la voix rauque de mon mari, la lumière rougeoyante des braises sur sa peau humide, le regard de désir pur qu'il me lança lorsqu'il pressa mon gland une ultime fois, mais la vague de jouissance qui me terrassa était d'une puissance rarement atteinte, et je dus me mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de hurler son nom.

Il donna encore quelques coups de boutoir en moi avant de s'arquer à son tour, se déversant au fond de moi.

Entourant son torse de mes bras, je l'allongeai contre moi, et nous reprîmes doucement notre respiration, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, ses mains caressant mon torse, son cœur battant à l'unisson avec le mien.

-Wouha, soufflai-je.

Steve se redressa avec un sourire mutin, qui se transforma en sourire contrit lorsqu'il remarqua le sang sur ma lèvre. Il entreprit alors de lécher le liquide avec douceur et amour, puis m'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher, mon cœur, murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, et nous montâmes dans notre chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ces vacances avaient vraiment été parfaites !

* * *

 _J'espère que ca vous a plu ! :D_

 _Le chapitre suivant arrivera (je l'espère) plus vite, dès que j'aurai écrit le chapitre d'après :D_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lululili :** Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant ! :D J'espère que tu auras également apprécié ce lemon hihi 8D  
Ouiiiii Peter est trop chou, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit garçon comme ça xD

 **julie91 :** Hé oui, en même temps il est dans une famille parfaite le petit bonhomme ! Et il a conscience de son charme 8D  
Ils se sont retrouvés après l'épisode de l'AIM, pour leur plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs :D


	34. Un léger problème

_Bonjour !_

 _Je sais, ça fait un éternité que je n'ai pas posté, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ces derniers temps ! Entre mes études et mon asso, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

-Tony…

Je relevai immédiatement la tête vers mon mari, qui se tenait devant moi, un air incertain sur le visage, oscillant d'avant en arrière, se mordant la lèvre. Son attitude n'était pas normale, aussi je me tendis brusquement.

-Oui Steve ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, sembla hésiter pendant une éternité, puis me répondit d'une toute petite voix :

-J'ai retrouvé Bucky.

Ma respiration se coupa.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que mon amant m'avait révélé que mes parents avaient sans doute été tués par le Soldat de l'Hiver, aussi j'avais eu suffisamment de temps pour digérer la chose. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était l'annonce de Steve –la manière dont il l'avait dit. Comme si…

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à sa recherche, depuis la chute du SHIELD, sans aucun succès malheureusement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin… Friday, tu peux nous passer les infos ?

-Tout de suite.

Friday obéissait bien entendu à Steve, du moins lorsque je ne le lui interdisais pas, évidemment –oui, il m'arrivait de temps à autre de réfuter les ordres que mon mari donnait à mon I.A. Du type, éteindre dans l'atelier pour que je monte me coucher, alors que j'étais _seulement_ à quelques heures de terminer un projet, des trucs comme ça.

Un écran holographique se matérialisa face à moi, alors que je peinais à reprendre mes esprits. Mon mari avait cherché à retrouver l'assassin de mes parents, et il ne me le disait que maintenant ? Et c'était lui qui parlait de sincérité et qui condamnait les mensonges ?

Je me concentrai sur le journal télévisé que mon I.A. nous diffusait pour éviter de coller un pain dans la tête de mon amant :

-Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une attaque à la bombe a détruit le siège de l'ONU à Vienne, faisant une centaine de blessés et onze morts. La signature d'un accord essentiel sur les armes chimiques devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, mais l'explosion de la bombe a perturbé la signature de l'accord. Les autorités ont rendu publique une vidéo montrant le principal suspect, identifié comme la personne de James Buchanan Barnes, le Soldat de l'Hiver. Les recherches continuent pour…

-Merci Friday, tu peux couper, murmura mon mari.

J'étais sous le choc, incapable de réagir.

-Tony ? appela Steve d'une voix hésitante.

Je tournai le visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, le regard dur, la mâchoire crispée. Il me devait des explications sur sa recherche de Barnes –qu'il m'avait bien entendu cachée. Je n'étais pas certain que j'allais bien prendre le fait que mon mari tente de retrouver le meurtrier de mes parents, fût-il contrôlé par HYDRA au moment des faits.

-Explique-moi, répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Mon mari soupira en baissant les yeux et s'assit en face de moi avant de commencer à parler :

-Je suis et reste convaincu que Bucky est toujours là, derrière le contrôle de son esprit par HYDRA. Pendant dix ans, après la chute du SHIELD, il a fait profil bas, restant caché, et surtout il n'a commis aucun assassinat. Ce mode opératoire, l'explosion, le visage à découvert en regardant les caméras, ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas HYDRA non plus. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune piste sur l'endroit où se trouve Bucky, mais je veux le retrouver. Et si possible, avant l'ONU.

Il inspira un grand coup et acheva :

-Mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te mettre au courant. Et surtout, je voudrais que tu sois d'accord avec moi sur ce que je vais faire. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu lui en veux toujours, mais… j'ai besoin du soutien de mon mari.

Je baissai le regard et me mordis la lèvre, réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas que Steve se mette en danger en partant à la recherche de Barnes, et de l'autre côté, maintenant que mon amant en parlait, le mode opératoire ne correspondait pas aux recherches que j'avais faites sur le Soldat de l'Hiver et sur sa manière d'agir.

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir, murmurai-je.

En un instant, Steve fut accroupi devant moi, le regard douloureux. Et il me supplia d'une voix brisée :

-Tony, s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît. Je n'irai pas si tu… si tu me demandes de ne pas y aller. Mais il ferait la même chose pour moi si la situation était inversée. Il est mon ami, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Fichant mes yeux dans ceux de mon mari, je prononçai des mots que je ne croyais pas être capable de dire un jour :

-Pars à la recherche de Barnes.

Un sourire timide et reconnaissant se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Steve me répondit d'une voix émue :

-Merci, Tony.

Il m'embrassa timidement sur le front, comme s'il était incertain de ma réaction, puis sortit de mon atelier presque en courant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et je ne pouvais que comprendre ça. Je demandai à Friday de me tenir au courant des agissements de mon mari, et elle m'avertit qu'il partait avec Sam dans le Quinjet, et qu'ils décollaient à l'instant.

-Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message, boss ?

-Non, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

D'un geste, je fis disparaître l'écran holographique, qui était encore figé sur le journaliste parlant de l'attentat de Vienne, et me penchai à nouveau sur mon établi. J'avais encore beaucoup de travail sur le missile ultra-miniaturisé que je voulais intégrer à mon armure.

Malheureusement, je n'avais repris mes soudures que depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque mon fils déboula dans la pièce :

-Papa ! Pourquoi papa et oncle Sam sont partis avec le Quinjet et pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ?

Je relevai la tête vers Peter. Du haut de ses dix ans, mon petit garçon devenu grand était aussi –voire plus– curieux que moi, et voulait toujours tout savoir, et tout de suite s'il vous plaît. Il était impossible de s'en débarrasser avant d'avoir répondu aux questions qu'il posait, aussi je pris le parti de lui faire un topo de la situation sans plus attendre, pour qu'il me laisse travailler tranquillement ensuite :

-Ils sont partis à Vienne.

Peter réagit au quart de tour :

-Pourquoi à Vienne ? Ca a un rapport avec l'attentat à l'ONU ? Et pourquoi t'es pas parti avec eux du coup ?

Je soupirai, avant de lui répondre :

-Oui ça a un rapport avec l'attentat, mais c'est top secret, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi, c'est pour ça que je suis resté ici. C'est fini, l'Inquisition espagnole ? ajoutai-je avec un faux sourire.

Peter eut l'intelligence de paraître gêné, et il s'excusa :

-Pardon papa.

-C'est rien Pete. Dis donc, fis-je pour changer de sujet, au lieu de guetter le Quinjet par la fenêtre, tu n'aurais pas des devoirs à faire ?

-Oui, j'y vais tout de suite !

-Je veux voir quand tu as terminé !

Je me replongeai sans attendre dans mon travail. Moi aussi, j'avais des devoirs, et je connaissais une Pepper qui serait très en colère si je ne les finissais pas !

* * *

-Boss, un appel de votre mari, m'avertit Friday alors que je finissais de faire un compte-rendu écrit de l'avancement du micro-missile à Pepper.

Ça lui prenait de temps en temps de me demander –comprenez : me menacer de mort pour obtenir– des traces écrites de l'état de l'avancement de mes inventions, pour les présenter à la R&D de Stark Industries.

-Passe-le-moi, répondis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

Immédiatement, la voix de Steve résonna dans mon bureau –ben quoi, il m'arrivait de temps en temps de quitter mon atelier !– :

-Tony ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai retrouvé Bucky, mais j'ai, comme qui dirait, un léger problème…

Je ne pus retenir un rire. Un agent des Forces Anti-Terroristes –Sharon Carter, en fait, qui s'était engagée là-bas trois ans ans plus tôt, arguant qu'elle voulait apporter son aide en Europe, sur le même terrain que feu sa tante– m'avait déjà tenu au courant des aventures de mon mari, aussi je répliquai :

-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es fait arrêter par les Forces Anti-Terroristes et tu te trouves actuellement dans un bureau situé dans un immeuble appartenant à l'ONU, à Berlin. Barnes est isolé dans une cellule transportable de haute sécurité et va subir un interrogatoire avec un psychiatre. J'ai tout bon ?

Je sentis une rapide hésitation au bout du fil, avant que Steve ne se reprenne et n'ajoute d'une voix contrite :

-Presque. Ils ont pris mon bouclier et les ailes de Sam.

-J'avais oublié ce _léger_ détail. Bon. Essaye de ne rien casser et de ne blesser personne en m'attendant, j'arrive pour régler ça.

-Merci, Tony.

Je raccrochai. Et m'autorisai un soupir. Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à finir mon missile ! Le monde entier se liguait contre moi.

J'interpellai mon I.A. :

-Friday, monte Mark LIII sur le toit et prépare un plan de vol pour Berlin, je vais rejoindre Steve pour essayer de réparer ses conneries.

-Tout de suite, boss.

En montant, je fis une pause à l'étage des appartements pour prévenir mon fils que je partais secourir son autre papa – « je savais bien qu'il pouvait rien faire sans toi ! » – mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas faire ses devoirs, ni pour regarder la télé jusqu'à minuit.

-Si je ne suis pas rentré, c'est Bruce qui vérifiera ton travail. Et je compte sur toi pour être sage et te coucher à l'heure.

-Oui papa !

Je l'embrassai sur le front et me dépêchai de rejoindre le toit. J'enfilai Mark LIII et décollai. Direction : l'Allemagne.

* * *

J'arrivai sur le toit de l'immeuble où se trouvait mon mari trois heures plus tard, après avoir dormi la moitié du trajet –ben quoi, la mer c'est assez monotone, et il y a un sacré décalage horaire entre New York et Berlin, je devais être capable de tenir le coup une fois en Allemagne.

Un homme aux cheveux gris m'attendait :

-Monsieur Stark ?

-Bonjour, monsieur… monsieur ?

-Ross. Je supervise cette unité. Le Capitaine Rogers se trouve actuellement dans un bureau au troisième étage.

-Je vous suis, répondis-je sans prendre la peine relever la double erreur sur mon nom et celui de mon mari –là tout de suite, j'avais d'autres choses à penser que de rappeler à un parfait inconnu que j'étais marié à Captain America.

Il me précéda dans l'ascenseur. Je laissai mon armure sur le toit –de toutes manières, Friday ne laisserait personne d'autre que moi l'enfiler, j'étais donc tranquille de ce côté-là.

Steve se leva avec un sourire mi soulagé, mi contrit lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau –enfin, l'espèce d'aquarium géant pourvu d'une table et de quelques chaises qui se trouvait au centre d'une salle remplie d'écrans d'ordinateurs– que Ross lui avait assigné.

-Tony. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Capsicle, répliquai-je d'un ton froid en le fusillant du regard, tuant dans l'œuf toute tentative de contact physique.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'embrasser mon mari pour le moment.

-Je ne sais pas encore comment faire pour te tirer d'affaire, ajoutai-je. Au fait, salut, Sam, saluai-je le Faucon.

-Salut, Tony.

Le regard de mon mari me quitta brusquement pour se focaliser sur un écran placé dans un coin de la salle, et je me retournai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

La vidéo en direct montrait Barnes, immobilisé dans sa cellule de haute sécurité, et un homme qui s'installait en face de lui. Ross passa à cet instant la tête par la porte et m'interpella :

-Rogers et Wilson ne sont pas autorisés à assister à l'entretien psychologique, mais vous pouvez, si vous sortez du bureau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon mari avant de sortir de la pièce sans aucune hésitation. Il savait que je lui raconterais tout lorsqu'il sortirait. Et je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'arriverais pas à lui résister lorsqu'il me demanderait de le faire.

Sharon Carter me salua et entra dans le bureau –elle avait sûrement été affectée à la surveillance des deux militaires. Mauvaise idée, de mon point de vue –je n'étais pas complètement sûr qu'elle ait totalement renoncé à tenter de séduire l'homme qui me servait de mari.

Quant à moi, je me plaçai en face des trois écrans qui diffusaient en temps direct les images de Barnes. Ross me souffla que l'homme assis au bureau en face du Soldat de l'Hiver était un psychiatre, envoyé ici par l'ONU pour établir un profil psychologique de l'assassin d'HYDRA.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Barnes, c'est ça ? Votre nom ? Êtes-vous bien monsieur James Buchanan Barnes ?

-Je m'appelle Bucky.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Steve qui, vu la tête qu'il faisait, avait accès au son dans le bureau. Sharon, sûrement –si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'elle en pinçait encore pour lui !

L'interrogatoire continua pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, le courant se coupe dans tout le bâtiment. Immédiatement, j'activai Friday sur mes lunettes et lui demandai de trouver la source de la coupure, mais mon I.A. fut incapable de me donner une réponse –la raison de la panne était extérieure au bâtiment, et trop lointaine pour que Friday puisse l'analyser.

Du coin de l'œil, je captai Steve et Sam qui couraient vers un couloir –mon mari avait certainement envie de profiter de la coupure pour faire évader Barnes. Je soupirai. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille deux minutes ?! Au moins pendant que j'essayais de lui sauver la mise, non mais !

De son côté, Ross tempêtait pour rétablir, sinon le courant, au moins une liaison vidéo pour qu'il puisse voir Barnes. Et je le comprenais –son précieux prisonnier risquait de s'échapper, il ne pouvait pas tolérer cela, pas après tous les efforts mis en œuvre pour l'arrêter.

La voix de mon I.A. me tira de mes pensées :

-Boss, votre mari et Wilson sont en train de se battre à l'étage inférieur.

-Quoi ? Contre qui ?

-Barnes.

-Comment… ?

-J'ai effectué un scan du bâtiment avec l'armure.

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits, et une idée me vint :

-Friday, utilise l'armure pour localiser la source de la panne. Débrouille-toi, fais-la décoller si besoin, il me faut un diagnostic précis du pourquoi de la coupure.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Je vis sur le verre de mes lunettes que Mark LIII décollait du toit, puis j'allai tout de suite avertir Sharon qu'il y avait du grabuge en bas.

-Je préviens Ross, me répondit-elle avant de filer vers lui.

Tapant du pied, je pris mon mal en patience, me demandant ce que je devais faire, jusqu'à ce que l'agent Carter revienne vers moi et me demande de la suivre. Barnes était à l'étage de la cafétéria, et nous étions chargés de l'arrêter, me dit-elle. J'eus un frisson en songeant que Steve était certainement blessé, mais me concentrai sur ma tâche.

Sharon se précipita vers Barnes pour tenter de l'arrêter avec des techniques de combat empruntées aux arts martiaux, alors que je déployais un gant-armure sur ma main. Ce n'était qu'une arme légère, pouvant envoyer trois tirs d'énergie et deux ondes de choc, mais il allait falloir que je me débrouille avec ça, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre mon armure –et puis, Friday était toujours en train de chercher la source de la coupure de courant.

J'envoyai une onde de choc suivie d'un tir d'énergie sur Barnes, mais cela ne l'étourdit même pas. Il fit deux pas vers moi, pointa son flingue sur mon visage et je n'eus la vie sauve que parce que mon gant-armure était renforcé en titane. Puis il me balança son bras métallique dans la figure, me projetant au sol de l'autre côté de la pièce, et je m'écrasai contre une table.

Complètement sonné, je fus incapable de réagir lorsque Friday me prévint que Barnes s'enfuyait par le toit mais que Steve le poursuivait. Sharon –qui était au moins aussi sonnée que moi– fut aidée par deux agents pour se relever, agents qui vinrent s'occuper de moi juste après.

-Boss, m'annonça mon I.A. dans mon oreillette, Barnes et votre mari ont quitté le bâtiment. Il semble qu'ils soient tombés dans l'eau. Votre mari ne présentait aucune blessure avant sa chute.

Je retins un soupir d'exaspération et me composai un visage impassible. Steve avait retrouvé son ami, tant mieux pour lui, mais l'homme en question avait été à deux doigts de me tuer d'une balle dans le crâne, et je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer ça. Mon mari allait passer un sale quart d'heure lorsque je saurais où il se trouvait à présent.

-Monsieur Stark ! m'interpella Ross.

-Quoi ?! répondis-je brusquement.

-Savez-vous où Rogers, Barnes et Wilson se trouvent ?

Ah, Sam avait aussi disparu ? Ça ne m'étonnait pas, il suivait Steve comme un gentil petit toutou.

Ross commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système, aussi j'entrepris de mettre les choses au clair avant de répondre à sa question :

-C'est Stark-Rogers, corrigeai-je d'un ton glacial. Pour moi et pour l'imbécile au bouclier. Et pour répondre à votre question, non, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où peut bien se trouver l'irresponsable qui me sert de mari et son meilleur ami des années quarante. Ce qui veut dire que je ne sais pas non plus où est le Faucon, puisqu'il suit mon mari comme son ombre.

Ross se figea, surprit par mon ton et les termes que j'avais employés, sans aucun doute. Puis il me répondit :

-Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez des nouvelles.

Je m'offris le luxe de lever les yeux au ciel –j'adorais faire ça pour exaspérer mes interlocuteurs– avant d'acquiescer :

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je demandai un bureau, et on m'alloua la pièce dans laquelle Steve et Sam avaient attendu que j'arrive. Dès que la pièce fut verrouillée –avec Friday qui s'était infiltrée dans le système informatique du bâtiment, ce fut facile– j'appelai Natasha :

-Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me répondit l'espionne.

-Steve s'est enfui avec Barnes. Essaye de le contacter et, s'il répond, transmets-moi sa position.

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de l'appeler toi-même ?

-Parce que pour le moment j'ai plus envie d'écraser mon poing sur ses dents parfaites que de lui parler calmement.

J'avais répondu d'un ton froid, aussi la russe ne réagit pas tout de suite, sans doute surprise de ma réaction. Et puis, je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas au courant que Barnes avait tué mes parents. Ou alors, elle avait fouillé dans les dossiers du SHIELD –enfin, d'HYDRA– et elle savait. Et dans ce cas, elle se demandait si moi, je savais. J'entrepris d'éclairer sa lanterne :

-Je sais que Barnes a tué mes parents. Maintenant que tu sais que je sais, on peut passer à la suite ? Appelle Steve et tiens-moi au courant.

-D'accord, me répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Je raccrochai immédiatement. Je détestais parler de ça, même si c'était Natasha et qu'elle avait été comme une mère pour moi après notre capture par l'AIM. Cela faisait près de cinq ans que nous avions été torturés, et, si mes cauchemars s'étaient énormément espacés, j'en faisais encore de temps en temps.

Je me reconcentrai sur le présent et allai avertir Sharon et Ross que je mettais tout en œuvre pour retrouver Steve le plus rapidement possible, mais que je n'avais aucune idée du temps que ça allait me prendre.

-Tenez-nous simplement au courant quand vous l'aurez retrouvé, conclut Ross. Et essayez de capturer Barnes aussi, si possible. La cellule sera mieux agencée et plus renforcée la prochaine fois, il ne nous échappera pas de la même manière.

-Parfait, répondis-je d'un ton froid avant de monter dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le toit.

Je n'avais évidemment aucun projet de retourner à New York, mais je voulais me trouver un hôtel pas trop mal où passer la nuit, tout plutôt que les chambres austères du bâtiment de l'ONU.

Et je devais appeler Peter pour lui dire que je ne rentrais pas cette nuit, et qu'il devait être sage en attendant que ses papas ne reviennent à la maison. Bien entendu, mon fils protesta :

-Mais t'avais dit que tu revenais vite !

-Je sais Pete, mais ton cher papa blond a eu d'autres projets pour nous ici. Je te promets qu'on rentrera le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

-Non. Je boude.

Je réfrénais un soupir et me rappelai qu'il n'avait que dix ans, même s'il lui arrivait d'être très mature pour son âge.

-Allez Pete, sois un grand garçon, d'accord ? Et demain, c'est samedi, alors appelle ta marraine et va manger une glace avec elle. Pepper sera ravie de te revoir, et puis elle pourra t'aider pour tes devoirs.

-Moui.

Je retins un soupir, puis tentai de prendre une voix enjouée :

-Bonne nuit fiston.

-Bonne nuit papa, murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je poussai un long soupir de lassitude. Mon mari devenait incontrôlable, et mon fils m'en voulait _à moi_ pour ça. La vie était vraiment injuste. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas détester Steve, me rappelant que j'avais aussi fait des conneries et qu'il m'avait pardonné.

Bon. Pour le pardon, on verrait plus tard, songeai-je. Pour le moment, il fallait que je mette tout en œuvre pour retrouver mon mari.

Je trouvai un hôtel en centre-ville et y pris une chambre –de luxe, évidemment. Mark LIII, que j'avais enlevée pour entrer dans le hall, me suivit jusque dans ma suite, et s'immobilisa dans un coin. Je m'installai sur le lit pour réfléchir à la suite des opérations, et tombai dans un demi-sommeil.

La voix de Friday me fit sursauter :

-Boss, un appel de Romanoff.

-Passe-la-moi.

-Tony, c'est moi. Steve m'a appelée, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu le localiser, il avait un portable prépayé sans balise GPS.

Je soupirai :

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Il va bien, Sam aussi. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Barnes. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il comprenait ta colère et qu'il ne te solliciterait plus pour cette affaire, que tu pouvais rentrer au Complexe.

Retenant un rire, je m'exclamai :

-Il a un de ces culots ! Je ne rentre pas.

Natasha eut un petit rire :

-Je le savais. Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Me lancer à la poursuite de mon mari.

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **julie91 :** Merciiiii !  
Oui haha, ça pousse vite quand c'est bien arrosé les enfants ;) Tony trouve _toujours_ des solutions pour réchauffer Steve haha ;) Et évidemment qu'il a tout fait pour que son mari frileux n'aie pas froid dans la neige !

 **Lululili :** Huhu, de rien, je suis contente que ça t'aie plu ! Euh, ce chapitre-là est moins fluff (d'ailleurs il n'y en aura plus beaucoup dans ma fic si je me tiens aux chapitres qui sont déjà écrits, mais on ne sait jamais, si j'ai le temps j'en rajouterai un ou deux ;) )


	35. L'imbécile que j'avais épousé

_Bonjouuuuuuuuur !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Nowel et que vous avez eu pleeeeiiiin de cadeaux ! :3_

 _Après une (très) longue absence (pardonpardonpardon), voici la suite ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je serai plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre, étant donné qu'il en reste deux + l'épilogue._

 _Je tiens à remercier **beaucoup beaucoup** mes fidèles revieweuses ; plein de coeurs sur vous deryous50, julie91, Lululili, Dardix et ItzMy01 en particulier, bisouuuuuus tout plein ! :*_

 _Bonne lecture, et bonne année !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Friday me réveilla en m'annonçant que Rhodey venait d'arriver à Berlin, et qu'il m'attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel –je l'avais appelé la veille pour lui demander de venir m'aider à arrêter mon mari.

-Dis-lui de monter et commande le petit-déjeuner, ordonnai-je à mon I.A.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Mon meilleur ami débarqua dans ma suite quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je venais de finir de m'habiller, et m'adressa un sourire incertain.

-Hey, Tony.

-Hey, Rhodey. Merci d'être venu, ajoutai-je en lui donnant l'accolade.

-C'est normal, vieux, me répondit-il en me rendant mon étreinte. Bon alors, quel est le programme ?

-Il faut que je retrouve l'imbécile qui me sert de mari, fis-je d'un ton froid et déterminé. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide…

Un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin se peignit sur les lèvres de Rhodey, avant qu'il n'acquiesce :

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu, non ?

* * *

-Boss, votre mari se dirige vers un hélicoptère, sur la piste 23-A.

-Merci Friday. Rhodey ?

-Je te suis, me répondit mon meilleur ami en décollant juste derrière moi.

Nous étions à l'aéroport de Leipzig, là où l'émetteur que j'avais placé sur le boucler de mon mari à son insu m'indiquait sa présence. Partant du principe que Steve n'abandonnerait jamais son bouclier, j'en avais déduit que l'imbécile que j'avais épousé se trouverait là.

Nous volâmes jusqu'à la piste indiquée par mon I.A., et je projetai un gadget de mon invention sur le rotor de l'hélicoptère vers lequel mon mari courait, ce qui eut pour effet de détruire instantanément toute l'électronique à son bord. Personne ne décollerait avec cet engin.

Rhodey et moi nous posâmes entre l'imbécile au bouclier et l'hélicoptère.

-Ouah, c'est fou ce qu'on croise de gens dans les aéroports. C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas Rhodey ?

-Très bizarre, me confirma mon meilleur ami, usant du même ton ironique que j'avais employé.

Steve s'arrêta face à nous.

En me suppliant du regard.

-Tony…

-Non, tais-toi. J'étais d'accord pour que tu partes à la recherche de ton vieux copain légèrement assassin sur les bords. Je suis venu jusqu'en Allemagne –en laissant Peter à la maison, oui, je te rappelle que tu as un fils de dix ans, espèce d'irresponsable– pour t'aider à échapper aux griffes de Ross. Et je me retrouve, un flingue pointé sur le front par ton super pote complètement timbré, alors que tu traînes je ne sais où dans un building de trente étages ? Non, là c'est trop.

Malgré le casque qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, je vis l'incompréhension apparaître sur les traits de mon mari.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de flingue ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un bref éclat de rire amer :

-Ton vieux copain t'a pas dit ? Il m'a pointé un flingue dessus et a ESSAYÉ DE ME TUER BORDEL !

Je n'avais pas prévu de m'énerver –nous en avions discuté avec Rhodes, et il nous, enfin, lui semblait que la meilleure solution pour régler toute cette affaire était de rester calme– mais la mâchoire tombante de mon crétin de mari valait bien le coup d'avoir crié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il semble que malgré ce qu'il y a entre vous, Barnes a omis ce petit détail. Bien. La preuve est ici : il est dangereux, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

Mon mari hocha la tête de droite à gauche :

-Non. Il a été contrôlé par HYDRA. Comme quand il a tué tes parents. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est lui dire quelques mots spécifiques et il devient une marionnette. Il ne peut pas être tenu responsable de ce qu'il a fait, tout comme Clint ne peut pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de Loki.

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude et d'énervement, et essayai de contrôler ma voix –ce qui se solda par un échec cuisant :

-Arrêtes un peu avec ça et ramène Barnes à Berlin tout de suite !

-Non Tony. Je suis désolé, mais il y a cinq autres super-soldats comme lui, contrôlés par HYDRA, et ce soi-disant psychiatre est à leur recherche. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il les trouve avant nous, Tony –je ne peux pas.

-Steve…

Mon mari se retourna d'un coup vers Natasha, qui venait d'apparaître de derrière un conteneur. L'espionne continua :

-Tu sais très bien comment cela va se terminer. Tu tiens vraiment à te battre ? Tu en es sûr ?

Je pus sentir un instant d'hésitation chez moi mari, mais la détermination que je connaissais si bien reprit sa place sur ses traits presque instantanément. Je commençai à perdre patience :

-Bon très bien. Ça suffit. De deux choses l'une : soit tu nous livres tout de suite Barnes, sans conditions soit toi et ta petite équipe, vous résistez, auquel cas vous aurez affaire à des commandos des Opérations Spéciales, qui seront _nettement_ moins aimables que nous.

J'inspirai un grand coup et repris, dans un murmure cette fois :

-Steve… S'il te plaît. Reviens à la raison, rentre à la maison. Et Barnes pourra aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique américain, et pas dans une prison de l'ONU à Berlin. Tu ne peux pas abandonner Peter.

Mon mari fit non de la tête :

-Peter a un autre père. Bucky n'a personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant. Je suis désolé, Tony.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Ainsi, c'était ça. Mon mari, l'homme avec qui j'avais passé dix ans de ma vie, qui m'avait convaincu d'adopter notre fils, mon héros d'enfance et le seul à calmer mes cauchemars, l'homme de ma vie, nous laissait tomber, Peter et moi. Et pour qui ? Pour un assassin psychopathe.

Merci bien.

Encore une fois, je me sentis seul. Peter m'en voulait déjà de ne pas être rentré avec Steve la veille, il ne me pardonnerait jamais de revenir à la maison sans son autre père, en lui expliquant que Captain America pourrissait au fond d'une geôle, quelque part au milieu de l'océan Atlantique.

Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Steve de nous avoir abandonnés.

Surtout pour des conneries pareilles.

* * *

La bataille qui suivit fut épique. Steve avait ramené à ses côtés Wanda et Clint, en plus de Sam, alors que je me battais avec Vision, Natasha et Rhodey.

J'étais en train de poursuivre Sam lorsque le Quinjet sortit du hangar où Natasha l'avait garé. Sauf que l'espionne n'était pas aux commandes…

Mon mari pilotait l'engin.

Suivit par Rhodey, je me lançai immédiatement à la poursuite du Quinjet. Sam était à nos trousses, Vision se trouvait au sol, tenant Wanda dans ses bras. Rhodey demanda à l'androïde de détruire l'alimentation des ailes du Faucon, mais celui-ci échappa au rayon d'énergie grâce à une pirouette, et mon meilleur ami fut touché.

Son réacteur hors service, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il commença à tomber à toute allure.

-Rhodey ?

Je changeai immédiatement de trajectoire, mettant toute la puissance de mes réacteurs au service de ma descente, dans l'espoir fou d'intercepter WarMachine avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-RHODES !

Friday m'avertit que le Faucon plongeait également.

L'impact fut terrible.

J'atterris maladroitement à côté du corps inerte de Rhodey, arrachai le masque de l'armure pour découvrir le visage de mon meilleur ami plein de sang, et ordonnai immédiatement à mon I.A. de me dire s'il vivait encore.

-Battement de cœur détecté. Les secours sont en route.

Sam se posa non loin de nous, et murmura :

-Je suis désolé…

Je tirai un coup dans son ventre, assez fort pour l'envoyer valser, mais pas assez pour le blesser sérieusement. Il s'en tirerait avec un énorme bleu.

Pas comme Rhodey…

* * *

A l'hôpital, alors que mon meilleur ami passait une IRM pour déterminer l'étendue des dommages sur sa colonne vertébrale, Vision s'excusa auprès de moi de sa maladresse, mais je l'envoyai promener. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler pour le moment, aussi je me réfugiai sur un balcon.

Natasha me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule :

-Il va s'en tirer. Il restera probablement paralysé des jambes, mais il survivra. J'ai parlé à l'équipe médicale, ils vont le stabiliser ici et ils l'enverront à l'hôpital de Columbia demain à la première heure.

Elle me rassurait légèrement sur le sort de mon meilleur ami, et je hochai la tête en signe de remerciement, réfléchissant déjà à un système d'exosquelette qui pourrait permettre à Rhodey de remarcher.

Mais ce n'était pas ma priorité absolue pour le moment, aussi je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Et Steve ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de me répondre d'une voix blanche :

-Je l'ai laissé passer. J'avais une dette envers lui.

-Agent double un jour, agent double toujours hein ? Ça doit être dans les gènes.

L'espionne resta sans voix un instant et retira sa main de mon épaule, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Je sus que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Elle n'avait pas hésité à être là pour moi après notre capture par l'AIM, et j'avais une dette envers elle pour cela.

-Pardon Nat. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. C'est juste que…

-Je comprends, répondit-elle en posant à nouveau une main sur mon épaule.

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre :

-Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi juste avant de monter dans le Quinjet. Et il m'a aussi dit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner Barnes.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, avant de répondre d'une voix pleine d'amertume :

-Alors sauver son meilleur ami est plus important que tout, et il n'hésite pas à risquer de tuer le mien pour s'en sortir. Bravo. Je pensais que j'avais épousé quelqu'un de bien.

-Tony !

Natasha prit mon menton dans sa main pour me forcer à la regarder, et continua d'une voix ferme :

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Steve _est_ quelqu'un de bien. Et il t'aime, plus que tout. Je le sais. Il pense que ce qu'il fait est juste.

-IL A CHOISI BARNES, NATASHA ! IL A PRÉFÉRÉ PARTIR AVEC BARNES PLUTÔT QUE DE RENTRER A LA MAISON, TU L'AS ENTENDU COMME MOI ! IL A CHOISI UN ASSASSIN PSYCHOPATHE AU LIEU DE SON PROPRE FILS ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST QUELQU'UN DE BIEN !

Elle prit une grande inspiration, cherchant sans doute quoi répondre, mais je la coupai avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot :

-Non, ne dis rien. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Natasha soupira longuement, mais me donna tout de même une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante avant de quitter le balcon. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte fenêtre, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil vers moi, mais je me détournai instantanément.

La voix de mon I.A. me tira de mes pensées :

-Boss, un upload prioritaire de la police de Berlin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ma montre projeta un écran holographique, et une image d'un homme couvert de sang dans une baignoire s'afficha, alors que mon I.A. reprenait la parole :

-Le docteur qui a interrogé Barnes n'était pas le bon.

-OK, arrête-toi-là et démarre l'hélicoptère. On part pour le RAFT.

-Tout de suite boss.

* * *

Dans l'hélicoptère, Friday continua l'histoire, me révélant que le colonel Helmut Zemo, qui dirigeait le groupe EKO-Skorpion, une escouade de tueurs d'élite sokoviens, avait pris la place du docteur Broussard, supposé interroger Barnes.

Et que c'était lui qui avait placé la bombe en face du siège de l'ONU, avant de passer devant les caméras, portant une prothèse faciale imitant le visage de Barnes, prothèse qui avait été retrouvée avec le cadavre du véritable docteur Broussard, dans un appartement à Berlin.

-Le salopard, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

L'hélicoptère arriva au RAFT une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'agissait d'une immense prison de haute sécurité, construite comme une île flottante, et pouvant s'immerger jusqu'à cinquante mètres de profondeur. La prison idéale pour les criminels dangereux.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que mes coéquipiers avaient été enfermés là-dedans.

Le Secrétaire d'Etat des Etats-Unis m'accueillit et je lui annonçai sans détours que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec les Avengers prisonniers.

L'état de Wanda me brisa le cœur –elle était ligotée dans une camisole de force, un collier explosif autour du cou, et des bleus se voyaient sur son visage. Les autres, s'ils gardaient évidemment des séquelles de la bataille, avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été maltraités par les gardes.

Je réussis à convaincre Sam de me dire où était parti Steve, après avoir grillé les micros présents dans le périmètre des cellules. Et lui promis, ainsi qu'à Clint et Wanda, qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps prisonniers.

Je repris l'hélicoptère et le lançai en pilote automatique pour New York. Puis j'enfilai Mark LIII, me laissai tomber de la cabine, et me dirigeai vers la Sibérie.

Je devais retrouver mon mari.

Il avait beau s'être conduit comme un imbécile, c'était quand même l'homme de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il allait probablement risquer sa vie aux côtés de l'assassin de mes parents. Il fallait que je le rejoigne et que je me batte avec lui contre les cinq fameux autres soldats de l'hiver.

La nuit allait être longue.

Enfin, pas plus que celle d'avant. Et j'avais l'habitude de dormir peu. Je demandai à Friday de me réveiller lorsque la base secrète d'HYDRA serait en vue, et fermai les yeux pour tenter de récupérer un peu avant la bataille.

Quelque chose me disait que j'aurais besoin de forces…

* * *

Lorsque Friday me réveilla, le jour se levait doucement sur la Sibérie. Partout où je regardais, je ne voyais que de la neige et de la glace, et quelques reliefs par ci, par là, mais rien de très escarpé.

Et puis, pour I.A. m'indiqua le Quinjet, à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où j'étais, et je ralentis pour diminuer le bruit des réacteurs. Si les autres soldats de l'hiver étaient réveillés, je ne voulais pas les alerter sur ma présence…

-Boss, je viens d'analyser le Quinjet. Les données du dernier vol indiquent qu'il s'est posé il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

-Seulement ?

-Oui boss.

Je me posai non loin de l'appareil, et mon I.A. projeta sur l'intérieur de mon casque un scan de la structure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit sifflement admiratif. Ils savaient y faire, les Soviétiques !

Deux taches rouges m'indiquèrent que mon mari et son acolyte se trouvaient au douzième sous-sol, non loin de l'immense salle qui devait contenir les autres soldats de l'hiver. Ne détectant qu'une signature thermique dans la salle, je ressentis un bref moment d'inquiétude, avant de me rappeler que les autres assassins d'HYDRA devaient probablement être cryogénisés.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment et pris l'ascenseur pour descendre au niveau où se trouvaient les deux ancêtres.

Lorsque je forçai sur les deux portes de l'ascenseur pour les ouvrir, Steve et Barnes se trouvaient sur l'escalier en face des portes, mon mari se protégeant –et protégeant son ami– avec son bouclier et l'assassin de mes parents me pointant un fusil-mitrailleur dessus –bordel, encore ?!

-Tony ? appela Steve en se redressant lentement, malgré le sifflement désapprobateur de Barnes.

-Hé oui, c'est moi, répondis-je alors que mon casque se rangeait dans mon armure. Tu sembles sur tes gardes.

-J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, répliqua mon mari.

Il ne savait de toute évidence pas quelle attitude adopter avec moi. Bien.

-Détends-toi soldat, ce n'est pas toi que je cherche.

-Alors que fais-tu ici ?

Ah, le ton défensif était de retour. Mon crétin de mari protégeait encore et toujours son copain des années quarante.

-Il se pourrait que son histoire tienne la route. Il se _pourrait_. Oh, et Ross ne sait pas que je suis là c'est préférable.

Je sentis mon mari se détendre légèrement.

-Content que tu sois là, Tony.

-Ouais, bon, on va pas en faire tout un plat.

Mon mari me sourit doucement, mais je ne lui rendis pas son sourire –hors de question qu'il croie que je l'avais déjà pardonné. Je reportai mon attention sur l'autre ancêtre, qui avait toujours son AK-47 pointé sur moi.

-Bon le tireur embusqué là, ça va c'est bon, y'a une trêve, tu peux baisser ton…

Sur un signe de Steve, l'assassin d'HYDRA s'exécuta. Mon mari me fit un signe, et je pris la tête de notre petit groupe pour continuer notre chemin vers la salle centrale. Je n'étais pas plus rassuré que ça, mais Steve semblait faire confiance à son meilleur ami.

Et je faisais confiance à Steve.

-Signature thermique détectée, murmurai-je alors que nous entrions dans un immense espace vide.

-Combien ? me demanda Steve.

-Euh, une seule, répondis-je.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer prudemment, scrutant l'obscurité avec angoisse, mais la pièce s'éclaira brutalement, nous montrant les cinq cuves de cryogénisation. Un super soldat dans chacune d'elles.

Une balle dans la tête.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'en voulais d'autres comme toi ?

-Bordel de merde, murmura Barnes.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler.

-Cela dit, je leur suis reconnaissant d'une chose : ils ont servi d'appâts.

La voix venait du bout de la pièce, derrière une vitre blindée –enfin, que je supposais blindée. J'eus la confirmation de ce que je pensais lorsque Steve lança son bouclier et qu'il rebondit sans laisser de trace sur le verre.

Un rire nous parvint :

-Je vous en prie, Captain. Les Soviétiques ont construit ce bunker pour résister au lancement de missiles UR-100.

-Je pense que je peux faire mieux, répliquai-je.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, M. Stark. Avec le temps. Mais alors vous ne saurez jamais pourquoi vous êtes venus.

Un temps de silence, puis Steve demanda, d'une voix tremblante de colère :

-Tous les innocents que vous avez tués à Vienne, c'était pour nous attirer ici ?!

Mon mari était maintenant tout près de la vitre derrière laquelle le colonel Helmut Zemo se tenait –c'était bien lui, Steve avait raison depuis le début. Le Sokovien lui répondit d'une voix sifflante :

-Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre depuis plus d'un an. Je vous ai suivis, je vous ai étudiés. Et maintenant que vous êtes là devant moi, je viens de réaliser… Il y a un peu de vert dans le bleu de vos yeux. Quelle joie d'enfin trouver un défaut !

-Ce n'est pas un défaut ! m'exclamai-je, contre ma volonté.

Personne ne critiquait ou n'insultait mon mari. Ce privilège m'était entièrement réservé –et même si j'avais actuellement envie de l'envoyer valser contre un mur, je le défendrais contre ceux qui trouveraient une raison infime de le critiquer.

Steve poursuivit, sans un regard vers moi :

-Vous êtes sokovien. C'est à propos de ça ?

Le colonel fit non de la tête :

-La Sokovie était perdue bien avant que vous ne la réduisiez en poussière. Non… Je suis ici parce que j'ai fait une promesse.

-Vous avez perdu quelqu'un, tenta encore Steve.

Le faux psychiatre répondit d'une voix tremblante de colère :

-J'ai perdu _tout le monde_. Et maintenant, c'est à votre tour.

Un écran s'alluma non loin de moi, et Steve recula pour voir la vidéo qui commençait, alors que le sokovien continuait :

-Un empire détruit par ses ennemis peut se relever. Mais celui qui s'effondre de l'intérieur… Celui-là est anéanti. Pour toujours.

Il se tut sur ces paroles énigmatiques, et appuya de toute évidence sur un bouton à l'intérieur du bunker.

La vidéo commença.

-Je… Je connais cette route, murmurai-je, hypnotisé par l'écran.

J'y étais allé plusieurs fois, au début, en 1992. C'était le tronçon de route forestière menant à l'aéroport de New York. L'endroit précis où mes parents avaient eu leur accident –enfin, avaient été assassinés.

Mais pourquoi… ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? criai-je en direction de Zemo.

Celui-ci disparut dans l'obscurité, sans me donner de réponse.

La vidéo continua.

Une voiture rentra dans un arbre, suivie par une moto qui s'arrêta non loin. Et mon père sortit du véhicule accidenté, avant que l'homme de la moto ne l'attrape par les cheveux.

-Sergent Barnes ? murmura mon géniteur.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant avant d'envoyer son poing de métal dans le visage de mon père, le tuant sur le coup.

-Howard ? Howard !

La voix de ma mère me brisa le cœur, et je levai le regard vers l'assassin de mes parents, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, se balançant d'avant en arrière, indécis, le regard fuyant. Comment osait-il me regarder ?!

Je regardai Barnes tuer le seul parent qui m'avait jamais témoigné de l'affection, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la caméra pour la détruire.

La vidéo s'arrêta, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Je me tournai violemment vers Barnes, qui releva immédiatement son arme dans un pur réflexe défensif, et esquissai un mouvement pour le frapper, mais Steve me retint par le bras en s'exclamant :

-Tony, Tony !

Me retournant lentement, je levai un regard accusateur sur mon mari, qui me regardait, les yeux emplis de douleur et d'incertitude.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, il reste encore deux chapitres et un épilogue, ce serait bête non ? :P_

 _Hurlez donc votre rage au travers d'une review :3_

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

julie91 : Ouiiiii haha, il FALLAIT que j'en parle, c'est un peu comme une catharsis pour moi 8D  
Y'a pas que pour son matricule que ça a chauffé haha, pour ses fesses aussi ! :P  
Merciiiiiiiii :*

Lululili : Bonjour à toi aussi haha ;)  
Il l'a senti passer le pauvre Capsicle haha, fallait pas mettre Tony-chou en colère !  
Malheureusement elle va se terminer bientôt (snif) parce que j'arrive au bout de mon inspiration, mais je continuerai à écrire ! Et quand à la fin, je ne te dis rien (ça n'aurait aucun intérêt !)  
Merci merci merciiii, bisous à toi aussi ! :*

Dardix : Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps toi :P  
T'énerve pas trop contre le Capsicle, il en a bavé le pauvre chou haha :P Mais tu as raison, et Tony pense comme toi !  
Des bisous :*


	36. C'est plus mon papa

_Hello les gens !_

 _Pardon pour le retard, mois de partiels, enfin ceux qui sont en fac peuvent témoigner haha._

 _On approche des 200 reviews, waaaaaaah, j'aurais jamais pensé aller aussi loin ! En même temps, c'est vous qui me donnez la motivation pour écrire ! Au début, cette fic ne devait faire qu'une dizaine de chapitres, et on en est à plus de trente, j'y crois toujours pas !_

 _Petite précision parce que j'ai eu quelques questions à ce propos sur le chapitre précédent, oui Tony savait que ses parents avaient été assassinés par Bucky, simplement il n'avait jamais vu la vidéo !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je serrai les dents de toutes mes forces pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas faire le jeu de Zemo, pour ne pas tuer sur le champ le meilleur ami du crétin fini qui me servait de mari.

Pour ne pas détester –encore plus– l'homme que j'aimais –et je devais lutter à chaque seconde pour ne pas oublier ce _léger_ détail. Qui, soit dit en passant, était la chose la plus importante de ma vie : j'aimais cet imbécile au bouclier de vibranium.

Ignorant superbement mon mari, je me tournai le plus lentement du monde vers Barnes, qui restait complètement immobile. Je vis qu'il avait baissé son arme –bonne nouvelle, au moins il ne la pointait plus sur moi, c'était une grande première ça– et murmurai d'une voix blanche :

-J'espère que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait. Ma mère n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. C'était une personne aimante et dévouée. J'espère que son visage va te hanter toute ta vie.

-C'est déjà le cas, me répondit l'assassin d'HYDRA en ayant la décence de baisser les yeux.

Dégoûté par son attitude faible –je voulais qu'il riposte, qu'il engage le combat, tout pour pouvoir le démolir comme il avait démoli le visage de mon père–, je me détournai et sortis du bâtiment, laissant les deux ancêtres derrière moi.

Bien entendu, je savais depuis une dizaine d'années que Barnes avait tué mes parents, mais voir la vidéo de cet assassinat m'avait retourné l'estomac. La froideur avec laquelle il avait défoncé le visage de mon père, alors que celui-ci l'avait reconnu. L'impassibilité avec laquelle il avait étranglé ma mère. Comment Steve pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?

Et puis ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'aéroport me revint brutalement.

De la même manière que je pouvais encore faire confiance à Clint après l'épisode Loki. Parce qu'il n'agissait pas de lui-même, mais que sa volonté était contrôlée.

Je soupirai.

Le chemin était encore long avant que je n'arrive à pardonner à Barnes pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais je tenterai de lui pardonner, ou tout du moins, de l'accepter. Pour Steve. Pour mon mari –qu'il fallait aussi que j'arrive à pardonner, et ça n'allait pas être la partie la plus facile–, mais surtout, pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que la vengeance me consume comme elle avait consumé Zemo.

Steve sortit de la base d'HYDRA quelques minutes plus tard, et se dirigea immédiatement vers moi :

-Tony ?

-Quoi ?! répondis-je d'un ton des plus agressifs, sans lui accorder un regard.

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration, puis il murmura :

-Je sais que tu en veux encore à Bucky pour ce qu'il a fait, mais il n'a nulle part où aller. Est-ce que… ?

-Oui, le coupai-je dans un soupir exaspéré. Qu'il vienne au Complexe. On trouvera une solution pour lui enlever tout ça de la tête. Il prendra la chambre de Thor, en attendant les travaux pour rajouter un appartement.

-Merci, Tony.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit ça, mais cela me donnait une occasion pour surveiller Barnes, et je n'allais pas m'en priver. S'il le fallait, je le cryogéniserais moi-même, histoire d'être sûr.

-On rentre à la maison ? proposa Steve.

-Il faut d'abord aller chercher les autres au RAFT, répliquai-je. Tes conneries ont fait emprisonner tes coéquipiers dans la prison de haute-sécurité la plus impénétrable du monde.

Le crétin que j'avais épousé ne répondit pas, mais je le sentis se raidir brusquement. Oh, il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille ? Parfait.

Parce qu'il avait vraiment merdé.

-Ton cher compatriote monte dans le Quinjet avec toi. Je volerai en armure jusqu'au RAFT.

-Tony, tu es sûr que…

-Plus que sûr, Capsicle, le coupai-je froidement.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Je ne l'avais plus appelé comme ça depuis une éternité, mais il méritait bien le surnom que je lui avais donné la première fois que nous avions fait équipe.

Après tout, il avait fait l'imbécile, et je n'allais pas laisser passer ça.

Je m'envolai et pris la direction du RAFT, sans vérifier si le Quinjet suivait. Après tout, Steve était un grand garçon, à lui de se débrouiller pour se rendre à la prison flottante. Je n'étais pas sa mère !

* * *

Je dus argumenter avec le Secrétaire d'Etat pendant une bonne heure –bordel, il était vraiment buté comme un cochon, encore pire que moi, c'est dire ! – avant qu'il n'accepte de libérer les Avengers.

Bon gré, mal gré, il finit par accepter, en mettant la condition qu'à la prochaine situation similaire, l'ensemble des dissidents resteraient en prison en attente d'un procès. J'acquiesçai vaguement, en priant pour que rien de semblable ne se produise un jour –et tout en sachant très bien que, si jamais une situation pareille venait à arriver encore, je ne laisserais certainement pas mon crétin fini de mari s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Lorsque nous entrâmes –Steve et moi, Bucky avait préféré rester dans le Quinjet– dans la pièce ronde sur laquelle donnaient les différentes cellules, toutes les portes de verre blindé s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

Clint s'empressa de débarrasser Wanda de sa camisole, et il la berça longtemps contre lui pour calmer ses sanglots hystériques. Cette vision me brisa le cœur et me rassura en même temps : s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, à Steve et à moi, l'archer serait parfaitement capable de prendre soin de Peter.

Une fois Wanda à peu près calmée –autrement dit, une fois que ses larmes se furent à peu près taries–, je lui présentai mes plus plates excuses pour sa captivité. Elle me fit un pauvre sourire et me répondit que ce n'était pas ma faute, et que le plus important était que je les aie faits sortir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité.

Malgré le fait que la responsabilité incombait entièrement à Steve –ben quoi, l'unique raison pour laquelle ils avaient été emprisonnés était que j'étais trop occupé à accompagner Rhodey à l'hôpital, et c'était uniquement la faute du crétin fini qui me servait de mari.

Je montai avec l'imbécile que j'avais épousé dans l'hélicoptère, que Friday avait fait revenir jusqu'au RAFT, alors que les autres prenaient le Quinjet. Plus loin j'étais de Barnes, mieux je me portais.

-Merci, Tony. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as été merveilleux.

-Ne crois pas que tout est pardonné, répliquai-je d'un ton amer. Il va me falloir du temps. Tu as quand même choisi Barnes plutôt que Peter et moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais oublier de sitôt, crois-moi.

Steve baissa la tête sans mot dire.

Certes, il me faudrait du temps –ce n'était pas parce que j'avais vu Barnes tuer mes parents sur la vidéo, mais plutôt parce que l'imbécile qui me servait de mari avait préféré l'assassin d'HYDRA à Peter–, mais je savais que le crétin que j'avais épousé ferait tout pour se faire pardonner.

Et, tout au fond de moi, je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir éternellement.

Je l'aimais trop pour ça.

Essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il lui serait facile d'obtenir mon pardon –il lui suffirait de quelques mots bien choisis, comme d'habitude, quoiqu'il allait sans doute falloir un peu plus de temps que ça cette fois–, je m'enfonçai davantage dans mon siège et adoptai un silence glacial pour le reste du trajet.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère se posa sur le tarmac du Complexe Avengers, j'ouvris la bouche pour la première fois en quatre heures :

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule personne dont tu vas devoir obtenir le pardon. Peter t'en veut énormément.

Mon mari inspira lentement, avant de me répondre d'une voix hésitante :

-Tu… Tu lui as dit ?

-Que tu as choisi Bucky à sa place ? Oh non, je ne pense pas que c'est le genre de nouvelles qui se transmettent au téléphone, répondis-je d'un ton aigre. Non, j'attendais d'être revenu ici, seul, tout en sachant très bien que Peter m'en voudrait aussi pour ne pas t'avoir ramené. Alors, maintenant que tu es là, c'est toi qui vas lui dire pourquoi on a mis quatre jours à rentrer au lieu du bref aller-retour que j'étais censé faire pour te ramener de Berlin.

-Je…

J'ajoutai d'une voix glaciale :

-Et je compte sur toi pour lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Je suivrai la conversation en direct, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas édulcorer quoi que ce soit, ou je me chargerai personnellement de _tout_ lui dire moi-même. Je suis sûr que tu préfères éviter ça.

Un long soupir, puis Steve acquiesça :

-Très bien. Je vais assumer toutes les conséquences de mes actes. Je monte voir Peter, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la cabine de l'hélicoptère.

Je demandai à Friday de me faire une retransmission en direct de ce qui allait se passer dans la chambre de mon fils, et filai à l'atelier. A cause de toute cette histoire, j'avais pris un retard monstre sur mon projet de micro-missile !

Je m'installai à mon établi favori et demandai à mon I.A. de me montrer immédiatement la vidéo de la chambre de Peter –j'avais quelques minutes de retard, mais rien de bien méchant, puisqu'à l'évidence mon mari avait mis un temps fou à rejoindre mon fils.

Qui semblait bouder, enfoncé dans ses oreillers, alors que la voix de Steve me parvenait, hésitante :

-… désolé d'être parti aussi longtemps. Papa est de retour aussi, mais il devait rattraper le retard qu'il a pris sur son projet par ma faute, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore passé te voir. Il voulait que je te dise pourquoi nous avons mis autant de temps à revenir.

Je vis mon mari prendre une grande inspiration, avant de s'asseoir au bout du lit de Peter et de continuer :

-J'ai retrouvé Bucky, qui était mon meilleur ami avant la guerre, et qui a aussi reçu le super-sérum. Tu te rappelles, je t'avais parlé de lui. Quand j'étais encore un petit garçon, c'était lui qui me défendait, à l'école. Malheureusement, il a été contrôlé par HYDRA pendant toutes ces années, et il a commis un certain nombre de crimes. C'est lui qui a tué les parents de papa, c'est pour ça que papa n'aime pas Bucky. Je ne suis pas rentré dès que papa nous a retrouvés parce que Bucky m'a dit qu'il y avait d'autres super soldats méchants comme lui, et que quelqu'un cherchait à les retrouver.

Une seconde d'hésitation, puis :

-J'ai dit à papa de revenir ici et de prendre soin de toi pendant que j'aidais Bucky, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter –tu connais ton papa, il n'aime pas obéir quand on lui demande de faire quelque chose !

-Cause toujours, Capsicle, sifflai-je. Je suis bien venu au secours de tes fesses quand tu m'as appelé !

Après une pauvre tentative de sourire, Steve poursuivit :

-Nous nous sommes battus, lui pour que je rentre à la maison et pour que Bucky aille dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et moi pour que Bucky reste libre. J'ai défendu mon ami comme il m'avait défendu quand nous étions enfants. Et puis, papa a découvert que je disais la vérité à propos des autres supers soldats méchants, alors il est venu nous aider, Bucky et moi.

-T'as choisi Bucky contre moi ?

La voix de Peter n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais la douleur dans sa voix me brisa le cœur. Mon fils me ressemblait décidément plus que je ne le pensais –le choix de mon crétin de mari était la seule chose qu'il avait retenue de son discours–, et la trahison de Steve le blessait autant que moi.

Je vis mon mari tendre la main vers notre petit garçon, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, et la peine se peignit sur le visage de Steve, avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix faible :

-Bucky n'avait personne, alors que tu aurais eu papa pour prendre soin de toi. Et puis, je suis revenu maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Mon fils se contenta de serrer les dents :

-Mmmm.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Peter sauta au bas de son lit, esquiva la main tendue de Steve et courut vers la porte avant que mon crétin de mari ne puisse faire un geste pour l'arrêter. L'imbécile au bouclier se laissa tomber sur le dos, au milieu des peluches de notre fils, le regard douloureux.

-Papa !

Je fis instantanément disparaître l'écran holographique et me tournai vers l'ascenseur, d'où venait de sortir mon petit garçon –enfin, plus si petit maintenant–, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Peter, l'accueillis-je avec un pauvre sourire, en lui ouvrant les bras.

Il se jeta contre moi, et je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces. Il en avait bien besoin, ce petit bonhomme, après quatre jours à ne pas savoir ce que faisaient ses papas –je ne l'avais plus appelé après le premier soir, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, et Steve ne l'avait pas contacté non plus, de toute évidence.

Père indigne.

-Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi longtemps, Pete. Je…

-Je sais, il m'a dit, me coupa mon fils. Je le déteste.

Je me raidis brusquement, et protestai :

-Peter ! Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille !

J'étais le seul à avoir le droit de détester Steve –enfin, avec les méchants, mais c'était un autre débat. Je ne voulais pas que mon fils se mette à haïr un membre de sa famille comme ça…

Peter répliqua :

-Mais… Il a préféré un méchant à nous ! Il me l'a dit !

J'écartai doucement mon petit garçon de moi pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un air complètement perdu sur le visage –malgré l'étonnante maturité dont il faisait preuve, il que dix ans, et toutes ces histoires restaient tout de même compliquées. Je fis alors quelque chose dont je ne me serais pas cru capable, quelques heures auparavant. Je murmurai :

-Bucky n'est pas un méchant. Il n'était pas lui-même quand il a fait toutes ces mauvaises choses. Comme ton parrain quand il a été contrôlé par Loki –je t'ai raconté cette histoire, avec les extra-terrestres et le grand trou dans le ciel au-dessus de New York, tu te rappelles ?

-Moui.

Je poursuivis, d'une voix plus douce :

-Si tu aimes toujours ton parrain, il faut que tu pardonnes aussi à ton papa. Il a défendu son ami, comme nous avons défendu Clint après que Loki soit reparti sur Asgard. Le SHIELD voulait le mettre en prison pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais nous l'avons défendu, parce qu'il n'avait pas choisi de faire de mauvaises choses, il y avait été obligé. Comme Bucky. Tu dois donc pardonner à papa, tu comprends ?

Peter eut une seconde d'hésitation, sembla réfléchir intensément, puis me répondit d'une voix brisée :

-Non, je veux pas !

Il se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, et je le serrai fort contre moi. Ce n'était encore qu'un petit garçon après tout, il avait le droit d'en vouloir à son père pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-C'est plus mon papa, murmura mon fils d'une voix pleine de larmes.

Je me retins de le corriger –cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses– et me contentai de le bercer doucement.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de mon fils se tarissent progressivement. Tant pis pour mon missile, je me devais d'être présent pour Peter.

J'avais plus ou moins prêté serment de toujours être là pour lui –après la procédure peu conventionnelle durant laquelle nous l'avions adopté, je n'avais rien juré à voix haute, m'enfin– et je mettais un point d'honneur à tenir cette promesse.

Plus que toutes les autres.

* * *

Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures –non, nous n'avions toujours pas bougé de mon atelier, et je ne voulais pas mettre mon fils dehors, encore moins pour terminer un missile, Pepper pouvait bien attendre encore quelques jours–, je proposai à Peter de commander une pizza et de manger devant un Disney de son choix. Il hésita au moins un quart de demie seconde avant d'accepter, mais son enthousiasme sonnait faux, malgré sa tentative de sourire joyeux.

Friday nous commanda donc deux pizzas –Hawaïenne avec double ration d'ananas pour moi, et cannibale en taille enfant pour Peter, qui mangeaient quand même moins qu'un adulte– avec une grande bouteille de limonade, et nous nous installâmes tous les deux dans le canapé de mon atelier alors que mon I.A. projetai le répertoire des films Disney sur le mur en face.

-Qu'est ce qui te plairait, Pete ?

Mon fils parcourut la liste d'un air concentré, sembla hésiter une ou deux fois, et finit par trancher :

-Les Nouveaux Héros !

Je souris. Il adorait Baymax, le robot « assistant de santé personnel » et l'univers dans lequel le film se passait.

-Va pour les Nouveaux Héros ! Friday, préviens les autres que je mange avec Peter et que je ne veux être dérangé _sous aucun prétexte_ , et encore moins par mon crétin de mari ou l'autre ancêtre.

-Oui boss.

Elle lança le film, et Peter attaqua sa pizza avec appétit.

Je m'autorisai un sourire. Si mon fils n'avait pas perdu son amour inconditionnel pour la nourriture –que je lui avais transmis, hein, la question ne se posait même pas–, la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée que ce qu'il m'avait semblé au premier abord. Je m'emparai à mon tour d'une part de ma pizza et m'enfonçai davantage dans mon canapé.

Peter n'était pas le seul à adorer ce film.

* * *

Les pizzas étaient terminées depuis longtemps déjà lorsque le générique de fin retentit dans l'atelier, et que Friday éteignit le film –je ne voyais pas l'utilité de regarder défiler le nom de _tous_ les gens qui avaient participé de près ou de loin à la réalisation du dessin animé.

-Papa, tu peux me faire un Baymax s'il te plaît ?

J'eus un petit rire :

-On verra. Tu sais, même si je suis Iron Man, je n'ai pas forcément toute la technologie nécessaire pour ça.

-Alors un MégaRobot ! Comme celui du début dans le combat !

Cette fois, j'eus un rire plus franc devant l'enthousiasme de mon petit garçon, et lui répondis d'un ton joyeux :

-Je doute pouvoir en faire un aussi bien que celui de Hiro, mais je peux essayer de te fabriquer quelque chose.

-Oh, ce serait super papa !

-On verra, souris-je. Et maintenant, au lit ! Monte te brosser les dents et te mettre en pyjama, j'arrive pour te dire bonne nuit, d'accord ?

-D'accord, me répondit Peter. Je peux mettre le pyjama de tatie Nat ?

-Si tu veux, mais tu mets celui que tu avais dans la panière, je ne veux pas qu'il traîne par terre !

-Oui papa ! s'exclama-t-il en filant vers l'ascenseur à toute vitesse.

Mon fils était vraiment extraordinaire !

Je me penchai un instant sur les derniers plans que j'avais faits pour mon missile, mais Friday m'informa que Peter était prêt à se coucher, aussi je montai dans sa chambre sans attendre.

-Bonne nuit, Pete.

-Bonne nuit, papa, répondit mon fils en fermant les yeux, son araignée en peluche serrée contre lui.

Il avait voulu la ressortir du placard où elle était rangée, alors qu'elle dormait dans une boîte depuis trois ans, en compagnie de son premier pyjama et de ses chaussons bleu et rouge taille deux ans. Quelque part, je le comprenais : tout était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il était encore un petit garçon ! Il n'y avait pas de Barnes en Roumanie, pas d'attentat à Berlin, pas de psychopathe décidé à faire tomber les Avengers et à monter ses parents l'un contre l'autre.

Je fermai doucement la porte de sa chambre, et me rendis dans la mienne. Même si je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner dans mon atelier et essayer d'enfin terminer le prototype sur lequel je travaillais depuis trois semaines.

Après quatre jours de poursuites et de batailles, il fallait que je dorme, sinon mon super micro-missile allait m'exploser à la figure.

Steve sortit de la salle de bain au moment où je me glissais dans notre lit, et se figea en me voyant. Je le fixai pendant une poignée de secondes, puis me tournai ostensiblement pour me retrouver dos à lui et m'enfonçai dans mes oreillers, fermant les yeux.

Mon mari lâcha un soupir plein de tristesse et vint à son tour s'installer dans le lit. Il ne me dit pas un mot avant d'éteindre la lumière, et ne tenta pas de se rapprocher de moi. Parfait.

Je n'avais pas envie de le repousser, mais pas non plus envie de ne pas le repousser. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Je ne digérais toujours pas sa trahison.

* * *

 _J'espère que ca vous a plu :D Pas de bataille finale, m'enfin en même temps comme Tony savait déjà pour ses parents il s'est calmé avant de défoncer le crâne de Bucky et de Steve haha._

 _Ce chapitre est l'avant-avant-dernier (il en reste deux + un épilogue, oui, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'en ai rajouté un haha :P)_

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **julie91 :** Oui haha, en même temps il faut bien que ca change :P  
Comme tu peux le constater, Stevie-chou a réussi à empêcher son mari de démolir Bucky haha ;) J'espère que l'absence de scène de combat ne t'a pas trop déçue ;)  
Bisous ! :*

 **Lululili :** Ouiiiiii pardon, j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire :/  
C'est son mari, il peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre haha :P  
J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! ;)  
Des bisous :*

 **Dardix :** Ouiiiiiiiii je sais mais pas le temps, pas l'inspi, bref, ça arrive ^^ Mais la fin approche !

Héhé :D Oui, Capi-chou a plus de responsabilités que dans le film ! Et tu as raison de souligner ce point haha ;) Disons qu'il oublie de prendre en compte la moitié des variables de l'équation haha. Mais l'analyse que tu nous proposes entre son raisonnement interne et ses actions externes m'intéresse, surtout n'hésite pas haha :P  
Ouiiii mais tu connais Stevie, c'est un petit cachottier ! Bon, déjà il lui avait dit que ses parents avaient été assassinés, c'est un bon début non ? Il se prend quand même des coups de pied au cul, même si c'est moins pire que dans CW haha

Shht, shht, shht, il en a encore besoin de son bouclier pour la suite ;)

Des bisouuuuuuuuuus :*

PS : merci merci merciiiiiii ^/^


	37. J'ai conservé le carnet rouge

_Hello les gens !_

 _Euuuuuuuuh, pardon ? ^^  
Je suis désolée désolée désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et avec la reprise des cours après un mois de partiels, c'était pas évident de trouver du temps  
Enfin bref, j'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !_

* * *

Cela faisait désormais cinq semaines que Barnes vivait au Complexe, cinq semaines que Peter faisait la tête à Steve, et trois semaines que j'agissais en public comme si j'avais tout pardonné à mon mari.

Pour que Peter ne le déteste pas.

Peine perdue.

Mon fils avait la rancune tenace, et il refusait d'appeler Steve « papa » ou même de lui adresser la parole depuis notre retour de Sibérie. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, de le raisonner, mais il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon de dix ans après tout, et était aussi têtu que moi.

Ce que, pour une fois, je déplorais.

Ce jour-là devait être le jour du retour de Wanda et Clint au Complexe –l'archer avait emmené la sorcière rouge dans sa ferme pour qu'elle se remette des mauvais traitements infligés par les gardes du RAFT. Et j'avais passé –épaulé par Natasha, Rhodey et Bruce– un sacré savon au Secrétaire d'Etat ainsi qu'aux responsables de la prison pour avoir été assez stupides pour battre une enfant –quoi, elle n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans ! C'était une gamine !

-Boss, l'agent Barton vient de poser le Quinjet sur le tarmac.

-Wanda est avec lui ?

-Oui boss.

-Génial. Enregistre tout mon travail, je vais les accueillir. Préviens les autres, je veux tout le monde dans le salon dans trois minutes, j'ai quelque chose d'important à annoncer à l'équipe.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Les écrans holographiques disparurent les uns après les autres alors que je filais vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. J'arrivai sur le tarmac au moment où Wanda sortait de l'appareil.

Elle avait l'air en forme ! Les bleus sur son visage avaient disparu, de même que les marques rouges laissées sur son cou par le collier, elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, et son regard pétillait de nouveau.

-Salut vous deux ! les hélai-je d'un ton joyeux.

-Bonjour Tony ! me répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Ca fait du bien de revenir ici ! Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Wanda, répliquai-je d'un ton incertain.

Un nuage voila ses prunelles pendant une poignée de secondes avant qu'elle ne me réponde avec un sourire forcé :

-Ca va.

Je l'enlaçai, et elle me rendit mon étreinte.

-Je suis désolé, murmurai-je. Tout ça est ma faute…

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de moi. Steve m'a appelée, j'ai pris mes responsabilités, tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé. Je t'en prie, ne te culpabilise pas pour ça. S'il te plaît.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire :

-D'accord.

Elle me sourit de manière plus sincère, et je saluai l'archer qui venait de nous rejoindre :

-Hey Clint, comment ça va ?

-Je suis content d'être de retour, me répondit-il. Ta sale tête commençait à me manquer sérieusement !

-Toi par contre, tu ne m'avais pas manqué, répliquai-je en tirant la langue –oui, j'étais toujours aussi mature.

Il me donna une accolade chaleureuse, que je lui rendis avec bonheur. Malgré mes dires, son humour fin et sa présence réconfortante de papa chevronné m'avaient manqué !

Nous rentrâmes dans le Complexe, et je prévins les deux arrivants que j'avais ordonné à tout le monde de nous retrouver au salon. J'avais une annonce –et une demande– de la plus haute importance à faire.

Bien évidemment, le retour de Wanda et Clint fut salué par une tonne d'embrassades, de tapes dans le dos et de sourires sincères, et je pris part à la joie générale, ravi de retrouver mon équipe au complet –bon, avec la pièce rapportée qu'était Barnes, mais passons.

-S'il vous plaît, quelques minutes de silence, demandai-je au bout d'un petit moment. Je voudrais vous faire part d'une idée que j'ai eue, mais j'avais besoin que Wanda soit de retour avant de pouvoir envisager de la mettre en place. Est-ce que tout le monde peut s'asseoir ?

Chose rare, il n'y eut aucune protestation –ah oui, c'est vrai, lorsque Steve demandait la même chose j'étais le seul à protester– et tout le monde tourna un regard attentif vers moi.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et commençai :

-Cela fait cinq semaines que Barnes est arrivé ici, et cinq semaines que je me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de le débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de l'influence qu'HYDRA a sur lui –non Steve, tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini, ajoutai-je en levant la main pour stopper mon mari, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler.

Ce n'était pas le moment de m'interrompre.

-Et plus j'y pense, repris-je comme si de rien n'était, plus je me dis que la solution la plus simple serait de laisser Wanda essayer.

Je me tournai vers la jeune femme :

-Penses-tu que tu serais capable de…

-De retirer tout ce qu'HYDRA lui a mis dans la tête ? me répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas, mais je peux essayer.

Je captai le regard rempli de gratitude que mon mari posa sur Wanda, et me dis qu'il était peut-être temps que je songe à me rabibocher avec lui. Après tout, cela faisait aussi cinq semaines –et deux jours– depuis notre dernière partie de jambes en l'air, et ça commençait sérieusement à me manquer.

Au-delà de sa trahison, je l'aimais profondément, et mon cerveau me hurlait ce que mon cœur avait tant de mal à accepter : Barnes n'était pas responsable du double meurtre qui avait fait de moi un orphelin.

Tout comme Clint n'était pas responsables des morts qu'il avait pu causer sous le contrôle de Loki.

-Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, murmura Barnes à l'attention de la sorcière rouge.

-Il me faut une pièce au calme, et que personne ne vienne nous déranger, répondit la jeune femme. Nous allons nous installer dans ta chambre, Bucky. Tony, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, peux-tu demander à Friday de verrouiller les appartements de Bucky et de ne laisser entrer –ou sortir– personne tant que je ne lui aurai pas demandé ?

Je hochai la tête, et appelai mon I.A. :

-Friday ? Tu as entendu ?

-Oui boss.

Wanda me remercia d'un signe de tête et se leva. Suivie par Barnes, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard inquisiteur de tous les membres de l'équipe.

Elle était partie depuis à peine trois minutes lorsque mon I.A. se manifesta de nouveau :

-Boss, il est seize heures quinze.

-Merci Friday.

Je me levai et me dirigeai à mon tour vers l'ascenseur. C'était l'heure d'aller chercher Peter à l'école, et avec toutes les nouvelles mesures de sécurité adoptées par le directeur, il fallait que je sois très ponctuel si je voulais avoir une chance de récupérer mon fils.

-Tony ?

Je me retournai vers Steve, qui m'avait suivi :

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais t'accompagner, murmura-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir.

J'hésitai une poignée de secondes, jetai un coup d'œil vers Natasha, toujours assise sur le canapé –et qui nous fixait, évidemment, comme si j'avais besoin de le préciser– avant de répondre à mon mari :

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Peter t'en veut toujours, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une scène devant l'école –et que les parents commencent à répandre le bruit que le fils de Captain America refuse de voir son père. La confiance qu'ont les gens dans les Avengers pourrait se trouver fragilisée, et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre scandale médiatique pour le moment.

Steve soupira en baissant la tête :

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Je vais préparer le goûter en vous attendant, dans ce cas.

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, mon mari tourna les talons et disparut dans la cuisine. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Il fallait que je parle à Peter, parce que là, ça devenait vraiment invivable !

* * *

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, je trouvai le courage d'aborder le sujet avec mon fils :

-Pete ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Il planta son regard dans le mien via le rétroviseur, l'air attentif, et je poursuivis :

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de bouder ton père. Et avant que tu ne protestes, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Quand j'aurai fini, tu pourras parler. OK ?

-OK, céda Peter.

J'inspirai un grand coup et commençai le petit discours que j'avais préparé à l'aller –ben quoi, je voulais faire les choses bien !– :

-Ton père et moi t'avons expliqué ce qui s'était passé en Allemagne, puis en Sibérie –et toutes les choses qui ont eu lieu avant ça. Bucky, l'assassinat de mes parents, et les raisons derrière cela –le contrôle par HYDRA en particulier, et leur volonté de dominer le monde, comme avec les héliporteurs, papa t'en a parlé aussi. Aujourd'hui, Wanda est revenue et…

-Wanda est revenue ?! s'exclama mon fils avec enthousiasme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et lui répondis par l'affirmative :

-Oui, mais tu avais promis de ne pas m'interrompre.

-Pardon papa, s'excusa rapidement Peter. Vas-y, continue, je me tais !

Un petit rire m'échappa, avant que je ne reprenne :

-Je disais donc, Wanda est revenue, et je lui ai demandé d'utiliser sa magie pour enlever tout ce qu'HYDRA a mis dans le cerveau de Bucky –comme quand tu supprimes un virus de ton ordinateur.

Mon fils acquiesça. Il était déjà très doué en informatique, et j'adorais travailler avec lui sur les améliorations logicielles de mes armures ou du Complexe –il avait tout un tas d'idées nouvelles qui m'enthousiasmaient.

-Elle a commencé un peu avant que je parte te chercher, mais elle ne sait pas pour combien de temps elle en aura –il faut d'abord qu'elle localise le « virus », et je suis certain qu'il est fragmenté, puis qu'elle détruise tous les petits bouts. Et s'il en reste un seul…

-… le « virus » pourrait se reprogrammer. Oui, je comprends.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et pus voir mon fils en pleine réflexion, les sourcils froncés.

-Et donc, continuai-je, une fois que Wanda aura supprimé tous les bouts du « virus », il n'y aura plus de Soldat de l'Hiver, juste Bucky. C'est Bucky que ton père a voulu sauver en Allemagne, pas le Soldat de l'Hiver. C'est… c'est comme si tu jetais tout ton ordinateur à la poubelle à cause d'un fichier infecté qui force des logiciels à se lancer.

-Mais c'est bête ! Il suffit d'enlever le virus !

Je hochai la tête avec un léger sourire. J'avais amené mon fils là où je le voulais, et j'en étais très fier.

-Donc tu ne peux pas en vouloir à papa d'avoir voulu sauver l'ordinateur –enfin, Bucky. Tu comprends ?

-Mais…

Peter semblait perdu, aussi je poursuivis :

-C'est la même chose. Sauf que cela peut avoir des conséquences plus graves que tu ne le penses. La confiance des gens dans les Avengers est fragile depuis l'épisode de l'Allemagne, et nous devons nous montrer forts et unis le plus possible. Les autres parents commencent à se demander pourquoi papa ne te cherche plus à l'école avec moi, et ils ont peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

-Je crois que je comprends, murmura Peter. Il faut qu'on redevienne une vraie famille, comme avant.

-Oui. Tu peux faire ça pour nous ?

Il darda son regard dans le mien –toujours via le rétroviseur– et acquiesça d'une voix ferme :

-Je vais le faire.

-Merci, Pete. Tu es le meilleur fils au monde.

Il rit –« ouais, je sais »– avant de détacher sa ceinture, alors que je me garai sur le parking du Complexe. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je pris le cartable de mon fils –quoi, il le portait toute la journée, je pouvais bien l'aider un peu !

Steve nous attendait dans la cuisine.

Peter se figea une poignée de secondes devant la porte, avant d'avancer timidement vers mon mari, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il se planta devant lui, leva ses yeux vers ceux de Steve et murmura :

-Je te pardonne, papa.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça depuis notre retour de Sibérie, et je vis les yeux de mon mari se remplir de larmes. Il se baissa doucement et ouvrit les bras. Peter n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de se jeter contre son père, et ce dernier le souleva de terre en le serrant contre lui.

Je m'autorisai un petit sourire satisfait, et vint enlacer les deux hommes de ma vie. Après tout, j'avais réussi à m'auto-convaincre de pardonner à Steve avec le speech que j'avais fait à Peter, et les câlins en famille me manquaient.

* * *

Il fallut quatre jours entiers pour que Wanda et Barnes sortent enfin de la chambre de ce dernier. Je leur avais apporté de la nourriture à intervalles réguliers pour ne pas qu'ils meurent de faim, et Friday avait veillé à ce que personne d'autre ne les dérange.

Nous étions dans le salon, le reste de l'équipe, Peter et moi, à jouer au Monopoly en équipes –Peter et moi, Natasha et Clint, Bruce avec Rhodey, Sam et Steve ensemble– lorsque la Sorcière Rouge et l'autre ancêtre se décidèrent enfin à montrer le bout de leur nez.

-Wanda ! s'exclama mon fils avant de courir pour se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Peter, l'accueillit celle-ci avec un grand sourire en le serrant contre elle.

Ils étaient très proches tous les deux, et ça me réjouissait de voir ça. Wanda avait beaucoup manqué à Peter durant les cinq semaines qu'elle avait passées chez Clint.

Steve s'était levé, et fixait Barnes qui souriait timidement.

-Comment… commença mon mari. Comment vas-tu ? Et comment être sûrs qu'il ne reste rien ?

-J'ai conservé le carnet rouge.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, et le temps sembla se figer.

-Il suffit de faire un test, ajoutai-je. Steve ? Je te propose de faire ça dans la pièce spéciale Hulk.

-Mais qui va…

-Toi, répondis-je.

Mon mari acquiesça, et je descendis chercher le carnet –que je gardais dans un coffre-fort impénétrable, pas folle la guêpe– avant de retrouver Steve et Barnes dans la pièce de confinement de notre meilleur ami vert.

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le Soldat de l'Hiver n'obéit qu'à celui qui lit les mots déclencheurs. Je me trompe ? ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Barnes.

-Non, tu as raison.

Je tendis le carnet à Steve et sortis de la pièce –ben quoi, je ne voulais pas risquer de finir en chair à pâté, même si j'avais toute confiance en Wanda, on ne sait jamais.

-Friday ?

-Oui boss ?

-Je veux la vidéo.

Un écran holographique se matérialisa devant moi, et je pus suivre mon mari déchiffrant les quelques mots qui transformaient Barnes en tueur sans merci.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'autre ancêtre sembla hésiter un moment, il fronça les sourcils, regarda autour de lui et tomba à genoux, un soulagement indescriptible se peignant sur son visage. Steve le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, et je demandai à Friday de prévenir les autres.

Wanda avait réussi.

* * *

La fête improvisée qui célébra le retour définitif de James Buchanan Barnes et les compétences exceptionnelles de Wanda Maximoff dura toute la nuit –nous étions vendredi, aussi Peter avait eu le droit de rester jusqu'au bout.

J'étais plus qu'heureux de cette réussite, puisqu'elle avait réussi à rassembler les Avengers –et ma famille, accessoirement.

Barnes pouvait rester indéfiniment au Complexe, rejoindre l'équipe de terrain des Avengers, et je songeais même à me mettre à l'appeler « Bucky », comme tout le monde ici.

Je lui avais -presque- pardonné.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Peter était à l'école et que Steve s'occupait de préparer le dîner, un visiteur inattendu vint me trouver dans mon atelier.

-Boss, Barnes demande à vous voir.

Je relevai immédiatement la tête de mon micro-missile –que j'avais presque terminé, enfin, Pepper allait pouvoir arrêter de me harceler incessamment sous peu, c'était pas trop tôt– et fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Barnes pouvait bien me vouloir ?

-Scanne-le pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas armé et laisse-le entrer, répondis-je d'un ton prudent à Friday. Ah, et je veux deux armures en veille surveillance, au cas où. Je sais que Wanda l'a complètement « nettoyé », mais on ne sait jamais.

-Oui boss. Je mets Mark LII et LIV en veille active.

-Parfait.

Mon I.A. me confirma ensuite que l'autre ancêtre –le premier étant mon mari– n'avait aucune arme sur lui, puis elle ouvrit la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Il pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant, et son visage marqua rapidement un émerveillement sans limite lorsqu'il parcourut la pièce du regard.

C'est vrai que je ne laissais pas n'importe qui entrer ici, encore moins un ancien assassin plus ou moins schizophrène, et c'était la première fois que l'ancien membre des Commandos Hurlants avait l'autorisation de me rejoindre dans mon antre.

-Euh… Je peux t'appeler Tony ?

Je tiquai mais hochai doucement la tête, incertain. Depuis quand est ce qu'il me tutoyait ? Non, depuis quand m'adressait-il la parole ? Il évitait toujours de me parler depuis qu'il était arrivé au Complexe. Et je faisais de même.

-Tu peux m'appeler Bucky, si tu veux. Ou Buck.

Je retins la réplique qui me brûlait les lèvres –« Et HYDR'Assassin, je peux ? »– et hochai à nouveau la tête. Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Il hésita encore une seconde, puis prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Je sais que Steve ne t'a pas forcé à réfléchir à ma situation. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tenté de te convaincre de me laisser une chance. Et je sais aussi que tu ne me considères pas comme un ami. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas ce que tu as fait, pourquoi tu as cherché une solution à mon problème, et comment tu as pu passer au-dessus de ce que j'avais fait pour m'offrir un toit et ne pas m'égorger en Sibérie. Je ne comprends pas, mais je te remercie. Vraiment.

Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il prononçait cette dernière phrase.

Complètement abasourdi, je pris le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse :

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, annonçai-je avec la plus parfaite sincérité.

Ses yeux hurlèrent « je sais », mais il ne dit rien, attendant probablement que je finisse pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Je l'ai fait pour Steve, repris-je après quelques secondes de silence. Parce que je l'aime et que je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte à ta poursuite si jamais quelqu'un venait à te contrôler à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu le blesses comme tu as blessé Nat' avant la chute du SHIELD. Ce que j'ai fait était purement égoïste.

A mon tour, je pris une grande inspiration, avant d'achever :

-Néanmoins, j'ai conscience que ce serait totalement injuste de continuer à te haïr pour ce que tu as fait. Je vais donc tout faire pour ne pas te détester.

Barnes eut un instant d'hésitation, puis me tendit la main, paume ouverte, avec un sourire timide :

-Amis ?

-Disons plutôt collègues pour le moment, répondis-je en lui serrant la main. On verra plus tard pour le reste.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, je me battais côte à côte avec Buck –oui, je m'étais décidé à franchir le pas du diminutif– alors que nous tentions de démanteler une base de l'AIM, située quelque part au milieu des Rocheuses.

Ma dernière expérience avec l'AIM me restant en travers de la gorge, j'avais insisté pour que nous nous répartissions dans des sous-équipes de trois combattants chacune, chacun surveillant les deux autres, histoire de ne pas avoir à nouveau des Avengers kidnappés.

Je m'étais donc retrouvé avec Buck et Clint. Steve combattait avec Wanda et Natasha, et Rhodey faisait équipe avec Vision et Sam.

C'était la première mission à laquelle nous intégrions Barnes à l'équipe, et je devais dire qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il se battait avec tactique et précision, n'hésitant pas à protéger Clint de son bras lorsque celui-ci devait prendre le temps de viser une cible lointaine.

Sans avoir tout pardonné à Buck –je ne pensais pas en être capable–, j'avais trouvé un équilibre qui me permettait de ne pas le détester et de rester dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de le massacrer.

Un équilibre essentiel.

Puisqu'il me permettait de voir mon mari heureux.

* * *

 _Voilààààààà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Le prochain devrait arriver bien plus vite, il est déjà complètement écrit (à deux ou trois détails près)._

 _Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :D_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **julie91 :** Oui haha, en même temps je ne voulais quand même pas refaire CACW en entier ^^  
Ca c'est sûr, enfin il a surtout eu beaucoup de patience, il sait que ça ne sert à rien de courir après Tony, il faut le laisser revenir tout seul haha  
N'est ce pas ? J'avais envie de changer, Capichou il me sort vaguement par les trous de nez des fois, et Tony peut être très responsable si on lui en laisse l'occasion ;)

 **Yue Stark-Rogers :** Désolée pour le retard ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire :D

 **Lululili :** Merciiiiiii :D  
C'est dur d'en vouloir aux gens qu'on aime hein ? Même si ce ne sont que des personnages de fiction haha  
Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais rassure-toi, je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire ;)


	38. Mon fils n'allait pas mourir

_Bonjour, bonsoir, désolée du retard !_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser platement du délai de publication entre mes chapitres. J'ai un train de vie d'enfer, et malgré l'énorme inspiration que j'avais au début de cette histoire, je n'arrive plus à écrire. Ni celle-ci, ni d'autres._

 _Mais la fin est déjà écrite, donc vous l'aurez ! Après ce chapitre, il ne reste que l'épilogue, que j'espère publier d'ici la fin du mois._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Papa…

-Peter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Je me précipitai vers l'ascenseur, bousculant Dummy au passage, pour retenir Peter qui s'écroula dans mes bras. Il était anormalement pâle, son regard était vitreux et sa respiration sifflante.

-Je… les araignées… prévenir… professeur Williams…

-Hey Pete, respire et articule, je comprends rien là, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, vaguement inquiet.

Mais mon fils perdit connaissance. Complètement paniqué, je le secouai pendant une bonne minute, incapable de réfléchir, avant de soudainement me rappeler qu'un médecin se trouvait dans le bâtiment :

-Friday !

Mon I.A. me répondit immédiatement :

-Oui boss ?

-Fais monter Bruce tout de suite, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Peter. Dis-lui que c'est urgent ! Et préviens Steve aussi.

-Tout de suite, boss.

La minute qui s'écoula avant que Bruce ne sorte de l'ascenseur me parut la plus longue de ma vie, et j'eus l'impression que les treize ans qui avaient passé depuis que nous avions officiellement adopté Peter n'avaient duré qu'une poignée de secondes en comparaison.

-Tony ? Friday m'a dit que Peter s'était évanoui ?

Je levai un regard anxieux vers mon ami, qui s'était accroupi à côté de nous, avant de prendre le pouls de mon fils.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Je vais lui faire quelques examens, mais j'ai besoin de le transporter dans l'unité médicale pour ça, je ne peux rien faire ici, je n'ai pas d'équipement. Je vais chercher un brancard, ne bouge pas.

Il retourna vers l'ascenseur, et failli se faire écraser par un Steve complètement paniqué qui se rua hors de la cabine dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, en m'appelant d'une voix des plus inquiètes :

-Tony, il y a un problème avec Peter ?

Puis il avisa l'air soucieux du médecin, le corps inerte de notre fils dans mes bras, et il fut à mes côtés en une seconde :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il est rentré comme ça, blanc comme un linge et en tenant à peine sur ses pieds, il a parlé d'araignées et d'un certain professeur Williams, mais je n'ai rien compris, et puis il a perdu connaissance.

-Je vais chercher un brancard pour le transporter au centre de soins, nous informa Bruce d'une voix douce.

-Je peux le porter, contra mon mari. Ça ira plus vite comme ça, pas la peine de perdre du temps. Donne-le-moi, Tony.

Il passa un bras sous les épaules de Peter, un autre sous ses genoux, et le souleva avec précaution, alors que je maintenais sa tête contre l'épaule de mon amant. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur, dont Bruce tenait la porte ouverte, pour descendre à l'étage du centre médical.

Le médecin ne perdit pas de temps, et demanda à Steve d'allonger Peter sur un lit avant de mettre des électrodes sur son torse, de placer un masque à oxygène sur son visage et de lui faire une prise de sang.

-Je vais analyser ça, je reviens le plus vite possible. D'ici-là, surveillez-le, et si le rythme cardiaque change ou si la saturation d'oxygène passe en-dessous de quatre-vingt, appelez-moi.

Je hochai la tête, imité par mon mari, alors qu'il se plaçait dans mon dos et m'entourait doucement de ses bras. Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes, sans quitter Peter du regard.

-Tony, tout à l'heure, tu as parlé du professeur Williams ? m'interrogea Steve d'un ton inquiet.

-Peter en a parlé, rectifiai-je. Il m'a demandé de le prévenir, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de dire de quoi avant de s'évanouir. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas l'homme qui travaille sur des insectes irradiés ?

Ma respiration se bloqua. Si, il me semblait effectivement que c'était lui, j'avais lu avec attention ses récentes découvertes dans la presse. Ma seule question était : quel rapport avec mon fils ?

Prenant mon silence pour un oui, mon mari continua :

-C'est dans son laboratoire que Peter fait son boulot d'été, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tournai brusquement vers mon amant, respirant difficilement. Ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Pas notre fils !

Ma voix se brisa :

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

La voix de mon mari était chargée d'inquiétude lorsqu'il me répondit :

-S'il t'a parlé d'araignées, je pense que si.

Je fis volte-face pour poser un regard des plus anxieux sur Peter. Si son responsable lui avait demandé de se faire mordre par une araignée, peu importe que ce soit pour une expérience financée par le gouvernement, il allait entendre parler d'Iron Man !

-On en saura plus avec les analyses de Bruce, murmura mon mari en me prenant dans ses bras très tendrement.

Je hochai la tête en serrant les dents. Nous ne pouvions rien faire à part attendre, et cette attente me tuait.

* * *

Peter ouvrit les yeux une petite heure plus tard.

-Papa ? Papa ?

-Hey Pete, fis-je doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

Je m'assis au bord du lit, et lui répondis d'une voix anxieuse, même si j'étais soulagé qu'il se soit réveillé :

-Tu es rentré à la maison, et tu t'es évanoui dans mon atelier en parlant d'araignées, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça, alors que Steve s'asseyait de l'autre côté du matelas sur lequel il était installé :

-Ah, si…

-Peter, que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea mon mari d'un ton grave.

Notre fils ferma les yeux et nous répondit en gardant les paupières closes, comme s'il avait peur de notre réaction :

-C'était à mon tour de nettoyer le vivarium des araignées, et j'ai été distrait par un technicien qui m'a demandé où le professeur Williams rangeait ses comptes-rendus d'analyses. J'ai fini de nettoyer le vivarium, mais l'une des araignées avait profité de mon inattention pour se barrer.

-Langage, l'interrompit mon mari.

Peter ouvrit les yeux et nous regarda tour à tour, avant de fixer un point invisible sur le mur de la chambre, en face de lui. Il continua :

-Je m'en suis rendu compte tout de suite, et j'ai commencé à la chercher, après avoir demandé au technicien de sortir et de fermer la porte. Et c'est là que j'ai senti la morsure dans mon cou. Réflexe, j'ai écrasé l'araignée, mais j'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges et je suis rentré.

Je penchai la tête vers mon fils pour croiser son regard, avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

-Rassure-moi, ce n'étaient pas les araignées irradiées ?

Le regard contrit qu'il me lança confirma mes pires craintes.

-Je suis désolé, papa, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, contra Steve en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Je vais tout de suite appeler le professeur Williams pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, et nous verrons après pour la suite.

Peter hocha la tête, et mon mari quitta la pièce pour passer son coup de fil. Je me tournai vers mon fils avec un regard sévère :

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi bien que ça, jeune homme. Ton boulot d'été, tu oublies, je veux que ta lettre de démission parte demain à la première heure.

-Papa ! protesta Peter.

-Il n'y a pas de « papa » qui tienne. Tant que l'on ne connaît pas les effets de cette morsure sur ton organisme, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Tu ne quittes pas cette chambre avant d'avoir les résultats de la prise de sang, et tu ne sors pas du Complexe avant qu'on ne sache exactement quelles conséquences cette morsure va avoir sur toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester encore, mais je lui fis les gros yeux, et il me jeta plutôt un regard noir avant de se renfoncer dans ses oreillers. Me radoucissant, je posai une main sur son épaule, et lui expliquai d'un ton affectueux :

-Je suis inquiet pour toi, Pete. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu étais haut comme trois pommes, et tu as marché vers nous d'un air si décidé que même si nous l'avions voulu, nous n'aurions pas pu aller voir les autres enfants. Maintenant tu as quinze ans, c'est normal que tu sois exposé à plus de risques. Mais j'ai réussi à te garder en vie tout ce temps, ce n'est pas pour te laisser clamser maintenant.

Il leva vers moi un regard ému, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler :

-J'ai peur, papa…

-Hé ! Tu ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution. OK ?

Il me serra contre lui et hocha vaguement la tête, pas convaincu. Steve revint et nous trouva ainsi, mais ne posa pas de question et se contenta de nous étreindre avec douceur et affection, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mon mari était parfait en toutes circonstances, sinon il n'aurait pas mérité son surnom de Captain Perfect.

Bruce toqua à la porte alors que nous étions toujours enlacés, et je me détachai de mon mari et de mon fils pour me tourner vers le médecin.

-Alors ? demanda Steve d'une voix incertaine.

Un long soupir lui répondit, avant que Bruce ne commence à nous expliquer les résultats des analyses :

-Le venin attaque les cellules de Peter, mais il ne les détruit pas : il les modifie, et en profondeur. Il change l'ADN au cœur des noyaux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon fils, blanc comme un linge.

Le médecin continua :

-J'aimerais refaire une prise de sang et, puisque Peter est réveillé, d'autres examens pour commencer à appréhender les changements que le venin a induits dans son organisme.

-Je vais… je vais mourir ? demanda mon fils d'une voix tremblante et pleine de larmes contenues.

Il avait beau faire le grand, il n'avait que quinze ans, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il panique. Et c'était mon rôle de le rassurer.

Je me tournai immédiatement vers lui et posai les mains sur ses épaules, imité par Steve, avant de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux humides :

-Non. Je vais travailler avec Bruce pour que ça n'arrive pas, je te le jure.

Il hocha la tête, pas convaincu pour deux sous, et je le pris à nouveau dans mes bras, pour le bercer, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Steve lui frottait le dos comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-On va faire la prise de sang, et tous les examens qu'il faut, mais je te jure que je vais tout faire pour te garder en vie, Pete, murmurai-je à son oreille. Je vais me battre pour que tu vives, tu peux compter là-dessus.

Je relâchai mon étreinte, et il posa sur moi un regard moins angoissé.

* * *

J'observais les radios de Peter.

Nous lui avions fait passer un scan et une IRM, plus des échographies –Bruce était en train de repasser les vidéos pour noter tous les changements visibles– et les analyses de sang étaient en cours.

Rien n'avait changé dans la structure globale de son squelette –pas de paires de pattes qui poussaient le long des côtes, pas d'yeux supplémentaires, pas de mandibules en cours d'apparition, dieu merci– et cela me rassurait un peu. Au moins, il n'allait pas se transformer en araignée.

Steve était resté avec lui, dans sa chambre, pour éviter qu'il ne panique –la présence rassurante de Captain America était toujours la bienvenue dans les situations de stress.

-La composition de ses ligaments a changé, m'informa le médecin. Viens voir, ajouta-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui et m'approchai de l'écran. Il continua, en me montrant le film de l'échographie :

-Ils sont moins denses, plus souples, mais je pense qu'ils sont au moins aussi résistants sinon Peter ne pourrait plus tenir debout.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de voir ce que mon ami arrivait à observer –j'étais mécanicien, je pouvais dire quelle huile était la plus dense juste en les regardant, mais pour ce qui était du corps humain…

Je retournai à mes radios, mais Bruce ne me laissa que quelques minutes avant de me demander :

-Tu peux aller voir où en sont les analyses de sang ? Et j'aimerais bien faire une ponction lombaire à Peter, si c'est bon pour toi. Il faut que je regarde si la structure interne de ses os a changé, comme pour les ligaments.

-J'y vais, répondis-je. Et bien évidemment que tu peux faire toutes les analyses dont tu as besoin. Friday ?

-Oui boss ?

-Préviens Peter qu'on descend bientôt lui faire une ponction lombaire.

-Tout de suite boss.

Je me dirigeai vers la paillasse où les différentes analyses de sang étaient en cours, et en vérifiai l'avancement.

Je n'étais clairement pas tranquille.

* * *

Steve referma ses bras autour de moi.

Nous étions couchés dans notre chambre. Peter dormait dans la sienne, juste à côté, et j'avais ressorti le vieux babyphone acheté au moment de son adoption en cas de problème –même si Bruce semblait serein, entendre la respiration paisible et régulière de mon fils me rassurait.

Les analyses de sang avaient révélé que le venin avait non seulement modifié les cellules et l'ADN de Peter, mais protégeait également ces mêmes cellules. La composition de sa moelle osseuse avait changé, diminuant sa densité de la même manière que les ligaments, qui s'étaient avérés très résistants.

La force de mon fils avait été décuplée –nous nous en étions rendus compte lorsqu'il avait donné un coup de poing rageur dans un mur et qu'un trou monstrueux était apparu, digne des marques que Steve était capable de laisser pendant un combat. Nous l'avions alors emmené dans la salle de musculation, et il avait soulevé quatre fois son poids sans aucun effort.

Ah, et il arrivait également à grimper au mur –et à se déplacer au plafond– sans aucun problème. Une histoire d'adhésion des paumes des mains et plantes des pieds, semblables à celle des araignées.

Il avait acquis une souplesse et une agilité impressionnantes –le parcours du combattant n'avait été qu'une formalité dans la série des tests et examens qu'il avait passés au cours de la journée.

Les examens avaient en tous cas montré une chose : mon fils n'allait pas mourir, pas tout de suite et pas directement des suites de la morsure en tous cas.

Et cela me rassurait un peu.

-Tu devrais dormir mon cœur, murmura Steve tout contre mon oreille.

-Mmm.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas le convaincre, puisqu'il se redressa sur un coude pour m'observer tendrement :

-Peter ne craint rien. Il dort, et tu devrais en faire autant.

-Je n'y arrive pas, répondis-je d'une voix faible. Je n'arrête pas de penser aux conséquences de tout ça.

Mon mari frotta son nez contre ma tempe dans un geste très tendre, avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

-Je sais. Mais il va bien, et nous allons décider tous les trois ensemble des suites à donner à toute cette histoire, mais demain. Pour le moment, je veux que tu dormes, d'accord ?

Je poussai un très long soupir, mais finis pas hocher la tête, plongeant mes yeux dans les prunelles bleues de mon amant :

-Je vais essayer.

Il se rallongea et me serra davantage contre lui, alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son torse.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur sa respiration paisible, et finis par arriver à trouver le sommeil, bercé par le souffle lent de mon mari.

* * *

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'à part sa force, son agilité et sa souplesse exacerbées, aucun changement n'affectait mon fils, et Bruce était arrivé à la conclusion que le venin ne le tuerait pas.

La mauvaise, c'était qu'avec ces nouvelles aptitudes –en particulier sa capacité à s'accrocher à n'importe quelle surface–, il voulait rejoindre les Avengers.

Et cela faisait déjà deux heures que l'argumentation se déroulait, séparant mon camp –Steve et moi donc–, qui maintenait un « non » définitif, et le camp de Peter, discrètement épaulé par Wanda –qui avait le même âge que lui lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe–, qui voulait à tout prix devenir un Avenger.

-Tu te rends compte à quel point ces missions sont dangereuses ?! J'ai failli y passer, ton père a failli y passer, et je ne te parle pas de Natasha, qui n'avait ni mon armure ni le super sérum quand nous avons été capturés ! martelai-je.

Mon fils pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi :

-Ne mélange pas tout ! Tu t'es fait tirer dessus à une conférence de presse, pas pendant une mission !

-Argument invalide ! La conférence de presse fait partie de la mission ! répliquai-je sur le même ton. Et dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été torturé à mort par une bande de fous furieux qui voulaient juste se venger ?

Mon mari se leva à cet instant de sa chaise et se plaça entre nous, paumes dirigées vers nos torses respectifs dans un geste d'apaisement :

-Stop. Vous ne vous écoutez pas.

J'expirai brusquement, le visage fermé. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais je ne pouvais envisager de laisser mon fils les suivre en mission j'avais déjà assez à faire à m'inquiéter pour mon mari –j'avais arrêté d'être Iron Man lorsque j'avais fêté mes soixante ans, près d'un an auparavant, mon mari jugeant que mon âge m'exposait davantage aux risques sur le terrain, à cause de la lenteur de mes réflexes. En gros, il avait peur pour moi et ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ma survie lorsqu'il était en train de se battre, ce que je pouvais éventuellement comprendre. J'avais donc finalement capitulé et accepté de ranger –enfin, de céder à un jeune militaire sélectionné par Rhodey– mon armure, après une très longue discussion –enfin, une engueulade– qui nous avait tenus éveillés toute une nuit.

-Je vous demande de vous calmer, maintenant, continua Steve. Tony, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi –non, tais-toi Peter, je n'ai pas fini–, mais cette discussion concerne également tout le reste des Avengers, je vais donc programmer une réunion de l'équipe au complet le plus tôt possible. D'ici-là, on ne parle plus de ça, pour nous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

Je faillis protester, mais le regard de mon mari m'en dissuada, aussi je me contentai de me taire, pour une fois. Il avait raison, mieux valait respirer un coup et reporter cette discussion.

De dix minutes.

-Friday ?

-Oui boss ?

-Est-ce que tous les Avengers sont au Complexe ?

-Oui, Romanoff et Barton viennent de rentrer.

Parfait.

-Convoque une réunion d'urgence en salle de conférence 24-B. Dis-leur d'y être dans dix minutes.

-Tout de suite, boss.

Je posai le regard sur mon fils, qui devait être du même avis que moi puisqu'il hocha la tête.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'étage des salles de réunions –j'avais donné rendez-vous aux autres dans celle meublée de fauteuils confortables, mais qui ne disposait pas de table.

Tout le monde était là –même Clint qui ne faisait plus que former Sebastian, un jeune archer de vingt ans plein de potentiel qui avait rejoint l'équipe peu de temps auparavant, et Rhodey qui supervisait les trois soldats ayant le privilège de porter Mark LXI, LXII et LXIV–, aussi je commençai sans tarder :

-Peter souhaite rejoindre l'équipe des Avengers. Personnellement, Steve et moi y sommes opposés, mais mon mari juge que nous ne pouvons avoir le recul nécessaire pour répondre à la question de manière objective, étant donné que nous sommes ses parents. Nous vous avons donc réunis ici pour décider, en équipe.

* * *

Je fulminais.

Après deux heures de débats enflammés –Peter et Wanda d'un côté, Cap' et moi de l'autre, le reste de l'équipe essayant de rester le plus neutre possible–, Steve avait ramené le calme en demandant un vote à bulletin secret. Une réponse par personne, oui ou non, aucun bulletin blanc, merci.

Et la majorité avait voté pour que notre fils soit intégré à l'équipe.

Bien sûr, je savais que mon mari serait là pour veiller sur Peter, évidemment, mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir survivre au stress de savoir les deux hommes les plus importants pour moi risquer leur vie simultanément.

Nous étions de retour dans nos appartements, où mon mari tentait tant bien que mal de me rassurer :

-Il peut voir et entendre tout ce qui se passe, il est rapide et fort –il arrive même à soulever plus de poids que moi–, alors je suis convaincu qu'il s'en sortira très bien. Il sera sans doute le meilleur de nous tous, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'hésitai longtemps, au moins un quart de demie seconde, avant de le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces et d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou.

-Je veux faire son costume, murmurai-je d'un ton buté. Je veux y intégrer Friday, et je ne veux pas qu'il parte en mission avant que je ne l'aie terminé. C'est non négociable.

Steve se sépara légèrement de moi et ficha ses yeux bleus dans les miens, un air désolé sur le visage :

-Je ne sais pas si…

Je l'interrompis d'une voix ferme :

-Une semaine. Je te demande une semaine. Je veux être sûr qu'il sera protégé. Il reste mon petit garçon, je veux être certain qu'il revienne vivant de ses missions. Si je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'y aller, je ferai tout pour qu'il revienne entier.

Un soupir, puis Steve hocha la tête :

-Très bien.

Je me remis à respirer un peu plus librement.

-Je vais à l'atelier, l'informai-je en lui volant un baiser, avant de me diriger vers la porte de notre appartement.

-Je vais prévenir Peter, répondit mon mari d'une voix douce.

Je fis un signe de la main qui voulait dire OK, puis sortis de notre salon et marchai d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur.

J'avais du pain sur la planche si je voulais avoir fini à temps pour que mon fils soit protégé le mieux possible lors de ses missions. Déjà, il aurait un plastron en fibres de carbone, et tant pis pour la souplesse au niveau du torse.

* * *

-Papa ?

Je me retournai vers mon fils, qui venait d'entrer dans mon atelier.

Cela faisait six jours que je travaillais sans relâche sur le costume –l'uniforme, dixit Steve– de celui qui avait choisi de s'appeler Spiderman, et je l'avais fait venir pour les premiers essayages.

Bien sûr, le costume était idéal –c'était moi qui l'avait fait– mais je voulais qu'il le teste avant de se retrouver au milieu d'une bataille, histoire qu'il soit familier avec ses nombreuses fonctions.

-Viens là Pete, et enfile ça, dis-je en lui tendant le costume plié.

-Merci papa. Au fait, j'ai travaillé avec tonton Bruce dans son labo, on a réussi à mettre au point une formule de toile d'araignée ultra-résistante –assez pour me porter facilement–, tu veux voir ?

J'eus un petit sourire :

-Enfile ça et mets les capsules aux emplacements prévus, là, sur les poignets.

Il me regarda d'un air interloqué. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres, et je lui révélai la présence d'une taupe dans le laboratoire de Bruce :

-Friday m'a dit sur quoi vous travailliez, alors j'ai anticipé pour le costume. Histoire de ne pas avoir à le refaire.

Un air ravi apparut sur le visage de mon fils :

-Merci papa !

-C'est ça. Allez, va te changer et reviens immédiatement, je veux un retour le plus vite possible pour modifier ce qui ne te plaît pas. File !

Il courut vers l'ascenseur pour remonter dans sa chambre et se changer, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

Il grandissait trop vite, et j'allais me faire un sang d'encre pour lui à chaque fois qu'il allait quitter le Complexe, maintenant.

Ce qui, vu mon âge et mes antécédents, n'était pas vraiment recommandé si je voulais rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Saloperies d'araignées.

* * *

-Boss ?

La voix de mon I.A. me fit lever la tête du circuit imprimé sur lequel j'étais en train d'installer un processeur –je fabriquais toujours plein de gadgets pour les armures Iron Man, même si je ne les portais plus.

-Oui Friday ?

-Le Capitaine Stark-Rogers m'a demandé de vous informer du fait que les Avengers sont sur le chemin du retour. Ils devraient être au Complexe d'ici une trentaine de minutes.

Une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix, je lui demandai :

-Mets-moi en liaison vidéo avec le Quinjet.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais un écran se matérialisa juste devant moi, et le visage de mon fils apparut, tout sourire :

-Papa !

-Peter, soupirai-je, infiniment soulagé.

C'était sa première mission, et nous avions angoissé toute la journée avec Rhodey et Clint –enfin, j'avais angoissé et ils avaient tenté de me calmer, sans grand succès d'ailleurs– puisqu'aucune communication entre l'équipe de terrain et les trois clampins coincés au Complexe n'était autorisée pendant le déroulement de la mission –et je détestais ça.

-Tony, sourit mon mari en se plaçant à côté de notre fils.

Injustement, lui vieillissait très lentement, il avait l'air d'un homme de trente-cinq ans alors qu'il en avait quarante-six, et même cent treize si on comptait sa période d'hibernation.

-Tout va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ? demandai-je, légèrement inquiet.

Mon mari me sourit :

-Tout va bien, répondit Steve d'une voix douce. Peter s'est très bien débrouillé, il a mis plus d'ennemis à terre que moi avec sa toile et sa force. Tu n'as rien à craindre lors des prochaines missions, pour lui en tous cas.

Je grimaçai pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en ferais quand même.

-On passe en mode furtif, on arrive d'ici une petite demi-heure.

-Je vous attendrai dehors, répondis-je avant que mon mari ne coupe la communication.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, j'étais sur le tarmac, seul. Rhodey et Clint se trouvaient toujours dans le salon de l'étage commun.

Une vague de soulagement me submergea lorsque mon mari et mon fils descendirent du Quinjet, tout sourire, et marchèrent à ma rencontre. Je les pris dans mes bras malgré les protestations énergiques de Peter.

-Papa ! Lâche-moi, c'est bon !

Il se dégagea sous le regard réprobateur de Steve –mon mari savait que j'avais besoin d'être rassuré de leur retour en bon état–, mais continua d'un ton des plus enthousiastes :

-Ton costume, c'est vraiment de la balle papa, il est juste génial !

Je hochai la tête :

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise, Pete.

J'étais surtout heureux qu'il soit revenu entier.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Comme je le disais, il sera le dernier, puisque le suivant sera plus un épilogue._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt !_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **julie91 :** oui, en même temps ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir à vie, ils l'aiment trop pour ça !  
Je suis ravie que cette idée t'aie plu ! ;)  
Tony c'est mon chouchou aussi :3

 **lululili :** je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'aie plu ! Oui, Tony et Peter sont obligés de finir par pardonner à Stevie-chou haha, et pour ce qui est de Bucky, je ne voulais pas que l'ambiance au QG des Avengers soit trop explosive donc j'ai distillé un peu de maturité dans Tony haha ;)


	39. J'ai besoin qu'il soit avec moi

_Hrm hrm._

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 _Je suis absolument désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour publier cet épilogue. J'ai été beaucoup touchée par les reviews sur mon dernier chapitre, et, bien que cet épilogue soit écrit depuis plus d'un an, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le poster. Pas sans essayer, encore et encore, d'écrire un dernier chapitre, une relation pour Peter, un autre aperçu de la vie des Avengers.  
_ _Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à produire quelque chose de convenable. L'histoire était vide, mes mots sonnaient creux.  
_ _Je publie donc enfin cet épilogue, que je vous avais promis il y a si longtemps._

 _J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

C'est étrange, j'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais avant lui.

Le super sérum, tout ça. Contre le pauvre humain que je suis.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse partir avant moi.

Encore moins en mission, avec toutes les améliorations que j'avais apportées à son uniforme pour qu'il me revienne entier.

Je me rappelle avec une précision douloureuse le soir où il est mort. Friday ne m'a pas prévenu que la mission était terminée et que l'équipe rentrait au Complexe, aussi j'ai été surpris lorsque le Quinjet s'est posé sur le tarmac. Je suis descendu à toute vitesse pour accueillir mon mari et mon fils.

Seul le deuxième est sorti de l'appareil.

Derrière lui, Sam, Bruce, Bucky et Thor portaient le corps sans vie de Steve, allongé sur un brancard, les yeux clos, son bouclier posé sur la poitrine.

Je suis tombé à genoux en hurlant.

Mon fils a avancé vers moi et s'est effondré dans mes bras, alors que je hurlais toujours. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de Peter, et je l'ai serré de toutes mes forces contre moi. Des larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte ou ne cherche à les arrêter.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur.

Steve était tombé au combat, et j'étais mort lorsque ses coéquipiers m'avaient ramené son corps.

Je ne voulais pas savoir comment, je me foutais de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, je voulais juste qu'on me rende mon mari. Rhodey et Clint ont accouru en m'entendant hurler, et mon meilleur ami m'a serré l'épaule alors que mon fils pleurait sans discontinuer contre moi.

Les Avengers qui le portaient l'ont emmené dans notre chambre, et posé sur le lit, sur notre lit. Peter et moi les avons suivis, et j'ai passé la nuit à sangloter en tenant la main de Steve.

Puis il a fallu organiser la cérémonie des funérailles, et j'ai tout délégué à Pepper et aux Avengers.

J'étais vide.

Je le suis toujours.

Nous sommes sur le côté de la cathédrale, attendant là que le cercueil de Steve arrive pour éviter le plus possible les journalistes qui veulent nous interroger. Peter se tient à côté de moi, très droit, la mâchoire serrée, sans doute pour tenter de contenir ses pleurs, et rajuste sa cravate.

Je repense à tout ce qu'on a vécu, avec Steve. Notre premier baiser. Notre première nuit. La fois où il a failli mourir. Le matin où il m'a dit oui. La fois où j'ai failli y passer. Le jour de notre mariage. Lorsqu'il m'a sauvé de l'AIM. Le moment où il est parti chercher Bucky en Allemagne, et celui où je l'ai ramené à la maison.

Peter.

Il n'avait que deux ans, il en a vingt aujourd'hui. Lorsque Steve m'avait proposé qu'on adopte, j'étais réticent –j'avais peur d'être un père horrible, comme mon géniteur l'avait été pour moi, et surtout je ne voulais pas partager mon mari. Mais mon fils –notre fils– a été et est toujours quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que ses parents, un jeune homme brillant, plein de qualités, et un Avenger dont je suis très fier. A aucun moment je n'ai regretté de l'avoir adopté.

J'entends un hoquet, et me tourne vers mon fils pour le serrer contre moi. Il essaye tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, alors qu'il cache son visage dans mon cou, comme lorsqu'il était petit.

-Tony… C'est l'heure.

La voix de Pepper est douce, remplie de chagrin. Je me sépare doucement de mon fils et nous la suivons vers l'entrée de la cathédrale. La voiture des pompes funèbres est là, et devant elle nous retrouvons Rhodey, Sam, Clint, Bruce et Bucky. Tous ont le visage fermé, les yeux rouges, et j'ai l'impression de voir mon reflet en cinq exemplaires.

-Messieurs, nous interpelle l'un des hommes sortant de la voiture, nous sommes là pour porter le cercueil jusqu'à l'autel.

-Non.

J'allais répondre, mais Bruce m'a pris de court.

-Nous allons nous en charger, continue Sam. Nous sommes six.

-Sept, rectifie Peter d'une voix tremblante.

Je me tourne vers mon fils. Il a les yeux pleins de larmes alors qu'il détourne son regard du cercueil recouvert d'un drapeau américain pour le tourner vers moi.

-Je veux le porter aussi, papa. S'il te plaît.

-Je peux te laisser ma place, propose Rhodey. Je marcherai derrière.

J'acquiesce, imité par Peter, et remercie mon meilleur ami d'une voix faible, puis nous nous mettons en ordre pour porter le cercueil. Peter et moi devant, puis Bucky et Clint derrière mon fils, alors que Sam et Bruce se placent à ma suite.

Les portes de la cathédrale s'ouvrent, et les voix douces des enfants choristes résonnent dans l'allée. Nous avançons lentement, et j'essaye de contenir mes larmes alors que Peter, à ma gauche, pleure sans retenue. Il ne fait aucun bruit, les perles salées dévalent ses joues en silence.

Nous plaçons le cercueil devant l'autel, à côté d'une petite table sur laquelle trône un portrait de mon mari, souriant dans son uniforme militaire, devant son bouclier entouré de roses blanches. Rhodey dépose une énorme couronne de ces mêmes fleurs sur le cercueil. Nous allons nous asseoir en silence. Mon fils se place à ma droite, et j'entoure ses épaules d'un bras.

Il est trop jeune pour vivre ça.

Le pasteur prononce quelques mots simples, pour rappeler le pourquoi de notre présence –comme si une seule personne ici pouvait l'avoir oublié.

-Aujourd'hui, nous rendons hommage à un soldat, à un ami, à un mari et à un père, décédé au service de sa patrie. Observons une minute de silence à la mémoire de Steven Grant Stark-Rogers.

Le calme est seulement troublé par Peter qui sanglote sur mon épaule.

Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour vivre ça.

-J'aimerais maintenant inviter monsieur Anthony Stark-Rogers à venir dire quelques mots.

C'est le moment le plus difficile pour moi. Je confie Peter à Bruce, assis à sa droite, et me lève en essayant de retenir mes larmes. En passant le long du cercueil enveloppé du drapeau américain, je pose un instant mes doigts sur le tissu rayé, comme une dernière caresse à mon mari.

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

C'est drôle, on ne pense jamais que le dernier baiser sera le dernier. Ce matin-là, je l'avais embrassé tendrement, comme à mon habitude, un peu trop vite sûrement. Je pensais le revoir plus tard.

Je serre les dents pour retarder le moment où j'éclaterai en sanglots et monte les quelques marches qui mènent au pupitre.

Je pose ma feuille sur le bois et lève le regard vers l'église, pleine à craquer. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne connaissaient pas personnellement Steve, mais qui sont venus honorer le héros de la nation. La moitié des sièges est occupée par des militaires, très dignes, l'autre moitié par des inconnus en noir. Le premier rang du côté droit est occupé par nos amis, ces mêmes amis qui étaient présents à notre mariage, ainsi que Bucky. A gauche, j'aperçois le Président des États-Unis, entouré d'une meute de gardes du corps.

Je prends une grande inspiration, tentant de chasser la boule dans ma gorge, et commence à parler :

-Steve Rogers était connu du monde entier sous l'identité de Captain America. Mais ce n'est pas du héros que je veux vous parler aujourd'hui.

Je reprends difficilement ma respiration. Ma voix est rauque et tremble de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

Ça ne va pas être facile.

-Je veux vous parler de l'homme, de l'ami, du mari et du père que j'ai connu.

Les larmes brouillent ma vue, mais je connais mon discours par cœur, alors je continue sans avoir besoin regarder ma feuille :

-Steve était un homme bon, loyal et aimant. Il m'a rassuré dans les moments de doute, aimé plus que je ne m'aimais moi-même, encouragé lorsque je n'y croyais plus, et convaincu de faire la plus belle chose de ma vie après l'avoir épousé : adopter notre fils.

Le regard de Peter se lève vers moi, et il plante ses yeux dans les miens comme il s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Malheureusement, étant moi-même en train de me noyer, je suis bien incapable de le sauver…

-Durant les vingt ans qu'a duré notre mariage, Steve a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je remercie le destin de m'avoir accordé le bonheur aux côtés de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je pleure pour de vrai, maintenant. Le visage de mon fils reflète exactement ce que je ressens : un profond désespoir.

-Vous savez, j'ai toujours cru qu'il serait à ma place. Que ce serait lui qui ferait mon éloge funèbre. Qu'il vivrait plus longtemps, grâce au sérum.

Une boule énorme se forme dans ma gorge. Je n'arriverai jamais à finir, c'est une certitude. Et pourtant, je puise dans le regard infiniment triste de mon fils la force d'achever ce que j'ai commencé, de prononcer ces quelques mots :

-Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour Peter, pour nos amis, pour le monde, Steve, je te remercie. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Je replie ma feuille, quitte le pupitre et retourne à ma place dans un silence bruissant de sanglots contenus et de larmes silencieuses, de mouchoirs froissés et de reniflements discrets.

Je suis à peine assis que Peter se détache de Bruce pour se réfugier dans mes bras, alors je tente de le réconforter, même si j'aimerais m'enfuir dans mon atelier, loin de tous ces gens qui pleurent si hypocritement parce qu'ils n'ont pas connu l'homme extraordinaire qu'était mon mari.

Mais je ne peux pas. Mon fils a besoin de moi, plus que jamais.

C'est au tour de Sam de s'avancer vers le pupitre. Il a les yeux rouges mais secs, et je soupçonne sa formation militaire de lui interdire de pleurer en public. Sa voix est rauque mais assurée lorsqu'il prend la parole :

-Steve était quelqu'un d'honnête et de droit, de compréhensif et de juste. Je l'ai rencontré le jour où il m'a doublé plusieurs fois alors que je faisais mon jogging du matin, en répétant « sur votre gauche » à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de moi. Et puis, durant une mission, il a demandé mon aide. Et cela a débouché sur une amitié sincère et durable. Mais malgré tout, j'ai le sentiment que ma douleur de l'avoir perdu n'est rien en comparaison de celle de son mari et de son fils.

Nos regards se croisent.

Une seconde.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne :

-J'ai eu l'honneur d'intégrer l'équipe de Steve peu de temps après cette mission, renforçant notre amitié, créant une confiance mutuelle inébranlable. J'ai été son témoin lors de son mariage avec Tony. J'étais présent lorsque Peter a débarqué dans sa vie, dans leur vie.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, et je ferme très fort les paupières.

Je sais ce qu'il va dire.

-J'étais là lorsqu'il est tombé.

Je mords très fort ma lèvre pour retenir un sanglot, et resserre ma prise autour de Peter, qui pleure toujours contre moi.

Un silence bruissant de larmes et de mouchoirs froissés se fait dans l'église alors que le Faucon quitte le pupitre.

Sam pose sa main sur mon épaule –il est revenu s'asseoir juste derrière moi– et murmure d'une voix brisée :

-Je suis tellement désolé, Tony.

Je lui ai déjà répété qu'il n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais je n'ai pas la force de parler, alors je hoche simplement la tête.

* * *

La mise en terre se fait sous un soleil radieux, comme si l'univers avait décidé de se moquer de l'homme extraordinaire que l'on pleure aujourd'hui. Le froid est sec et le vent mordant alors que nous portons le cercueil jusqu'à la tombe, entourée de dizaines de bouquets de fleurs.

Le drapeau qui recouvrait le cercueil de bois sombre est maintenant plié, et posé au niveau du cœur de Steve. Le cimetière est plein de militaires en uniforme d'apparat, très droits et très dignes. Les inconnus qui étaient présents à la cérémonie ont été priés de partir.

Après de longs échanges avec la Maison Blanche et l'Armée –j'étais épaulé par tous les Avengers, le SHIELD et la majeure partie de la population–, j'ai obtenu le droit de garder le bouclier de mon mari, et il est actuellement dans ma voiture. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire, mais c'est la dernière trace du passage de Steve sur Terre et j'ai besoin qu'il soit avec moi.

Un bouquet de roses blanches placé dans un énorme vase en verre ciselé est apporté par deux hommes des pompes funèbres à droite de la tombe, et l'un d'eux me fait un signe.

Je jette la première rose sur le cercueil, en murmurant :

-Je t'aime Cap'. Je t'aime maintenant, dans dix ans, il y a trois jours, pour toujours. Je t'aime, Steve.

Des larmes incontrôlables brouillent ma vue et dévalent mes joues alors que je me décale d'un pas sur ma gauche pour permettre à mon fils de déposer sa rose sur la tombe de son père.

-Je t'aime, papa. J'espère que tu seras heureux, là-haut.

Steve a transmis son éducation chrétienne à Peter. Et à cet instant, alors que mon mari est mis en terre, j'ai envie d'y croire moi aussi, j'ai besoin de croire qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'attend, un endroit où il sera bien, et non pas le néant que l'athée –que je suis– reste convaincu qu'il y a après la mort.

Mon fils fait un pas de côté pour se placer juste devant moi, et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules agitées de sanglots silencieux.

C'est au tour de mes amis de lancer des fleurs dans la tombe. Chacun offre quelques mots à l'amour de ma vie, puis l'un des hommes des pompes funèbres me tend une pelle.

C'est à moi que revient la charge de commencer à ensevelir mon mari.

Et je m'exécute, le cœur brisé.

Puis vient le tour de Peter, qui prend la pelle dans un sanglot.

* * *

Lorsque toute la terre a été utilisée pour refermer la tombe, les hommes des pompes funèbres s'en vont, ainsi que tous les militaires présents.

Il ne reste plus que nous.

Peter, Sam, Rhodey, Clint, Bucky, Natasha, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Happy, Bruce, Wanda, Fury, Hill, Sharon, Coulson et moi.

J'ai le bras passé autour des épaules de mon fils, et Rhodey a posé sa main dans le haut de mon dos. Pepper se tient à côté de moi, le regard fixé sur la stèle de marbre blanc qui porte le nom de mon époux.

« Steven Grant Stark-Rogers »

En dessous, gravée dans une calligraphie fine, se trouve son épitaphe :

« Soldat loyal, ami fidèle, époux aimant, père affectueux »

La nuit commence à tomber, mes amis s'en vont les uns après les autres après une dernière accolade, quelques mots de réconfort.

Ne restent que Peter et moi.

Un mari et un fils, devant la tombe du héros de la nation.

Un époux et un enfant, devant la stèle de l'homme merveilleux qu'était leur mari et père.

Un veuf et un orphelin, devant la sépulture de Steve Stark-Rogers.

* * *

 _Je sens que je vais encore me faire allumer... Désolée ?  
_ _J'avais besoin d'une 'vraie' fin, quelque chose de définitif, alors j'en suis arrivée là. Je n'ai presque pas touché ce chapitre depuis que je l'ai écrit, et j'espère vraiment que, malgré sa teneur, il vous aura plu._

 _Je vous remercie, tous, mes abonnés comme mes reviewers, pour m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de cette aventure qui ne devait durer qu'une demi-douzaine de chapitres lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire. Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, même si j'ai reçu quelques menaces (cf le chapitre sur l'AIM ou l'audience d'adoption haha)._

 _J'espère un jour retrouver l'inspiration pour écrire, et vous retrouver une nouvelle fois ici._

 _Une dernière review pour me donner votre avis ?_


End file.
